A Year to Remember
by Fordina
Summary: ::Chap 33:: CCS/DM. CCS group goes to Odaiba for a student exchange program... What do the DD have to do with this? They're letting the CCS ppl stay with them for the year of course! New romances occure, and new enemys come forth. R+R!!!
1. And So It Begins

Ohayo minna-san! This is my FIRST anime fanfic and I've worked really hard on it and it is still no where near done! NEways I hope you all like it! It's a Digimon and Card Captor Sakura crossover! I mixed up all the English and Japanese names.... Eriol is just a WAY better name then Eli don't you think? I do. Before I start the story I would just like to thank all the authors out there who gave me inspiration to write this! And all my other stories that I have yet to put up! Well without further adieu on with the story!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon OR Card Captors.... So don't rub it in alright....   
  
  
  
A Year to Remember  
By: Fordina  
  
Chapter 1  
And so it Begins   
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Madison, Meilin, and Eriol (A/N: who are all 16 right now just to let you know) decided to sign up for a student exchange program that would take them to Odaiba, Japan for a year or so.  
"Odaiba. I have heard some cool stuff about that place," Meilin screamed excitedly.   
"Yeah I have to about monsters attacking it," Sakura shivered just think about it. Luckily she had Syaoran there to make her feel better.  
Sakura and Syaoran had been going out for about a year or so now. Sakura was just glad that they were able to get their feelings out in the open before she exploded. Syaoran thought the same thing.   
"Hey yeah and maybe I can get some great pictures of you guys fighting those monsters," Madison giggled excitedly.   
"I don't know you guys, being away from my family for an entire year, I don't think that I could do it," Sakura told them.  
"Don't worry Sakura, we'll be there by your side the entire time," Syaoran said to her trying his best to calm her down.  
"Well not the entire time because we are not all going to be in the same house but the rest of the time" Madison said.  
"Huh you mean that we're not going to be in the same house?" Eriol asked.  
"No every body is going to somebody else house that has decided to take us in," Madison told him.  
"Ahh well do we know where we're staying then?" He asked  
"No but we will find out soon," Sakura told them.  
"Alright," Eriol stated.  
  
~*~IN ODAIBA~*~  
  
"Hey T.A. wait up," Shouted Davis.  
"That's T.K. Davis," He corrected him.  
"Whatever, what are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm going over to Kari's to discuss something," T.K. said not looking at Davis to see his face.  
"OH REALLY YOU ARE WELL," Davis said trying to calm his voice, "Can I come?"  
"Um...I don't think so. Why don't you go and find Cody or someone to hang around with. Kari asked to see me ALONE. I know you don't the meaning of that word but please stay here," Asked T.K. Waking the sleeping Patamon on his hat.  
Davis had left Demiveemon at home to sleep since it was kind of late.   
T.K. left Davis behind looking kind of dumbstruck but he didn't care. He just knew that he had to get to Kari's. She sounded a little worried on the phone.   
On his way there he thought that he saw something in the corner of his eye this made Patamon wake up again because he moved his head so quickly.   
Patamon asked him, "What's going on TK? I thought you were going to Kari's for a late dinner?"  
"Oh.. I am I just thought I saw something but I guess it was just my imagination getting the best of me," He said not really believing it but it seemed to work at the time.  
  
~*~IN READINGTON~*~  
  
"Sakura can you come down here for a minute I need to talk to you?!" Sakura's father yelled.  
"Coming dad!" She yelled back, "What is it??"  
"I've decided to let you go on this student exchange program. But I want to know that I will be getting phone calls every now and then," He told daughter.  
"Oh thank you dad," She told her father giving him a hug.  
"No problem Sakura," He said giving her a smile. She ran back upstairs to tell her friends the good news.  
"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sakura yelled getting up to her room.  
"Well neither are you Sakura. When you were down there talking to your dad my mom called and told me that I could go on the trip!" Madison yelled at Sakura.  
"Oh my gosh Madison that's great! And do you know what my dad just told me?" She asked her friends.  
"No what Sakura."  
"Well dad is also letting me go on the trip!" Sakura yelled   
"This is going to be great! Well as long as no monsters attack!" Meilin squealed.  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
Then they got back planing their year.  
  
~*~IN ODIABA~*~  
  
Kari was sitting in the living room waiting for TK when there was a knock on the apartment door. She got up to answer it hoping that it was TK. To her luck it wasn't it was Tai her older brother he forgot his key and so got locked out.  
"What are you doing back so early?" Kari asked her brother.  
"Practice was cut short and I forgot my key. Why are you expecting somebody?" He asked his embarrassed little sister.  
"Um.. well.. Yes, I invited TK over for dinner since I wasn't in the mood for eating alone." She told her brother Tai.  
"AHH. But where's mom?" He asked her  
"She went out with dad for a late dinner just the two of them," She told her older brother Tai.  
"Oh okay so can I join you two?" he asked  
"Well I didn't make enough for more then two people so maybe you should go see what Izzy is doing or something." "But please don't go to Sora's I am not supposed to tell Tai that she's with Matt. For all she knows he'd go and kill Matt for spending time alone with her. And I don't think that would help my relationship with TK one bit. Wait did I just say relationship with TK? Well a girl can dream can't she? And maybe after tonight who knows," Kari thought to herself.  
"Okay well I'll call you love birds before I come home so I don't disturb you," He said as Kari kicked him out the door.  
As Tai was "Leaving" the house TK was coming up behind him. They said their hellos and good bye's as he walked into the open door. He said, "Kari are you in here?" He asked.  
"Come on in TK just finishing dinner," She yelled which woke the sleeping cat.  
"Kari keep it down will ya? How's a cat supposed to take a cat nap with all this noise going on?" She asked her partner.  
"Oh Gotamon go in my bedroom and sleep," She told her friend.  
"Take Patamon with you," TK told her.  
"But TK" The little digimon asked.   
"Just go you're just as tired as Gotamon is so go sleep," He told his digimon friend.  
Gotamon and Patamon ran or flew over to Kari's room to sleep. It didn't take long to hear *snores* and *purrs* from the back room.  
"So what did you make? What ever it is smells good," He told his fellow digidestined.  
"Rice balls, and Chicken, sound good to you TK?" She asked her long time friend.  
"Sounds Great," he replied.  
TK and Kari were already sitting down and eating when TK asked, "So you said that it was important that I come alone and right away how come? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
"No TK every thing is fine it is just that I need to tell you something and it is best if I did it in private when it was just you and me," She told him.  
"Well lucky I stopped Davis from coming with me then," He said laughing but he noticed that he was the only one laughing. So he asked, "Come on Kari you know that you can tell me anything. What is it?"  
"Well you see it is that um.. well.."  
"Well what Kari? Is there something wrong? Are you being pulled into that place again?!" He yelled waking the sleeping digimon in the other room.  
"No, not that just," "Oh just say it Kari no time like the present. Just say it I'm sure he will say it back look at his face he is so worried about you, do it," "I like you TK a lot I mean a whole lot. I love you TK!" She shouted.  
"Really Kari, you are not just joking around here?" He asked her.  
"No TK I really do love you and this was really hard to say so what is your response?" she asked him worried about what he is going to reply.  
"Wow Kari, I would of thought I would have been the first to tell you that I um... l-l-love... y-you.  
"Well TK you kind of were the first but it wasn't very clear," She told him.  
"Huh.....oh yeah."  
They started to hear clapping coming from behind them. What do you know it was Gotamon and Patamon. I think that they've been waiting awhile for them to say that.  
  
~*~SAKURA'S SCHOOL~*~  
  
"Today we will be discussing what will be happing soon with the select few of children who have decided to go on the student exchange program. Your, well, lets call them "Adoptive family's" have been addressed. To see the list come up to my desk," Mr. Terada told them.  
All the students who singed up ran to the desk except Syaoran and Sakura. They were having a deep conversation on they're own. You see they have the ability to talk to each other through their minds. But the other could only hear what they wanted them too hear.  
Seeing this Madison went back to ask her best friend what was wrong. And if of coarse asked her if she was thinking about Syaoran.   
"SAKURA!!!??" Madison yelled at her friend.  
"Hoe...?" Was all that came out of her mouth.  
"Come on you two lets go see where we are staying,"  
"Ahh yeah coming Madison," she told her friend. "We have got to stop doing that in class," She told her little wolf.  
"I guess. Let's go," He said grabbing her arm lightly.   
"Kay," she told him.  
"Madison, you will be staying at the Takaishi's," He told the girl with ash gray hair.  
"Sakura, you will be at the Kamiya's," He told her.  
"Li, you will be with Izumi's."   
"Eriol you will be with the Ichijouji's."  
"And you Meilin will be with the Inoue's." He finished.  
There it was, where they would be staying. Every body just sat around wondering what the families would be like.  
  
~*~ODAIBA~*~  
  
The digidestined got up, out of bed but tried not to disturb his sleeping friend. (A/N: I didn't mean to make it rhyme) They had been up half the night trying to fix all the destruction he had caused all the years before.  
"It's going to take a long time to fix all that up," Ken told himself out loud.  
"Ken, what are you doing up it is too early to be getting ready for school," Wormmon told his human friend.  
"I know but I have to start getting ready for the new student that will be living with us. Want to help me? It's all right though you can go back to sleep," Ken told him.  
"Now why would I do that, I have all day to sleep when you are at school!"   
"Alright then but be quiet I don't think my parents are up yet, Okay?" He asked.  
"Okay," He replied.  
  
The other side of town.   
  
~*~FLASH BACK~*~  
  
"So what did you make? What ever it is smells good," He told his fellow digidestined.  
"Rice balls, and Chicken, sound good to you TK?" She asked her long time friend.  
"Sounds Great," he replied.  
TK and Kari were already sitting down and eating when TK asked, "So you said that it was important that I come alone and right away how come? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
"No TK every thing is fine it is just that I need to tell you something and it is best if I did it in private when it was just you and me," She told him.  
"Well lucky I stopped Davis from coming with me then," He said laughing but he noticed that he was the only one laughing. So he asked, "Come on Kari you know that you can tell me anything. What is it?"  
"Well you see it is that um.. well.."  
"Well what Kari? Is there something wrong? Are you being pulled into that place again?!" He yelled waking the sleeping digimon in the other room.  
"No, not that just," "Oh just say it Kari no time like the present. Just say it I'm sure he will say it back look at his face he is so worried about you, do it," "I like you TK a lot I mean a whole lot. I love you TK!" She shouted.  
"Really Kari, you are not just joking around here?" He asked her.  
"No TK I really do love you and this was really hard to say so what is your response?" she asked him worried about what he is going to reply.  
"Wow Kari, I would of thought I would have been the first to tell you that I um... l-l-love... y-you.  
"Well TK you kind of were the first but it wasn't very clear," She told him.  
"Huh.....oh yeah."  
They started to hear clapping coming from behind them. What do you know it was Gotamon and Patamon. I think that they've been waiting awhile for them to say that.  
  
~*~FLASH BACK ENDS~*~  
  
"Huh, Wow was that a dream No, No it wasn't Kari declared her love for me and I did the same. Wow I never thought I would see the day. Wait till I tell Davis!" He told himself with a smile on his face.  
"T.K. Go Back To Sleep!" Growled Patamon.  
"Alright, Alright," He told him as they fell back to sleep.  
  
Kari always woke up early. Which didn't please Gotamon that much but she has learned to live with it. And her family was always pleased when they woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Her Bother was her biggest fan though. But not as much as Agumon did when he stayed over from the digital world.  
"Kari, is that you?" A body in shadows asked the young girl in the kitchen.  
"Yes, and you are?" Even though the body came from her brother's room the voice didn't sound familiar to her and neither did the figure of the body.  
"Oh, so now you don't even know your own brother?" He asked.  
"Hey how was I supposed to know? You where in the shadow I couldn't see a thing. And besides your voice sounded different. And since when do you not know who your sister is?" she asked him.  
"Oh...um.. I don't know you sounded cheerful I wasn't sure if it was you or not," He told her.  
"Well if I sound cheerful that is that's because I am!" She said simply.  
"Oh, Why?" He asked  
"Why?....Um....Well.. I..told TK That.." She was interrupted.  
"Told him what, spit it out," He told his sister.   
"I told him that I..I love him."  
"YOU WHAT," He yelled. Which woke every body up.  
"Keep it down will ya, mom and dad are still sleeping," She hissed quietly at her brother.  
Kari was a little stunned about how her brother reacted but I guess that was to be expected but still she never saw him that shade of white before or something even close to that.  
"Well what did he say back??" He asked her.  
"Well he said it back. But he was a little surprised that he didn't say it first but other then that he said it back with great happiness."   
"Oh man I wonder what Matt is going to think about all thins?" He asked himself.  
  
"SHE DID WHAT AND YOU DID, wait calm down say it again," Matt asked his brother T.K.  
"Well I went over to her house yesterday because she said something about not wanting to eat alone. So I went over there and she told me that she loves me. And I said the same. But I would have liked it is I were the first one to say it but hey whatever right?" TK told his brother.  
All right so the two brothers weren't all that pleased about this but they both thought, "Hey if this makes them happy."  
"Alright, do you need any help with setting up the guest room for that exchange student?" Matt asked.  
"Um.. Sure that would be great." Little did the two guys know that they weren't getting a guy, which they originally thought since they weren't told the names of the exchange students just there last name.  
  
"Um... Kari!" Her Brother screamed. "Can you come here for a moment?"  
"Wait, I am setting up the new room. I will be there in a minute," She screamed back. "What do you want Tai?" She asked.  
"Do you know when this kid is coming?" He asked.  
"Yeah sometime this week," She told him.  
"Ahh and how long is the kid going to be here?" He asked again.  
"Um, I think like a year, or so."  
"Ahh are you serious? How are we supposed to hind our digimon for that long?" He asked her.  
"I don't know maybe we won't have to. Maybe we can tell them about them," She suggested to her brother.  
"We could or maybe not, we should probably talk to Izzy about this. I'll call him and tell him we're coming over," He said walking to the phone.  
"Wait, we can't go not just the two of us T.K., Yolie, Ken, And Izzy are all taking kids in." Kari told him.  
"They are? Well then maybe we should call a digi meeting," He told her.  
"A digi meeting?" She asked him confused.  
"Yeah. A meeting were we are all there and discuss things that go on about the digimon." Tai told her.   
"Ahh have we had one of those before?"  
"Um no but no time like the present." He told her.  
Kari sweatdrops.  
  
"Hello?" Izzy asked the voice on the phone. "Oh hey Tai."  
"Hey Izzy so I hear that you re taking in a kid too?" He asked his ingenious friend.  
"Yeah I am, why?"  
"Um because I was just thinking how are we supposed to hide our digimon from them all that time. And since you probably don't have an answer right away I thought that we should call the people who are taking a kid in to get to your place or mine and we can have a digi meeting." He told his friend.  
"A digi meeting?"  
"Yeah."  
"Um alright tell every body to meet here in one hour."  
"Alright see ya then bye Izzy," He told his friend as he hung up the phone.  
"Bye," He said back.  
  
'Hum, I never thought about that what are we going to do with our digimon? I better start thinking,' He told himself.  
  
"Kari call your friends that are taking a kid in and tell the to go to Izzy's in one hour alright."  
"OK," She told him.  
  
~*~ READINGTON ~*~  
  
"Sakura, Are you almost done packing?" Her father asked.  
"Almost Dad, I just need to pack a few more things. Then I am ready," She told him.  
  
"Madison please hurry you are going to be late for school," Samantha told her daughter.  
"Hold on mom, they gave the students that are leaving the morning off to pack so that we were ready to leave to-morrow," She told her worried mother.  
"Oh I know but still I am going to miss you," She said trying not to cry.  
"Oh mom I'll miss you to. But I promise to write and call alright. But not every day I don't think they would like there phone bill that much." Madison said to her mother with a smile.  
"I thought that that might happen so I got you a calling card," she said while handing it to her daughter.  
"Thanks mom," And she hugged her mother.  
  
"Syaoran, Aren't You Done Yet???" Meilin yelled.  
"Hold on a second, unlike you I intend to have nicely packed clothes," He yelled back.  
  
"Nakuru! Aren't you done yet?" Eriol asked his moon guardian.   
"Hold on a second, master I am almost done," She yelled back.  
"Good about time," He snap back.  
  
"Sakura, you are taking me with you aren't you?" Kero asked.  
"Well I guess I have to now, but I must warn you that there will not be as many snacks," She told her floating friend in a very serious voice.  
"Yes that may be true but if I stay here I may be fed at all!" He yelled.  
"Good point."  
  
They all decided to meet at Penguin Park before they went to school. Sakura was as usual late.  
  
"Where have you been Sakura? We've been waiting for ten minutes," Meilin screamed.  
"Oh. Sorry, I was talking to Kero about how I should probably leave him here but he put up a good fight so he is coming with us," Sakura explained.  
"Alright the stuffed animal can come," Meilin said.  
"Well come on we better get moving," Madison called.  
"Kay," They all said.  
  
~*~AT THE SCHOOL~*~  
  
"Okay does every body remember what there "Adoptive Families" name is?" Mr. Terada asked.  
"Yes," every body screamed as the bell rang for class to end.  
  
Every body went home except Syaoran who went home with Sakura since he was done packing, and she had invited him over for her last dinner at home.   
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as they were turning a corner.  
"What, My little Cherry Blossom?" He asked the girl with emerald eyes.  
"Do you ever miss your Family back in Hong Kong?" She asked him.  
"Um.. Sure I guess sometimes. But not really I have you and that is all that matters to me," He told her with a smile.  
"Oh," she said with a sigh.  
"Why what's wrong?"   
"I think that I may miss them to much to go I don't know if I can stay away from them for that long," She told him.  
"Ahh I see. Well Sakura just remember that I will always be there if you need me. I still have that cell phone that you gave me and you have yours. So if you need to talk just call and I'll always be there. Alright?" He told her while giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Hmm your right I'm so glad that you'll always be there for me my Little Wolf," she told him with a hug.  
"Don't ever doubt that I would leave you or not be there for you because I always will be."  
"Yeah, come on we better get to my place it looks like it is going to rain," she said running.  
"All right," He said back  
"Hey Squirt!" Tori yelled.  
"I'm not a squirt Tori," She yelled back.  
"Hey what's HE doing here?!" Tori demanded.  
"HE, as you so very well put it is here for dinner," Sakura yelled.  
"Oh he is, is he?" questioned Tori.  
"Yeah I am. But if this is going to cause a problem then I'll just leave," Syaoran said turning around, when he remembered his promise.   
  
~*~FLASH BACK~*~  
  
"Ahh I see. Well Sakura just remember that I'll always be there if you need me. I still have that cell phone that you gave me and you have yours. So if you need to talk just call and I'll always be there. Alright?" he told her while giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Hmm your right I am so glad that you'll always be there for me Little Wolf," she told him with a hug.  
"Don't ever doubt that I would leave you or not be there for you because I always will be,"  
  
~*~FLASH BACK ENDS~*~  
  
Sakura looked at him as he was about to leave. But he suddenly turned around and said.  
"Wait I was invited by Sakura and she has as much right to invite somebody over to dinner as you do so back off," He told Tori.  
Sakura was so happy that he remembered his promise that she gave him a deep kiss. Tori just looked away in disgust.   
Syaoran was just as surprised as Tori but he liked it a bit more. He just stood there at first then kissed back. That time Sakura was the one that was surprised.  
"Are you two going to come in or just stand in the door way?" Tori asked sarcastically.   
The both stood there and huffed at Sakura's brother in the kitchen.   
"Come on lets go. I don't think we want to make him any madder and thank you for remembering your promise."   
"No I guess not, and no problem," He told her.  
After dinner Syaoran helped Sakura with the rest of her packing and then left for home.  
  
~*~THE NEXT MORNING~*~  
  
"Oh I'm going to be late, Kero wake up it is almost time to leave come on," She said as she grabbed the little lion type thing.  
"Ahh, hey wait," Was all Kero could get out as she ran out the door with her luggage in hand.  
HONK HONK HONK!!!!!  
"COMING," She yelled.  
  
"Master Li, Meilin hurry, you are going to be late!" Wei called out.  
Syaoran and Meilin ran out of the house to the car luggage in hand. Well mostly Li's hands but you know.  
  
Madison was already at the airport with Eriol. When they came Madison was wondering why Syaoran was so late. Well he is mister punctuality after all.  
"So Li why were you so late you are always on time well almost always?" Madison asked.  
"Ask her," He said pointing to Meilin.  
"Well,"  
"I just had to do some final packing that's all!" Meilin shouted.  
"Ahh ha."  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go," Sakura said excitedly.  
"All right lets go," They shouted.  
As they were about boarded their plane they could see their families well Sakura and Madison's anyway and Wei and Nakuru with Suppi in her pocket were there too. But I don't think that Tori liked to have her there as much as the other people did. Too Sakura's surprise Julian was there as well.   
It wasn't that long of a flight but almost the entire way Sakura slept on Syaoran shoulder because she's not used to waking up that early. Yeah to their luck the Card capturing duo got to sit by each other Madison by Eriol, and Meilin was with another student his name isn't important though. Just call him Bob. 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon (if I did 03 would be VERY different) OR Card Captors Sakura (If I did the dubbed version would be VERY different) ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 2  
The Arrival   
  
~*~ODAIBA AIRPORT~*~  
  
Every body was at the airport to pick up the students. They had already had the "Digi meeting" and came to a conclusion to hide them until they some out. Not all that good but all Izzy could come up with at the spur of the moment. Well he did only have an hour to prepare.   
They all had signs saying: Avalon, Taylor, Rea, Li, and Hiiragizawa. They waited they for about 30min before the plane arrived. Then another ten for them to find them.  
The CCS group were chatting about after the had gotten off the plane and got ALL their luggage. As they headed down the hall they saw a group of kids holding signs side by side.  
  
"They must all be friends," Sakura whispered to Madison. She agreed. But they never thought that was a bad thing they would get to see each other more often now.  
They stepped up to the group Sakura was the first to put out her hand to Kari who was holding a sign that said Avalon.  
"Hi I'm Sakura Avalon, you must be Miss. Kamiya Right?" she asked holding out her hand.  
"Yes I am but please call me Kari," He told her.  
"These are my friends Madison Taylor, Meilin Rea, Syaoran Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa ," She told her.  
"Pleased to meet you, these are my friends T.K. Takaishi, Yolie Inoue, Izzy Izumi, and Ken Ichijouji," She said.  
"Hello," they all said to each other.  
Madison walked up to T.K. and said, "Hello I am Madison Taylor your new house guest for a year," Though she said it very politely T.K. couldn't help stand there in shock.  
"This is a girl I can't have her in my house for a year or so. Oh my what about Kari what will she think of me. What am I to do" "Hello Miss. Taylor my name is T.K.," He said.  
"Please call me Madison," she insisted.   
"Alright."  
"Hello I'm Yolie, Meilin right?" She asked.  
"Huh, oh yes Meilin Rea that's my name. Yolie huh that is a nice name," she told her.  
"Thank you so is Meilin but it doesn't sound Japanese?"  
"No it doesn't because it is Chinese. Syaoran and I came from there to Japan to Capture..." Meilin was stopped by Syaoran who was covering her mouth.  
"Don't say anything about the Clow or Sakura cards to these people," He whispered into her ear.  
Yolie looked at them quizzically.  
"We are cousins you see always joke around, we are very close," Meilin said.  
"Hello Syaoran is it," Izzy asked.  
"Please call me Li until we get to know each other better," Syaoran stated somewhat angrily.   
"Alright then Li, I am Izzy Izumi," He told him.  
"Hello," Syaoran said.  
Sakura came up to Izzy and whispered in his ear, "Don't mind Li he gets like this when he meets new people, you should have saw the way he was around me when we first met," Sakura told Izzy.  
"I see thank you," He told her.  
"No problem," She said back.  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Ken asked.  
"Yes, I have heard of you Ken Ichijouji Boy Genius. Who disappeared for months and then returned. Am I right," Eriol asked Ken.  
"Umm.. yes, that's me," Ken said shyly. The rest of the Digidestened Gang looked over at Eriol and what he was up to.   
"Excellent," Eriol stated.  
"Um okay," Ken said.  
"Well shall we get going I got my dad to bring his van so we can all fit in it. But this is more luggage then I pictured," T.K. said pointing to all the bags.  
The CCS gang all looked at Meilin, she looked back at them and said, "What?" As if she didn't even know.  
"Just let me call him to tell him that we are ready be right back," He said as he ran off.  
"So you guys are all friends?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah for quite a while, most of us since we were 11 but I have known T.K. and Izzy since I was 8, we have been through quiet a lot with each other," Kari stated.  
"Wow that's neat that's almost the same with us I have known these guys since I was 10 but Madison even longer," Sakura also stated.  
"Cool," Yolie said. "Hey Kari?" Yolie whispered.  
"What is it Yolie?"  
"Did you notice that T.K. didn't bring Patamon with him. Is he sick or something?" she asked.  
"No T.K. thought it would be best if he left him at home, then they wouldn't think he played with stuffed animals or something," She told her friend.  
"Oh, I see," She said.  
Kero on the other hand was getting restless in Sakura's pocket.  
"Kero stop fidgeting," Sakura Wailed.   
"DO YOU KNOW HOW VERY LITTLE SPACE THERE IS IN HERE!!??" He yelled at her.  
"Keep it down will ya remember you are a stuffed toy, got it," she inquired.  
"Fine," he yelled back.  
"Is every thing all right," Madison whispered.  
"Fine Kero is just in a bad mood," She told her friend.  
They Finally saw T.K. run back over to them. As he was running he was yelling that his dad had arrived and had a bigger van. Every body was grateful for that. But were still a little sore at Meilin.   
"Ok you guys follow us," They pointed to the exit.  
When they got out side they saw the giant van pull up in front of them. They all gasped at the size of the van. It was huge. None of them had ever seen one that big. It was like a bus.   
"Come on guys help them load their luggage so we can get going," T.K.'s father yelled out.  
"K," They all screamed.  
When they were finished they dropped every body off at their houses and then T.K.'s dad drove off back to his house with Matt who spent the day with his mom helping out and things like that.  
"Doesn't your brother and father live with you?" Madison asked. Not thinking that what she asked was personal.  
"Um.. no my mom and dad split a long time ago. And so they decided to split custody. I live with my mom and Matt lives with my dad," T.K. told the young girl with ash grey hair.  
"Oh sorry if I sound nosy," Madison told him.  
"That's alright I probably would have had to tell you sooner or later anyway's right?" He asked her.  
"Yeah I guess that is true," She said as they walking into the door.  
"Hey mom tadaima," He shouted.  
"Okaerinasai, and is the young man with you?" She asked.  
"Um about that I think there was a misunderstanding," he told her. As they waked into the room where his mom was.  
"Oh my, you're a lady," She squealed.  
"Yes, I am. Oh did they only give you the last names as well, I am sorry," she said bowing.  
"I am Madison Taylor," she told her.  
"Oh well Hello there, I am Takeru's mother, Ms. Takaishi," she said also bowing.  
"Hello."  
"Come on I will show you to your new room," He said walking towards a closed door.  
  
"Hello Tai, Mom,Dad I'm home!" Kari yelled.  
"Hello Kari," Her mother yelled back.  
"Hi I would like to meet someone!" She yelled again "This is Sakura Avalon, my new "Adoptive Sister" as my teacher so put it."  
"Hello, Mrs. Kamiya, I am Sakura Avalon," Sakura replied as she walked into the house.  
"Nice to meet you Sakura welcome to our home," She said cheerfully.  
"You too," She said sweetly.  
"Is Tai home?" Kari asked her mother.  
"Tai?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, he's my older brother. Don't worry though you get used to him after a while," Kari told her smiling.  
"You don't have to worry I have an older brother as well. Too overprotective," Sakura told smiling back.  
"Yes he is in the kitchen," She told the two girls while pointing in the opposite direction.  
Kero's ears perked up when he heard the word kitchen. Then he started to try and get out of Sakura's pocket.   
"Sakura get me something to eat," He yelled softly.  
"Kero, SHH," She told the hungry Guardian.  
"Did you say something?" Kari asked.  
"Wha.. Um.. no nothing," She told the now baffled Kari.  
"Tai, I would like you to meet Sakura Avalon. She is the student that will be living with us," she said pointing to Sakura.  
"Hello, pleased to meet you. I am Sakura Avalon," Tai just looked at her for a second but then came back to reality.   
"Hi, I'm Tai, Kari's older brother," He told her.  
"Come on I will show you your room for the next year or so," She said walking to a closed door.  
  
"Hello anybody home?" Yolie shouted.  
"Hi Yolie, and is this your new friend?" Her mother asked.  
"Yes, this is Meilin Rea from Readinton," She told her pointing to Meilin.  
"Hello, I am Mrs. Inoue. Welcome to our home Meilin," She told her offering her, her hand.  
"Hello, Mrs. Inoue, Thank you for letting me stay in your home (I had to make her sound polite for this part I know that it doesn't really sound like her. I was thinking of putting when's dinner but decided not to)" She said.  
"Come with me I will show you your new room," She called out running towards the open door.  
  
"Hello, mamma, dad anybody here, no answer guess they went out, oh well here I will show you to your room," Ken said pointing to the other side of the room.  
'I sense a power here, but it is unlike I have ever felt before better keep an eye out,' Eriol told himself. "Alright, coming," He yelled out at the genius.   
'I thought I heard voices maybe Ken is home,' "Ken is that you?" Wormmon asked.  
Ken stopped dead is his tracks at the sound of Wormmons voice.  
"What was that," Eriol asked. "I thought that you had said that nobody was home?" He questioned him.  
"Um nothing, it is just a mechanical device that I bought that would scare off buglers by calling out to make them think that somebody was home," ' God I hope that works all I need right now is somebody finding out about Wormmon,' Ken thought to himself, "Um.. Here it is your room, I'll be right back," He told him as he sped off to his room.  
"Ken that was you. I thought I heard voices is Davis with you?" The digimon asked.  
"No and you have to be quiet," He told his best friend.  
"Why?"  
"Because there is somebody here that doesn't know about the digimon and you have to keep quiet. The exchange student that I told you about is hear now please," Ken told his friend.  
"Alright I will."  
"Thank you. I'll be back later," he told him as he left.  
"Who were you talking to?" Eriol asked.  
"Um.. no one," Ken told him.  
  
"Hi mom I'm home," Izzy yelled.  
"Oh hi Izzy, and who is this," She asked her son.  
"This is Syaoran Li, but he prefers that we call him Li until we know each other better," He told her.  
"Hello madam Izumi I am pleased to be here," He told her bowing.  
"Why such good manners, it is nice to meet you to," She said with a giggle.  
"Um mom is dad back yet?" He asked her.  
"I'm afraid not soon though Izzy soon."  
"Okay, Come I will show you to your room," He said picking up some of Syaoran's luggage.  
"Okay, can you carry all those?" Li asked.  
"I'm fine," He said trying to lift up the bags.  
"Alright," Syaoran said walking past him with ease.  
  
T.K. opened the door for Madison as they walked in he switched on the lights. Madison gasped at the sight of the room. Because they didn't know that a girl was going to be living there it was kind of boyish. But nothing that Madison Taylor could not fix.  
  
"Sorry about the room I was not expecting a girl," T.K. said shyly.  
"No problem, it's great that you thought enough to make it look like something that the person would like. Don't worry," Madison said with that little giggle of hers. If you know Madison this meant something Kawaii.  
"Um.. I will leave you to unpack, I'll call when dinner is ready okay?" He asked her.  
"Oh sure that would be great. Thanks T.K.," She said going though ONE of her bags.   
  
"And this is your room," She said while opening a door to a room full of pink and girly things.  
"Wow all this is for me," Sakura asked.  
"Yep is it bigger then your room in your home town?" Kari asked a still stunned Sakura.  
"Much bigger I don't know what I am going to do with all the room," Sakura stated.  
"Anything well if it a major change then you might wanna pass it by my parents though," She told her.  
"Alright," She said.  
"Oh wait I want you to meet somebody," Kari said s she ran out the door.  
"Who?"  
"This is Meeko our cat," Kari said holding out her cat friend (which is not Gatomon)   
"Oh aren't you cute," Sakura said patting the cat. Kero was getting worried.  
"Well you to can meet more later I am sure that you would like to unpack a bit?" She asked.  
"Yes that would be great I won't be long."  
"K, I'll call when dinner is ready," she said as she closed the door.  
"Kero, you all right?" she asked the Frightened beast.  
"Fine just try to keep the cat away from me," He told Sakura.  
  
" Here it is, Not to big but I think you will be able to make it look like something special," Yolie said to Meilin.  
"Oh it's great," She told her. 'I just hope I don't get claustrophobic,' Meilin thought to herself.  
"Great well I will be right back so you can start to unpack, K?" Yolie asked her.  
"Sure."  
"Great be right back," Yolie said as she left the room.  
"OH great I'll be able to fit all of two things in here," Meilin told herself aloud. "But hey Beggars can't be choosers right, wait I ain't no beggar oh forget it," she said as she flopped on the bed.  
  
"Ken Honey, are you home?" His mother called from the door.  
"In the living room mamma," He shouted back.  
Eriol had already "unpacked" his luggage. And they were watching television in the living room.  
"Oh hello there, you must be the student that will be living with us, right?" She asked a now standing Eriol.  
"Yes my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa, nice to meet you Mrs. Ichijouji. I am pleased to stay here in your lovely home," he said kissing her hand.  
"Well it is a pleasure having you here dear. Can I get you two anything to eat?" She asked walking towards the kitchen.  
"No thank you Mrs. Ichijouji I am quit fine."  
"No thank you mom I'm fine as well," Ken told her.  
"Are you sure, did you get anything to eat on the plane Eriol?" she asked him.  
"Yes I did, but I assure you that I am fine," he said.  
"Alright, how bout you Ken did you get any dinner?" She asked her son.  
"Yeah I made something before we went to the airport."  
"Oh alright."  
  
"And this is your room," Izzy told him as he put down his luggage.  
"Thank you, for your kindness," Syaoran said bowing again.  
"No problem," Izzy told him.  
"If you don't mind my asking, are you older then the other kids?" Li asked him.  
"Why yes I am," Izzy told him.  
"So why do you hang around them?"  
"I am good friends with Kari's and T.K's older brothers. And I like to help out; they tend to need my knowledge ever now and then," he pointed out.  
"Why are you some sort of genius or something?"  
"You could say that. I tend to focus all my energy in to learning every thing I can and then telling people about it," Izzy told him.  
"Oh okay," Syaoran said back.  
"You probably would like to unpack I will leave you alone," He said as he walked out the door.  
"Huh, I wonder how my Cherry Blossom is doing, probably having a good time. Hope so," He said to himself aloud.  
  
"Wow that was a great dinner. But if you would excuse me I think I may go to bed I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Is that alright?" Sakura asked.  
"Of course it is, but be sure that you wake in time for school to-morrow," Mrs. Kamiya pointed out.  
"Hoe... school right. Um you don't by any chance have an alarm clock in there do you?" Sakura asked.  
"Don't worry I can wake you up," Kari said sweetly.  
"Thanks," 'Hey maybe I will actually get to school early now!' she thought to herself. "Well good night."  
"Good night Sakura," They yelled.  
"Hmm wonder how Syaoran is?"   
  
Every body had gone to sleep, in all the houses except Sakura no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get to sleep. Then she remembered what Syaoran told her 'Well Sakura just remember that I will always be there if you need me. I still have that cell phone that you gave me and you have yours. So if you need to talk just call and I will always be there. Alright,' Alright I can call him, oh I hope that I don't wake him up," She thought quietly as she got the cell phone.   
  
RING RING RING...  
  
"Um hello.. Sa.. Sakura?" He asked.  
"Hi, you did say I could call any time remember," She reminded him.  
"Yeah I know that but it is 3:00 am every body is asleep," he reminded her.  
"I know but I can't sleep Syaoran I just needed to hear you voice, I haven't seen you in a little bit. How are you?" she asked her little wolf  
"Tired but fine. So you going to get up on time for school to-morrow?" He asked her.  
"Yes I think Kari said that she would wake me up but I don't know when she wakes up so," She told him.  
"Ahh no alarm clock, well not like that would do any good you are never on time Sakura," He told her.  
"Hey, I can be on time if I wanna be," she retorted.   
"Sure, sure. Sakura?"  
"Yes."  
"Can you sleep now?" He asked in a concerned voice.  
"Yeah I think so. Thank you Shaoran."  
"No problem My Little Cherry Blossom, Good night."  
"Good night My Little Wolf."  
  
As every one fell back into a deep sleep all the alarms went off telling them it was time to get up for school. 


	3. The Info

Disclaimers: Again I don't own any of the things I write. It all belongs to some god lucky company.   
ENJOY!   
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
The Info  
  
"Sakura get up, SAKURA!" Kari shouted at the young girl.  
"Hoe, what a Clow card?" Sakura asked still dazed.  
"A what no silly almost time for school now come on. What's a Clow card?" Kari asked her.  
"What oh nothing just a dream, that's all," Sakura told her.  
  
Everybody else was already awake just like Sakura to be late on her first day of well school I guess you could say. They all started to head out of their homes and walk to school. Except Eriol and Syaoran the had to be driven since they "Adoptive Families" went to a different school and it was only T.K's and Kari's school who would take in the new student's. And besides Izzy is in a higher grade Syaoran had to go to that one.   
  
"Good morning every one,"  
"Good morning," They all yelled.  
"We have a few new students with us today and for the rest of the year. They came from America. You can come in now," She said signaling at the door.  
The 5 of them walked in together eyes praying on them. Not knowing what to say or if they should say anything at all.  
"Class these are you new class mates Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Meilin Rea, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Syaoran Li. Now every body greet your new class mates," She told them with a smile.  
"Hello," They yelled again.  
"Hello," The CCS group said back, well all but Syaoran.   
"If you would take a seat. Ahh there are two seat in the back one in front of the other um you two sit there," She was pointing at Sakura and Li. Wow who would have thought that they would sit in the same spot in a different school in a different town odd.  
"Alright," Sakura said grabbing Li's arm. (Now who does that remind you of?)  
"Hey wait," was all he could get out of his mouth.  
"And you two over there opposite side of the other two," She told Eriol and Madison.   
"And where can we put you young lady. Hmm. Well the only spot that I can see that is vacant is that one next to Davis. Yes right over there. Good," he told her as they all sat down.   
"Class today we will be starting....."   
BRING BRING BRING  
"Okay Class see you to-morrow," He said letting the class out for the day.  
"Now what are we supposed to do? Wait oh I almost forgot Yolie said we could go shopping Yeah!" Meilin screamed right into Syaoran's ear.  
"Meilin," He shouted back.  
"What? Wha I do?" She asked the quizzically.  
"Well Meilin has plans maybe we should just check out the city see where every thing is," Madison asked them.  
"Sure, but maybe we should finish tonight's homework first," Sakura said not really wanting to do it but thought that they should.  
"Oh come on Sakura we will lots of time to do that later now we need to see the sites," Eriol commented to her.  
"Oh all right you twisted my arm, lets go," Sakura shouted sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Cody what took you so long?" Davis asked the youngest Digidestend.  
"Gomen, gomen, so sorry, I was asked to help clean the room after class," Cody told them.  
"No matter it's time to go to the digiworld," Yolie screamed as usual. "Digi port ope....," She said stopping in mid second.  
"What's wrong Yolie?" Poromon asked his partner.   
"I just remembered I promised Meilin that we would go shopping today guys sorry I can't go."  
"Meilin who's Meilin Yolie?" Cody asked her.  
"Meilin is the student exchange person that is going to be living in my house Cody," She explained to her younger friend.  
"Oh I heard about that my grade was not aloud to take them in," He told her back. "Does anybody else have a new student?" He asked his friends.  
"Yep I sure do, Her name is Sakura," Kari told them.  
"Yeah and the girl that is staying with me is Madison," T.K. told them with a smile.  
"You have a girl staying at your house?" Cody asked.  
"Yep, there was a mix up they told me a Mr. Taylor would be staying with me, but I think somebody screwed up big time," T.K. Told them.  
"Well I should get going, see ya guys."  
"Bye Yolie!" They screamed back.  
"Well shall we go?" T.K. asked.  
"Well maybe we should show them around town before we go back to the digitalworld," Kari told them.  
"But Kari we still have some cleaning to do in there?" Gotamon told her.  
"Hello!" Poromon shouted but no one was listening. He shouted once again, "HELLO!!!"  
"Oh Poromon did Yolie forget you?" T.K. asked.  
"Yes," He said sadly.  
"Well you will just have to go home with Cody or me so we can get you two back together again," T.K. told the forgotten Partner.  
"Alright."  
"The question is who do you want to play with Patamon, or Upamon?" Cody asked him.  
"Oh you're going to make me choose, I don't want to make the other feel bad," Poromon said.  
"You won't make us feel bad," Patamon and Upamon said together.  
"Good them I will choose Upamon only because he is closer to Yolie's house," he stated.  
"Good well I guess it is off to find our new friends," Kari said.  
  
"Hey Eriol, I never saw the kid that took you in today is he sick or something?" Madison asked.  
"No, he goes to another school he lives across town quiet far from here," He told them.  
"Oh well that Izzy guy does too but that is just because he is older. He's 19 year old," Syaoran told them.  
"Sakura wait up!"   
"What, who knows my name? Oh Kari Hi!" She shouted back.  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"Just trying to find our way around," She told them with a large smile.  
'Syaoran do you sense that?' she asked her telepathic buddy.  
'Yes strong magic but it is very different kind, and I don't know where it is coming from,' he told her back.  
"Hey you guys alive in there?" Davis asked.  
"Hoe..., Oh yes here present hehehe," Sakura told them now blushing from embarrassment.  
"Hey I have been meaning to ask you Sakura," Kari told her as she was pulled away from the group.   
  
~~~~~~~Close Up Of Kari And Sakura~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So are you going out with anybody?" Kari asked I know this sounds more like something Yolie would do but she's shopping so I improvise.   
"What well...."  
"Come you can tell me is it that Eriol guy staying at Ken's house or maybe hey that it's Li, right,"  
Syaoran sensed that they said his name he has very good hearing.  
"Well yes, and Sorry but Eriol belongs to Madison," Sakura Told her.  
"That's all right I have my own," She said proudly.  
"Oh who??" Sakura asked.  
"T.K., we just got together before you guys came here I was so afraid about what he would say back but it all turned out fine thankfully," She told her new friend.   
"That's great. I only wish that Syaoran that's Li and myself had told each other about our feelings for each other sooner. I didn't think that I loved him but I guess I always did. I used to be so dense about this I never got the picture when he was always blushing around me and well smiling to tell the truth. You see Li was brought up in a very stricked family the people of the Li Clan are not supposed to show emotion and that is how he was brought up. They were not aloud to show happiness well when a child yes but not as an adult. And there biggest rule was never cry inside the Mansion any ways. I started to notice a real change in him after I captured all the Clow..... Um after elementary school hahahaha, that's is what I meant," Sakura told her laughing that type of laugh.  
"Wait, you were starting to say something.... Clow was it, what's a Clow? Hey that the same thing that you screamed out this morning, right?" Kari asked her blushing friend.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all."  
"Sakura can I speak to you for a moment! ALONE!" Syaoran shouted.  
"Oh be right back, What is it Syaoran?" She asked running back to him.  
"You have to be more careful about what you say to these people Sakura I know it is going to be hard but just pretend it is your father or moth.. err brother, sorry," He told her hugging her and kissing her on the forehead.  
"That's all right Syaoran no harm done hey if it will make you feel better I can slip up like that too and say mother and fath.... err sisters. All right?" She asked her Amber eyed boyfriend.  
"Deal," he said back as he leaned in for a kiss from his Cherry Blossom.  
"AWWW!" was all they could hear in the back round and they knew exactly who it was, Madison.   
"Hey Kari, what's wrong," he asked his sad looking partner.  
"T.K. how come you never kissed me like that?" She asked him.  
"What?? Well we did just almost get together but don't worry. They've been going out for like almost a year or something they are a head of the game, but don't worry," He reassured her by taking her hands in his. All the while Davis is blowing his roof off across from them as he watched T.K. lean in to kiss Kari.  
"What does he think he is doing?" Davis blurted out.  
"Kissing his girl friend by the looks of it," Cody told his furious friend.  
  
T.K. and Kari break for some air and the other couple did as well. After that little scene of romance they all went off to show their new friends around the town. They hadn't gotten far when Kari told them that She and Sakura had to go home. And she told Syaoran to come as well because Izzy was having dinner at her house that night. 


	4. The Explanation

Disclaimers: Man can these things get annoying to write! Again I don't own Digimon or Card Captors! No matter how much I plead with them to let me have it.  
ENJOY!   
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
The Explanation   
  
"See ya guys, bye," They all yelled at each other.  
"So how far is it to your house from Izzy's?" Li asked.  
"Not very far but don't worry Izzy is at my house right now so you can walk back to his place with him oh but maybe he brought his car so you might drive back," Kari explained to him,  
"Alright," He answered back.  
"So Kari how long have you known T.K.," Sakura asked.  
"For a while now since I was around eight almost nine. Tai, Matt and T.K. went to the same summer camp. Matt is T.K.'s brother. I couldn't go that year because I had a cold. I used to be a very sick child but I've grown out of it. I guess because I've been very healthy for about 5 years. I think my brother was the most relived I think he might of blamed himself sometimes when I got really sick even though once or twice he didn't do much to help. But I would never blame him for it. Oh look where home," Kari told them pointing to her apartment building.  
"Hi I'm home!" She yelled.  
"Hi sweetie, is Sakura with you?" her mother asked  
"Yes mother, why?"  
"I got a phone call from her brother and father," She told them.  
"Oh really did they same anything?" Sakura asked.  
"Just wanted to see how you were doing and that."  
"Alright is Izzy here?" Kari asked.  
"He is with your brother in your room," She shouted once again.  
"Thanks, mom. Lets go, Oh mom I would like you to meet some one, this is Syao," She was cut off.  
"Li, my name is Li," He blurted out.   
"Oh nice to meet you Li, are you a friend from school or did you come with Sakura?" She asked them.  
"I originally came from Hong Kong but I now live with Sakura in her town Readington," He told her.  
"Oh so you two live together?"  
"Oh no I have my own apartment that my family has told me to share with my cousin Meilin who is also here," He explained to her once again. Also putting emphasis on the word cousin.  
"Ahh that makes sense," Mrs. Kamiya told them. "Would you like to stay for dinner I made extra food since Tai invited Izzy over."  
"Thank you Mrs. Kamiya I would love to," Syaoran told her.  
"Your very welcome no problem at all come over any time. Let me guess he belongs to you Sakura?" She asked her.  
"Uh yeah we've been going out for about a year or so now, how did you guess?" Sakura asked her.  
"Oh just the way you to looked at each other a few times, and I could hear you talking to somebody last night on the phone, I heard your name come up a few times," She told her embarrassed guest.  
"Oh sorry about that I couldn't get to sleep I just needing to talk to some one, that's all," She told the smiling Mrs. Kamiya.  
"Well were going to go and say hello to Izzy and Tai so call when dinner is ready mom alright," Kari asked her mother.  
"Of coarse dear it'll be about an hour or so," She cried out to her.  
As they walked towards the closed door Kari thought that she should knock first to make sure Gatomon was out of site. And Agumon if he came for a visit.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"What, who is it?" Tai asked.  
"It's Kari and Sakura can we come in?" She asked her older brother.  
"Ahh sure come right in," Tai was a bit confused on why she knocked but thought that he would asked her later.  
"Hey guys how's it going?" Sakura asked.  
"Fine, Sakura right?" Izzy asked.  
"Right. Izzy right? And I think you know Syao, I mean Li," Sakura told them.  
"Right," Izzy said back.  
"I don't," Tai told them.  
"Oh right well this is my boy friend Li," Sakura told them. Surprised that he never stopped her from telling them or Mrs. Kamiya that he was her boyfriend.  
"Hello," Syaoran said to them.  
"Hi I'm Kari's brother Tai," He told him. "So you're her boyfriend huh how long you two been going out?" Tai asked them.  
"About a year or so," Syaoran told him.  
"Ahh well that's nice."  
"Ah yeah," Li said back.  
"Izzy where is Gatomon?" Kari whispered to him.  
"On your bed sleeping," Izzy told her.  
"In my room not meaning this one?" She asked him.  
"Uh yeah, why," He asked her.  
"That is Sakura's room until she goes back to Readington," She screamed silently at him.  
"Oh, well I didn't know or else I would have stopped her," Izzy said now feeling ashamed.  
"Izzy it's not your fault I should blame Tai, but I wont. I forgot to tell her not to go in there now," Kari told him.  
'Oh Kero he is going to kill me if I don't bring him some food soon,' She told herself.  
"Um, I am kind of hungry so I think I will asked for a little snack from you mother. Be right back," Sakura said as she left the room. The others looking kind of dumbstruck well all but Syaoran.  
"Um, Mrs. Kamiya I am really hungry do you think I could have a little snack?" She asked her.  
"Oh sure Sakura but not to much you wouldn't want to ruin your dinner now would you?" She asked her.  
"Oh no just a small dessert, do you have pudding?" Sakura asked.  
"Um, I think so, look at the bottom self," She told her while stirring a pot.  
"Oh here it is thank you oh a spoon thanks again," She said as she ran for her room. Not knowing that Gatomon was sleeping on her bed.  
"Kero, Kero where are you," She whispered.  
"Over here, be careful as you turn on the lights there is a cat on your bed," Kero said softly.  
"Oh Kero it's just Meeko. There cat," Sakura told him.  
"I don't think so this is a different cat it's white and purple, huge eyes and a ring on its tail," Kero told her.  
Sakura tuned on the lights to see what the fuss was about. It was a different cat. The weirdest cat Sakura had ever seen. Telepathically Sakura asked Syaoran to come to her room. Which was at the end of the hall.  
"Um if you would excuse me I am going to find Sakura, I'll be right back," He told them bowing.  
As he entered the room he asked, "Sakura what is it?"   
"A cat but it is different from the one that Kari showed me yesterday, that cat was white and brown this cat is White and Purple?" She told him.  
"Ahh well maybe they have more then one cat," Syaoran suggested   
"I don't thin so I would have seen it by now," Sakura told him.  
"Hey what's all the noise can't a cat sleep in this house with out somebody waking her up, Kari. Kari is that you?" Gatomon asked.  
Sakura just stood there holding onto Syaoran for comfort also dropping the pudding. Syaoran on the other hand was in fighting stance. Not looking for a fight just wanting to protect his Sakura.   
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Syaoran asked.  
"I am Gatomon, and I wasn't some sleep," The cat told them harshly.  
"What is a Gatomon?" Sakura asked letting go of Syaoran a little.   
"Gatomon is not a what, I am a who. I am a digimon I belong to Kari," She told them.  
Kari sensed something was up and saw that they both where in Sakura's room and she knew Gatomon was in there. As she reached the closed door she gasped to see them talking to Gatomon. Gatomon could see Kari and yelled out to her. As she entered she frowned knowing all very well that she or Izzy would have to explain this to them.  
"Kari!" Gatomon squealed.   
"Hey Gatomon, I guess you will be wanting an expa.." She was cut off by the voice of another.  
"Sakura look what you did to my pudding!!" Kero screamed at her.  
"Ahh what's that?" Kari asked.  
"I guess you will be wanting an explanation as well huh?" Sakura asked her.  
Kero realised what he did and apologised to his Card Mistress.  
"I'm sorry Mistress, I wont slip up like that again," Kero told her.  
"That's what you said when you did it in front of Madison, but don't worry Kero I think it is better this way," Sakura pointed out to him.  
"Sakura, lets all go into my room and Izzy can explain all this better them me well if you can understand him that is," Kari said with a smile signalling every body to come with her.  
'Syaoran should we tell every body about the cards or just the people you and I are staying with?' Sakura asked him.  
'Just the people we are staying with too risky the other way,' Li pointed out.  
As they walked in the other room Tai saw that Gatomon was the first in he tried to warn her but she just brushed it off and told them they know. Gatomon tried to tell Kari that she was sorry but Kari kept insisting that is wasn't her fault that she was the one who forgot to tell her that she was not able to go into that room any more and sleep.  
"I guess you guys have met Gatomon, And may I asked what the yellow teddy bear thing is?" Kari asked.  
"Oh this is Kero, the Guardian Beast of the Clow/Sakura Cards," Sakura told them.  
"Oh and what are they?" Izzy asked. Every body looked surprised that he didn't know what they were.  
"Magical cards made by Clow Reed a great Magician," Li began to tell them. "Sakura accidentally opened the Clow Book and set them all free except the Windy Card that is. I sensed that the Cards where free and was sent to capture them since I am the strongest member of my Clan," Li told them proudly.   
"Okay so these so called "magical cards" gave you power of some sort?" Tai asked them.  
"No not exactly, you see Sakura already had magic in her that is why she was able to open the Clow Book in the first place. But after capturing a few cards her power began to increase," Kero told them.  
"See Li I told you that I was getting better," She told her boyfriend.  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah so you did what's your point Sakura?" He said in a whatever sort of tone.  
"My point is that you always said that I was weak but that proves that I was getting stronger," She yelled at him.  
"But your not as powerful as me," Syaoran told her.  
"Maybe not right now but I will be," She yelled back.  
"We'll see about that."  
"I guess we will."  
Every body was just staring at them with huge sweat drops on them as they watched the couple fight over such a silly thing as who is more powerful.  
"You guys that is enough, stop fighting like that. You guys are to Kawaii of a couple to be fighting," Kari told them.  
"You're right, we sound like we did when we first met each other, I'm sorry Syaoran," Sakura told him.  
"I'm sorry too," When that was said he gave her a kiss on the forehead and the continued there conversation.  
"Like I was trying to say," Kero began shouting a little, "Sakura gained little by little more power but it was still very small amounts. Not enough to make a big difference in her magical status at first. But by now Sakura probably has as much power as the kid did when we first met him," Kero told them.  
"Don't say anything Avalon," Li told her.  
"I wasn't and don't call me by my last name Li," She said as if calling him "Li" was going to give him a taste of her own medicine.  
"You know that doesn't bother me," Li told her.  
"Can I please finish here," Kero shouted, " As I was saying Sakura has as much power as the kid did when we first met him. But after time Li's power has grown tremendously high. I have never seen such a leap when it came to gaining power," Kero finally told them. Syaoran was sitting smugly on the floor poking Sakura.   
'Stop it Li I heard Kero,' Sakura told him.  
'Alright just thought I show you what you did to me,' Li told her back.  
"You guys a live in there?" Kari asked.  
"Hoe," All that she could say until she was brought back to reality and not the world that Syaoran and her lived in.  
"Sakura!" She yelled.  
"What, what, what going on?" Sakura asked.  
' I have got to teach her how to stay in touch with reality when we do this,' Li told himself.  
"Sakura are you okay every now and then you just seem to blank out on us, is there something wrong?" Kari asked her.  
"Oh, no nothing, nothing with me. I am fine see fine, fine," Sakura told her.  
"Okay, back to Question on hand," Kari started.  
"Can I see these Clow Cards," Izzy asked.  
"Well you can't see the Clow Cards," Sakura told him.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because they really don't exists anymore but you can see the Sakura Cards," She told him.  
"Oh alright then. Where are they?" He questioned.  
"There in my room I will go and get them," She told tem as she walked out of the room. "AHHH," A scream came from Sakura's bedroom Syaoran was of coarse the first person out of the room and into her room.  
"What wrong?" He asked her.  
"The cards they're gone," She screamed at him.  
"Okay well they can't be gone who would want them," Tai asked.  
"Eriol, that Bastard," Syaoran yelled.  
"No it can't be Eriol, he told us that he lived way across town with that Ken guy," Sakura told them.  
"Hello Sakura he's a Magician, he can do what ever he wants," Li whispered to her.  
"Oh yeah I forgot, but why would he want the cards?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know what goes though that thick mind of his but he must of done nobody else knows about them well except for these people and well Madison and Meilin or would want them if they don't have magic they can't use them any ways," Syaoran told them.  
"Well I guess while we think you guys can tell us what these Digimon are," Sakura told them.  
"I guess," Kari said. " Come back to our room where the computer is," She told them as they all walked into Tai and Kari's room.  
"Okay, The digital world is a place where, well let me try and make this simple," he said going over to the computer. Where he had made a system that could explain it as simple as it possibly could be.  
"Izzy let me do it I think they may be able to understand me a little better," Tai said. "You tend to go on the extreme," Tai told him.  
"Fine, if you think you can explain it better them my program then go ahead," Izzy told him.  
"Alright, what it is simply is another world that contains digital monsters. See no that hard," Tai told them.  
Kero, Syaoran, and Sakura just sat there still not really knowing what the heck they were trying to tell them.   
"Um what?" Kero asked them.  
"You didn't get that, it was so clear," Tai exclaimed.  
"The digital world is a place where we accidentally ended up in when we all went to summer camp, all but Kari she was sick that year. These digivices that came out of the sky enabled us to go there. We didn't know what or where we were. At times we thought that we were in some part of the camp but no one remembered those parts of it. As we got there these little creatures started to come up to us and say that they've been waiting for us. The digimon take on many shapes and to change into another it is called digivolving. There are basically six stages a digimon can go though baby, in-training, rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Maga, oh and the DNA digivolving. Gatomon here is special because she stays in her Champion stage most of the time, while the others are rookie or in-training. Anyways when we got to the digital world we ended up having to battle many evil digimon. I won't go through the list way to may to say in one night. We didn't know that Kari was the eight child until we had to battle Myotismon. He was evil digimon number 3 or 4 I can't remember like I said to many. But they all had a couple this in common all evil and all wanted us gone and destroyed. But they had no such luck. One of the last digimon that we battled was Piedmon. After that all was peaceful. Until around 3 years after Piedmon we had another disaster. A person called the Digimon Emperor was trying to take over the digital world unlike all the other monsters we battled this one was different this one was a human. He started to build these towers called control towers they stopped us older kids from digivolving and there was nothing we could do until we found a digiegg. Now we didn't know what is was but when we tried to lift it up it wouldn't budge. But as we tried a light began to glow and three new digivices were given to 3 new kids. With these digivices you help you digimon grow and it also takes you into the digital world. Now I would love to show you the digital world but of coarse there is a problem. I have been trying to figure out if there is some way of bring people there with out a digivice so far I have nothing but I am not about to give up on my experiment," Izzy started to explain.  
"So you are saying that there is more then one dimension in this world?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes and many more we haven't figured them all out yet but we do now that this is not the only world or dimension," Izzy stated.  
"Okay so you are trying to tell us that there is a world out there filled with people like you?" Syaoran asked.  
"Not only like me but many different kind, I would name them but that would be like naming all the animal species," Gatomon told him.  
'This trip is getting interesting,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'I wonder if any of those other kids they hang with have one, I guess we will just have to wait and see.'  
"DINNER" Kari and Tai's mother screamed.  
"Coming mom," Tai shouted back.  
As they walked out Kari saw how worried Sakura was and asked what's wrong.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" She asked.  
"How could someone take my cards like that. I'm the Card Mistress they belong to me. I have the responsibility to take care of them. Clow Reed trusted me," Syaoran could see the sad look on his Lovers face. He decided to step in.  
"Sakura..."  
"Huh, Li," She said.  
"It's not your fault, and you are doing the best that you can somebody can't be hovering over those Cards all day long that would be impossible. The way I see it the cards couldn't have a better master," He started to tell her.  
"Li, but you tried to take the cards away from me," Sakura told him.  
"Yes that is true, it was what they raised me to do for all I know that is what they had me for," He was cut off.  
"Li that can.." She was also cut of, but by his finger touching her lips.  
"Listen they way I look at it is, I will be the master of the cards someday," Sakura gasped at hearing this. "But it is not the way you think," He told her in a whisper almost seductive, "Because Sakura, someday you will be my wife and I will be your husband, and we will rule over the Clow/Sakura Cards together," He told again in a seductive whisper.  
"Oh Syaoran," She said as she flung her arms around him like a sack of potatoes.   
He had a feeling she would act like that so he new it was coming. In many ways she was like Meilin. But in many more ways she was not. Kari just stood there in awe, as she pictured being that way with T.K.   
"You guys are so lucky," Kari told them.  
"Why?" They both asked.  
"Oh just the way you are always there for each other. Never having to worry that somebody might disapprove of you love," She told them.  
"Um that is completely wrong," Syaoran told her.  
"Why," She asked.  
"We both have somebody that doesn't think that we should be together. I have Meilin, and Sakura has her Brother Tori," Syaoran told her.  
"But I thought that Meilin was your Cousin?" Kari asked.  
"She is but as a child of only 5 she asked if she could be my bride. I finally said yes so she would shut up, but don't tell her that I said that. She also said that she would be my bride unless I found another that I love most. I never really loved Meilin that way only family love," He told her.  
"Oh and why is your brother against it?" Kari asked.  
"Li and I didn't get off to a good start. Since you know about the cards I will tell you every thing. Li came here to get the cards away from me because he thought that he should have them. He knew that there was something about me the first time he laid eyes on me. Lucky for me he was seated right behind me so I had to live with these death glares all day long," Sakura was stopped by Syaoran's voice which was defending himself.  
"I was young, and I had to full fill my destiny," He told her which made her stop giving her a death glares on what he had done.  
"As I was saying, the first day at break he came up to me with some kind of a board he calls it a Lasen Board, and pointed it at me a light went directly at me and he told me to give him the Clow cards. Since he didn't know any other way of getting them from me he tried to get them forcefully. As he was doing this my brother who was in the high school right next to our school came charging at him. They were about to get into a huge fight when Julian came along and in his own way stopped them by offering food. Li got scared and ran off," Sakura finished.  
"I was not scared," Syaoran shouted.  
"I know but it was worth saying just to see that reaction," Sakura told him. Syaoran blushes.   
"Are you guys going to come eat?" Tai yelled.  
"Yep," Kari yelled back.  
After dinner they all went back to Tai and Kari's room and gave Gatomon and Kero some dessert.  
"So does you mom and dad know about your digimon?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes they do," Kari told her.  
"Oh okay," Sakura said.  
"Does you mom and dad now about the Cards?" Kari asked.  
"No, and my mother is dead so I don't think that she knows, my dad doesn't either. I think it is better if I don't tell him or my brother," Sakura told them.  
"Oh right sorry I forgot," Kari said.  
"No harm done Syaoran does it all the time," She said looking up at him.  
"Hey I don't do it all the time, just some of the time. Your no better with my father," He told her.  
"Very true, but how often do I mention him?" She asked.  
"Not often, but how often do I mention your mother?" He asked.  
"Alright, alright, next subject," Sakura said.  
"I still think Tori is catching on to me," Kero blurted out a mouth full of cake.  
"Gees, your no better at eating then the rest of the kids digimon," Gatomon said.  
"You mean other kids have these things?" Sakura asked.  
"Uh well, um," Tai began to say.  
"Should we tell them about every body else," Tai asked.  
"I don't see the harm, they seem to be sincere. But nonetheless we should be careful," Izzy suggested to them.  
"Yes other kids have these things," Tai told them.  
"Hey I'm not thing!" Gatomon shouted.  
"Oops sorry Gatomon," Tai apologised.   
"That's better," She told him.  
"Sakura is there anything wrong you have been quit quiet, for the past while?" Kari asked her.  
"Oh I am just fine just trying to figure out where my cards could be, but I haven't sensed anything yet, so they must be a bite further away," She told them.  
"Oh you can sense this kind of thing?" Kari asked.  
"Yes Syaoran and I are able to sense magical power within a certain distance," She told them.  
"We are also able to sense when either one is near from our aura," He told them as well.  
"Oh and what is that?" Tai asked.  
"An aura is the magic in side of you. Most of the time you are able so see it and it changes depending on what you are feeling and if you and not strong enough. They able you to see by choosing a colour. My aura is green, and Sakura's is pink, I don't know how we ended up with those colours but I guess it sensed something and did it," Li told them.  
"Interesting," Izzy shouted.  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to see if maybe the Cards re-appeared. Be right back k?" Sakura asked.  
"Sure we will be here," Kari told her.  
"So Li you are magical as well?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes it runs in my family, because we are descendants of the great Clow Reed. A powerful magician who created the Clow Cards," Li told them.  
"SO you know a lot about magic?" Izzy questioned.  
"Yes I have studied and trained with magic and every thing else. Because one day I will be the leader of my Clan. Not that exciting when you are in shoes," Li told them once again.  
"I see," Izzy said.  
"So do you still get punished when you do something bad, like do you get grounded or something," Tai asked.  
"I do get punished but nothing like that. Since I am to be the next Leader I have to be pure. I may not have any faults," He started to tell them the rest just stared. "Because just one little mistake could be a disaster. As a child I had to train like I said in magic and in every thing else. I had to be the best at every thing. After time I was. I can beat every body in my clan at battle doing anything. I can do any subject. And my magical lineage has grown a fierce amount. Let me ask you something, as a child did you ever play with sling shots or little bee bee guns?" Syaoran asked.  
"Sure I did," Tai told him.  
"Did you ever hurt anything with them?" Li asked.  
"No, no that I remember, but my mom did take it away from me after I pointed it at my sister to many times," Tai told him.  
"But let's say you did, let's say you accidentally killed a bird what would be your punishment?" Li asked again.  
"Um, Maybe grounded for like a month, and no television, and a long lecture I would guess. Why?" Tai asked.  
"I did the same thing I got carried away and killed a little bird I didn't mean to but I did and one of the elders found out about this he was not happy. They kept telling me that "The Leader of the Clan must respect all living creatures," and they went on like that. Do you know what my punishment was," He asked them.  
"No what was it?" They all asked.  
"Besides being locked in my room, I had no food for 2 weeks just the odd glass of water, but I was strong and they believed that that punishment would make me even stronger. I vowed after that punishment was up that I would never do anything like that again, and I never did. I always did what I was told I never disagreed until they wanted me to go back to Hong Kong, but I couldn't leave not with out her," Li told them.  
"Oh wow, two weeks with out food, that most of been the highest punishment that you could get right?" Tai asked.  
"No I could have gotten worse but the Elders were lenient because this was my first offence," Said Li.  
"I'm back," She said with a smile   
"Were they there?" Asked Li.  
"Yeah strangely enough they just floated back to me from the window," Sakura said again smiling nervously.   
'Sakura...'  
'What who's there?' she asked.  
'Who do you think it is, now spill it where were they?' Li asked.  
'I told you they flew in my window,' she told him again.  
'I don't think so Sakura, now tell me,' Said Li almost demanding.  
'I just did, God why don't you believe me Li?' She asked him.  
'I'm sorry Sakura it just doesn't sound believable, but if you say that is what happened then I will back off,' He told with a slit grin even though she couldn't see it she felt it.  
"Hey you guys in there? Mou, why do you keep doing that?" Kari asked.  
"What oh I was just talking to Li," Sakura said not even knowing that she said it, Li just stared at her.  
"But nothing was coming out of you mouths. What is going on here? It seems to me that you guys are full of more questions then answers," Kari asked.  
"Should we tell them?" Sakura asked Li.  
"Why not they know every thing else," Li stated.  
"Alright, Li and I are able to telepathically talk to each other. Only him and me though," Sakura told them.  
"Really that's why you keep getting spaced out Sakura because you are talking to Li telepathically. Right," Kari told them.  
"It is true," Li said.  
"And why don't you get spaced out?" She asked him.  
"Because I have known about this longer. And I have gained control I was planning to teach Sakura the same thing but too late," Syaoran told them.  
"To see if you guys are lying or not lest do a test, Sakura you tell me something in a whisper then leave the room and tell Li "Telepathically" alright and then Li tell us what she just said, alright? Good," Kari said.  
"Alright, um.. my special little cherry blossom is Sakura," Sakura whispered into Kari's ear.  
"K now leave the room just so you can't make eye contact or something just go outside the door alright good, now tell him," Kari asked them.  
'Syaoran listen it is "My special little cherry blossom is Sakura, got that?' She asked.  
'Sure do did you have to pick such an easy one though every body knows this already,' He told her.  
'Just say it already,' She yelled at him.  
"So what did she say?" Tai asked.  
"Well she told me to say my special little cherry blossom is Sakura, right?" He asked them with an evil grin the one you see Eriol wear most of the time.  
"Cool, you guys weren't kidding neat," Kari said.  
"I hate to interrupt guys but it is getting late and my mother may worry so we should leave," Izzy suggested.  
"We?" Tai asked.  
"Yes Li is staying at my house, so we would be correct," Izzy told him.  
"Oh okay, See ya to-morrow Izzy then," Tai shouted.  
"Ya see you to-morrow Tai, Kari, Oh and you too Sakura," He told them Bowing.  
"K bye Izzy, See you to-morrow Li," Kari shouted.  
"See ya to-morrow Syaoran," Sakura told him.  
"Yep bye Sakura, and you to Kari," He said after giving Sakura a little kiss on the lips.  
"Bye," They all shouted at each other.  
  
"So Li how come you have every body call you by your last name and not your first?" Izzy asked him.  
"Oh I was brought that way, when ever I met somebody new unless they were an adult I would call them by there last name, unless they told me otherwise," Li told him.  
"So who calls you by your first name if I may asked," Izzy you guessed it asked.  
"No I don't mind. Well Sakura as you saw, my family which is just my mother and sister but they don't call me Syaoran, that's my Japanese name. In China I am Xiao-Lang Li it is the same name just in a different country," Syaoran told him while rubbing his messy hair.  
"Oh interesting, So how long have you known Sakura?" Izzy asked.  
"Since I was 10 that's when I came to Readington to capture the Clow Cards," Li told him.  
"Oh, So what about that Eriol Kid is he a card captor to?" He asked.  
"No," Syaoran was deciding if he should tell Izzy the rest. He decided not to.  
"Alright," Said Izzy. 


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimers: None of it is mine! Just the story! The idea of the story!   
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
The Meeting  
  
In the morning T.K., Madison, Yolie, Meilin, and Cody were found walking to school.  
  
"Wow I know that this might sound weird or something but, I never knew that it would feel so great to be able to wear whatever you wanted to school," Madison pointed out.  
"You mean you never got to wear what you wanted it was always picked out for you, or what? I'm sorry I don't get it," Cody asked.  
"No, no we've always had uniforms, to wear. I have to say after 6 years of wear the same design it did get kinda tiring," Madison pointed out.  
"Oh, well not here they used to but the called it off the year we got here. I don't know why though," T.K. told them.  
"So Yolie we are almost half way to school and you have not introduced your friend there," Cody told her.  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry this is Meilin Rea, she is going to be staying with me for this year or so," Yolie told him.  
"Hello, My name is Cody, nice to meet you," He told Meilin walking and then stopping right in front of her.  
"Ah, oh sorry. Hi my name is Meilin Rea, Nice to meet you as well, Cody," She told him.  
"Come on you guys or else we are going to be late again," T.K. blurted out.  
"Alright," They all screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~FALSH BACK~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the drive over there, Eriol was acting pretty weird I mean even more so for him. All he could do last night was stare at Ken's room he felt something coming from it but did not know what it was until he dared to open it. As he was about to, somebody knocked on the front door. It was Ken he just came back from soccer practice and noticed that the door was locked and he didn't have his key. He didn't think he would need it the door was never locked.  
"Hi mom," Ken told her as he walked in.  
"Hello Ken, why didn't you use your key?" She asked him.  
"I didn't bring it with me I thought the door would just be unlock," Ken told his mother.  
"Oh okay supper will be ready in a few minutes, tell Eriol for me okay?" She told him.  
"Alright mom," He said back.  
"Hey Eriol, what are you doing just starring at my door?" Ken asked him.  
"Oh nothing just thought I heard something that's all," Eriol told him while he was walking back to his own room.  
"Mom said dinner will be ready in a few," Ken yelled after him.  
"Alright," Eriol replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eriol dear are you all right," Mrs. Ichijouji asked him.  
"Oh yes I am fine Mrs. Ichijouji, sorry to worry you," Eriol replied.  
"No problem dear that's what mothers do," She told him.  
  
"Li you've been very quiet is every thing alright?" Mrs. Izumi asked him.  
"Oh yes every thing is fine Mrs. Izumi. I am just a quiet person that is all," Li told her.  
"Okay, so are you getting along with my son alright?" She asked Li.  
"Yes he is very nice, and smart," Li told them.  
"Yes he is. In a sad way it is a bad thing that he is so smart," Mrs. Izumi started to say.  
"And how can that be a bad thing?" Li asked even though he knew he shouldn't have.  
"It is a very complicated matter, maybe one day if we both have time I will tell you, alright?" She asked him.  
"Sounds great Mrs. Izumi," Li told her with one of those RARE smiles. It was small but still those usually only go to Sakura.  
"Here we are," She told him as he was getting out of the car.  
"Thank you for the ride Mrs. Izumi," He told her bowing.  
"No problem," She told him then kissed his cheek. "Oh sorry force of habit, from when I dropped my son off here," She told him a little embarrassed.  
"No harm done, see you later," Li said as he ran off to class.   
  
Everybody got there in time for the bell. Unfortunately they had a test that day and I don't think many of them remembered to study. Well who would remember with all the excitement about what happened last night?  
  
"Class, put down your pencils the test is over," Said the teacher as all the students rushed to finish the last few questions on the test.  
  
BRING BRING BRING  
  
"Class is dismiss," The teacher yelled. And all the students ran out to go eat their lunches.  
"Class was sure boring today, but at least the test was easy," Madison stated.  
"I agree," Said Eriol.   
"So where do you guys usually go for lunch?" Sakura asked.  
"Well uh um," 'We usually go to the digital world but I guess not for a little while. Just until these guys get used to this area,' T.K. thought to himself.  
"We usually just go and sit under a tree in the field," Cody told them as he walked up.  
"Oh hi Cody," They all said.  
"Does everybody know Cody I can't remember if you all have met?" Kari asked.  
"Well I have seen most of you but we have not been properly introduced, Hello my name is Cody," He said looking at the CCS gang.  
"Hi I'm Sakura Avalon, I'm staying with Kari if you haven't noticed that already," Sakura told him with a smile.  
"I'm Madison Taylor, we saw each other this morning but we never actually introduced myself," Madison told him.  
"You've met me Meilin," You guessed it Meilin said it.  
"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, I am staying with Ken Ichijouji," He told Cody.  
"And I am Syaoran Li, but if you don't mind please call me Li," Syaoran told him.  
"Alright, hello to all of you," Cody told them bowing.  
"Okay so did you guys all get introduced?" T.K. asked.  
"Yep we sure did," Sakura told him.  
"Great, let's go eat," T.K. told them.  
They all agreed to go sit under a tree until they had to go back to school. They didn't dare think of that thought. As they reached the tree they all sat under it except a certain someone who decided to jump into it instead.  
"Li for once eat on the ground!" Sakura and Meilin shouted.  
"Why?" He asked them.  
"Because I am down here," Sakura said giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes you have ever seen.  
"Alright, fine I will eat on the ground," He said finally giving up to the female population of the group.  
"Good," Was all she said as she sat UNDER the tree.  
  
THUMP  
  
Was all you heard when the well-built boy or man jumped out of the tree. Which was a bit taller then the Sakura tree he was used to.  
"Thank you Shaoran," She told him.  
"I thought I asked you not to use that name around people when we were here?" Li whispered her now starting to turn red lightly not as dark as he could go.  
"Well I thought since these people are our friends now that it would matter," She whispered back.  
"Please just don't use that name only in privet please, please?" He asked her now giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
"Alright you now I can't refuse that face," Sakura told Li.  
"I know that why I used it," He told her smirking.  
"You little," She said as she lifted a pudding cup to though it at him.  
"Hey wait a minute Sakura, don't you dare. Sakura please," He said ready to run for his life so he didn't get pudding all over himself.   
"Now, now you two this is neither the time nor the place to be playing love games," Madison pointed out. And Sakura put down the pudding.  
"Your right Madison I will get you latter," She said poking his nose.  
"I'll be waiting," He told her back.  
"Okay now that, that is over. We can talk about something else," Madison pointed out.  
"Like what?" They all asked.  
"Oh wait I almost forgot, not all you guys have met Davis," Kari said pointing at Davis.  
"Oh not we haven't," Sakura said.  
"Well this is Davis," Kari said pointing to the guy in the goggles.  
"Can I ask you something Davis?" Meilin asked.  
"Yea go ahead," He told her.  
"WHAT IS WITH THOSE STUPID GOGGLES?" Meilin asked no yelled at him.  
"These well they are a tradition, for the leader in a certain group that I am in that's all and I have sworn to well almost never take them off," Davis told them.  
"Oh okay thank you," Meilin said. 


	6. Discovery of Something New

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon OR Card Captors!  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
Discovery of Something New  
  
After that little outburst of Meilin's they all sat quietly and ate their lunches. But two certain CardCaptors who sensed something interrupted all this. Not a Clow card no this was different it was that other presence that they felt before.  
"Syaoran did you fell that?" She asked him not telepathically.  
"Yes I did, Eriol did you sense that?" Li asked. The Magician nodded.   
"What are we going to do we just can't get up and leave they will think we are rude or something," Sakura said.  
"leave it to me," Eriol said. "Um sorry to leave like this but there is something urgent that Sakura Li and I have to do excuse us, we will be back shortly," Eriol told them. Madison just gave him a glare for leaving her.  
"Alright see you guys later I guess," T.K. told them.  
"Yeah later," Sakura yelled back.  
As they were out of sight of most people they started to discus what just happened.  
"What do you think it is Eriol?" Sakura asked him.  
"I'm not sure but I have been feeling something for a little while now at Ken house you know that guy I am staying with. I know that I can feel something from his room but I am not sure what it is. But I plan to find out soon. The night I got there, there was nobody home at the moment. But just as we were going to my new room I heard someone call out. It was an odd voice. Ken just told me it was a safety device of some sort that spoke when someone was in the house incase it was a thief or something to scare them off. To make them think somebody was home. But then as he went into his room I could hear him talking to someone and that someone or something answered back. It was odd but I don't know what it is yet I haven't been able to sneak into his room yet," Eriol told them.  
"I see well we should be careful, that presence was very strong," Syaoran told them.  
"Right, so have you two felt anything strange at your houses?" Eriol asked.  
"Uh no nothing ," Sakura told him.  
"Sakura is there something you are not telling your half father?" He asked his half daughter.  
"No nothing really all is calm at the Kamiya house hold," She said with a smile.  
'Aren't you going to tell him about the cards disappearing and then re-appearing Sakura?' Li asked her.  
'No because they never really disappeared they were just well hidden that's all,' Sakura told him.  
'Sakura you mean to tell me that you got me all worked up about that and they weren't even missing?' He asked her.   
'Well yes,' She told him.  
'Sakura you owe me now you know that right?' he asked her.  
'Yes and I will make it up to you, you have my word,' She told him.  
'Good. It better be big,' He told her.  
"So what are you guys talking about that is so interesting that I can't hear it?" Eriol asked and snaps Sakura back to reality.  
"Oh nothing Eriol, nothing that would interest you anyways," Sakura told him.  
"Oh alright then never mind we probably should get back to them," He said.  
"Eriol is right," Syaoran told her.  
"Thank you me little descendent," Eriol said.  
"Stop calling me that how many times do I have to tell you that," Li shouted at him.  
"Li he will keep calling you that until it doesn't bother you anymore that is probably his plan," She told him as they walked towards the others.  
"I know but still it is annoying," He told Sakura.  
"I know but will this make up for it," She said stopping in front of him and kissing him.  
After they broke the kiss Li said, "It's a start," He told her then kissed her again. 


	7. Understanding Madison

Disclaimers: I don't own nothing but the story!!!!! JUST THE STORY!!!!  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Understanding Madison  
  
"KAWAII!!!!" Madison shouted out. With of coarse her video camera.  
The group just kind of looked at Madison. With sweat drops on their heads.  
"Don't mind her, to her this is her master piece Madison and I tried for 6 years to get those two together. Madison just enjoys video taping every thing they do together. It is kinda her hobby you could say," Meilin told them. They just stared.  
"Madison put down the camera and come over here," Eriol told her.  
"But wait, this is just getting good," Madison shouted.  
"Madison now," Eriol Demanded. He could see that this was not working so he would have to go and get her.  
"Eriol what are you doing put me down," Madison screamed.  
"Meilin please take her camera I think I need to have a little talk with this girl here," Eriol told Meilin.  
"Sure thing Eriol," Meilin said grabbing the Camera.  
"Eriol come on put me down now please I can walk put me down," Madison continued to scream.  
"If you would excuse me once again," Eriol said walking away with the now quiet Madison in his arms.  
"See what I have to put up with," Meilin stated.  
"Yea we do," Yolie said.  
"So now what?" Meilin asked.  
"Hey wait is that Ken over there, what is he doing here?" Davis asked. "Hey Ken over here," Davis yelled.  
"What did somebody call my name, no there is nobody around I am alone in the class room, but it sure did sound like Davis," Ken told himself. "Oh well better get back to work."  
"I guess he didn't hear me," Davis said.  
"So who is this Ken guy I have never seen him in any of my classes?" Meilin asked.  
"Ken goes to a different school, but Eriol goes here because they were not taking any new students in their school so they all had to come here. Li also had to come here because well he is not in University yet so I don't think that would work," Kari told her smiling.  
"Oh that makes sense," Meilin told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~CLOSE UP WITH E+ M~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well miss Taylor you really should respect other people privacy you know, what if somebody was in the bushes over there and taping you and I?" Eriol questioned her.  
"But we are not doing anything so it wouldn't matter, would it?" She told him smiling.  
"Not yet we aren't," He told her and then went in closer to her to kiss her but she turned away. "Why did you turn away do you not want to kiss me?" He asked concern in his voice.  
"It's not that, just that what if somebody is watching us. Oh god now I know what Sakura and Li are always talking to me about, I should go apologise," She said ready to turn and leave when someone caught her arm. "What are you doing Hiiragizawa?" She asked him only to be interrupted by his lips on hers. Shocked at first she managed to kiss him back. It was a few minutes until they broke for air.  
"Eriol does this mean that you l-love me?" Madison asked.  
"Of Coarse who else would I love?" He asked her.  
"I thought you loved Sakura?" She asked him.  
"That was just a plan to help my descendent. He really needed it," Eriol pointed out. "Do you love m-me?" He asked her. Ready for rejection.  
"Yes I do," She told him. Eriol heart skipped a beat when he heard her say that.  
"Y-you do?" He asked her.  
"Yes I do," She told him this and then brought his head down took off his glasses and started to kiss him again.  
"AWW this is so KAWAII," Meilin screamed out Madison's camera in her hand.  
"Meilin, what are you doing," Li asked her.  
"I am giving Madison some of her own Medicine," Meilin told them. "I think I will call it "The second confession" by Meilin Rea." She told them.   
Sakura and Syaoran just sigh.  
Madison and Eriol broke the kiss when they heard a little squeal coming from behind them. They looked and they saw Meilin crouched down with Madison's camera in her hands. And they saw Syaoran and Sakura standing above her kissing again. Madison tried her best to tell Meilin to stop taping them and look above her. It took a while but she got the message. Meilin looks up with the camera and zooms in on Sakura and Li, "Kawaii," Meilin squealed. When they heard that they broke the kiss and glared at Meilin. She was turning into another Madison, not a good thing.  
  
BRING BRING BRING  
  
Lunch was over so the two groups went onto there next classes. All the while something strange has been happening to Ken. He doesn't know it yet but his fight with evil is far from over. 


	8. Sakura and Syaoran's Misunderstanding An...

I'm beginning to notice that my chapter vary in length....... Odd.... Oh well  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything but the story and if you haven't gotten that by now.... I pity you...  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Sakura and Syaoran's Misunderstanding  
And  
Ken's Unexplainable Problem  
  
~~~~~~~~~KENS SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken is still trying to figure out a way to stop these sudden black outs he has been having. But he has no idea how. Since he has been fainting a lot lately the teacher decide to send him to the nurses office to lie down and get some sleep. Even though he can sleep from 9:00 p.m. to 8:00 am and not wake up once he is still exhausted and he can't figure out why.  
Meanwhile at the others school all was going well, except that Eriol, Sakura and Li still haven't figured out what that strange presence was that they had felt earlier. But soon decided to shrugged it off and think about it later. School was then out and every body headed home. Syaoran went home with Kari and Sakura again to help in their studies and to well be with Sakura. They decided this because Izzy and Tai were working on a project together so he would be over most of the week after school so Li would just tag along so he wouldn't have to bother Mrs. Izumi to come and get him.   
"You sure it is okay that I am coming over again?" Li asked Kari.  
"It's fine Li, I have the feeling that my mother likes to have you around," Kari told him. Li just looked at her puzzled.  
"And besides you do want to spend more time with your what did you call her again, oh yes "your precious Cherry Blossom" Right?" Kari asked and told him.  
"Well you do have a point there," Li told her.  
"Sakura do you have a pet name for Li here?" Kari asked her.  
Sakura was about to answer when she felt Syaoran's glare, so see decided to say something else, "Why yes I do nothing special but I call him "my Little Wolf"," Sakura told her. Also seeing the relief on here beloved Shaoran's face.  
"Oh and why do you call him that?" Kari asked her.  
"Because in English Syaoran means Little Wolf, and Sakura means Cherry Blossom," Sakura told her friend.  
"Oh cool, so do you know what your name means or how it is said in any other languages?" Kari asked as they headed for the door.  
"Yes in China people call me Xiao-Lang, it means the same thing. And Sakura is My Ying Fa," Li told her.  
"Oh so you guys are each other's property cool," Kari tells them. They just blush.  
"Well you could say that because nobody will ever take him away from me," Sakura said looking at him but he looks away. "Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked him in a concerned voice.  
"Well I may have to go back to China one day," He couldn't finish Sakura interrupted him.  
"What? You said that was over you finished your Training for becoming the leader of the Li Clan," She yelled at him.  
"Sakura..."  
"You promised me that you wouldn't leave me again, you promised," She yelled again tears running out of her eyes.  
"Sakura..."  
"Why are you doing this to me why?" She asked him.  
"Sakura... you wouldn't let me finish. I said I might have to go back to China one day. But it won't be for very long a few months at the most, I would never leave again like that Sakura. I know how much it hurt you. It hurt me to, I didn't want to go but I had to for my Clan I had to," He started to tell her. But before he could finish she was in his arms again hugging him like she would never let go. "Sakura you're um choking me," He said barely.  
"I'm sorry Syaoran I just couldn't help my self. I couldn't stand it if you left me again," She said still hugging him lightly now.  
"Sakura I couldn't stand it either that's why when I do have to go back I want you to come with me," He told Sakura. Sakura was just shocked at what she heard.  
"You want me to come with you? But how? Where would I stay?" She asked him.  
"Well by plane, and with me," He told her smiling that RARE smile of his.  
"With you, you mean like in the same room?" She asked once again.  
"No you would have your own room Sakura, remember the Clan is rich we live in a Palace," He told her.  
"Well I knew that," She said in a matter-of-fact-voice.  
"Good then you will come with me when the time comes?" He asked her.  
"I would have to go though this with my father but I would love to Shaoran," Sakura accidentally blurted out. "Oops."  
"Hey that's one I never heard before," Kari said giggling.  
"That, that was nothing I just said his name so fast that it came out wrong that's all," Sakura told her.  
"Sure, sure whatever, come on you two lets go inside and get some of this homework done before dinner," Kari told them.  
"K," They said in unison.  
Inside Kero and Gatomon were having a very interesting conversation about the digital word while eating some cookies.  
"I have to tell you that you will never see a place like the digital world it is amazing sure this place it cool but it has no boundaries compared to my world," Gatomon was explaining.  
"Yes well, until I see this place with my own eyes I will still be spectacle," Kero told her.  
"Very well, Kari your home!" Gatomon shouted as she walked into the door of Sakura's which was Kari's room.  
"Hi Gatomon, you remember Sakura and Li, don't you?" Kari asked her digimon friend.  
"Oh yes of coarse I do," Gatomon told her.  
"Well if you guys will excuse us we have some home work to do so will you please give us some privacy?" Kari asked.  
"Sure Kari, come on Kero lets get out of their way," Gatomon said grabbing Kero.  
"Wait I can't leave her here with that Kid!" Kero shouted out.  
"Kero how many times do I have to tell you Li will never hurt me, he is my boyfriend!" Sakura shouted back at him.  
"Sakura leave the stuffed animal alone so we can 'Study'," Li told her.  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL," Kero yelled.  
"Well you could have fooled me," Said Li.  
"Li, Kero would you two please stop that it is getting annoying!!" Sakura shouted out at them.  
"You mean they always do this?" Gatomon asked.  
"Yes every time, but at the beginning he deserved it," Sakura told the little Digimon.  
"Hey what do you mean I deserved it?" Li asked.  
"Well you were pretty mean to me," Sakura said turning away from him.  
"Hey I was confused I didn't know that I was in love with you!" He shouted by accident.  
"You were in love with me all the way back then?" Sakura asked the now blushing Syaoran.  
"Well... Uh.. you see.. Okay yes, yes I loved you since the first moment that I saw you," Li shouted out.  
"Li, I never knew that," Sakura told him hugging him.  
"I didn't want you to know," Li said still blushing an even deeper red.  
"Why?"  
"Because I was afraid that you would laugh at me," Li told her.  
"That is ridiculous Syaoran. I would never," Sakura told him.  
"But Sa..." He was cut off by her fingers on his lips.  
"Shh," She told him. And then she kissed him. Kero just looked away in anger.  
  
Mean while at Ken's house  
Ken still was not home because he again had Soccer practice, so Eriol had his chance to go in and see just what it was that he was sensing. But every time he got close either Ken came in or Mrs. Ichijouji called him to help her with something. But this next time he was so close that the door was almost half way open, but yet again Ken came in the house from soccer practice.   
"Hello, Eriol," Ken said as he walked into his room. Wondering why he was the door was open and he was looking like he was going to walk in with out asking.  
"Yes hello, Ken," Eriol said back now walking towards his own room. "If I can't get into that room the mortal way, I will have to do it the way of the magician," He told his self aloud as he closed his door. "I call upon the powers of the day and the night, sun and darkness release your light. RELEASE!" He shouted.  
"What was that?" Ken asked Wormmon.  
"I don't know Ken, sounded like it came from your friends room," Wormmon told him.  
"Yeah it did, I'll go and ask," He walked over to Eriol's room. "Eriol are you alright?" He asked him. "What was that yelling about?" He asked again. Eriol quickly hid his staff and ran towards the door.  
"N-nothing, why do you ask?" Eriol asked him.  
"Well I just heard some yelling in here so I thought I would check it out," Ken told him.  
"Well, every thing is fine in here yep just fine," Eriol told him with his evil grin.  
"Okay, see ya later," Ken told him leaving the room.  
"Yeah later," Eriol said back. "I had a feeling that I said that to loud I will have to be more careful next time," Eriol told his self aloud.   
As Ken went back to his room he decided that he should tell Wormmon about what has been happening to him the last couple or weeks.  
"Wormmon, can I tell you something," Ken asked his best friend.  
"Yes Ken what is it you look worried about something," Wormmon told him.  
"Well, yes something has been happening to me the last couple of weeks that I can't explain, well not easily," Ken told him.  
"Try your best I will always listen," Wormmon told him.  
"You know that I sleep all the way though the night, and not really wake up," Ken started to tell him.  
"Yes, go on," Wormmon told him.  
"Well, I have been getting these blackouts and I am always so exhausted. Even though I sleep 9 hours a night I still can't seem to get fully rested. And these blackouts they are odd. I feel like I was ripped out of my body some how and somebody else that looks like me is walking around some where," Ken told his partner.  
"Huh, I see well I don't know what all this is about but maybe you should be telling you mother and father this instead of me," Wormmon suggested.  
"Perhaps you are right I won't bother them with it today, I'll tell them to-morrow," Ken told him.  
"Alright, now don't you have some homework to do?" He asked him.  
"Yea but not that much, and it is easy so I will do it later," Ken said.  
"Alright," Wormmon said as he went for a nap. 


	9. Ken's Adventure

Sorry about the Chapters going from maybe 6 pages to like oh I don't know, 1... Hehe... anyways hope you are enjoying so far.... I know I'm having fun writing it! Remember to R+R please! I'm a new writer! I need support! Thanks!  
Disclaimers: I don't own it so don't sue!  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
Ken's Adventure  
  
Madison and T.K. were enjoying his mothers cooking when T.K. thought of an idea.  
"Hey Madison, I have an idea. Since you haven't meet all of ours friends yet, maybe we should have like a day out or a picnic this weekend or something?" T.K. suggested.  
"That sounds like a great Idea T.K. but of course you wouldn't leave out my friends now would you," She said giving him one of those looks.  
"Well of course that is what I meant, every body that includes Sakura and them," T.K. pointed out.  
"Great anything I can do to help?" Madison asked.  
"Well, I'm not sure? what would you like to do?" He asked her.  
"Well, oh I know I will bake the most delicious Strawberry short cake ever, if I have permission to use your kitchen Ms. Takaishi?" Madison asked her.  
"Well of course you can on one condition," She told her.  
"And what is that?" Madison asked.  
"That I get to sample some of these cakes alright?" She asked with a smile.  
"Oh of course, I wouldn't dream of taking it out of the house with out leaving a bit behind," Madison had said.  
"Great,"  
"So maybe we should get planning?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah I think you are right, can we be excused mom?" T.K. asked.  
"Sure go," She told them.  
T.K. and Madison walked of into his room to discus what would be happening.  
  
In the morning every thing was the same as it usually was except that Sakura was feeling a little bit odd about walking to school.  
"ARG I am just not used to getting to school so slow," Sakura yelled out.  
"What do you mean slow?" Kari asked.  
"Well at home I always roller blade to school and I am there in no time flat, although sometimes I tend to run people over that is besides the point," Sakura told her. Kari just giggled.  
"So you think that's funny, not when it is the guys that you have had a crush no since you were little, I've done that you know," Sakura yelled out.  
"Who Syaoran," Kari asked.  
"Well later on yes but not at the beginning. And I would watch what you say around him," Sakura whispered to her.  
"Like what?" Kari asked.  
"Like the whole Syaoran thing, don't call him that if you slip up when it's just you and I that's okay but I should warn you," Sakura stated to tell you.  
"Well why doesn't he let any body call him that?" Kari questioned.  
"He does, but it is just a very select few like ME and, and," Sakura had to stop and think.  
"And who?" She asked.  
"Now that I think about it. It really is only me that calls him that, well maybe sometimes Madison or Meilin but no mostly me," Sakura told her.  
"Well what about his family?"   
"Well there they don't call him that, there he is called by his Chinese name, since that is where all of his family lives in Hong Kong," Sakura told her.  
"Oh so what do they call him?"  
"Xiao-Lang," She told her again.  
"Oh right you guys told me this and all these mean Little Wolf right," Kari asked.  
"Yep."  
"Cool."  
As they reached the school they saw T.K. and them walking inside.  
"Hey T.K. wait up!" Kari yelled as she ran for the door.  
"Madison!" Sakura yelled also.  
"Hey Kari, Sakura!" T.K. yelled as they ran towards them. When they did he gave Kari a quick kiss on the cheek. But they hadn't seen the certain some one that was also just walking up.  
"What they Hell does he think he is doing?" Davis asked his self. "If this doesn't stop soon something just might happen to the little prick." Even though T.K. had grown quiet a lot in the few years he now stands at 6'1 1/2. Davis was only 5'8 1/2. So really he was the little prick but this is Davis that we are talking about so.  
"We should get going inside the bell will right soon," T.K. said as they walked up the stairs leaving behind a very mad Davis. As they walked into the classroom Sakura saw that Li was already there and sitting in his seat. Seeing this she ran over as fast as she could to go and be beside him.  
"Hi Li," She said as she flung into her desk.  
"Hey," Li said in a somewhat sad voice. Since he came to Readington Li had started to show a lot more of his emotions. He had different ways of looking now. He still had his serious face but didn't show it as often anymore. Sakura was grateful for that.  
"What wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked her love.  
"N-nothing, what would make you say that something is wrong everything is fine," Sakura knew that something was wrong but thought not to push. Let him tell her in his own time.   
"Okay, so how was the rest of your day yesterday?" She asked him.  
'She gave up just like that I can't believe it she usually nags me until I spill what was different about today?' he asked his self. "It was fine, nothing special," Li told her. Trying to make a smile but it didn't work.  
"Oh well, neither was the rest of my day. But do you know how long it takes to walk to school with out roller blades?" She asked him trying to lift his sprits.  
"No, I don't how long?" He asked as if the question was some sort of a joke.  
"Well I didn't exactly time it, but it took a longer time that's for sure," She told him.  
"Well did you bring your Roller blades here?" Li asked her.  
"Yeah why?"   
"Why don't you just roller blade there just like you always do," Suggested Li.  
"Well, Hmm. Never thought of that, but what about Kari. I don't know if she has any?" Sakura asked in a panic.  
"Well just ask her and if not then ride slower so she can keep up," Li suggested once again.  
"Li how did you get so smart?" Sakura asked him.  
"Just lucky I guess," Li said with that I'm all mighty voice. After he had said that the bell rang and the teacher began her lesson. It was a very long day. Nothing wanted to move for some reason. Ken had had another black out and fainted so he was sent to the nurse's office. When he wakes up he will be sent home.  
"W-where am I?" Ken asked as he slowly woke up.   
"Your in the nurse's office honey, you fainted," The nurse told him.  
"Again?" Ken asked.  
"This has happened before?" She asked.  
"Yea, lately I have been doing this a lot. And I'm just always so tired," Ken told her.  
"Would you like me to call one of your parents to come and pick you up?" The nurse asked.  
"Ah, sure I guess," Ken replied. With that she walked off to the phone and called his mother who was at home that day.  
"Hello?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.  
"Yes hello, Mrs. Ichijouji?" The nurse asked.  
"Yes who is this?"  
"This is Ms. Shoshihi, your sons school nurse. He was sent to my office today because he had fainted in class," The nurse told her.  
"Oh dear is he alright?" Ken's mother asked concern in her voice.  
"Yes he seems to be, but I think you should come and bring him home, so he can rest," Ms. Shoshihi told her.  
'Rest, that's the last thing I will be getting. Nobody will let me sleep. I always seem to be fully awake. WHY?' Ken asked his self.  
"I'll be right there," with that they both hung up the phone.  
"Your mother is on her way," The nurse told an un-happy Ken. "What's wrong is every thing alright at home?" She asked him.  
"Yes every thing is fine," He snapped at her.  
"Alright, alright calm down. I have to leave for a moment but I will be right back. You stay here," She said as she walked out the door.  
"Stay here, why? No point I'm leaving," Ken said to himself as he walked out the door. "Where to go well school is almost over maybe I will go over and see Davis or something, quiet a long walk but I can do it. Wait what am I saying school is almost over it is only lunch, man I can't even read my own watch," He continued to talk to himself as he walked down the street. As he walked he could hear some whispers like "Shouldn't that kid be in school" and "Why is he all alone on the streets" stuff like that. Ken just ignored all the comments and kept walking at a nice pace. "It is a lovely day today," Ken said looking above at the trees and sky.  
Meanwhile at the school.   
"Oh my gosh, where did he go? Ken, Ken where are you?" Ms. Shoshihi shouted. She began to call the office to tell them that a student was missing, "Hello, yes this is the nurse there is a patient missing, yes Mr. Ken Ichijouji. Yep that's right I can't find him. Maybe you could page him to the office before we call the police to see if he is still in the building. Thank you," with that she hung up the phone.  
"Will Ken Ichijouji please come to the office, I repeat Ken Ichijouji please come to the office," They waited a whole 15 minutes he never came. After that they began to phone the police. As they did that Mrs. Ichijouji walked in to get her son from the nurses station.   
"Hello, I came to pick up Ken?" She asked in her sweet tone.  
"Uh Mrs. Ichijouji, so nice to see you again. I'm afraid there is a slight problem with that," The principal told her.  
"Oh and what might that be?" She asked.  
"Well he is missing," The principal told her.  
"What," And with that she fainted.   
Ken was just walking down the street when some body came up to him and asked. "Are Ken Ichijouji the boy genius?" She asked him.  
"I might be why?" He asked.  
"Well I was wondering if you would wanna go out tonight or something?" She asked him hopefully.  
"I am very sorry but I can't, I am very busy. Goodbye," he told her as he kept walking to the school. 'Why does every body always do that to me. "Ken can you help me with my daughters homework" "Ken will you go out with me" GOD would people just leave me alone,' Ken screamed and every body looked at him. He was starting to wonder why he was acting like this. Like he did when he was the digimon emperor. He didn't want to go back to that time. Alone with nobody by his side. At least now he had friends, at least he thought he did. Ken kept thinking on and on like that until he reached the school. School was almost over so he just sat on one of the benches and waited for his friend's to come out.  
"Kari!" T.K. screamed at her half way down the hall.  
"Huh, Oh hi T.K.," She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Okay uh, Kari would you like to have uh dinner with me tonight or when ever," T.K. asked a little embarrassed.  
"I would love to T.K., when tonight or to-morrow I am free both nights," She told him with a huge smile.  
"Uh, To-morrow would probably be better around 7," He replied.  
"Great, I can't wait. Come on let's go to my house," Kari said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the school to wait for Sakura. When she got out of the school she could see somebody very familiar but didn't think it could be him. "Ken!" Kari screamed Ken looked up at her and gave a very faint smile.  
"Hello Kari, T.K.," He greeted bowing.  
"Hi, what are you doing all the way over here?" T.K. asked.  
"Well, you see I got out of class early and I didn't feel like going home so I walked over here," Ken lied.  
"You walked all the way over here. That is pretty far must have took you a while," T.K. thought.  
"Yeah it did and being stopped every five seconds by all those insects didn't help me either," Ken told them. T.K. and Kari look at him strangely and asked.  
"Ken are you okay, I have never heard you talk like that before well not after you stopped being the digimon emperor," Kari asked.  
"I'm fine just tired, I haven't been able to sleep much lately well that really isn't true I can sleep for 9 hours and still feel restless," Ken told them.  
"Ken?" Eriol asked as he got out of the school.  
"Oh, hi Eriol," Ken said looking at the ground.   
"What are you doing here your school is all the way across town, same with your home?" Eriol asked him.  
"Well I got let out early so I decided to come here. It wasn't that long of a walk," Ken told him.  
"ERIOL!" Said a voice from behind. As it got closer it rapped around Eriol's neck and hugged tightly.  
"Hey Madison, you remember Ken right," Eriol said getting the death grip off his neck and pointed to Ken.  
"Oh sure, hi I am Madison Taylor if you had forgotten," Madison said offering him her hand.  
"Hello there, are you two a couple?" He asked.  
"Well yes I guess we are," Eriol said with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Madison?" T.K. asked.  
"Oh hi T.K. what is it?" She asked him.  
"I was wondering would you like to spend most of to-morrow with Sakura at Kari's house?" T.K. asked.  
"Why?"   
"Well T.K. and I are going out and thought that perhaps you would like to keep Sakura company while we were out?" Kari finished.  
"Uh, sure but I am sure that Li would rather do it, and besides I wouldn't want to leave your mother all alone like that," Madison pointed out.  
"My mother would be fine, but if you would rather stay there then that is alright," T.K. told her. Madison stood and thought for a second before coming to an answer.  
"Ask Li they deserve to spend some alone time together. I would rather keep your mother happy I could show her how to make that cake," Madison said with a smile.  
"Okay, what ever you want," T.K. told her.  
"Ken would you like to come over to my house for a little while, it would be fun having every body all in one place again," Kari asked him.  
"Uh sure, Eriol you coming?" Ken asked his housemate.  
"Sure, Madison?" Eriol asked his love.  
"Of course," She said with a huge smile.  
"Now I just have to find Sakura and Li," Kari said quietly.  
  
~*~CLOSE UP OF S+S~*~  
  
"We should probably get going," Li said trying to get away but not to successful.  
"Hey you wanna leave me that much do you?" She asked in puppy dog eyes.  
"You know that I would never leave you again, right? I love you to much Sakura," and with that he bent his head down a bit to lean in for a kiss. Closer and closer they came till their lips meet in as sweet passionate kiss. "We really should get going, every body is probably waiting for us," Li told her.  
"Yeah you are right come on," She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to where every body was. By the time they had gotten there, Meilin, Yolie, Cody, Davis had already gotten there.  
"Hi guys," Sakura said in a cheerful voice.  
"Hey," They all said.  
"So what are we doing today?" Sakura asked.  
"Well everybody is coming over to my house right now," Kari told her.  
"Oh cool."  
"Oh wait Sakura, Li you remember Ken right?" She said pointing to him.  
"Um yeah Eriol is staying with you right?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, nice to meet you again Sakura, Li," He said bowing.  
"Same to you Ken. It is nice to meet you, I hope Eriol hasn't annoyed you too much," Sakura said jokingly.  
"No not at all," He said with a very little smile but still a smile.  
"Shall we get going," T.K. asked.  
"Sure let's go," And with that they all walked off. A few hand in hand. 


	10. A Little Talk

Me again! Hope you keep reading this fic! And remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own.... So don't sue!  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
A Little Talk  
  
As they approached Kari's apartment house, they noticed that people really did stare at Ken when he walked down the street, looking whispering coming up and asking favours of him and he didn't even know them. 'Poor Ken, he must have a very stressful life, I wish there was more I could do to help,' Kari thought to herself. As they walked in they saw that Tai and Izzy were watching the news on television, and when all of them were in Tai explained.  
"Did you guys hear that kid Ken has disappeared again," After Tai said that they all looked at Ken.  
"Tai, Ken hasn't disappeared he's right here," Kari said point again to Ken.  
"Hello," Ken said a little ashamed.   
"But then why does it say here that you disappeared from your schools nurses office?" Asked Izzy.  
"Because I just kinda left without telling anybody that's all, isn't a guy aloud a few mistakes every now and then!?" Ken screamed then ran back out the door. Without thinking Sakura ran after him. Even though they really had only just meet.  
"Ken wait up," Sakura yelled.  
"Why?" He asked her.  
"Because I wanna talk to you that's why, I don't understand what is going on and I want to understand but I really can only do that if the explanation comes from you," Sakura explained.  
"Fine," He told her.  
"Okay what did Tai, mean when he said you disappeared again?" Sakura asked.  
"A few years ago I disappeared of the face of the planet for about 5 months," He started to explain.  
"Oh really were you kidnapped?" Sakura asked.  
"No, not exactly, in a way I was but in another way I wasn't," Ken replied.  
'I wonder if this guy has a digimon too?' Sakura asked herself. 'Li, are you there?' Sakura asked.  
'Yeah what is it Sakura?' Li asked.  
'Can you asked Kari if Ken is one of those digidestened I think it will be easier to explain if he is,' Sakura asked him.  
'Sure hold on,' Li stepped over and whispered "Kari?"  
"Yes Li," She asked.  
"Is Ken a digidestened? Sakura wants to know," Li asked her.  
"Uh yeah why?" Kari asked.  
"She thinks it would be easier for him to explain everything this way," Li told her.  
"Oh Okay, yeah he is," And with that he gave Sakura an answer.  
'Thanks you, talk later Shaoran,' and with that she went back to Ken.   
"Ken you can tell me every thing I know about the digimon, so you don't have to hide, I found out by being freaked out by Gatomon sleeping on my bed," Sakura told him.  
"Oh well, in that case this may take longer then you thought," Ken told her sighing a little.  
"That's okay I have all afternoon," Sakura told him.  
"Alright, well I didn't exactly disappear, I went and lived in the digital world, and I became the dreaded Digimon Emperor. I wasn't the nicest guy, but it wasn't my fault well not completely. I had a dark spore injected inside me that made me a better student and a better athlete. But I was turning evil. I didn't care for anybody but myself. I treated my partner Wormmon with disgust even though I knew he was my only friend. This all started when my digivice came out of my brothers computer and he told me not to touch it but I couldn't help myself I felt drawn to it. I couldn't keep away, that was the first time I went to the digital world. It was amazing but my brother Sam who told me not to touch it caught me. Sam was the smart one in the family every body was proud of him and nobody noticed me. Then one day I made a stupid wish that my brother went away and my parents would only notice me. And you know what he did. He got hit by a car and died. I still blame myself to this day. It was a long while till I went back to the digital world. I didn't even know that that is what it was. But when I was playing with Sam's old computer an email came up for me. I new I shouldn't of read it but I couldn't help myself I couldn't stop then I went into one of my brothers draws and opened it to find the digivice. I put it up the computer and I got sucked in. I was in a place we now know is the Dark Ocean. An evil place where even the light is black. I put my digivice into the water and it changed. I found myself to say "This is mine now and nobody can have it," And after that I was the Digimon Emperor. I was cruel and unforgiving even to Wormmon. I was like that for almost a year. But luckily the digidestened stopped me before I could do anything really horrible to the digital world and the digimon. After I broke out of this "Trance" I lost my best friend Wormmon. But I got him back because digimon don't really die they get reinstated. I had a lot to make up for and I am still paying the price after maybe 4 years or maybe 5. I think that is all I should tell you right now but if you want I will tell more later," Ken finished.  
"Thank you Ken for telling me all this, I hope maybe you feel better?" Sakura asked.  
"Actually I do now that you mention it," Ken told her. And with that she gave him a hug. Ken was surprised at first but even managed to hug back a little.  
"Great! wanna go back now?" She asked.  
"Sure," He said as they got up. When they got back every body looked at Ken with concern. But he simply told them that, "I'm fine."  
"Well what should we do?" Yolie asked.  
"Let's go to the digital world!" Little Patamon screamed coming out of T.K.'s backpack.  
"Patamon!" T.K. screamed. Eriol, Madison, and Meilin look at it wide eyed. But Sakura and Li were just fine. Although they didn't know that T.K. was one too.  
"W-what is that?" Meilin asked fear imminent in her voice.  
"I'm Patamon a digimon digital monster," Patamon explained.  
"And what is a Digital Monster?" Madison asked wide-eyed.  
"Well they are creatures that come from another world, the digital one hahaha," Yolie tried to explain. Kero was in the other room with Gatomon and heard yelling so once again he flew into Kari and Tai's room and asked.  
"What's going on Sakura!" Kero screamed. Now it was every body's turn to look at her with confusion.  
"Kero, you did it again!" Sakura screamed.  
"Oops," Was all that he said.  
"Sakura what is that?" Ken asked.  
"This well this is Kero my guardian. Uh the Guardian Beast Of the Seal of the Clow/Sakura Cards. That's who he is hehehe," Sakura told them.  
"Stupid Stuffed animal" Li exclaimed.  
"Why you Brat!" Kero said as he bites his finger.  
"Oww!" Li screamed.  
"I think we have some more explaining to do," Tai told them. It took a while but everything was explained. Madison, Eriol, and Meilin now knew what digimon and the digital world were. After many attempts by Izzy. Sakura had explained everything that she could about the Clow Cards. And well now the Sakura cards. Kero helped explain as well. Every body knew everything. Well almost every body there were still a few older digidestened that had no idea. But Sakura was sure that they would find out soon. After that every body had to go home. And Ken had a bit of explaining to do when he got there. Which he was not looking forward to. Kari told Sakura that she and T.K. were going out to-morrow night and if she wanted to invite Li over to spend some quality time together alone. Sakura of course said yes and ran to ask Li. He agreed and told Izzy that he would not be home for a while to-morrow night since he was going to take Sakura out. The night went by quiet fast for most. Ken was in deep and was almost confined to his room for walking out of school like that. That didn't bother Ken too much though since he spent most of his time in there anyways.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in," Ken told the person from behind the door.  
"Hello Ken, would I be guessing right if I guessed that you had one of those digimon as well?" Eriol asked him.  
"Yea you would be. Wormmon come on out and say hello to Eriol," Ken said not even looking around at Eriol.  
"Hello Eriol, I am Wormmon Ken's faithful partner," Wormmon told him.  
"Hello there Wormmon nice to finally meet you," Eriol said taking one of his hands er claws and shaking it with that smile of his. "I am sorry to intrude like this but you mother asked if you would like any dinner?" Eriol asked after dropping Wormmon's claw.  
"No thank you and if you wouldn't mind I would like to be alone right now thank you," Without saying anything else Eriol left the room with a little wave to Wormmon.  
"He seems nice," Wormmon told Ken.  
"He's alright, I guess," Ken told his partner. As he put his attention back to what he was doing. 


	11. The Dates

Please R+R ............PLEASE!!!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own! So don't say I do!  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
The Dates  
  
In the morning every body again went to school but today was Friday and to-morrow they could do what ever they wanted to. The morning came and passed and soon school was over. Sakura and Kari ran home to get ready for the evening that was approaching. Kari and Sakura tried on I don't know how many different outfits until they were satisfied with how they looked. Tai didn't know what was going on so he asked, "What are you two doing?"   
"Were getting ready for our date's Tai," Kari told him with a cheerful smile.  
"Oh really and where're you going?" the way Tai asked this made Sakura think of Tori.  
"Man you sound just like Tori," Sakura told him.  
"Who?" Tai asked.  
"My older brother, he is just as over-protective as you are," Sakura told Tai.  
"If that is even possible," Kari said rolling her eyes.  
"Oh really, well then for the sake of over-protective brother's everywhere where are you two going?" Tai shouted.  
"Out with T.K./Syaoran," They shouted at the same time.  
"Okay, thank you," Tai said and he walked away.  
"WOW if that was Tori he would be flipping out right now. He doesn't like Li to much," Sakura whispered.  
"Oh really why?" Kari asked.  
"Well lets just say they didn't get off on the right foot I don't feel like explaining it right now I am too happy aren't you?" Sakura asked the young lady beside her.  
"I sure am this is T.K. and mine first Date well first official date. I'm so nervous," Kari told her.  
"Don't be, just have fun. After a few dates it will just be natural, being beside him sitting in his arms, lying next to each other, just being with them," Sakura said day dreaming a little.  
"Sakura snap out of it the door bell just rang," Kari said as she rushed to the door. "T.K.!" She screamed as she hugged him at took a close look at what he was wearing. It was nothing sort of handsome he was wearing black pants and a white T-shirt with a blue blazer over it. "Wow T.K. you look great," She told him.  
"So do you Kari, you look very lovely," She was wearing a simple light red dress that had little strips of colour all around it like blue, green, yellow. Nothing sort of beautiful.  
"Really, I borrowed it from Sakura," Kari told him.  
"Did Madison design it?" A voice from behind asked.  
"Oh Li, hi come on in," Li was slightly dressed up he wore one of his green shirts and a darker green kacky pants.  
"Thank you, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was made by Madison, she does most of Sakura's clothes and Battle Costumes," Li told her as T.K. and him walked into the house.  
"Battle Costumes?" T.K. asked.  
"For capturing the Clow Cards and turning them into Sakura Cards," LI told him.  
"Oh, cool. She is a designer?" T.K. asked again.  
"Yeah and a photographer, and baker, Madison is one of every thing, I would watch out or she might oh my, you did leave her at your place right?" Li asked.  
"Yeah, why?"   
"She didn't follow you here?" LI asked again.  
"No why?" T.K. asked a second time.  
"Well Madison has the tendency to get out of hand. You see she and Meilin were really the ones that tried the hardest to put Sakura and I together. And ever since she tends to follow us around with her Camera video taping everything we do, she calls it her hobby," Li told them.  
"Okay well we really should get going Kari I made the reservation for 8:30pm and it is now almost 8:15," T.K. told her.  
"Alright, Sakura Li is here!" Kari yelled. "I'm leaving bye!" she yelled again as she walked out the door. Leaving Li all alone not for long though.  
"Hi Shaoran," Sakura greeted him with that smile that made Li weak in the knees.  
"Hello Sakura you look wonderful tonight," Li told her looking at what she was wearing a light pink strapless dress that had Cherry Blossoms falling all over it with some silver that look like wind. The dress kinda looked like a Kimono.  
"Thank you Li so do you," Sakura replied.  
"Shall we go?" He asked her.  
"Of course, just let me tell Mr. And Mrs Kamiya one sec," When she came back she told them that she was leaving and would be back around midnight or so. Little did they know a girl with Ash black hair and amethyst eyes was following close behind with her camcorder.   
"Oh this is going to be so KAWAII," Madison squealed.  
"Did you hear that?" Li asked Sakura.  
"No why?" She asked him.  
"Nothing never mind," Sakura Leaned in closer to her boyfriend and put her head on his shoulder. The couple walked around until they found park and decided to sit down for a while. Li looked down and saw that Sakura was shivering a bit so he asked, "Sakura do you want my jacket?" He noticed that she didn't bring one and he had one around his arm. Not even waiting for an answer he put his jacket around her bare shoulders and his arm also around her so that she could lean on him and get even warmer.  
"Thank you Shaoran," She said quietly. Every time Sakura called him Shaoran not Syaoran not Xiao-Lang but Shaoran he blushed just the way she and only she called him that I guess.   
"No problem Sakura anything for my sweet Cherry Blossom," Li told her. Again Li saw some movement in the bushes so this time he screamed, "MADISON GET OUT NOW I CAN HEAR YOU!" a very mad Li yelled. No answer this time Li went up to the bushes and looked behind them he saw no one. Sakura was in shock. She didn't know what would make him think that Madison was following them.   
"Li what are you doing Madison is at T.K.'s," Sakura yelled at him.  
"B-but I heard," he couldn't finish.  
"But nothing your are just over reacting, now come back here and sit down," Sakura yelled at him. A now very embarrassed Syaoran walked over to where his girlfriend was very slowly with his head down. He was sure that he could hear something before but he didn't care about that anymore. Sakura was mad at him and he didn't know what to do. At the same time a very scared Madison was hiding behind the opposite side of the bushes. She felt badly know that she got Li into trouble so she decided that she would have to make it up to him somehow. Also at the same time T.K. and Kari got to their restaurant and were about to order. When they finished dinner they decided to go for a walk along the beach. It was very peaceful and quiet. They were really all alone no Davis spying in the corner. No Tai looking over there shoulder's. All alone with only each other and the wind for company.   
"This is nice eh T.K.?" Kari asked him.  
"Yes very peaceful," T.K. agreed. After that Kari couldn't stop staring at him. She just looked lovingly into his eyes as he watched the waves hit the rocks at the beaches floor.  
"T.K.?" Kari asked.  
"Hmm?" T.K. replied.  
"Kiss me?" She asked almost pleading.  
"Don't have to asked me Kari," T.K. leaned in a little closer to Kari. Kari sat up as straight as her back aloud her and closed her eyes. Waiting for the contact or their awaiting lips. Closer and closer they became until they touched. Willingly Kari aloud T.K.'s tongue inside her mouth and explore every section of it. T.K. also did the same for Kari. Slowly T.K. found him self on the flat against the sand Kari on top of him. Not caring too much if people saw them he didn't stir. He was happy where he was and didn't care what any body else was thinking. Kari was also thinking this. Reluctantly she pulled away from T.K.'s mouth for air. He looked at her cautiously wondering why she was breathing so hard so he asked. "Are you alright Kari?" it took awhile but Kari finally answered.  
"Yes ...T.K.... I am just having a hard time breathing right now," After she said that she Fainted.  
"Kari, Kari wake up!" T.K. shouted. Madison was not to far away from T.K. and Kari she was trying to think of ways that she could make up to Li for what she had done. Then she heard a familiar voice with a sound of distress then she realised that, that was T.K.'s voice and she ran as fast as she could to get to him.  
"T.K.!" Madison screamed.  
"Madison? Madison help Kari has passed out," T.K. screamed at the on coming girl.  
"Calm down every thing will be fine I promise, she still has a very strong heart beat and she is breathing fine now. Whose house is closer your house's or Kari's?" Madison asked in a very calm voice.  
"M-mine is," T.K. replied trying to hold back some tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Okay can you carry her there?" Madison asked again.  
"Yeah sure, she isn't that heavy," T.K. said trying to laugh but no luck.  
"Okay come on, every thing will be fine, trust me," T.K. got up and then lifted the limp Kari into his arms. All T.K. could think of was the time that he almost lost her to the dark side the Dark Ocean. He would not let any body take her away. No matter what he had to do. Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran were getting alone better and were sitting alone side a tree in the park. Sakura in Li's Lap was almost half asleep as she played with his hair witch every once and a while sent a tingle down his spine but it was a good feeling. So he never minded it.  
"Shaoran?" Sakura asked looking up into his Amber eyes.  
"Yes my Cherry Blossom?" he asked softly.  
"Stay with me tonight?" She asked.  
"How Sakura I can't very well stay in your room like Kero can with out being noticed," Li stated.  
"Actually, you can," Sakura said with an evil grin on her face.  
"How?" Li asked cautiously.  
"The Little card," Sakura whispered.  
"Okay but what about if somebody walks in your room at night and sees an extra lump in your bed then what?" Li asked her.  
"I could say it was the cat," Sakura told him.  
"Okay, but what about the place I am staying at what if somebody walk's in and I am no where to be found, what about that?" He asked even though he knew the answer.  
"The Mirror Card," She answered.  
"Well looks like you've been planning this for a while now," He asked giving her an evil glare.  
"SO what if I have, don't you like the idea?" She asked with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes ever witch he could not say no to.  
"Alright, I'll stay with you tonight, but no funny business Little Lady," He told her.  
"Who me, Shaoran you think I would do something like that. Well," Sakura said with an I'm_So_ Innocent_Voice. By the time they had finished their conversation it was almost midnight and that they should be getting home. "Shaoran we should probably be getting back," Sakura told him.  
"Yeah you right. Would the mirror me be able to get back to Izzy's with any help?" Li asked.  
"I'm not sure maybe we should walk you home first then go back to my place," Sakura suggested.  
"That sound's like a good idea," After that they got up and stated to walk to Izzy's house.  
T.K., Madison and a still out Kari were almost at his house when they came to an unexpected stop.  
"T.L.!" Davis yelled.  
"Oh great what is he doing here," T.K. scrambled to go and find a place to put Kari down so that Davis would not see anything that would not to be off his concern. T.K. found some bushes and put Kari behind them and asked Madison to stay with while he tried to get rid of Davis. "Davis, good to see ya. But I really have to go so bye," T.K. said as he attempted to walk away but no luck.  
"Hey wait T.A. where are you going in such a hurry?" Davis asked him.  
"Home, you know since it is like midnight, shouldn't you be home right now?" T.K. asked.  
"Yeah but my mom asked me to get something so I came to get it then I forget what it was," Davis told him.  
"Then go to a pay phone and cal her and ask what it was again. Simple," T.K. said pointing to a phone booth.  
"Yeah I could do that or we could hang out?" Davis asked.  
"I can't Davis I need to get home, I told my mother that I would be home a half an hour ago," T.K. lied.  
"Oh okay then see you later T.J.," Davis said as he walked of. T.K. watched him closely until he could only see a faint shadow and then ran back to his beloved.  
""Madison, any change is she still out?" T.K. asked as he got into the bushes.  
"Well I have a feeling that she may wake up soon, because she has been stirring for a bit but that's it," Madison informed him.  
"Okay, lets get her back to my place," He lifted her back into his arms and started walking the short distance they had left to his house. When they arrived and got inside the house T.K. placed Kari nicely his bed to let her rest. "Madison, what should I do, I don't know if I should call her parents they may think I did something to her and not let me see her anymore I can't let that happen!" T.K. almost screamed.  
"Calm down T.K. when did you say you would bring her?" Madison asked as calm as ever.  
"Around 12:30 am I didn't think I should ask for any longer then midnight but Kari insisted," T.K. told her again trying to laugh.  
"T.K. every thing will be fine she will wake up trust me, Okay?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah okay Madison," T.K. said as he went into his room to kneel down beside the one he loved most but never really got a chance to show it. "Kari come on time to wake up, you have to get home before every body starts to worry about you. And you know they will. Especially Tai. You know if he found you here with me in my bed he would freak. Well now that I think about it so would Matt, so I guess we are even," T.K explained.   
"T.K" a very faint voice spoke.  
"Kari? Are you going to be okay?" T.K. asked helping her sit up in his bed.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"At my house do you remember what happened?" T.K. asked again.  
"Just that we were at the beach and kissing. And I couldn't breath after that. But nothing more. How did I get here?" She asked a little out of it.  
"I carried you, don't look so shocked you're not that heavy and Madison helped. Well not with carrying you part but from keeping from freaking out after what I did," He said bowing his head.  
"T.K. you didn't do anything to bring this. It was mostly me I should have known not to do so much with you in such a little time frame but it is not your fault. So I don't ever want to hear you say that okay?" Kari asked and told him at the same time.  
"Okay, okay you win I wont say stuff like that anymore. But I really was worried. I thought I might lose you a second time," T.K. told her in a concerned voice.  
"When was the first time T.K.?" Kari asked a little dumbfounded by the statement.  
"All those years ago when were fighting the Digimon Emperor. And you got lost in the Dark Ocean. I almost lost you then but I was not going to let that happen again," He told her.  
"Oh T.K. your so kind," She said as she swung herself into a hug around his neck.  
"Kari take it easy," He told her.  
"I am I'm with you in your bed alone," She said with a glint of evil in her eye.  
"What are you thinking Kari?" T.K. asked.  
"Well I was thinking I should phone my parents and tell them that I am sleeping over at Yolie's tonight," Kari told him. He didn't get it.  
"Yeah and that is so exciting because?" He asked her.  
"Well I'm not really going to be at Yolie's," She told T.K.  
"Then were would you be. Kari! Are you suggesting that you spend the night with me?" T.K. asked.  
"Yep," Was all she said.  
"After what happened tonight you wanna spend the night here with me, in my bedroom where I usually sleep. Kari you are a devil. But I can't say No to you so go call your parents. But wait don't your parents have caller id this wont work Kari," T.K. pointed out to her.  
"Just wait, it will all work out I promise," Kari told a sceptic T.K.  
"Alright," He said.  
"T.K. did Kari wake up?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah she is calling her parents now," T.K. told her.  
"Oh to come and pick her up?" Madison asked.  
"No, to say that she is spending the night at Yolie's," T.K. her.  
"Oh but were is she really staying?" Madison asked.  
"What makes you say that? She is staying at Yolie's," T.K. told her.  
"Oh come on! I know that's not true, you can tell me I won't say anything, wait let me guess she staying here?" Madison asked with a glint of evil in her eyes and smile.  
"Hahaha yeah how'd you guess?" T.K. asked admitting defeat.  
"Li, and Sakura do it all the time. Sakura tells her brother and father that she is at my house but she is really spending the night with Li, in his apartment. Well he shares it with Meilin but they tend to choose dates that she wont be around much you know to spy and never mind," Madison told him.  
"Oh okay," T.K. said sorta dumfounded.  
"T.K. I finished calling my parents and Yolie so she knows the heads up if anybody calls. Oh hi Madison," Kari said cheerfully.  
"Well you look better Kari you had us scared for a second," Madison said in a sad voice.  
"I'm okay Madison really. Besides nothing bad could happen to me when I have the big strong man here to protect me," Kari said grabbing T.K.'s arm. T.K. just blushed.   
"Well I am going to bed oh and your mother told be that she wasn't going to be home tonight a big scoop is what she said I think," Madison said before she went into her bedroom. "Good night!" She yelled to the couple.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Who's there?" Madison asked as she went to the door to see who knocked but nobody was there. "Hello?" She asked after she closed her door again.  
"May I come in?" Asked a voice out of no where.  
"First tell me who this is?" questioned Madison.  
"My dear Madison doesn't even recognise my own voice. Oh dearest Madison," The voice wined.  
"Eriol?" She asked.  
"May I come in?" the voice asked again.  
"Yes get in here NOW!" she almost screamed.  
"Thank you my dearest Madison," Eriol told her as he appeared out of the shadows like a ghost coming through a wall.  
"Oh Eriol I'm so happy to see you!" Madison squealed. As she ran to hug him.   
"And I you dearest Madison," Eriol said with that smirk on his face. Madison pulled away from hugging him and said.  
"And what do you have planned?" She asked with an evil grin of her own.   
"Nothing why do you ask?" Eriol questioned.  
"Well something is always up when you have that look on you face. So spill what are you up to?" She asked him.  
"This," Eriol Said before bending down and kissing her sweets lips.   
Sakura and Li were on their way to Izzy's when they felt something strange but didn't look into in just figured that it was a cat or a squirrel.  
"Here it is," Li said pointing to the place that he was staying in. "Maybe I should go in first of all and then you fly to the window and come in, how does that sound?" Li asked her.  
"Uh, sure we could do that. Were is your window?" Sakura questioned.  
"That one right over there," Li said pointing to it.  
"Okay, I'll be waiting with wings on," she said giggling. Li walked in and looked around to see if anybody was around. It was silent. No lights, no sound.   
'Very odd,' Li thought to himself. He walked up to his room and opened a window so Sakura could get in somewhat easily. Well with having wings and all it can't be that easy. "Come on up Sakura!," He yelled somewhat quietly.  
"Coming," She yelled back. As she floated up towards his window she could feel somebody staring at her. It was burning into her back just like it had when Li first came there or Readington. "Li? Did you feel that?" Sakura asked.  
"No why?" LI asked back.  
"OH never mind lets just do this. Mirror Make another Li, MIRROR Card RELEASE and DISPEL," Sakura chanted. Within seconds another Li was in front of the original. 'I could get used to this. To Li's Hmm,' Sakura thought to herself. "Okay you stay here and we are going to go to my house," Little did she know she grabbed the wrong hand.  
"Sakura...?" The real Li asked. "Where are you going? You can't leave with out me."   
"But I have you right here. Oh Oops is this the Mirror Card? I'm sorry Li I didn't mean to," and with that she ran over and grabbed the real Li's hand. "Come on lets go home. I'll make you little when we get there," She sad flying out the window. T.K. and Kari were snuggled up tightly together in T.K.'s bed and were almost asleep.  
"T.K.?" Kari asked.  
"Hmm?" He replied.  
"Kiss me?" Kari almost pleaded because she new the answer was going to be no.  
"Kari, I don't think that is a good id...." He was cute off by her soft moist lips on his.  
"It will be alright. If anything feels wrong I'll stop okay?" she asked.  
"Okay," was all he could reply. Soft moans could be heard from outside the door but the other people that were there didn't care much for they were to busy making their own.  
"Madison?" Eriol asked the love of his life.  
"Yes?" She asked panting.  
"We most stop," Eriol told her.  
"Why?" She questioned him.  
"Because if we don't stop know we may never be able to," Eriol to her.  
"Alright, alright. But just stay here for a little while. I'd hate to be alone when every body else has somebody," Madison told him.  
"You will never be alone my darling," Eriol told her with a kiss. They fell fast asleep on Madison's bed until they heard a yell.   
"What was that?" Madison screamed.  
"I don't know. Perhaps we should go look?" He asked.  
"Kari, Kari please I knew this was a mistake. Kari wake up!" T.K. yelled. He couldn't feel a god pulse on her. So he decided to run into Madison's room for help but when he did he found an unexpected visitor. "Madison I need your, whose that?" T.K. asked.  
"T.K. you know Eriol," Madison said.  
"Doesn't matter I need your help Kari's pulse went to weak I don't know what to do!" T.K. yelled.  
"First of all calm down. You won't do anything to help if you're over excited. Second I think Eriol here might be able to help," Madison said while nudging her Eriol to get up and help.  
"He can how?" T.K. asked.  
"Well didn't we tell you that he is a Magician," Madison said.   
"I may be able to heal her but I wont know for sure until I see her," Eriol said getting up.  
"Well then come on she needs help!" T.K. said getting over excited again.  
"T.K. calm down," Madison told him in a calm voice. They went into T.K.'s room to find a now breathing Kari.  
"Kari, Kari please speck to me!" T.K. almost demanded.  
"T.K. don't yell," a very weak voice spoke.  
"Kari, you're alright, how do you feel?" He asked.  
"A little tired, but I'm fine. Wait who else is here?" Kari asked.  
"Madison, and Eriol," Madison told her.  
"Oh hi you guys. Did I ruin your night?" Kari asked.  
"Of course not Kari, we are just glad to see that you are okay," Eriol said.  
"Well if you guys would excuse us I think Kari needs to sleep," T.K. asked them.  
"Of course we'll be in my room if you need anything," Madison said as she closed the door.  
"I'm sorry T.K. I ruined every thing," Kari said in a depressed voice.  
"Kari you didn't do anything wrong. It was me that ruined everything. I pushed too much..." Before he could finish Kari had put her finger on his lips to silence him.  
"Non-sense you did nothing of the sort. But it is late so maybe we should sleep," Kari told him.  
"Yeah I will go set up the couch for my self," T.K. told her.  
"You will do nothing or the sort!" She demanded.  
"What?" T.K. was astonished by the power in her voice.  
"You will stay here with me. In this bed and we will sleep," Kari told him.  
"B-but Kari," T.K. said.  
"But nothing come here and sleep with never mind. Just come here," She demanded.  
"Okay," T.K. said as he lied down beside his love. Kari had shuffled her self close to him. T.K. at first felt a little smothered. But after feeling that all the warmth had come back to her body he relaxed. Sakura and Syaoran had arrived at her house. Sakura immediately went to turn Li little so that he could fit in her pocket.  
"Are you ready Shaoran?" Sakura asked him.  
"I guess so," Li told her he was not very happy about this.  
"Okay. Key of the stars with power burning bright surrender the staff and shine you light! RELEASE!" Sakura chanted. "Little Card make Li small!" She screamed once again. All of a sudden Li was the size of a doll. Sakura knew all to well how that felt. "So how does it feel being little?" Sakura asked laughing slightly.  
"Very funny now get me back to my normal size!" He screamed in a tiny voice.  
"Not until we get into the house Li," She told him as she bent down to pick him up.  
"Whoa, watch it their Sakura don't squish me I'm to young to die!" He screamed again.  
"Hey don't worry I have every thing under control," She told him as she walked into the house. A very angry Tai waiting at the door.  
"DO you know what time it is?" Tai yelled at her.  
"Tai, sorry I know it's late but don't trip out on me," Sakura told him.  
"Oh, Sakura sorry I thought you were Kari, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," He apologised.   
"It's okay. Hey I would have gotten that at home to so this just makes me feel more comfortable. My brother Tori doesn't like Li too much. But that's will all be over soon. I'm really tired I'll see you in the morning Tai," She said as she walked off to her room.  
"Good night!" Tai yelled back.  
"Li are you okay?" Sakura asked as she put him down on her desk.  
"Yeah I'm fine. So Tori still hate's me? I figured as much but what did you mean by 'that'll all be over soon'?" Li asked her.  
"Oh, nothing lets change you back now okay?" She said as she took out her wand.  
"Finally," Li said with a scowl.  
"Big card change Li back to the way he was before Big Card!" Sakura yelled quietly. Before she knew it Li was back to normal.   
"Good, I think I like being big better then little. I don't know how some people do it," He said checking to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. He never had so many Star Cards used on him in one night.  
"Yeah me too, lets get to sleep. Uh can you look over there while I change?" Sakura asked.  
"Wha, oh of course," Li said as he turned around and shut his eyes. "Tell me when you are down," He said eyes still closed tightly underneath his hands.  
"Done," Sakura told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Already wow sure doesn't take you long to change. I guess that is why you are never late," He said winking at her.  
"Very funny, Li. Do you need to change into anything?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah, in guess I could just wear my boxers if that is alright?" He asked.  
"Oh sure. They are just like swimming trunks and shorts anyways no prob," She said with that Li pants and shirt. Sakura could only stare. He had a very well built body from all those years of never ending training. Syaoran look at her questionably and asked.  
"Ah Sakura are you okay?" He asked her.  
"Oh I'm fine, really, come on lets go to sleep," she said as she climbed into the bed and waited for her beloved Syaoran. When he finally came he climbed in beside her and she snuggled close to him. Almost on top of him but not quiet. She had her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. Syaoran had one hand on Sakura's head gently caressing her hair while the other held her shoulders. Before sleep could take over she whispered, "I love you Shaoran."  
"I love you too my little Cherry Blossom," He also whispered. After that they both feel asleep in each other's arms. In the bushes not too far away a whisper could be heard.  
"Soon, everything will go my way very soon," The Shadow said. 


	12. An Unexpected Morning

Disclaimers: Okay is the last time in a while I'm going to give a disclaimers... there are just to annoying and you all know what I don't own any of these things... so as a final farewell BYE!!  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
An Unexpected Morning  
  
In the morning every body was just waking up. Li and Sakura were still in each other's arms in almost the exact same spot that they feel asleep in last night. Syaoran was the first to wake up. He look down at the sleeping beauty he had before him (No pun intended) He bent down and kissed her forehead so that she would wake. It didn't work so he did it again still nothing. By now he was on to her little game. He could see a smirk on her face. He did it one more time and then said.  
"Wake up my Little Cherry Blossom," He whispered.  
"Morning, Shaoran. What time is it?" She asked him.  
"Around 7:30 am. Why?" He asked. Sakura almost look like she was going to faint.  
"Oh no, how are we going to get you out. Every body is probably up already," Sakura said in a panic.   
"Calm down I can climb down from the window. Wait that wont work hmm. Get up and go see if anybody is out there. Then come back and get me and I will walk out the door if nobody is out there that is. Okay so go check it out," Li told her.  
"Alright, I'll be right back," And with that Sakura was out of her bed and out the door. She stepped out carefully not wanting to be seen. She went into the living room and didn't see anybody she looked around every where she could think of. She thought the coast was clear so she went back to get Syaoran. When she got back to the room he was already dressed. And waiting for the news.  
"So is all clear?" Li asked.  
"Yeah I think it is. Come on let's do this quickly," She said gabbing his hand.  
"Hey wait," Was all he could get out. Before he new it he was out the door and heading for the elevator. Sakura by his side. "See you later," He said with a gentle kiss.   
"Yeah later Shaoran," Sakura said as she walked back into the apartment. When she got back in she stared a angry Tai in front of her. "Tai what's wrong?" She asked.  
"Did you see Kari out there?" He questioned her.  
"No, isn't she in her room?" She questioned back.  
"No, last night she phoned here and told mom, and dad that she would be sleeping over at Yolie's," Tai stated to explain.  
"Oh, then she is there. Right?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't think so. It was just some bogus story so we wouldn't really know where she is," Tai told her. Anger still in his face.  
"Well I'm sure she's fine. Now if you would excuse me I need to go change," She said as she walked off but Tai caught her arm.  
"So who were you talking to?" Tai asked.  
"Me, when? No one. What makes you think I was talking to some one?" Sakura stuttered.  
"Oh okay then. Must have just been the paper boy," Tai stated.  
"Yea it was. Just the paper boy," Sakura said as she saw Tai heading for the door to get the paper.  
"Oh then where's the paper?" Tai asked.  
"Ah, well he told me that he ran out. And that you wouldn't be getting one today, yea sorry. Well gotto go change see you in a bit," And Sakura dashed off with the speed of the dash card. Or faster.  
"Paper boy, Right," Tai snickered to himself.  
T.K. and Kari were just starting to wake when they felt another presence in the room. They're worst fear were confirmed. There was Matt standing above them staring at his little brother. Like he's an idiot.  
"Matt?" T.K. asked unsure.  
"Yea. T.K. what are you doing?" Matt asked his little brother.  
"Me nothing, what are you doing in here," T.K. asked him.  
"Just checking in on you I knew mom was not going to be here. She asked me to come by in the morning," Matt told him. "So, who's your friend?" Matt asked already knowing the answer but wanted to see his brother suffer.  
"My friend? Oh you mean the person beside me. Uh well uh it's Madison," T.K. stuttered.  
"Madison and she is the exchange student?" Matt asked.  
"Yes she had a frightening dream and needed comfort so I told her she could stay in here," T.K. told Matt.  
"Good morning you guys," Madison said from the doorway.  
"Oh hello, so who are you. You can't be Madison; no Madison is over there. Beside T.K.," Matt said.  
"No, I'm Madison that's Kari," Madison told Matt. "And who are you?" Madison asked.   
"I'm Matt, T.K.'s older brother. So this Kari hello Kari!" Matt screamed to make her wake up completely.  
"What, T.K. why did you scream at me like that," She said before she looked up and saw Matt. "Oh dear, hello Matt, Ahh what are you doing here?" Kari asked very embarrassed.   
"Just here to check up on T.K. since our mother is not here she on an assignment. So she asked me to come by in the morning," Matt said grinning.  
"Oh okay, well I guess your wondering what I am doing here right?" Kari asked.  
"The thought crossed my mind," Matt said.  
"I'll go make break fast," Madison offered.  
"I'll help!" T.K. said trying to get out of there   
"No, no your needed here," Madison told him.  
'Thanks a lot Madison,' T.K. thought to himself.  
"So what were we saying? Something about an explanation?" T.K. said.  
"Yeah that's about it," Matt said.  
"Okay let me do it. It all started yesterday on mine and T.K.'s date. We were done eating and decided it was too early to go home so we went for a walk alone the beach. We sat down for a while. And started to Ah well kiss. I was getting sort of breath so I stop but I was having still a lot of trouble breathing. T.K. was getting worried and found Madison. She helps him to calm down and brought me back here. I didn't think it was a good idea for me to go home so that is why I phoned my parents and told them I was at Yolie's. It was me who wanted T.K. to be here with me. I didn't want to be alone. He was going to stay on the couch," T.K. shock head furiously. "But I said I needed him here with me. It's not my fault he can't say no to me. But that is why I am here Matt. And don't give me that look we didn't do anything," Kari yelled the last part.  
"Really that's it?" Matt asked.  
"Yes that's it," T.K. told him.  
"Okay, okay, I won't tell mom. If you promise me NEVER to do this again. And I suggest not to tell Tai about this. If he doesn't have his suspicions already," Matt told them laughing a little.  
"Kari maybe you should head home," T.K. told her after getting out of his bed.  
"I could but, later I'm starving. You did say Madison could cook and I want to try," Kari told him also getting up.  
"Alright. Later we will invite Yolie over so it looks like you really stayed there," T.K. told her.  
They headed out to the kitchen and started to eat. Li was still walking back and he decided to take a slow pace since his other self would still be sleeping by the time her got there. He was thinking about how he was going to get rid of the mirror but perhaps it would just return to a card form when he returned and then he could give the card back to Sakura. He arrived at the house only to have the door be opened for him by who else but himself. He was taking out the garbage for Mrs. Izumi. He grabbed himself and ran into a bush. Hoping that it would changed back. It didn't. The only thing he could think of doing now was to run back to Sakura's house and get her to turn it back into the Card. He told the Card to stay in the bushes until he got back.  
"Ah Mrs. Izumi?" Li asked.  
"Yes Li?"   
"I'll be right back I have to do something. I'll be an hour or so. Don't worry about me," He said awaiting a response.  
"Okay, we'll still be here when you come back," And with that said he was out the door.  
"Come on he have to hurry," Li said grabbing the card. They ran quiet quickly to Sakura's house and ran up the stairs. It was faster then the elevator. He got to her door but again before he could knock somebody opened the door. Thankfully it was Sakura. She was very happy and surprised to see him so soon. Then she remembered the Card. "Sakura.... Card.... Change...." He said panting after every word.  
"Oh my gosh I almost forgot," She closed the door and got out her Key. And chanted. "Key of the star with power burning bright surrender the staff and shine your light RELEASE!" The key grew into a staff with a star and wings at the end of it. "Mirror card return!" She yelled. It changed back into a card and Li was off back to his house.  
"I'm back!" Li yelled as he walked into the Izumi household.  
"Oh hi Li, I was just on my way over to Tai's house wanna come along?" Izzy asked.  
"Oh sure," 'Haven't been there today,' he said to himself with a scowl.  
"Then lets go. Tai and I have arranged for every body to meet today," Izzy told him.  
"There are more of you. Digidestened that is?" Li asked.  
"Oh yes many all over the world. I haven't meet them all yet but I am working on it," Izzy told him.  
"Interesting, well how many more of you are here?" Li asked.  
"Well let me see. Well it started out as eight but we have grown to 12 here in Japan, um lets see. There's Tai, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolie, Cody, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, and me," Izzy told him.  
"That is quiet a bit of people. But I guess you need that many to fight," Li stated.  
"Yeah I guess. How many are on your team, well with magical powers," Izzy asked.  
"Just Sakura and I, well there's Kero and Yue as well," Li told him.  
"Oh Meilin has no Magical power even though she is your cousin?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes, she is I'm sorry to say this but the disappointment in the family, I love her and all she's my cousin but she has to work extra had because she was born with out. It is very rare in the Li family to be born with out. Although I am one of the strongest members of the Li clan I too have to work extra hard. Since I am destined to become the Leader of the Clan some day. I never thought what I did was good enough," Li told Izzy.  
"Yes that is interesting, but how did you become chosen to become the Leader of your Clan?" Izzy asked.  
"To tell the truth I really don't know, my mother just came up to me one day when I was about 4 years old and told me that I would be. I've been training ever since." Li told Izzy again.  
"That is odd. But I am sure that you will make a great leader," Izzy told his friend.  
"Thanks Izzy," Li said blushing.  
"Here we are," Izzy said as they walked up the all-familiar stairs for Li. They all new Izzy was coming over so he just walked in.   
"Oh hello Izzy, Li. Would you like some cabbage juice?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"No thank you Mrs. Kamiya. Is Tai in his room?" Izzy asked.  
"Uh huh, go right in," She told them concentrating on her cooking.  
"Hey Tai," Izzy greeted as he walked into his room. Tai was still a bit angry with Kari, because she hadn't phoned or anything. "Tai what's wrong?" Izzy asked.  
"Kari didn't come home last night. She phoned and said that she was at Yolie's. But you and I know that isn't true," Tai said trying to control his anger. Li was backing out of the room slowly. So that Tai wouldn't notice him.   
'Hey Sakura?' Li asked her telepathically.  
'Shaoran? Where are you? I thought I sensed your aura, but I wasn't sure how close are you?' Sakura asked.  
'Open your door and find out,' he told her.  
'Okay,' She said as she went to the door. When she opened it she found whom else but Shaoran.  
"Syaoran, what are you doing here? Was 3 seconds away from me too much," she asked giggling.  
"When I got back to the house, Izzy asked if I wanted to go to Tai's with him so here I am, for the 1,2, third time today," He whispered.  
"You have to admit that is kinda funny," Sakura said still laughing.  
"Kari why don't you call Yolie and see if she wants to come over. Perhaps you could call Cody to, since they are right in the building," T.K. asked.  
"No need, we are all going over to the park so every body can meet," Matt told them.  
"Oh well I'll call anyways so we can all walk over together then," Kari said picking up the phone.  
"Moshi Moshi, Inoue Residence, Yolie speaking" Yolie said on the other end.  
"Hi Yolie, I was wondering do you and Cody wanna walk with us to the park?" Kari asked.  
"The park oh right Izzy told me about that, sure just let me call Cody and we will be right over at your place k?" Yolie told her.  
"No need just come to T.K.'s," Kari told her.  
"What are you doing at T.K.'s so early for. Don't tell me you spent the night?" Yolie asked her.  
"Well, actually yes I did. But don't freak out. I just slept in his arms," Kari whispered so that nobody could hear her.   
"Alright, alright I'll phone Cody and tell him to come to my place, talk later bye," She said as she hung up the phone.  
"Bye."  
"Moshi Moshi, Hido Residence, Cody speaking," Cody said on the other end.  
"Hey Cody are you still going to the park today?" Yolie asked.  
"Yea why?"   
"Come over to my place then we can go over to T.K.'s Kari is already over there," Yolie told him.  
"Sure, I'll be right over. Bye," Cody said as he hung up the phone.  
"Bye."  
"Mom, I'm going to Yolie's and then to the park. See you later," Cody yelled as he ran out the door. And down to Yolie's.  
DING DONG  
"I'll get it," Yolie said as she opened the door. "Hi, Cody. Wow when you mean be right there you mean be right there. I just hung up the phone," Yolie told him.  
"I know. I am true to my word," Cody told her laughing slightly. "So lets get going," Cody told her.  
"K, Mom Dad, I'm leaving. Wait a minute I know I am forgetting something. Meilin!" Yolie screamed.  
"What?" Meilin asked.  
"Come on we are going to T.K.'s," Yolie told her grabbing her arm and rushing out of the apartment.  
"Hey wait!" Meilin screamed.  
DING DONG  
"Hello?" Matt asked. "Hey guys come on in," Matt told them. Meilin look like she was going to faint.  
"Who's that?" Meilin whispered to Yolie.  
"Matt? Oh he's T.K.'s older brother. Don't get any ideas he's taken," Yolie whispered back. Meilin just had a pout on her face at the last remark.  
"Hey guys!" T.K. said from the kitchen.  
"Madison is cooking, what are you eating?" Meilin asked extremely happy.  
"And you are?" Matt asked.  
"Oh sorry I am Meilin Rea. I've come to eat. Just kidding. I'm living with Yolie. I am a friend of Madison," Meilin told him.  
"Oh okay, I'm Matt T.K.'s older brother," Matt said extending his hand. Meilin took his hand with a little blush upon her cheeks.  
"So are you guys ready to go?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah," They all said. They all headed out the door and towards the park were they were to meet. Including all the digimon. Which Matt didn't understand if they were to keep it a secret.  
"Why are we taking the digimon if they are to be a secret?" Matt asked T.K.  
"Well you see, they aren't really a secret any more. Every body found out. You'll understand more once we get to the park," T.K. told his clueless older brother.  
"Okay," Matt replied. They had arrived at the park to find that Tai, Sakura, Izzy, Li, and Davis were already there. As they walked up to sit down Joe came up with Sora.  
"Hi guys," Sora greeted as she sat down beside Matt.  
"Hey, Sora, Joe. Let me introduce you to every body. This is Sakura; she is staying with us. This is Li; he is staying with Izzy. This is Madison; she is staying with T.K. And this is Meilin she is staying with Yolie," Tai told them.  
"Hello, I am Sora, and this is another friend of mine named Joe," Sora greeted again.  
"Hello," Joe greeted.  
"Hi, it's very nice to meet all of you. Hey wait where is Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
"Eriol?" Matt asked.  
"Another friend of ours," Madison told him.  
"Oh, okay. Who is he staying with?" Matt asked again.  
"Ken Ichijouji," Sakura replied. As Sakura said that Ken walked up and asked.  
"Did somebody say my name?" Ken asked.  
"Oh I did, Matt was just asking who our friend Eriol was. Where is he anyways?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh I have no idea he was right behind me. But he has seemed to have vanished. I will go look for him. Excuse me," Ken said as he walked off to look for Eriol.  
"Ken wait I'll come too," Madison screamed wanting to find her Love.  
"Um, so now what?" Sakura asked. But in a split second her attention was put else where. As well as Li's. "Syaoran? Did you sense that?" She asked. Everybody looking at them worried.  
"Yea I did. It is very strong magic. More powerful then the Clow Cards and Eriol," Li told her.  
"Clow Cards?" Matt, Sora, and Joe asked at the same time.  
"Oh that's right you don't know about this yet. Well I'll give Li the pleasure of explaining," Tai told them. Joe, Sora, and Matt all turned their attention to Li who WAS concentrating on finding out whatever this magical presence was.  
"So Li, what's a Clow Card?" Sora asked.  
"The Clow Cards were created by a powerful Magician named Clow Reed........" This went on for about ten minutes. They sat in awe as they heard the explanation from the young Chinese Warrior. He explained it all perfect. He had a few practice rounds with the others.  
"Wow and you guys did all that at the age of 10/11, wait a minute so did we. We also saved the world at 10/11," Joe commented.  
"Hey Kari and I were only eight!" T.K. shouted.  
"And I was nine!" Cody shouted.  
"Okay, okay calm down. We were all pretty young people to be saving the world," Joe finished.  
"I didn't think I was to young. That is what I was born to do. Well that and take over the Li Clan," Syaoran told them.  
"You have a Clan?" Asked Davis.  
"Well it is not mine yet. But my mother tells me soon that it will be. And I will have to move back to China," Li said slowly waiting for the impact of his girlfriend.  
"Li what are you doing?" Asked Sakura.  
"Um, waiting to be beaten by you because I have to move back to China," Li said preparing himself for the loud cry.  
"Li don't worry, I know that you will come back to me as soon as you can. You did last time," Sakura said.  
"Or we don't have to wait," Li stated.  
"HOE?" Sakura said.  
"Well you could move with me," Li said a little hesitant.  
"Syaoran, that is a pretty far move. And I just couldn't leave my family like that," Sakura stated.  
"Yes but by the time I probably have to leave is going to be around the time when we would be going to University," Li stated.  
"Yes that would be true, but you know we can't afford a out of state, wait out of country university," Sakura told him.  
"I could take care off that," Li mumbled.  
"You could?" Asked Sakura.  
"Yea, but I'll tell you later," Li told her.  
"Okay. And we know about the digimon so you guys don't have to hide," Sakura screamed so that they would hear them from behind the trees.  
"That's right I almost forgot that you knew about us," Patamon exclaimed while hovering above T.K.. As he landed on his hat all the others came out as well. "Let me introduce you. You know Gatomon. This is Demiveemon. Over there is Upamon. And that is Poromon. And I think that Wormmon went off with Ken, and that other girl," Patamon told them.  
"Nice to meet all of you," Sakura told them.  
Over where Ken and Madison are they were still working on finding Eriol.   
"Eriol! Come out here right know!" Madison shouted. "You stupid Magician who can't do anything come out!" she screamed again and again.  
"Madison I'm sorry to say this but that is not helping," Ken told her while covering his ears.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I need him. He's the one love," Madison told him admitting defeat. She sat down on the ground and signalled Ken to join her.  
"You're lucky that you found that someone, I am beginning to think that I might never find that person," Ken added.  
"Ken, don't say thing things like that. You'll find that person. Trust me I thought the same thing until Eriol came Readington. I thought I would spend my time alone. Back then the only thing that made me happy was to do things for Sakura. Like make battle costumes, videotape her captors and put her and Li together. But that all changed when Eriol and I became very close friends," Madison told him.  
"You don't understand. I didn't even have any friends until after the digidestened defeated me. I couldn't believe that they well most of them wanted to befriend me. I didn't understand what it meant to have a friend well only Wormmon. And even then I treated him badly," Ken told her.  
"Ken, I understand that wasn't your fault," Wormmon told him.  
"See Ken Wormmon forgives you. You need to forgive yourself," Madison told him.  
"GOD, Won't you people just leave me alone. I can't take any more of this," Ken said as he ran off into the woods.  
"Ken, wait!" Madison and Wormmon said together.  
"Madison, what is wrong I could hear you screaming?" Eriol asked.  
"Eriol! Where were you?" Madison asked harshly.  
"In the woods. Why were you looking for me? Aww how sweet," He said as he walked up to Madison.  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa, don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me!" She shouted at him.  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry I scared you. I won't leave you ever again," He told her hugging her tightly.  
"Thank you," She said hugging him back. Ken was deep in thought at the top of a tall peak.   
"What is wrong with me? I can't figure any of this out. What is going on inside my stupid head?" Ken screamed hoping for an answer but knew he was never going to get one.  
"There is nothing wrong with you my child. But you will be better off with me!" A loud and mysterious female voice chirped.  
"Who said that? Answer me!" Ken demanded.  
"Well, well you forgot my voice already have you?" The voice said again.  
"Wait, I do know that voice. Arukenimon is that you?" Ken asked unsure of him self.  
"Yes it is. And like I said before come back to the dark side you belong with me," She repeated herself.  
"No I will never go back there!" Ken screamed. "Will this never stop! Leave me BE!" Ken screamed once again this time loud enough for people to hear him. Even though he was quiet high off in a peak.  
"Did you hear something?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah, sounded like somebody was hurt," Kari said as she ran off to find who had yelled.  
"Kari wait!" Gatomon yelled after her. "I hate it when she does this" Gatomon told the others.  
"Yeah I do too," Tai and T.K. said at the same time.  
"Sakura!" Come a voice.  
"Madison! What's wrong?" Sakura asked running up to her friends.  
"Did Ken come back here?" Madison asked.  
"No, I thought he was with you looking for Eriol. Which you have obviously found. Hi Eriol," Sakura greeted.  
"Now is not the time to be saying hello. Ken is somewhere in those mountains. And I sense an evil presence near. We need to be careful. This force may be more powerful then I," Eriol told them.  
"You're not that powerful," Syaoran mumbled.  
"What was that my Cute Little Descendent?" Eriol asked.  
"N-nothing, and don't call me that," Li shouted.  
"Alright little descendent," Eriol replied.  
"Humph," Li growled.  
"Excuse me but I think that we should start to search for the two lost people," Matt said pointing towards the forest.  
"Yea, lets go!" T.K. screeched as he ran towards the forest to find Kari and Ken but mostly Kari.  
"Wow, I really think that my little brother loves your sister Tai," Matt pointed out.  
"I know. And my little sister really loves you brother," Tai replied.  
"Shall we go brother-in-law?" Matt asked. A smirk on his face.  
"Don't get carried away," Tai said in a hush.  
Kari was running towards where she thought the scream had come from. As usual she was right. There was Ken sitting in a ball trying to get away from all the pain.  
"Ken?" Kari asked with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Ken look at me, please," She pleaded to him.  
"Kari?" Ken asked already knowing it was she.  
"Yes, what's wrong? It's not like you any more to be all alone and running off like that?" She asked with a smile.  
"They won't leave me alone," Ken told her.  
"Who Ken? Maybe I can help?" She asked sitting next to him.  
"Ar..u..keni..mon, she spoke to me. Telling me that I belong with her in evil," Ken told her still sitting in a ball. Trying to escape it all.  
"Arukenimon? Wow I thought we had seen the last of that freak. Don't worry Ken we are her for you," Kari told him as she brought him into a hug. Ken was very surprised by this he didn't know what to do. Then he just gave up and hugged her back. (This is not what you think)  
"Thank you Kari," He whispered.  
"Any time Ken. I am always here," She told him.  
"Kari!" TK yelled. "Kari? Where are you?" TK asked.  
"Hey that sounded like TK. TK over here!" Kari screamed back. Breaking the closeness that she and Ken were just in.  
"Kari there you are. And you found Ken. Great! What's going on?" TK asked.  
"N-nothing TK nothing at all," Ken answered before Kari had a chance to.  
"Ken?" Kari asked.  
"We should be going back now. Come on," TK said walking in front.  
"Ken why didn't you tell TK about what happened?" Kari asked.  
"I don't think now is the right time. Don't worry I will tell them just not right now," Ken reassures her.  
"Good, but be warned if you don't I will," She said jokingly.  
"Okay, I promise," Ken told her as they walked alone the path.  
"TK!" Matt yelled out.  
"Kari!" Tai yelled out.  
"Hey guys, I found him," TK told them. Madison ran up to Ken and gave him a hug since he had scared her when he just ran off like that.  
"Ken, I am so happy that you are alright!" Madison squealed.  
"I'm fine Madison, did you find Eriol?" Ken asked. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. I don't know what came over me," Ken continued.  
"Don't worry about it and yes I did. Right after you left actually," Madison said looking back at her boyfriend. She let go of Ken and walked back towards Eriol and gave him a peek on the cheek. Why I don't know but she is Madison after all. They all walked back to were they were originally and sat down and chatted.  
"So Ken," Kari started.   
"Yea?" Ken asked looking at her like he was saying don't make me do this now.  
"What were you doing up on the mountain?" Kari asked.  
"Nothing, just thinking. Where is Wormmon?" Ken said quickly trying to change the subject.  
"Um I don't know I just saw him run after you. Then he was gone," These words that Madison spoke gave Ken a shock.  
"Arukenimon," Ken whispered. But it was loud enough for the two people beside him to hear.  
"Who?" Asked Sakura. "Who is Aruken..." Ken stopped her before she could complete the name.  
"Nobody," Ken shout out.  
"Ken, did she just, well almost say Arukenimon?" Yolie asked after she stopped staring at Izzy who was blushing.  
"No, no she wasn't, and didn't. I don't know what would give that idea Yolie," Ken told her.  
"Well actually that was what I was going to say," Sakura said after. Ken fell over anime style.  
"Ken, why did you lie to us?" Sora asked.  
"I didn't want to tell you this yet," Ken told them. Syaoran heard something coming from the bushes. He snapped his head towards the noise. He sensed a dark aura. But it was not very strong.   
"Syaoran? What is wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"I thought I heard something. Then I felt a weak but dark aura. But it is gone now. So don't worry," He told her.  
"Um just out of curiosity what's an aura?" Joe asked.  
"An aura is the magical light that surrounds a person of magic. Mine is green, Sakura's is pink, and Eriol's is blue-black (sorry I don't know if it Blue or Black but I think it is one of the two)," Li told him.  
"Precisely, we cannot see this because we are not of a magical being," Izzy said pointing to all the others.  
"Don't remind me," Meilin pouted.  
"What's wrong Meilin?" Yolie asked.  
"What, oh nothing. Just that I am a disgrace!" Meilin snapped at her.  
"Meilin how many times do I have to tell you this, you are not the disgrace of our Family!" Li yelled walking up to her.  
"What does she mean by this?" Yolie screamed out.  
"Meilin has no magical power in a family were every body else does. So she has to work extra hard to keep up," Izzy told Yolie.  
"Oh, okay," Yolie said satisfied.  
"Meilin you have to stop beating yourself up about this. It is not your fault," Li told her sitting down next to her.  
"I know but still," She said while Li pulled her into a hug. Something Meilin never in a million years would she ever think that he would do. At that very moment she thought, 'Sakura you have done wonders with this guy.' She wanted to say that out loud but thought it could wait.  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked.  
"Um around 3:30 p.m. Wow I didn't think that we spent that much time out here already," Joe told them.  
"Yeah neither did I, maybe we should start to head home?" Sora asked.  
"Hey we still have lots of time before it gets dark, so why not stay a while longer," Tai suggested.  
"And do what?" Meilin asked.  
"Um? Well I'm not sure, but we can do pretty much anything," Tai said still thinking about what they could do.  
"I wish we could go to the digital world," Patamon said sadly.  
"Who says you can't?" Madison asked.  
"TK, he says it is better if we stay here for a while, for you guys," Patamon told her.  
"You guys don't have to do that for us we will be fine," Sakura told them smiling her best smile.  
"I don't know, I mean it would be nice to visit the digital world again, but it would be wrong to just leave you guys here. Since you can't come with us," Izzy told them.  
"And why can't we go with you?" Meilin asked.  
"Because it has been said that only the digidestened can go to and from the digital world with the help of these digivices," Izzy explained.  
"Oh fine," Meilin said in defeat.  
"Hey you guys should really go, your digimon need to visit there home. I think they miss it," Madison told the digidestened as they looked down at their poor digimon.  
"Yea your right Madison, Upamon lets go to the digital world!" Cody yelled out.  
"Okay, Cody lets go!" Upamon yelled out.   
"Okay but maybe one of us should stay here with Sakura and the other?" Kari suggested.  
"I'll stay," Offered Ken. Still looking depressed since Wormmon hadn't come back yet.  
"Are you sure Ken, because I can stay if you wanna go?" Sora suggested.  
"I'm fine really, I'll stay here," Ken told her.  
"Okay," She said.  
"Okay lets go!" Yolie screamed out at Izzy Laptop witch is always with him. "Digi port Open!" She screamed this time actually finishing the sentence. As soon as she said that they were all sucked into the laptop. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Madison, and Meilin sat in awe at what they just saw.  
"Where did they go?" Questioned Sakura.  
"To the digital world Baka (Stupid), that is where it is. It does make sense," Ken told her a little smile on his face. Li thought that he had seen something from the corner of his eye. His senses were definitely on hyper drive today. At every turn he thought that he sensed some sort of aura. But didn't bother to tell Sakura or the others because it was always so sort and sudden. This bothered him though. He stuck close to Sakura no wanting anything to get near her.  
"Li, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Li was almost hugging her. Well not really hugging but you know of those protective things that don't allow anyone else near them. As they walked out of the huge park.   
"W-what? Oh sorry. I hadn't realised that I had come so close," He said baking off a bit.  
"It's okay. But what is that look for I haven't seen it on you in the longest time. I thought I had gotten rid of it," Sakura said jokingly.  
"I thought I saw something," Li told her.  
"Again? Syaoran your letting your senses get the better of you. Your better then that," She said giggling. "I bet there is something else that is wrong won't you tell me?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes.  
"But that is just it I have nothing to tell you," He told her. He bent down slightly, "If there was something wrong you are the first person I go to," He whispered into her ear.  
"Okay," With that she stepped over to talk to Meilin who was walking all by her self.  
"You really love her don't you?" Ken asked Li.  
"Yea I do," Li said in return.  
On the other side of the three guys and Madison walked Meilin and Sakura who were chatting.  
"Sakura I have to say. You have done wonders with that boy. Did you see he actually hugged me," Meilin told her.  
"I know I couldn't believe it, maybe you and Li will become closer friends now," Sakura told her.  
"Maybe," Meilin said back. 


	13. Digital World and Real World Mishap

Chapter 13  
Digital World and Real World Mishap  
  
~*~IN THE DIGITAL WORLD~*~  
  
The eleven of them stood up and looked around. It had only been a week since they were there last but time passes by faster in the Digi world. It had been months or more since they were gone.   
"It looks horrible," Kari blurted out.  
"Even worse then the first time we came back after a huge battle," Tai added stepping up to his sister.  
"We have to do something about this," T.K. told them.  
"Yea I know but what?" Matt asked.  
They looked around the place was a mess. It was worse then all the messes that they had made there combined.  
"I think that we should clean some of this up before it gets out of hand," Sora instructed.  
"Sora!" somebody had screamed from behind.  
"Biomon?" Sora asked turning to see the body that went with the voice. "It is you, oh I missed you. What went on here?" Sora asked.  
"OH Sora it has been just terrible. New evil has come here. But they are not the usual evil they are not digimon and they are not digidestened," Biomon stated to tell them.  
"Then how did they get into the digital world?" Tai asked running up to the conversation.  
"I have no idea. But it was odd they could call up fire and things like that by just saying its name," Biomon continued.  
"Like magicians?" Kari blurted out quietly. "Hey maybe, you said that these new enemy didn't have digimon with them. So they can't be digidestened. And that they aren't digimon. So they are regular people with magical powers. Then maybe we can bring Sakura, and Li in here to help us?" Kari suggested  
"Um Kari are you okay?" Tai asked looking down at his little sister.  
"I'm fine Tai, but that just might work. Izzy can you try and figure out how they got into the Digi world?" Kari asked him.  
"I will try but I have no promises," He told Kari.  
"Li can help you, he is a sorcerer," Kari told him.  
"Okay," Izzy told her.  
"IZZY!" a voice yelled and then landed on Izzy's head.  
"Tentomon, what are you doing here in this part of the digital world?" Biomon asked.  
"Well I came here to warn you about the on coming danger that has arrived. They were heading for your area so I thought I should warn you," Tentomon told the bird like digimon.  
"Thank you but what about the area that you were in?" Biomon asked the ladybug like digimon.  
"My poor tree house was already destroyed. And it was just about to grow another layer too," Tentomon said sadly.  
"Oh your poor tree house, well once this is all over Tentomon we will build you a new house," T.K. told him.  
"You will oh great, and just so that you are aware I will not have you climbing my tree once it is up. And I will count all the layers," Tentomon told them.  
"Don't worry buddy, we wouldn't dare," Matt told him.  
"Good, I think that you should all go back to the real world now. It is to dangerous here," Tentomon told them.  
"Alright we'll scat, but be careful Tentomon," Izzy told him. They went towards the T.V. thing that they came in and went into it. Freaking the heck out of out of Syaoran whom Izzy put his trust into to hold onto his Laptop for him.  
  
~*~REAL WORLD~*~  
  
"Ahh!" Li screamed as they all came out of it on top of him.  
"Ahh!" The rest also screamed as they came out of the laptop.  
"Will you get off of me. You're squishing ME!" Li yelled with very little sound.   
"Oh my gosh Li!" Sakura yelled out as she ran up towards him. Everybody finally got off Li and started to walk back home. "You sure you're alright?" Sakura asked in a worried tone  
"I'm fine really Sakura, don't you worry about me," After he said that they continued to walk but in each other's arms. As every body was walking Yolie and Izzy slowed down a bit. If you haven't guessed already they both like each other.  
  
~*~CLOSE UP OF Y+I~*~  
  
"Yolie I was wondering if you would maybe hahaha. Ah go out with me this Thursday?" Izzy asked. They hadn't admitted their feelings yet.  
"Um, you are asking me out? Izzy Izumi is asking me out! Of course I will," Yolie shouted. You can tell she's ecstatic by the reaction and by the way they walked together.   
"Prodigious!" Izzy yelled.  
"Perfecto!" Yolie said after wards.  
  
They were almost out of the park when Kari stopped and because she was in front she made every body else stop as well.  
"Kari what are you doing?" Tai asked.  
"Don't we need to fill these guys in on what we discovered?" Kari asked and told at the same time.  
"Yea but we can do it later, I promised mom to get you home before supper, so come on lets get going," Tai said as he grabbed his little sisters arm to get moving. It was a very long walk till they got out of the park. They had forgotten that it was that huge. "Man remind me next time we go to this park to, What is that?" Tai asked pointing towards a giant beast.  
"HOE!" Sakura screamed.  
"That's looks identical to Rijou, the thunder beast," Li pointed out.  
"Well sorry to be on the verge of repetition but 'Your Rijou is on the Rampage,'" Kero yelled out.  
"Kero how did you get here?" Sakura asked.  
"Well I was sensing something this morning so I thought it would be better if I tagged along, and besides you had a picnic basket full of yummy food," Kero told them.  
"Doesn't matter. Is it a card or what? Can we captor it or do we just let it destroy the city?" Li asked.  
"I don't think so, I have no memories of Clow Reed ever telling me that there was another book of magical cards," Kero told them. While they were arguing the rest of the group decided to go in a fight this monster. Of course they think it is a digimon but the rest knew that it was not. All of a sudden a scream could be heard from behind.  
"Madison what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
"I forgot my video camera, and I don't have any battle costumes for you guys," Madison whined.  
"MADISON!" Li and Sakura whined.  
"Hey where did the others go?" Meilin asked looking around but not finding anybody but the CCS group.  
"I don't know. Oh god what if they went to go fight the monster they may think it is a digimon," Sakura said a little afraid.  
"Don't worry Sakura they will be fine. But come on we should go and find them," Syaoran said tugging the love of his life in the direction of the beast. "Do you have your Key?" He asked.  
"Of Course never leave home without it," Sakura said smile plastered on her face.  
"Then lets fly," Li said as he took off his onyx that he wore as a necklace. He turned it into his sword and signalled Sakura to get out her Key and turn it into the wand.  
"Key of the Stars with power burning bright surrender the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!" She chanted as the small key turned into a long staff. "FLY!" she screamed as wings began to grow out of her back. Kero had transformed into his true form so Meilin and Madison would have a way of getting there. Syaoran just made a cloud from his element tags that he is able to float on. Eriol had his staff witch like Sakura's he could use to fly. The monster had moved so they couldn't see it any more. Li took out his Lasin Board and chanted.  
"Force of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within," This went on for about a minutes then a light flash out of it and pointed to the magical creature. "Over there!" Li shouted pointing to a clearing.  
"Then lets get going! Man you really do take that thing with you every where," Sakura said giggling.  
"And you point is?" Li asked.  
"My point is that we need to get going!" Sakura shouted.  
"Right," They said as they flew off.   
As they got closer they could see more then one monster. Which one should they attack first? Two of them kinda looked like Yue, like angels. One looked like a huge Eagle. The next was a blue and white dinosaur looking thing. And a giant spiky thing. Well I guess you could call it an armadillo.   
"There are so many. Which one do we attack first?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know. Hey look there are the guys," Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero landed gently on the ground beside their new friends. They were all looking at Sakura who had wings. Li who was floating on a cloud. And a giant Lion and the two people he had on his back. We all now him as Keroberus.   
"How did you guys do that? And why are you ridding a lion Meilin?" Yolie asked grabbing on to Izzy for comfort.  
"Yolie, this is Keroberus, I think you saw him when he was about this big," Sakura said making the motion with her hands.  
"Oh okay, um what are you doing here? You guys don't have digimon. How do you plan to fight?" Yolie asked them.  
"That's not a digimon or whatever those things are it is a spiritual creature. I'm not sure but I think it is from another deck. So this may just be another Rijou," Li told them all.  
"Okay, so you think that there are more cards out there?" Sakura asked Li.  
"Yes I do, but the question is do we attack all or just the thunder beast?" Syaoran asked.  
"No, don't attack the others!" Kari yelled.  
"Why not?" Syaoran asked her back.  
"Because those are our friends out there. You remember Gatomon, or Patamon?" Kari asked.  
"Yea the cat like thing, and the flying one" Sakura responded.  
"Right, well do you see those two that kinda look like.." Kari was cut off by Sakura.  
"Hey they look like Yue!" Sakura interrupted.  
"Who's Yue?" Kari asked.  
"My other guardian except that he looks more human angel like," Sakura told her.  
"Oh, well anyways. Those two are Patamon and Gatomon when they Digivolve. But you don't call them that anymore, now they are Angemon, and Angewomon," Kari told them.  
"I see, and what are the rest?" Madison asked.  
"Well do you remember any other of the little digimon that we introduced to you earlier?" Kari asked.  
"Yea, um but I don't remember any of the names," Sakura told her.  
"Well, the giant bird was Poromon, the giant Dinosaur was Demiveemon, the big armadillo was Upamon. And sorry to say we still haven't found Wormmon. But if he was here you would have seen a giant bug type digimon," Kari told them sadly that Wormmon was still missing, and that Ken was with out a partner.  
"Oh wow!" Sakura exclaimed. After that a giant bolt of lightning came to the area that Sakura and Kari were, Li panicked and grabbed his sword.  
"ELEMENTS COME TO MY AID WIND!" Li shouted as a gust off wind took Kari and Sakura to a safe distance, "Are you guys okay?" Li asked running up to them.  
"Yea I'm fine but I think Kari is a little surprised at what just happened," Sakura told her Shaoran.  
"Oh my gosh, what just happened there something came out of that sword of your. Can I see it?" Kari asked.  
"Sure but I most warn you it is very heavy," Li said giving her the sword. When Kari grabbed it, it almost made her fall to the floor but Syaoran caught her so she never felt the hard cement. "Are you okay?" He asked her picking her back up.  
"Yea, I just never thought the sword would be that heavy. I mean you pick it up with such ease," Kari said looking at him with the sword in his hand.  
"Well that's just because I use it a lot," Li said a little embarrassed.  
"Hey it can't be that heavy, let me try Syaoran," Sakura asked as she reached out her hand for him to give her the sword. He didn't want her to feel left out. "See it is not that heavy whoa," Sakura said as she feel to the ground but again no impact because she was landing forward and towards Li so she fell on top of him. "Oh Syaoran I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. *gasp," She frowned as she looked down at him he was bleeding the blade was in a bad angle when she feel so it kinda went into him a bit, "Oh my God Li!" Sakura screamed as she got off of him she saw that he was not talking to her, he was not telling her that it was alright like he always had done when he got hurt. He was not awake.  
"Sakura! What's wrong?" Madison asked as she ran towards her and Li who was still on the ground.  
"Sakura what happened?" Meilin demanded.  
"It wasn't my fault I wanted to see how heavy his sword was and I fell on top of him. Madison don't say it. The sword was not in a good angel. I didn't mean to," Sakura trying her best to hide her sobs but it was too late she dropped to knees and started to cry when she heard a little moan. She new that moan it was Shaoran's. "Shaoran?" She asked.  
"I t-thought I-I a-asked you n-not to, to call me that in p-public," Syaoran teased giving a weak smile.  
"Syaoran I am so sorry, it was all my fault," She said lying on his chest carefully.   
"S-sakura, don't say that, you didn't know it was that heavy. It is not y-your fault," Syaoran said trying to calm her down.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Tai watch OUT!" Matt yelled as a Lightning crash came flying at him.  
"Whoa!" Tai screamed as he ran for his life.  
"Finish it off Angemon!" TK screamed.  
"Of course TK!" Angemon screamed back. What they weren't expecting was for the beast thing to dodge and not have any affect on all the effects that they were giving.  
"Why isn't anything working!" Davis yelled angry.  
"I don't know, it is like it's not even a digimon. Maybe that's it. Maybe this thing is not a digimon!" Yolie said answering her own question.  
"But that is impossible what else could it be?" TK asked.  
"Well, since we have met these new exchange students we have leaned that magical powers and creatures do exist," Izzy told them in a Matter of fact way.  
"Very true but how are we going to fight a magical being, none of us digidestened have magical power?" Tai asked.  
"Well Meilin and them are over there," Yolie said pointing in the direction that she had come from.  
"Dude, then what are we waiting for lets go!" Tai yelled out. Sakura was still trying to figure out a way to heal Shaoran with out alarming any one, when the rest of the group came flashing in front of them.  
"Hoe?" Sakura said looking at them.  
"Sakura we need you help. We can't fight that creature. It blocks all the blows that our digimon send out. We don't even think that it is a digimon. So we need you help," Tai was almost pleading.  
"I can't I need to stay here with Syaoran," Sakura said holding his hand.  
"Why? What happened?" Joe asked.  
"He was accidentally stabbed.......by me," Sakura said very slowly.  
"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell y-you. It's not you fault," Li said kissing her hand.  
"I can help, I'm in last year medical school," He said siting beside Li checking his pulse. "He is stable, for now but we should get him to the hospital, this could get worse," Joe told them.  
"I can't they need help," Li said trying to get up but the pain was to much to bear and he yelled out in pain. "Ahh," Sakura couldn't stand to see him this way.  
"Don't worry Li I will take care of it," Sakura told him.  
"But you can't do it alone Sakura..." He told her.  
"She wont be alone little descendent," Eriol told him.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Li yelled.  
"Eriol is right he can help me, don't worry about me worry about yourself," Sakura told him caressing his soft skin.   
"Fine," Li growled.   
"I'll call an ambulance," Madison said as she whipped out her phone.  
"No Madison don't!" Sakura cried out.  
"Why not?" Madison asked confused.  
"It will draw to much attention here, the hospital isn't far I saw it on the way over here it would be better if you walked," Sakura told him.  
"Great idea Sakura IF LI COULD WALK!" Meilin yelled.  
"Don't worry I can carry him," Joe told them with a smile on his face. Meilin just huffed.  
"Okay, but Madison can you go with them, please. You don't have your camera so you won't miss anything," Sakura asked wit the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.  
"Sure Sakura, I'll call you if anything happens, alright?" Madison offered.  
"Sure, thanks," And with that Joe picked Li up and the three-started heading towards the hospital. Sakura and the others dash back to the fighting scene with the speed of the dash card. When they got there all the digimon were back in their in training, or rookie stages, excluding Gatomon. All the kids ran up to their poor tired digimon and Sakura was reading to capture a card. Except he wand wouldn't work on it. All the blows that she used and most were from the Shadow, because that is Thunders weakness. But it did nothing. "What's happening? Why wont this work Eriol?" Sakura asked the half reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
"I don't know," Was his reply. As soon as he said that the giant beast just disappeared into thin air. They looked around for almost thirty minutes trying to find it again. But I was to no use. The Thunder Beast was really gone. With this decided they ran over to the Hospital. Little did they know Li had a little slip up when they where going to the hospital. He fell un-conscience. When Sakura ran into the place immediately she was at the front desk asking if a somebody just came in with a young man in his arms. She thought for a while but came up with the answer NO. Sakura was shocked to death to hear this. She ran out side to go look for them. The others tried to stop her but it was no use. She needed to see him. 


	14. The Ongoing Hospital Visit

Chapter 14  
The Ongoing Hospital Visit  
  
In a blade of grass not to far from the hospital Li was lying on the ground Joe kneeling beside him on one side and Madison to the other. They were trying to keep his breathing normal. It was getting hard they needed to get him to the hospital fast. Again they decided it would be faster to just take him there themselves. Joe picked him up and they started running to the hospital. Once they had gotten there they rushing inside and to the front desk.  
"This boy needs to see a doctor right now!" Joe almost screamed.  
"Alright hold on," The nurse told them.  
"He has been stabbed, he is now un-conscience. And his breathing is not what it should be. Please I am in my last year of medical school this kid needs help!" This time Joe did scream it.  
"What seems to be the problem here?" A young doctor asked.  
"We need help for this young man," Joe said looking down at Li.  
"Okay what happened?" The doctor asked.  
"He was stabbed accidentally, his breathing is low and he is now un-conscience," Joe told them again.  
"Okay, I need a gurney over here now!" The doctor yelled. Another doctor or nurse came up and Joe placed Li gently on top of it.  
"It's okay Li, every thing will be fine," Madison told the still un-conscience Syaoran Li.  
"I know Madison," He whispered.  
"Your awake," She said happily.  
"What is this boys name?" The doctor asked.  
"Syaoran Li," Madison answered.  
"Alright well can you go over to the front desk and fill out a medical form, for Mr. Li here," The Doctor asked again.  
"Of course," Joe told him and they walked off back to the front desk. "We need to fill out a medical form," Joe asked.  
"Okay, here you go. Just a few simple question that should be easy to answer," The nurse told them.  
"Thank you," The replied in unison. They walked over to the waiting room and tried to fill out the form.  
"Um do you have any idea what any of these could be?" Joe asked.  
"Well," there was a long pause, "No I don't sorry. But Sakura might. Oh no I forgot to phone her, I'll be right back," Madison said as she walked away trying to find her phone in her packed bag. "Oh here it is," She dialled Sakura number and heard a very sad voice as she answered.  
"Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking," Like I said very sad.  
"Sakura you have to get to the hospital fast Li is in the emergency room. And also we need you to fill out the form," Madison told her.  
"But I was just there and I asked the lady at the desk but she said you guys never came in. Why the little," Sakura was cut off by Madison.  
"That's because we just got in a few minutes ago. We had to stop because Li wasn't breathing right. But were here now so get over here," She said as she hung up the phone. Sakura told the rest of the people that they were at the hospital and that they needed to get there fast. They had gone some way away from the hospital and Sakura couldn't get there fast enough so she called upon the dash card to get there in no time at all. It did the digidestened were very surprised at the speed she was going. When Sakura go there she ran up to the desk again a yelled.  
"Where is Syaoran!?!?"   
"Sakura over here!" Madison yelled.  
"Madison! Where is he!" Sakura demanded.  
"Like I said on the phone he is in the emergency room. Calm down Sakura, he will be all right," Madison told her in the same calm voice that she had used the night before with T.K..  
"Okay, I'm calm, cool, and collective," Sakura told herself over and over and over again so that she might believe it.  
"Good, now come on we need some help on filling out this form for Li," Madison said guiding her to Joe.  
"Sure, anything I can do to help," Sakura told them. Since she did almost know everything about Syaoran she filled out all the questions with ease. "They're done!" Sakura said as she handed the to the Nurse at the front desk.  
"Is there anybody here that is the family of Mr. Syaoran Li?" the doctor asked that just came out of the ER. As Sakura heard this she ran up and said.  
"I am his girlfriend we don't have any family here. We are from America. I am the closest thing that he has to a relative," Sakura told him. Trying not to yell.  
"Alright, well we stitched up his wound, he has a slight concussion, and he will have to stay here for a while. You can see him if you wish. He is in room 304 third floor," The doctor told her.  
"Thank you," Sakura said as she walked back to her friend.  
"Sakura!" Kari yelled.  
"Hi, he's alright, he is going be fine," Sakura said then she fainted. They all ran up to her but none got to her in time so she hit the ground.  
"Oh no Sakura!" Madison screamed. A doctor was already by her side checking her pulse.  
"She'll be fine. But she needs rest. I can give her a room if you wish?" The doctor asked.  
"That's not necessary, we need to take her up to her friend, she is very worried about him," Madison told him.  
"I will help, do you know what the room number is?" He asked. A very small voice answered from his arms. (He was already getting ready to carry her)  
"304, third floor, Shaoran," Sakura said very quietly.  
"Okay lets go," The young doctor said as they headed for the elevator. As they were half way there Sakura began to come back to reality.   
"Where am I?" Sakura asked. Then she noticed that there was somebody beside her. "Who are you?" She asked again but there was no answer. She leaned in closer to see the person's face. She looked and hard for about a minute when she realised. "Shaoran!" She screamed happily.   
"What? Where am I?" Syaoran asked.  
"Shaoran you're alright!" Sakura screamed again hugging him.  
"Wow what are you doing? Wait do I know you?" Li asked.  
"Li don't you remember me? Sakura your love, Li you have to remember me!" She screamed at him again. He gave her a little smirk.  
"Of course I remember you, I was only joking. Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"I should be asking you that. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. It was really heavy and I couldn't hold it. Oh Shaoran this is all my fault," Sakura told him sobbing on his shoulder.  
"Sakura.. How many times do I have to tell you that it is not your fault. I knew that you wouldn't be able to hold it, but I wanted you to give it a try since you were so convinced that you could," Li told her trying to calm her slow sobs.  
"But I could hold it before, when we were CardCaptors, if I needed to," Sakura told him.  
"Didn't I tell you this is a new sword, it is much heavier I could hardly lift it when I first got it," He told her Sakura giggled. "See I knew could make you laugh. Now why are you in my bed?" He asked.  
"Oh I really don't know, I just remember talking to Kari one moment then waking up here the next," She told him. A squeal could be heard from the doorway.  
"Sakura!" Madison like I said squealed.  
"Hoe, Madison?" Sakura asked with one of those confused faces.  
"Li, your awake," She said smiling. "So how do you feel Sakura?" Madison asked.  
"Fine, how did I end up in Syaoran's bed?" Sakura asked.  
"You don't remember. You fainted Sakura, right after the doctor told you what room Li was in. I guess you used too much of you magic," Madison suggested.  
"Sakura how many cards did you use?" Li asked in a almost angry voice.  
"Well, I called the Shadow almost 4 times, um, Fly, Dash so I could get here faster, Windy, Watery, and Fiery," Sakura told her boyfriend.  
"What!" Li screamed. "You can't use that much of your magic all at once Sakura!" Li continued to yell. "You know you will wear your self out," He said more calmly.   
"I know Li, but I had to use lots of it to get rid of the monster, and to get to you," Sakura said to him lying on his shoulder.  
"So did you destroy the monster?" He asked her.  
"Hehe, well no. I couldn't it disappeared before I gad the chance to. Hey well look on the bright side Li, you didn't get hurt," Sakura told him. Li glared at her, "To bad, haha," She added.  
"I know, like I said before I don't blame you," He said with a gentle kiss on the forehead. Sakura rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.  
The rest of the group is worried sick about their two new friends.  
"I hope they're all right," Kari expressed.  
"Don't worry Kari, they are both really strong. They will be fine," After TK had said that Madison came out of the room with the two sleeping lovebirds.  
"Madison is everything alright?" Kari asked franticly.  
"Yes they are both fine, they are sleeping now but you can see them later, they need there rest," Madison told them.  
"Kari we should get home, it will be dark soon and we have to walk," Tai told his younger sister.  
"Okay, but somebody has to stay here with them for when they get back. They will probably wonder where every body is," Kari suggested.  
"I'll stay," Offered Izzy. "I should think my mother would like that," Izzy added.  
"Thank you Izzy," Kari thanked him.  
"I'll call you to-morrow K Izzy," Tai told him as he walked out of the hospital.  
"Sure Later," Izzy told them. Before Yolie left she gave Izzy a little peek on the cheek. "What was that for?" Izzy asked.  
"Just because," Yolie said as she ran over back to were Meilin was.  
"Yolie why did you just kiss that Izzy guy?" Meilin asked.  
"Because I like him," Was the reply.  
"Okay," Meilin said as they walked out the door. Izzy walked towards their room but was stopped by a hospital guard.  
"Um, may I pass?" Izzy asked nervously.  
"Who are you in relation to Syaoran Li?" The guard asked.  
"Well he is staying at my house, for the year. For the student exchange program," Izzy told him.   
"Do you have proof of your identity?" The big guard asked again.  
"Well, no but just ask Li, he'll tell you. Go on ask him," Izzy practically demanded.  
"Very well," He said as he walked into the room. It was a few minutes before he came out and said, " You may enter," And with that Izzy went inside the room.   
"Hey Li, how's it going?" Izzy asked.  
"S'okay. Sorry about the guard I guess they found out that I am actually Syaoran Li, from the Li Clan I was hopping that they wouldn't I hate all this," Li told Izzy as he grabbed a chair and sat beside him. He still hadn't noticed Sakura in his arms.  
"So have you seen Sakura?" Izzy asked.  
"Yea I have," Li told Izzy as he looks down at Sakura.  
"Oh wow sorry I didn't even see her there," Izzy said sort of embarrassed.  
"It's okay, so did the others go home already?" Li asked.  
"Yea, it was getting dark so they had to get home. But I offered to stay since I didn't think it was right to leave my houseguest in the dark about where everyone went. I already phoned my mother to tell her that I may not be coming home to night," Izzy explained.  
"Izzy you don't have to stay here because of us well be fine," Li told him.  
"Yes, but you are not fluent in the language and you may need some help," Izzy requested.  
"Actually Sakura and her friend Madison are very good at Japanese it's I that is bad at it only because I'm used to Chinese," Li pointed out.  
"Alright, but I would rather stay anyways. No point in walking home when it is already pitch black out side," Izzy told him as he went to open the window. "So you hungry?" Izzy asked.  
"Not really, but if you want to get something to eat in the cafeteria then go ahead we'll be here," Li told him.  
"Okay I'll be back in a few," Izzy said as he walked out the door.  
Meanwhile every body got home safely. Except for that little detour they had to make to keep Tai and Matt away from each other. They got in ANOTHER fight over you guessed it Sora. (Some people might think Tai is insane for fighting over her but hey my story).   
In the morning it was a very peaceful day, Izzy's mother came to see what had happened to their "Adoptive son".  
"Oh, Li are you alright?" Mrs. Izumi asked.  
"Yea I'm fine," Li replied.  
"Who's that sleeping in your arms?" Mrs. Izumi asked again.  
"Wha, oh right you hadn't met Sakura, my girlfriend. She had a tough night so I am not going to wake her just yet, she used a lot of her energy," Li told her.  
"I'm sure she's nice, she'd have to be almost like you to be your girlfriend," Li just blushed at this comment, not many people have said that he was nice.  
"Er, thank you," Li thanked her.   
"Well I'll let you have your rest, call me when I can bring you back home," Mrs. Izumi said as she gave him a little kiss on his forehead just like any loving mother would for her sick or injured child. This was all very new to Syaoran. His family never did things like that for him when he was younger, so he asked before she left.  
"Why did you do that. Is there a meaning to that?"  
"No it is just something mothers do to a sick or injured child. Why didn't your mother ever do that for you?" She asked.  
"No, not that I can remember and I have a very good memory, my family is not like a normal family. We have very tough rules. The number one is Show No Emotion. So no I never had that," Li answered.  
"Oh you poor child, that's horrible. Well you need you rest we can talk later. Okay?" She asked.  
"Yea, sure," Li answered.  
"Alright I will she you later," She said as she walked out the door.   
Sunday went by very quickly and by the end of the day Syaoran was aloud to leave. Izzy had gone home with his mother when she came by in the morning. So he decided to walk. Sakura wouldn't let him walked all by himself so she had gone with him, despite his many concerns. She thought that he should be more worried about his self. Since just last night he was in the Emergency Room.  
"Shaoran I don't think it is a very good idea for you to be walking home," Sakura told him very concerned.  
"Sakura for the last time I will be fine, besides you are the one that should be getting a ride home," Syaoran told her.  
"I don't think so I wasn't the one that was stabbed," Sakura said trying not to start crying again.   
"Sakura, don't worry about me. It's me that is the one to worry that no one hurts you," He said putting his arm around her shoulder. At this movement Sakura put her head on his shoulder to rest it.  
"Then who will take care of you?" Sakura asked in a tiny voice. Li had never thought of that question. He had always taken care of himself. Never needed anybody. But now it was different, he needed Sakura.   
"You will," He answered shortly.  
"Alright," She said as they walked off into the sunset.  
Monday came and it was time for school. Every body was getting ready to get to school. Sakura had finally gotten to wear her roller blades and was very happy. She was blading beside Kari, when she saw Li come out of a car so she yelled out to him.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.  
"Huh? Oh hey Sakura," He replied.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as they got closer to each other.  
"Nothing, my chest just hurts that's all," he said pointing to where all the stitches were.  
"Oh Li, I'm so sorry," Sakura apologised once again.  
"Sakura, no, you can't do this to your self," He told her once he stop in front of the school.  
"Alright Li, but only because I hate it when you get angry," Sakura said sadly looking at the ground. 


	15. The New Students

Disclaimers: Okay I know I said I wasn't going to do this anymore.... But something has changed.... I have created people! They are mine! Their personalities belong to me! And if you wish to use them ASK ME PLEASE!! You never know.... I may let you.... Thank you... Just remember I don't own anything but the new ppl and the story line!  
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
The New Students  
  
Meanwhile in Tai and Izzy's school, which is the University of Tokyo. They were all sitting in their seats when the professor came in and started talking about something. But he came to an abrupt stop when he heard a knock on the door. He went over to open it and found the Dean. He walked outside and talked for a bit. When he came back inside he had an announcement to make to the class.  
"Class, you will have a new student in this school. You can come in now," He asked the new kid. "This is Victoria Tackanishi, perhaps you would like to say a thing or two?" The professor asked. Tai was in awe at what he saw. She was so beautiful. Dark brown hair that just went past her shoulders, deep brown eyes, and a very fighting body.  
"Well, my name Victoria but all my friends just used to call me Vicky. I love to play soccer and almost any other sport. I'm an artist. And I live alone with my cousin," Victoria finished. Tai was still staring mouth open.  
"Tai? What's wrong with you?" A guy beside him asked.  
"Wha? Oh nothing," Was his answer.   
Meanwhile Ken's school, it was pretty routine the usual, go to class work, break come back to class work, break. Pretty boring if you ask me. But in third period class something new happened.  
"Class a new student will be joining us for the rest of this year, please make him feel welcome. You may come in now," The teacher chimed. "Class this is Ms. Oh my I'm sorry I'll called you a boy before accept my apology," The teacher asked.  
"It's alright really I am used to it by now," She said very quietly. Her beauty amazed Ken. She had chestnut coloured hair that looked almost identical to his. Tall slender body eyes a wonderful colour of green blue protected by very fitting rectangular shaped glasses. Which only enhanced her beauty. But there was no happiness inside them. They were blank, almost like she wanted nobody to she inside them.  
"Like I was saying before this is Jordan Kazaki, she came to us from Australia, is that correct?" The teacher asked.  
"Yes, from Sydney, Australia." She told her still in a very small voice.  
"Alright, where shall I seat you?" The teacher questioned. Ken looked beside him and noticed there was nobody in that seat the teacher noticed this as well. "Over there by Ken. Ken please raise your hand," Ken did as he was told and the new girl Jordan sat down beside him. "Alright Ken, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show Ms. Kazaki around?" She asked.  
"Of course Ma'am," Ken answered. All the while thoughts of how beautiful the new girl was swept into his mind. But what he didn't know is that she was also thinking that.  
'Whoa, this guy is cute, those eyes those blue sapphire eyes they are so beautiful. Oh geese I'm staring again. He'll think I'm weird stop this now!' She screamed at herself.  
'Man this new girl is very pretty, I've never seen somebody with such beauty. Sure Kari, Yolie, and them are beautiful but, she's different. I don't know how but she is. Oh god am I staring? Stop it!' Ken also screamed at himself. And as is on cue the two of them put their hands up to their ears to stop the noise. The class began to look at them.  
"Ken, Jordan, what are you doing?" The teacher asked. They opened their eyes and looked at each other then looked away, again as if one cue they said.  
"Nothing," They stared at each other again for about a minute afterwards. The rest of the class was giving them funny looks but they never noticed. The teacher started to talk once again.   
Class ended and Ken asked if Jordan would like him to show her around now.  
"Would you like me to show you around?" He asked. (What did I tell you?)  
"Uh sure, but I think it will take a lot longer then just the lunch hour this place is huge," She had told him a little bit more confident.  
"Your right, I will go and ask our next teachers if we would be able to miss the classes. What do you have next?" He asked her.  
"Um," She said while looking at a piece of paper. "Gym, then Music," She told him.  
"Alright, I also have Gym, next but then I have computer design. Well lets go see the gym teacher," He said as he walked off. When they got there he had explained every thing and that he would need this time to show her around. He said that it would be fine and that he would see them to-morrow. Next was the music teacher her classroom was closer to the Gym. Again Ken explained very thing and then went to his computer designing class.  
"Mr. Yoshida?" Ken asked.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"I would request the permission to skip our next class today. We have a new student and I was asked to show her around. And it will take a while to do so. And I will need the entire afternoon. Would that be all right? I am already a head of every body else. And I am almost finished the final project for the semester," Ken asked in his usual tone.  
"Of course Ken, that's fine," The teacher said.  
"Thank you, Mr. Yoshida," Ken said as he left the room. "Shall we start?" He asked her again.  
"Oh, sure lets get going," She said as they walked off into the long hallway. Like he thought it took the whole after noon to show her around. And they really clicked. They had so much in common and weren't too afraid to talk to each other. After school Ken offered to walk her home. She gladly accepted.   
"So, I guess I'll see you to-morrow then," Ken said as a good bye.  
"Yea, thanks again for showing me around, I really appreciate it, maybe some time you can show me around Odaiba," She asked.  
"Sure any time, well see ya," He said and started to turn away when she gave him a peek on the cheek. Ken stood there amazed after she closed the door. He couldn't move, well just his hand to the place on his cheek that she had placed the kissed. He gave a little smirk then walked off to his house.   
At Tai's school the new girl Victoria was looking around the field for the coach, she wanted to ask him if they had a girl's soccer team and if she could try out. She found the coach on the field with the guy's soccer team. She decided to watch. She saw this one guy that was one of the best players on the team make goal after goal. She also noticed that he was pretty cute.  
'Wow that guys is really handsome,' She thought to herself. 'He probably has a girlfriend. Well maybe I can make friends with him then,' She thought happily. Tai on the field was in the middle of making another goal when he saw her.  
'Hey it's that new girl, ah Victoria was it? Yea that's it. Man is she beautiful. Probably has a boyfriend already, well maybe I will make friends,' Tai thought as the guy on the team got the ball from him. He just stood there and looks a little confused. The practice was over so he decided to walk up to her and say hello.  
"Hi, I'm Tai. Your Victoria right?" He asked.  
"Yea, I saw you playing out there your really good," She told him.  
"Haha, Thanks. Do you play?" He asked again.  
"Yea, I just love this game. I used to bug my friends' back home at my high school because the girl's didn't have a soccer team. And then the next year I kept bugging them because we got one, haha" She told him. Tai just laughed a little.  
"So have you met the Coach? They already have a girl's team but I'm sure he will let you try out since you just got here. Where did you come from again?" Tai asked.   
"Australia, a bit of a ways off from here," She told him.  
"TAI!" A young girl yelled.  
"Hey Kari, Sakura," Tai said back.  
'Oh.....He does have a girlfriend,' Victoria thought sadly.  
"Victoria I would like you to meet my sister Kari," He pointed to Kari. "And her Friend Sakura," He said pointing to Sakura. "Sakura is from the US, she's staying with us for a year," Tai told her. Victoria was relieved but it was a little odd how much he emphasised the words sister and friend. But decided to just shrugged it off.  
"Hello you guys," Victoria greeted.  
"Hi, nice to meet you, Victoria," Kari greeted.  
"I have a cousin who is living with me who is about you age I'm guessing, how old are you?" She asked.  
"16," They both said.  
"Yep so is she," She said smiling.  
"What high school does she go to?" Kari asked.  
"Um, I can't really remember the name. But it is a privet school," Vicky told them.  
"Huh, well there is really only one privet high school and that's the one that Ken goes to," Kari explained.  
"Oh is he your boyfriend?" She asked with a little wink.  
"No, he is just a friend. My boyfriend goes to my school, his name is TK," Kari pointed out."I bet you make a lovely couple," she said still smiling.  
"Thank you," Kari thanked a little embarrassed.  
"Well, Sakura wanted to see the University, so we are just going to walk around. See you guy's later," Kari and Sakura waved as they walked in the opposite direction.  
"Um, where were we, oh right Coach!" Tai yelled.  
"What is it Tai?" His coach asked.  
"This girl here Victoria Tackanishi is interested in trying out for the girls soccer team," Tai told him.  
"You any good?" He asked.  
"Well my other coach said I was really good, and that I was good enough to try out for our national team," Vicky told him.  
"Well, well lets see if you are telling the truth shall we," He called out for some of his best MEN to go against her. "What is your position?" He asked.  
"Winger," She replied.  
"Alright get into position," He yelled. Vicky ran to where she normally stands in the field. And as one of the guys came running up with the ball she ran up as well and got the ball with a slide kick. The guy was astonished and so was the coach. She ran up towards the goal when another guy cam from behind. He was about to snatch the ball when she kicked it into the goal and it went in. She could hear somebody cheering in the back round. She looked up and saw Tai.  
"Go Vicky!" Tai screamed so that she could hear him. She just looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
"Very good, how would you like to join our men's soccer team. We could use somebody like you on it," he told her. Tai was a little upset.  
"What??" Tai asked no screamed.  
"Well, we do have Tai, he is the best player on our team. But she could be our secret weapon. Nobody would suspect a girl to be that good," The coach whispered the last part so he thought only Tai would hear. Tai was not impressed. And by the look on Vicky's face he could tell that she had heard him.  
"Actually Coach, I changed my mind, I can't join. I'll see you later," She choked out as she walked off.  
"Vicky wait!" Tai screamed. "Come on Vicky I'll walk you home," He yelled as he ran up to walk with her but she also started running. So he just ran faster. Finally they caught up to each other. Tai grabbed one of her hands so that she couldn't run away again. He noticed something in her eyes. They were not as cheerful as they once had been. Then he noticed that she was crying. "Vicky don't cry. Coach can be a bastard at time I know. But that was great how you gave up that position on our team," Tai told her still holding her hand. When he noticed what he was doing he shot his hand back very quickly. "Sorry," he apologised.  
"Its alright, I'm fine really. I can take care of myself. I don't need any one if you would excuse me I should go I'll see you later," she told him.  
"Vicky wait!" Tai called out but she was already gone. When he was staring at the direction Victoria had ran off in he noticed a very stunned looking kid walking his way. As he got closer he noticed that is was Ken. "Ken what are you doing here?" Tai asked. This had snapped Ken out of his little daydream about what just happened.  
"What? Oh hi Tai," Ken answered.  
"What's wrong? You look wired," Tai pointed out.  
"Really? Oh sorry I am just a little confused," Ken answered.  
"I think I could tell wanna come over?" Tai asked.  
"I would love to but I think I should get home. Not right to leave Eriol out. I'll see you later Tai," Ken said as he walked off.  
"Wired Kid," Tai thought out loud. Tai walked the rest of his distance home only to find an empty house. "Hello is anybody home?" Tai yelled out. "Guess they went out, hey look a note," the note said.  
"Tai your father and I are going out for the evening. There are some liver sticks in the fridge. Have a nice evening. Love you mother."  
"Liver sticks. EW!" Tai shouted. "Well maybe I will go over to Izzy's," He said as he walked out the door. As he walked he thought about the new girl Victoria and how upset she had gotten. He thought it was best not to tell coach. I don't think she would have liked that very much. He was half way to Izzy's when he saw somebody walking towards him. The figure was female, very slender beautiful from what he could tell. So far it was only a shadow. As she inched closer and closer then Tai recognised her. "Victoria?" Tai asked.  
"What?" the young female asked.  
"Are you alright? I mean you left in a hurry I was worried about you," Tai told her in a very concerned voice.   
"How can somebody that just met me, be so worried?" she questioned him.  
"I don't know, but I know that I am. And that I think you need to be with somebody right now," Tai said trying to hold back from taking her into his arms and making all that pain go away. But before he could put that thought out of his mind. He did just that, he brought her into a hug and hugged her tightly. She was very surprised at first, but gave in and cried into his shirt.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get your shirt all wet," She said wiping some of the tears away with her sleeve.  
"It's no big deal. Water dries. Are you feeling better?" Tai asked concern still in his voice.  
"Yea, it's just that your coach made me so MAD!" Vicky almost screamed.  
"I know how you feel, he did say the same thing about me when I got to this school. Well maybe not in so many ways," He stopped because he heard a faint laughter. "Am I that funny?" He asked.  
"No, I mean oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you," She said almost quieter then before.  
"Don't be sorry, you have a beautiful laugh. I hope I will get to hear it again some time," Tai implied.   
"I'll will but only for you Tai. Let me ask you something?" Victoria asked still in his embrace.  
"What might that be?" Tai asked.  
"D-do you have a girl friend?" She asked reluctantly.  
"No why? Would you like to be mine?" He asked.  
"Well, even though we did only met today. Yes I would if that is alright with you?" She said pulling away from him. But he just pulled her back in a whispered.  
"Of course I wouldn't mind," In her ear. "I should probably get you home, its getting late," Tao suggested.  
"Alright," She agreed. So they started to walk over to Victoria's place. When they got there they said their good byes and Tai started to walk to Izzy's. As he was half way there again he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 11:00pm so he decided to just go home. When he arrived home Kari and Sakura were there and eating.   
"Hey Tai, where were you?" Kari asked.  
"No where special Kari just helping a friend," Was his response.  
"Would this friend have to be Victoria?" Questioned Kari.  
"If you must know. Yes, yes it was," Tai told her.  
"Oh so is she your girlfriend now?" Sakura asked.  
"Like I said to before if you need to know then. Yes she is," And with that he walked off to his room to sleep.  
"Sakura, I almost forgot, has Li asked you to do anything special for Valentine's day yet?" Kari asked.  
"Oh wow, I forgot about that. I don't even have anything for him. Kari we have to go shopping," Sakura told her in a panic.  
"Don't worry, I need to get T.K. something as well so we will go. Don't worry," Kari explained.  
"I wont, any more," 


	16. Dimension Delusion

Chapter 16  
Dimension Delusion   
  
The next morning every body was up including Sakura. But one digidestened was missing. Kari lay in her bed with a high fever and needs her rest. Sakura is very worried about her. She had never seen anybody get that high of a fever before. Sakura was forced to blade to school by herself. As she skated along she could have sworn that she felt something but wasn't sure off what it was. She decided to just worry about it later and concentrate and getting to school on time. But all of a sudden Sakura looks around her and doesn't recognise any of her surroundings. She turns around franticly trying to figure out where she might be. And to see maybe there was somebody that could help her to get to her school. Around and around she spun on her roller blades but still nothing just a headache from all the spinning. She decided to walk around and maybe she would find her way again.  
"Where am I?" She screamed out.  
"Where am I?" Her voice echoed back.  
"What do you want from me?" She asked again.  
"What do you want from me?" It echoed back once again.  
"This is getting wired," Sakura told herself aloud.   
Li also decided to walk to school. Even though it was a farther distance then T.K. or Kari places. He wanted to see the surroundings up close and not so fast. As he was walking he thought that he could see a girl that look exactly like Sakura. He decided to walk up closer to her to see if it really was. As he got closer he noticed that she was fading into the back round. He decided to yell out to her.  
"SAKURA!" Li yelled. No answer so he yelled again, "SAKURA!" he did this many times over and over again. Still no answer.  
"Did I just hear somebody calling me?" Sakura asked herself as she looked around. She saw no one. She was starting to get scared. "LI CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Sakura yelled. But he never answered.   
"SAKURA!" Li screamed again. "I thought I heard you," Li said depressed. "Sakura you don't have to worry I will find you!" Li told himself and Sakura if she could hear him. What he didn't know was that Sakura was trapped in her own mind and he was in a parallel dimension, every body could see and hear Sakura but she can't see or hear them. Li can't be seen or heard by anyone but himself and the odd time Sakura. They both start to walk. Sakura looking like she has some sort of mental disability because of the way she was well not walking she still had her roller blades on. But eventually they walked right through each other. Sakura fell to the ground and started to cry she didn't like the place where she was she was all-alone. As she did this Li heart began to feel pain he knew that could mean two things. 1) Sakura was crying, 2) He was dying. For once Li hope to god that it was the first. Even though he didn't like to see his beloved cry it tore him up inside. He felt the pain for a long time, almost an hour, he knelt on the ground holding his chest the pain had increased. He began to scream out in pain. He could feel some of the stitches that were placed on his chest to close the wound. The pain was almost to the point that Li wanted to die right then and there but all of a sudden it started to ease. Somebody was behind him. He could feel a hand on his back. As he got up to turn around he saw this angelic figure. She had long black ash hair that reminded him of Madison's, she had a beautiful figure slender and well put. He started to speak.  
"Who are you? You look familiar," Li asked her.  
"I'm Sakura's mother," Natasia told him.  
"S-Sakura's mother? But s-she dead," Li stuttered.  
"Yes I am, I am here to help you. As well as Sakura. A great battle is before you, you must stop it before it is to late. I can't tell you much more than that. So please hurry find my daughter," And she faded away.  
"Wait No! Don't Go! I still need your help," Li shouted after her. But it was no use she was gone. But luckily she took that awful pain in his chest away too. Li sat there for a little while until he thought that he heard something. "What was that?" He asked himself. "Sounds like somebody is crying," He told himself. Li decided to go and check it out. As Li walked closer to the figure, he found that it was Sakura. "Sakura?" He asked. There was no answer.   
The lone girl sat crying until she thought that she heard something again. "Syaoran?" She asked. There was no answer. She looked around frantically and found nothing. Then off in the far distance she could see something flickering. She ran up to it and stopped a few meters before for a safe distance, just incase she had to run. She looked straight on until she finally saw what it was. "Shaoran!" She screamed and ran towards him. As she did this she ran through him again. "What the-" Sakura questioned. She went to grab him again but it was no use. "Syaoran, can't you hear me?" She asked him.  
"Did somebody just say my name?" He asked while looking around. All of a sudden he could feel something touching his hand but there was nobody and nothing there. He pulled it back but now it felt as though somebody was hugging him. "This is to weird," He though aloud. But as he felt this "Invisible hug" he felt a sense of warmth the kind of warmth he felt when Sakura was beside him. "Sakura?" He asked stunned.  
Sakura didn't hear him but she did start to talk, "Shaoran, where are you? I need you here by my side. Not as a hologram," She told him as she could feel his body returning or her body fading. She thought that as long as she kept holding on then they would be back together. She kept gripping tighter and tighter. Until she could hear a small cry of pain.  
"AHH!" Li yelled who ever or what ever that was holding him was holding to tight he could hardly breath. "Can't...pant...Breath...pant..." Li said trying to grab as much air as possible. In the mean time Sakura was starting to appear before him. But Li couldn't see her because his eyes were closed to tight from all the pain. When she was completely there she looked up and saw Li in pain.   
So she asked, "Shaoran? What's wrong?" She started to release her death grip on him and he fell down in pain. She had been holding onto the part on his chest where his wound was. He was now on the ground holding his chest in attempt to stop the pain. "Syaoran, are you okay?" She asked once again, this time Li asked.  
"Who are you," He asked his eyes still closed.   
"Shaoran it's me Sakura," She told him not wanting to believe that he wouldn't know who she is.  
He started to open his eyes and look up. He saw yet another angel but this one was alive. It was his Sakura.  
"Sakura?" he asked his vice full of pain.  
"Yes its me, are you alright? You look like you are in so much pain," Sakura asked.  
"I am in a lot of pain. Something was holding on to me to tightly, I couldn't breath," He told her. His voice sounding very small.  
"Oh my, Syaoran I am afraid that was me," She confessed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I just couldn't stand being alone anymore and when I found you I couldn't let go," She explained.  
"It's alright my cherry blossom, I will be fine I just need to rest-" He said as he fell into Sakura's arms. He had fainted. All that pressure was too much for him.  
"Now how am I going to get out of here. I can't carry him, Li is way to heavy," Sakura thought for a while. Then an idea came to her head. She released her Star Key and called upon the Power. If Sakura could lift a huge penguin slide with this card then I think she could pick p and carry Li. "Power release your form inside me POWER!" she shouted. She could feel all the energy go through her. She picked Li up and started to walk. Although she wad no idea where she was going. Sakura walked around for almost an hour with Li in her arms. She was getting so tired. She could start to feel the Power Card returning to it Card form. She was about to give up when she saw this bright light that was just over a hill and past some trees. Sakura once seeing this ran towards it. She got there pretty fast considering the heavy load she has in her arms. She walks up to the light and decides to go straight through. One step at a time very slowly she started to walk through. Once she could see what was in front of her she collapse in the middle of a busy street. People are staring and who wouldn't two young teenagers lying in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Every body is to caught up in their own business to even notice that they aren't breathing all that well. And need a doctor. But all of a sudden a young man stepped up to them and tried to talk to them.  
"Hey, Hey you guys alright in there?" He asked quiet a few times. There was very little movement from either of the two bodies just a little moan of pain every now and then. "Hey, we need some help over here! These people are hurt!" The young man screamed out. But again nobody listened. Then he got out his cell phone and dialled 911. (I don't know what it is in Japan) He told them that there was and young man and a young woman lying in the middle of a sidewalk, and that they haven't moved in almost 30 min. they had a pulse but not a very high active pulse. As the ambulance was coming up the guy spoke kind words to them to make sure that they weren't scared even though he didn't know if he could here them. "It'll be alright you two. The ambulance is on its way. Just for future reference my name is Ross, I hope to find out your name soon," He told them.  
"Sa...ku...ra," Said a very small voice. It was Li he couldn't feel her aura anymore it was too weak even to notice. And also the warmth of her body is gone.  
"Oh so your name is Sakura huh?" he asked Li. He tried to speak again.  
"Sak..ura, where is she?" this was said very slowly also trying to get up.  
"Oh then you must be Sakura," He said looking down at the angel in his arms. Li was on the ground in front of them. "Well nice to meet you Sakura. And what is you name?" he asked Li.  
"Li?" Said Sakura's small voice from the mans arms. She didn't know that she wasn't in Li's arms so she was hugging him pretty tight.   
"So you name is Li huh? Well I'm also guessing that this little lady belongs to you no?" He asked.   
"Yes," Li answered shortly.  
"Look the ambulance is here. Come we need to get you to a hospital," He said as they came up and put Li on a stretcher. And did the same with Sakura. Ross asked if maybe he could come along with them to see if they are alright. They said it was okay so he got in and again started talking with them. It was only like five minutes until they got to the hospital again. But it was a different hospital though so this time Li wouldn't have a giant bodyguard in front of his door. Li had fallen asleep again. And Sakura never really fully awoke. So Sakura was the first to wake in the hospital. She didn't know that she was in the hospital though so she was kinda worried.  
"Where am I?" she asked for like the third time today.  
"In the hospital," A voice answered.  
"Li!" She said happily.  
"No, sorry I'm not Li, he's next door, um maybe I shouldn't tell you," He told her worried that what he has to say would cause her to do something drastic.  
"NO! What happened to Shaoran?" Sakura Demanded.  
"Wait, wait a moment. I thought you wanted to know what happened to Li?" he asked confused.  
"I do that's why I'm asking what happened to Shaoran?" Sakura yelled again.  
"Oh, so you mean this Shaoran guy and Li are the same person?" Ross asked.  
"Yes Li is his last name. Syaoran is his fist name," Sakura told him.  
"So now what's up with his first name, he has two or what?" He asked still confused.  
"No Syaoran is his first name, but my name for him is Shaoran," Sakura explained once again.  
"Ah so you to are lovers eh?" He asked Sakura just blushed.  
"Well I guess you could use that term. Now tell me what happened to Syaoran?" Sakura demanded.  
"Okay well he is in the critical care unit, his heart and all that is in pretty bad shape," Before he could say anymore Sakura said.  
"I need to talk to him now!" Sakura told him.  
"You can't your not well enough either. I can make a suggestion that when he is moved out of the critical care unit that he be put in here with you. But right now you are to weak to get out of bed," He told her.  
"Oh no what time is it?" Sakura asked.  
"Um, around 2:30 p.m. why?" He asked.  
"OH god, Mrs. Kamiya is going to kill me. And what about Mrs. Izumi. I need to use a phone now!" Sakura again demanded.  
"Alright, alright just don't get out of bed," he said and he went and got the phone.   
Sakura dialled Kari's number first, "Moshi Moshi, Kamiya residence, Kari speaking."  
"Kari, it's me Sakura."  
"Sakura why aren't you at school?" Kari asked she was still pretty sick.  
"Because I'm in the hospital. Listen I need you to call Izzy's house and tell them that Li and I are at the hospital. I don't know the name of it but it's not the same one as before. Syaoran is in the critical care unit I'm really worried about him. Also could you tell Madison that I'm here. I know she is probably worried sick that I didn't show up for class today. I'll explain how we got here later right now can you phone them for me?" Sakura pleaded.  
"Of course Sakura, anything I can do to help. Just tell me you're not in the critical care unit too?" Kari asked hoping the answer she got was no.  
"No I'm not its only Li that's there. I'm so worried about him. And how are you doing? Is you fever down?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm fine Sakura. You should rest we will talk later. Phone me since I don't know where you are alright?" Kari asked.  
"Alright. Bye," she said and hung up the phone.  
"Bye."  
"God please let Syaoran be alright. I need him he's my protector," Sakura pleaded.  
"He'll be alright but you need rest. I have to head out but I will come back if you want me to?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter. All I want is Shaoran," Sakura said as she turned to face her pillow.  
"Alright, I'm gone bye," He said as he closed the door. "Soon card mistress soon." After that Sakura fell into a sleep with many dreams. But not all-good ones. In the middle of the night Sakura woke up on a dead sweat.  
"SYAORAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as a nurse came in to she what was the matter.   
"What's wrong Ms. Avalon?" The nurse asked.  
"Please I need to see Li!" Sakura pleaded.  
"I'm sorry but you can't he needs his rest and so do you. Now go back to sleep. Perhaps you will see him in the morning. This all depends on how he is doing," With that the nurse left. She was left all alone wondering how her beloved was doing. Meanwhile in the other room where Syaoran was he couldn't sleep. He had finally awoke and could only think of his cherry blossom. He would have gotten out of bed and over to where Sakura was but he was tied down with all these machines and needles in him. He hated the thought of not being able to leave on a dime. Something about being confined just brought a horrible feeling. He sighed as he gave up.  
"Sakura...." And then he fell asleep.  
Back to Sakura she on the other hand was not tied down by any machines or thing like that. So she got up slowly and quietly began her way towards his room. Ross had told her where it was. She was almost there when she could hear footsteps coming forward. She duck behind something that kinda look like a trash can and waited for the person to pass. When it did Sakura got back up and slowly opened the door to his room. She could see across the room a bed with somebody lying in it. She went up closer to make sure it was him. As she got closer she could feel his weak green aura. She tried to hide hers a bit so he wouldn't get startled. When she reached his bed she climbed in and snuggled up close to him and fell asleep. After doing this Syaoran woke up and didn't know what was holding on to him again. But as he looked to the side he saw a beautiful site his angel. He was shocked at first not knowing how she had gotten there but was happy to feel her warm embrace. He bent down and kissed her goodnight on the forehead then he himself fell back to sleep himself.  
When morning came and the nurse came in to check on Li, she was very surprised to see Sakura right beside him in bed.  
"Ahem!" She almost screamed.  
"Hoe?" Sakura was the first to awake.  
"What are you doing here young lady?" The nurse asked. (It was the same one that said that she couldn't go see Li the night before)  
"Well you see, Uh," Sakura Stuttered. Li woke up.  
"What's going on here?" He asked.  
"This young lady invaded you peace, Mr. Li," She told him.  
"This young Lady just happens to be my girlfriend. And she is not invading anything. If anything she is helping the peace," Li shouted back.  
"Li, it's okay really I should have stayed in my room. I was just lonely that's all," Sakura pointed out. Voice getting smaller with every word  
"Yes you should have. Now if you would come with me back to your own room, Ms. Avalon," The nurse insisted.  
"Uh, sure let's go. I'll see you later Shaoran," Sakura said before leaving.  
"Bye," Li replied. "Now what? This is so boring. There is nothing to do in hospitals. I would practice my sword but I don't think they would like that. Besides I'm tied down," Li said as he tried again to get free. Back with Sakura the nurse was very mad. 


	17. Undercover Nurse

Chapter 17  
Undercover Nurse  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. What you did was a very bad thing. You are a bad girl. Do you know what we do to bad girl in this hospital?" The nurse asked.  
"N-n-no," Sakura replied.  
"We tie them down so the can't get away again," She told Sakura while holding up straps.  
"Wait you don't have to do that I won't leave this room again please don't," But it was too late she was already putting them on Sakura's wrist and ankles.  
"Oh but I do hospital rule," She said while putting another strap around her ankle. Sakura didn't know what was up with this nurse but wanted to see another one.  
"Please let me go. I demand you to let me go!" Sakura screamed very loudly forcing another nurse to come in to see what this was all about.  
"What going on in here?" The nurse asked in a sweet tone. The other nurse immediately stops what she was doing and hides the last strap behind her back.  
"N-nothing, nothing at all," She said in a shaky but innocent tone.  
"It sure sounded like something to me. Let me she this girl. Why does she have straps on her wrist and ankle?" The nurse asked.  
"She was giving me trouble. Kicking and screaming. I had to, there was no other way," She told the other nurse.  
"I see can I speak to your patient alone for a moment," She asked.  
"Of course," She bowed and then left.  
"Hello there, what is your name?" She asked.  
"Sa..kur..a," Sakura answered a bit frightened.  
"No need to be frightened, I won't hurt you. Would you mind if I took these off?" She asked Sakura shook her head saying no. "Alright hold still. Don't worry it wont hurt," She told her calmly.  
"C-can I see Li?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh and who is Li?" She asked after all the straps were removed.  
"My boyfriend, he is in the critical care unit. Please I need him," Sakura begged.  
"Alright, just wait here I'll go see if he is awake. If he is then I will take you there okay?" She asked as she headed for the door.  
"Yea," Was her reply. A few minutes later she returned with a wheel chair for Sakura to sit in as they went to his room.  
"I can walk fine," Sakura protested.  
"Hospital rules," She said Sakura didn't like those words. The other nurse had said them when she strapped her down.  
"Alright," Sakura said in defeat. As they were half way to Li room. Sakura somebody screaming her name.  
"Sakura!" She heard it again. This time she looked behind her and found Madison running after her.  
"Madison!" Sakura yelled back.  
"Do you know this girl?" The nurse asked.  
"Yea she's my best friend," Sakura told her.  
"Oh Sakura I was so worried about you," Madison told her as they hugged.  
"I knew you would that's why I asked Kari to phone you. Did she tell Mrs. Izumi?" Sakura asked.  
"Yea, they are really worried as well. Where is Syaoran?" Madison asked.  
"He's in the critical care unit I was on my way there now," Sakura pointed out.  
"Critical Care, that's horrible Sakura. What happened?" Madison asked again.  
"I'll tell you later alright. Right now I need to see Syaoran," Sakura told her.  
"Alright lets go," And they where again on their way to see Syaoran when they heard another call.  
"Sakura!" The voice yelled out.  
"Now what?" Sakura asked obviously pissed that she wasn't with Shaoran.  
"Wow, calm down Sakura. It's just me," Kari told her.  
"Oh sorry. How did you figure out what hospital I was in?" Sakura asked.  
"Well we started to phone around and this place said that two people came in yesterday by your names," Kari told her.  
"Okay, well can we please go see Li now," Sakura practically pleaded.  
"Of course," Kari told her. And they were of for the third time to see Li. And guess what they made it. Sakura not being able to hold in all her content got out of the wheel chair and running over to Li. But when she got there she found an empty bed.  
"Shaoran? Where is he?" Sakura questioned the nurse.  
"I don't know where he could be. He couldn't have walked off. He was tied down by too many-" before she could finish Sakura interrupted.  
"Tied down? Like I was, this hospital has some major problems," Sakura shouted.  
"No, no nothing like that, tied down by all the machines, and things," She explained.  
"Oh okay. But where is he?" Sakura asked.  
"Where is who?" A voice asked.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she leaped into his warm embrace.  
"Sakura what wrong? What happened after you left?" Syaoran asked.  
"I'll tell you later, right now I am just glad to see you," Sakura told him.   
"Why are you not in bed?" The nurse asked.  
"Well they said I was doing better and took all the junk out of me, and said I could be moved out of the critical care unit. But I needed to walk around so I took a walk," Li explained.  
"Alright," The nurse said pleased with his explanation. Sakura on the other hand was not pleased.  
"Li, you shouldn't be walking around after what happened to you. You need you rest. Nurse I have a suggestion can Li be moved into my room, that way I can keep an eye on him, so that he doesn't get into any trouble," She asked the nurse.  
"I will see what I can do," the nurse said and then left.  
"Sakura, can you let go of me now?" Li asked.  
"Oh sorry, Li," She told him and then let go. "I've just been so worried about you," She told him again.  
"I've been worried about you as well, how are you," He asked not noticing any body else in the room.  
"I've been fine. Don't worry about me, your condition is more serious," The emerald eyed girl said.  
"Ahem," Kari said interrupting the Kawaii couple.  
"Hoe, oh right. Kari and Madison came to visit," Sakura told him.  
"Oh, I hope we did not worry any body," Li stated.  
"Not really, Mr and Mrs. Izumi are just wondering what they are going to do with you. I mean you've been here like a week and already been in the hospital twice and in the three day spread," Kari told him.   
"Yea, I know. Do you think I am proud of this? Making people worry about me. I hate to do that. I never choose to be magical, it choose me. If I could choose other wise then I would never have wanted my powers!" Li screamed at her.  
"Whoa, sorry Li. I meant nothing by it," Kari told him.  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I've been a little tense lately," Li told her.  
"Li, lets go back to my room, and talk. Come on you guys," Sakura said leading them out of the room. So they walked over to Sakura's room, and when she walked in she saw the evil nurse. "What are you doing in my room?" Sakura questioned.  
"I am you nurse, what else would I be doing. I was wondering where my patient had gone," She told her.  
"And I told you that I don't want you as a nurse. Now leave!" Sakura demanded.  
"Now is that any way to talk to an elder?" The nurse asked.  
"You heard her she said out!" Li told her.  
"Oh and who are you?" the nurse questioned.  
"I am Syaoran Li, this young lady's boyfriends, what's it to you?" Li asked.  
"Ah Syaoran Li, from the Li Clan no?" She asked him.  
"Yes, again what's it to you?" Li asked a second time.  
"Nothing really, just your destruction," She told him. To say the least Li was shocked who was she to have his destruction.  
"What do you mean, My destruction?" Li asked.  
"Well, to put it simply so that your little minds will understand, I will destroy you. In other words Mr. Li I'm going to kill you," She told him.  
"And why must you do this?" He asked her surprisingly calm.  
"I was ordered. That's all you need to know. Now Syaoran Li, you will die!" She yelled as she ran towards Li. But Sakura stopped her before the knife that she was holding could get to him.  
"NNNNOOOOO!!!" Li yelled as he saw Sakura lie on the ground, he ran towards her only to be blocked by the nurse.  
"Like I said now it is time for you to die," She repeated herself. Li would not just let his beloved lie their waiting for death to overcome her. He ran towards the nurse chanting words as his onyx became his trusty sword. (Yea, the one that almost killed him) He thrusted the sword at her. But before it could hit her she changed into what looked like the well the Change Card. The one that made Li spend a day as Kero. Was that an awful day.  
"Whoa, what happened?" He asked as the Lizard type card came running towards him. "No not again, I ain't touching that thing," Li shouted as he ducked.  
"Li watch out!" Madison yelled as it came at him once again.  
"What? AH!" He yelled as he once again ducked from the attack of the change card. "How is this happening Sakura has all the cards, this shouldn't be," Li stated.  
"All answers will be answered soon. You must be patient," The voice called out. Li called upon his lightning but it did nothing. Just like the Lightning the attack went right through it.   
"What the-" Li was a bit shocked at this. Not wanting to believe that his magic was not strong enough to fight this monster. Then just as the Lightning did, it vanished.  
"Where did it go?" Asked Kari. Li was too preoccupied with getting to Sakura and didn't bother to answer besides he didn't know what the answer was.  
"Sakura are you alright? You have got to stop scaring me like this," Li told her as he got to her an lifted her off the ground.  
"I'm fine. She never really got me. Just a little cut. What about you, are you all right?" Sakura asked.  
"Sakura for once please think of your self and not others. We are all fine but you my dear Cherry Blossom need to rest," Li said as he lifted her off the ground and onto her bed.   
"Thank you Shaoran," Sakura told. Of course Li blushed because of what she called him.  
"Aw Li you know how Kawaii you are when you blush like that?" Madison inquired which made him blush even more. Some things never change. Again not to far away a voice in the bushes is heard.  
"Soon my dear Sakura, soon," Then it was gone.  
Soon Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya and Izumi were at the hospital to visit their "Adoptive Children" of course they wanted to know what happened and how come they didn't know sooner. But they left out all the Clow/Sakura Cards and Digimon even though they already know about them.   
"Oh dear, I was so worried about you. I wonder you think you can stay out of the hospital for three days straight?" Mrs. Izumi asked.  
"I'll try, Mrs. Izumi," Li told her. They where there for most of the day but left soon so they could get some sleep. Madison and Kari had told Sakura of the plans that their boyfriends had for the next day. Which was Valentine's Day. Li felt really bad that they couldn't go out for a special dinner but promised that once he was well enough and she as well, that they would have their special night. They had been given the heads up that it was okay to share a room. They were quietly falling asleep in each other's arms when Sakura gently kissed him on the stomach. Li felt a pleasurable tingle go up his spin when she did it again. He was about to protest when she landed on his mouth with a passionate kiss. He was shocked at first but after melted into her sweet sent of Cherry Blossoms. She too was drowning in his beautiful sent. This could have gone on longer if a nurse hadn't come in.  
"Are you too awake?" She asked. As if she didn't know.  
"Yea we are," Li answered.  
"Oh good, just thought I would check up on you two. Making sure you're not doing anything foolish," She told them.  
"We're not, so you can leave," Li demanded.  
"Well touchy, touchy, are we on this subject. Calm down I'm only here to help," She answered.   
"I'm sure you are. We don't need your help right now so please leave," Li asked surprisingly gentle.   
"Alright I'm gone," She said as she left.  
"Good. Man the people in this hospital are odd," Li said to his girl friend below him.  
"Yea. Well we should probably sleep, my dear Shaoran," She told him.  
"You're right, good night," He said.  
"Good night," And they both feel asleep. 


	18. Valentine's Day Surprise

Chapter 18  
Valentine's Day Surprise  
  
The morning after the next was Valentine's day. Sakura was to be released but Syaoran had to stay there for at least a week since he had been in the critical care unit. Another one of their many hospital rules. Mr. Kamiya came to pick up Sakura in the morning. She reluctantly left her dear Syaoran alone, but only after many pleadings from Syaoran and Mr. Kamiya. When she did leave Syaoran felt cold, not warm as he always did with his beloved. At the Kamiya household Kari was all recovered so she had already left for school. At school Sakura could only imagine what was going to happen on this day of Love. Kari had told her that T.K. said he had something very special planned for them, but she had no idea what it was. Madison also said that Eriol had something planned, but again what it was neither knew. She spent most of her day thinking about what her and Shoran would do that day if he wasn't still in the hospital. At school every thing was normal, as normal as school can get at least. The only odd thing was that the fire alarm had went off. But it wasn't a fire drill it was a prank played by one of the students. But they never did find out whom. What they didn't know is that the person who pulled the alarm was none other then Ken Ichijouji. He was there in spirit but not in body. You see something has been happening to Ken as you may already know. As the students rush out side from the sound of the alarm Davis is sure that he's sees Ken off in the distance again just like last time he calls out to him but no answer. He yells out a few times to his fellow digidestened but after about 4 calls with no answer he gave up and went to find his friends. As he ran up to them he asked.   
"Hey how come those two exchange students are never here?"  
"Because Davis, they had a very bad accident, and need their rest. Li is still in the hospital," Kari told him.  
"But I thought he got out of the hospital?" Davis asked.  
"He did, he's back in again. And Sakura is at home, well Kari's house at least," T.K. answered.  
"Oh, well somebody should tell them that they need to get their act in gear if we need them to save the digital world," Davis exclaimed.  
"Davis don't be so hard on them, they are a long way from home, they probably miss their families," Kari told him.  
"You're right Kari, I should have thought of that," Davis told her, still trying to score points with her. Even though T.K. is her boyfriend now.  
"I think we can go back in now, let's go," Yolie told them.  
"Alright let's go, it's cold out here," T.K. said as he walked towards the door, Kari in his arms. As they walked inside Davis again noticed Ken.  
"Hey guys, I keep seeing Ken every where, should I be worried?" Davis asked.  
"You're probably just tired, sleep when you get home today," Kari suggested.  
"Yea, you're right."  
They walk to their next class. The rest the day went as usual. The next day was a very special day, as you already know. Sakura now well enough to go back to school, was walking with Kari when, Kari stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What's wrong Kari?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm not sure but I'm sure I felt something," Kari told her.  
"What do you mean? I thought you didn't have any magical power. How can you sense things?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know. Well it was probably nothing so lets go. I can't wait to see T.K. today. He said he had something very special for me today," Kari told her.  
"That's great Kari. Madison also told me that Eriol had something planned. But she doesn't have a clue to what it could be," Sakura exclaimed as they walked to the school.  
"What are you doing? I mean with Li?" Kari asked.  
"Well nothing really. I'm just going over to the hospital today to be with him. But he promised that we would do something as soon as he is better," Sakura told her.  
"That's great, I hope you guys have a great time," Kari said as they walked into the school. When they got to their classroom most of the people where already there. When the bell rang they all went to their seats and waited for the announcements to be over but before they were there was a little surprise for them on it.  
"Students because of the day today, the teaches and I wanted to do something special, we decided to give you a dance for the morning, and then the rest of the day off," The principal went on.   
'This is so great. Now I can go and visit Li earlier, oh this is great,' Sakura told herself.  
'What's so great my little Cherry Blossom?' Li asked, as he had heard what she said.  
'Oh just that I get to visit you earlier then expected,' She told him trying to hold back her excitement.  
'Oh really, that's great. I can't wait to see you. But don't you think you should be paying attention to the teacher Sakura dear?' Li asked.  
'Oh yeah, till this after-noon my love,' Sakura said and signed out.  
'Till then,' Li replied and also signed out. She signed out just in time the teacher just called her name.  
"Sakura what is the answer to number 15?" The teacher asked.  
"Ah, ah, I don't know. Was this homework given yesterday, because I wasn't here so I don't know," Sakura told the teacher.  
"Very well, Davis what is the answer?" The teacher asked.  
"The answer is ah," This went on for a bit. Pretty soon it was time for the dance. Every body was excited. T.K. and Kari spent the whole time in each other's arms. To say the least Davis wasn't too happy about that. Sakura took turns dancing with some of the guys in the school, but her mind was only on one guy and that guy is of course Li. She turned down all the guys that asked her to slow dance she didn't feel right doing that, when it wasn't her boyfriend. But to say the least she did have fun. Yolie was kinda depressed she wanted to dance with Izzy. But no, he had to be in university. But when a cute guy asked her to dance she snapped out of it pretty quick. Meilin spent most of her time with this really cute guy from her Lit. class, so she was happy. And just as Kari and T.K., Madison would not leave Eriol's side. Which was to be expected. With hunks like these you have to be careful. On the other side of town in Ken's school, everything was normal; they were doing homework as usual, well most of the kids. There was a dance there to but Ken wasn't interested. He isn't that type of person to just go and dance in front of people like that. (I know exactly how he feels) he decided to spend the morning in the library, which he always did. They too were getting out early. So he felt like finishing all his homework in record time so he could spend the rest of the day doing nothing but chatting with Wormmon. He was in such a deep trance that he didn't even notice somebody walking up to him.  
"Hi Ken," Said the voice. This made him jump a little.  
"Wha, oh hello Jordan," Ken said with a slight blush on his face.  
"How come your not at the dance?" She asked him.  
"I'm not really into those kind of things," Ken told her.  
"Oh so nobody asked you huh?" She asked him teasing.  
"On the contrary, I was asked many times. But refused. I don't have time for such trivial manner," Ken told her. A blush still visible on his cheeks.  
"Oh really? What if I asked you? What would you do then?" Jordan asked.  
"There would be no point in doing that now would there?" Ken told her, she looked kinda confused.  
"Why?" She asked with confusion still on her face.  
"The dance is over, people are already in the halls," Ken said pointing to all the people walking down the long stretch of hallway.  
"Oh okay," She said with a bit of disappointment.  
"I was wondering, would you like to meet some of my friends? They don't go to this school however so we will have to take the train," Ken told her as he got up and offered his hand.  
"I would love to," She told him taking his hand. They started to walk until they got to the train stop. Then got on it and waited till they got there.   
Meanwhile at the university Tai and Victoria were walking along the campus when they heard somebody calling to them. As they turned around Tai saw that it was Matt.  
"Hey Matt, what's up?" Tai asked.  
"Not much. But did Joe tell you?" Matt asked his big haired friend.  
"No what did Joe tell you? Is it about the digital world?" Tai whispered.  
"No, not at all. Mimi is coming for a visit from America," Matt told him.  
"Really, cool. It's been like almost a year since we've seen her. Do you know when she is coming in?" Tai asked again.  
"No she never told him. I think she wanted to make it a surprise for Joe or something. But who's your friend?" Matt asked giving a little mischievous wink.  
"Oh I almost forgot, Matt this is my girlfriend Victoria, Victoria this is my bud Matt," Tai told them.  
"Nice to meet you," Victoria said holding out her hand.  
"You too," Matt said taking her hand. "Sorry to bug you guys, were you in the middle of something?"   
"No, not really. Just taking in the view. This place is so beautiful. Nothing like my home. Or old home," Victoria explained.  
"Oh and where was that?" Matt asked.  
"Australia. Quite a ways from here. But luckily I am learning the language fast from my cousin, that is living with me. She has always been interested in other languages," Vicky told them.  
"If you don't mind my asking, why don't you have an Australian accent?" Matt asked again.  
"Well, I wasn't born there, I was born in Canada. And we moved, my cousin and I that is, moved to Australia around 4 years ago and lived with some relatives there. It was nice but I missed and still do miss Canada," Vicky told them.  
"Cool, Matt don't you think you should go and find Sora, or someone?" Tai said nudging his friend to leave.  
"Oh right. Okay I'll see you later Tai. Nice meeting you Victoria," He said as he caught on to what Tai was telling him.  
"Call me Vicky all my friends do."  
"Alright. Later Tai, Vicky," He said as he ran off in the other direction.  
"Tai, I'm sorry to cut this walk short but all my classes are done for the day and I need to get home. Would you like to come over for a little while?" Vicky asked him.  
"Ah, s-sure, I'd love to. Let's go," He said extending his arm.  
"Great," She said taking his offered arm. So they started to walk of to her house.   
At TK's school the dance was just getting started. Every body was having a good time. But as the dance was just getting good. It was already over. And every body had to leave. When this was happening Ken and Jordan where just walking up to the school to find everyone. Davis saw him first. But he thought that he was just seeing things again so he walked right passed him. Ken was a bit confused but ran back to him.  
"Davis wait up!" He yelled.  
"I'm not hearing you. You're not really there," Ken stopped after hearing that. He knew Davis was a little off but this was ridiculous.  
"What's wrong Ken!" Jordan asked as she ran up to him.  
"Well that was my friend Davis but I don't think he is right, right now. Let's go see if we can find the others," Ken said as he started to walk in the other direction.  
"Hey Ken, now it's your turn to wait for me!" She yelled once again running up to him.  
"Oh sorry, Jordan," Ken apologised.  
"It's alright, so lets go find them," She said pulling him in side the school. As they walked though the halls they saw something in the far corner. As they got closer they could see that it was two people making out. Curious to see who it is, Ken went in closer. As he inched towards them he could see that it was Eriol.  
"Eriol?" Ken asked. Eriol looked up.  
"Uh, Hey Ken. What's up?" He asked, looking a bit embarrassed.  
"I should be asking you that same question," Ken told him.  
"Hehehe, ah, y-you know Madison. And ah who is she," Eriol said quickly changing the subject.   
"This is Jordan.... Hey wait don't changed the subject Eriol!" Ken yelled at him.   
"I-I'm not I was just asking. So is he your girlfriend?" Eriol Whispered.  
"N-n-no, she's my friend she just came here from Australia," Ken said stuttering. "Um, do you know where TK and Kari are?" Ken asked.  
"I haven't seen them how 'bout you Madison dear?" Eriol asked his love.  
"Well I think I saw them leave after the dance but I don't know," Madison replied.  
"Thank you, I'll see you when you get home Eriol," Ken said turning away.  
"Yes, at home. Till then," Eriol said walking back into the corner with Madison. Ken and Jordan walked away when he finally spotted T.K. and Kari.  
"T.K.!" Ken yelled.  
"Whoa, oh hey Ken!" T.K. yelled back.  
"Hi Ken," Kari greeted.  
"Hello Kari," Ken greeted back.  
"Who's that Ken?" Kari asked with her usual gentle smile on her face.  
"This is my friend Jordan, she can from Australia, she lives with her cousin right?" Ken asked looking at Jordan.  
"Right, Victoria Tackanishi," Jordan told them. Kari just started at her. "Is there something wrong?" Jordan asked seeing Kari face.  
"Is you cousin in university?" Kari asked.  
"Yes, why?"   
"I think my brother's going out with her," She told her.  
"Really? Wait now that you mention it, I do remember her saying something about, um.... Tai that was it Tai!" Jordan remembered.  
"Yes that's his name alright. We hear it being yelled out a lot in our household," Kari giggled.  
"I can see that," T.K. added.  
"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Kari and this is my boyfriend T.K.," Kari said swinging her hand at T.K.  
"Hi there," T.K. replied.  
"Hi it's nice to meet you both. As you know I'm Jordan, but I just thought that I might remind you," Jordan added, "So, you're Tai's little sister, cool."  
"Yea, well what are you two doing on this all too romantic night?" Kari asked Ken and Jordan.  
"Us?" Ken asked pointing to himself and Jordan.  
"Yes the two of you. Are you guys going out? Most couples do on Valentine's day," Kari told them.  
"Were not a couple!" Ken and Jordan yelled at the same time. Kari and T.K. just sweatdroped.  
"Well, okay. But I have to say you two do look cute together. I mean come on you guys look so a like," Kari added.  
"You know your right Kari," T.K. agreed. This just made Ken and Jordan blush a very deep crimson.  
"We appreciate the complement but, I don't think there is any need to rush over thin... AAAHHH" Ken screamed in pain not able to finish what he was saying.  
"Ken what's wrong?" Jordan asked.  
"Oh no Ken, not again, talk to me. You've gotten over this before, you can do it!" Kari told him.  
"This has happened before! We need to get him to the hospital!" (Favourite word in this story huh?) Jordan yelled.  
'Perhaps there are strong feelings in there after all,' Kari thought. "Yes it has, and a hospital would do nothing to help him (See what did I tell you?). We just have to try to calm him down. Talk to him gently. He needs our and your support," Kari told her, holding Ken in her arms on the ground in front of their school.  
"Alright I can do that. Ken listen to me. You have to be brave alright," She started stifling the tears that begged to fall but wouldn't let. "We are here for you one hundred percent. Your friends, T.K. Kari, and me Jordan," She bent down closely so that she was able to whisper in his ear. By now he was not screaming and clutching his head he was unconscious. "I'm here for you Ken, and I think I love you," She said into his ear. After she said that she gave him an ever so small peek on the cheek just as she had done the day they met.  
"I-I t-think I d-do t-too, Jordan," Ken said waking up a bit.  
"Oh Ken, you're awake. I'm so glad," Kari told him looking down as he was in her arms.  
"K-Kari?" Ken asked.  
"Yes Ken it is me. Is there something that you need?" Kari asked.  
"No, just m-making sure you were really there," Ken said with a small smile on his face.  
T.K. was talking to Jordan trying to get it out of her what she said to him to make him wake up so quickly.  
"So, spill it. What did you say to make him say 'I think I do too'?" T.K. asked.  
"T.K. I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Not now, perhaps later like next year," She said turning so that her back was to his face.  
"Fine, you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know because this happens a lot with Ken, and it usually takes us like an hour to get him to wake up. He was out of it in like 15 min with you here. I was just trying to help him," T.K. told her.  
"Why does this happen to him?" Jordan asked T.K. back still turned.  
"It's to complicated to explain. Perhaps one day we will be able to tell you," T.K. added, "So are you going to tell me what you said?"   
"Well, I'm not to sure you would want to tell him what I told him," Jordan told him turning around trying to hide her giggle.  
"Try me," T.K. challenged.  
"Alright, I told him that I think I loved him," Jordan whispered.  
"Um perhaps your right. But thank you anyways for the information," T.K. told her.  
"No problem. Let's go see how Ken's doing," She said walking towards him.  
"Ken, are you going to be alright?" Kari asked him.  
"I think so Kari," He said trying to get back up. When something happened. "AAAHHH," Ken screamed once again.  
"Ken what wrong?" Kari shouted.  
"Rotten digidestened, I'll destroy them soon," Ken said as he started to fade away.  
"Ken don't leave me!" Jordan yelled as she saw what was happening.  
"Ken what are you doing?" Kari asked.  
"Stay out of this you insect, you are not worthy of my presence," He told her looking straight in his eyes. Kari knew those eyes; those belonged to the Digimon Emperor.  
"Ken don't do this. You are not that person anymore; we got you out of it. We all worked so hard to help you. You can't do this to us now!" Kari yelled at him.   
"Oh, touching, too bad I don't I don't give a damn!" Ken said as he ran off.  
"Ken Wait!" Jordan yelled as she tried to run after him but T.K. help her back.  
"You can't do anything to help him now Jordan. This isn't your battle," T.K. said letting go of her.  
"T.K. why do you think Ken would have wanted to go back to that dark time?" Kari asked him.  
"I'm not sure Kari perhaps this wasn't his choice," T.K. suggested.  
"Oh yeah, remember that day that Wormmon disappeared, maybe that drove Ken over the edge. I know if I ever lost Gatomon I would be a wreck," Kari told T.K. Taking his hand.  
"I knows how he feels, it was awful losing Patamon," T.K. told her looking down at her wetted face.   
"I think I'll go home now," Jordan announced as she started to walk away.  
"Jordan wait we'll walk you home," Kari said as she and T.K. ran up to her.   
Sakura had already said her goodbyes to all her friends and rushed over to the hospital to see Li. The hospital wasn't too far away but she was going the speed or faster of the dash card. Once there she stopped in front of it first and had her head practically between her knees trying to catch her breath that she left at the school. She walked inside and looked around. It looked different somehow but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. So she just shrugged it off and walked towards him room. Once there she knocked twice and then waited for an answer. When none came she knocked and waited again, this time somebody answered.  
"Come in," The voice said. Sakura opened the door, only to find that that was not Li's room, this was an old man, and doing something very strange.  
"I'm sorry wrong room," Sakura said and she walked out and closed the door. She sank to the floor after closing it. "I could have sworn that that was Shaoran's room," Sakura told her self aloud.  
"Are you looking for someone?" A doctor asked.  
"Yes I am, his name is Syaoran Li, do you know where I can find him?" Sakura asked.  
"Hmm, Syaoran Li, huh. Nope sorry I don't remember anybody here with that name," The doctor said.  
"Really? Well perhaps I ran into the wrong hospital. Thank you for your help. Good bye now," Sakura said then left. 'I wonder where he could be?' Sakura asked herself.  
'Sakura!!!'  
'Who said that?' Sakura screamed in her head.  
'Sakura, help me!'   
'Who are you? I need to know if I'm to help you,' Sakura added.  
'Sakura, I need your help. Please help me. Find me Sakura!' The voice said then faded away.   
"That was weird," Sakura thought aloud.  
"Sakura!" Said a voice.  
"Will you leave me alone!!!!" She shouted thinking it was that voice in her head again.  
"Sakura, are you alright?" The voice asked as it neared her.  
"Get away from me!" She yelled and ran away.  
"Sakura wait it's me Syaoran!" He screamed but it was too late. She was all ready gone.   
"Why is this happening to me!" Sakura yelled aloud. She didn't realise it at the time but she was running straight into T.K. Kari, and Jordan.  
THUD  
"Ow, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sakura said as she turned to get up.  
"That's okay. Wait Sakura?" T.K. asked still siting on the ground from the fall.  
"Yea why? Oh T.K. hi," She said and then looked up to see two more figures. "Hi Kari," Sakura finished.  
"Hey Sakura, is there something wrong?" Kari asked.  
"Sakura! Wait why did you run away from me?!?" Li asked as he ran up to her.  
"Hey Li," Kari greeted, Li kinda ignored her. He was to worried about Sakura.  
"Hi, Sakura are you alright. I called out to you but you ran away how come?" Li asked.  
"That was really you Li? I thought it was the voices in my head getting the best of me," Sakura told him.  
"Sakura... you need to pay more attention to your surrounding, trust your self," He said hugging her.  
"I know Shaoran," She said putting her head on his chest. "Wait what are you doing out of the hospital?"  
"Well they let me out," Li replied simply.  
"Really? Because you were just there this morning, when I talk to you in school right?"   
"Uh, yeah I was there," Li told her.  
"I don't buy this act Li, tell me where were you?" Sakura asked again.  
"I don't know what you are talking about, if I wasn't at the hospital then I was at Izzy's resting," Li told her.  
"You sure?" She bugged again.  
"Yes positive."  
"Alright," She replied.  
"Well we should get going," Kari said.  
"I'll see you at home then Kari," Sakura yelled as they walked away. "Sorry again for knocking you down T.K.!"   
"No problem Sakura. Nothing meant by it," He said as they all faded into the darkness. Sakura was standing next to Li in silence. A very disturbing silence. So she decided to brake it.  
"So Li, what do you wanna do?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know it is up to you Cherry Blossom," Syaoran inquired.  
"Well do you wanna go for a walk until we decide?" Sakura asked again.  
"Sure, lets go," He said grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. In response she squeezed his hand and he did the same.  
Ken was somewhere in the forest talking to someone.   
"Yes, I will do so. I only ask one thing in return," Ken or Digimon Emperor enquired.  
"And what might be," Said a deep suspicious voice.  
"Give Wormmon back!" Ken practically demanded.   
"In due time, but not now. He will be returned to you. You have nothing to worry about," The voice answered.  
"Fine," Ken scowled. And he disappeared.  
Jordan, T.K., and Kari entered Jordan's dimly lit house. Tai and Vicky have spent their day lying on her couch doing nothing but cuddling. But were disturbed by Jordan and a few other's walking in.  
"Come on in and make your selves comfortable," Jordan said trying to hide the pain that she felt because of what happened to Ken.  
"Thanks but is it always so dark in here?" Kari asked.  
"Did you hear something?" Tai asked waking up.  
"Wait did you guys just hear a voice? It sounded like it came from your living room," T.K. said pointing in the direction of the living room.  
"Let's go check it out," Kari said as she started to walk towards the room. As she walked Tai had also went to check out what the noise was, and they ended up bumping into each other.  
"AH!" They both screamed.  
"Who are you?" Tai asked.  
"Tai? Is that you?" Kari asked while getting up.  
"Kari?" Tai asked in return.  
"You didn't answer my question," Kari scowled.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked still not answering if he was Tai.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was walking a friend home, and she invited T.K. and I in. What are you doing here?" Kari asked giving him a freaky look.  
"I-I-I was uh, well um, you see," He was cut off by Vicky.  
"He was keeping my company," Vicky saved him.  
"Yea, that's what I was doing," Tai added.  
"Yep sure," Kari whispered.  
"What was that Kari?" Tai asked.  
"Nothing," Kari told him.  
"Yea right," Tai mumbled.  
"So where's Jordan?" Vicky asked.  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Jordan yelled.  
"Okay! So you befriended Jordan huh?" Vicky asked.  
"Actually, our friend Ken brought her over to our school, then he.... Never mind," Kari trailed off.  
"Kari what happened to Ken?" Tai asked no demanded is more like it.  
"Nothing, really. He just had to leave suddenly," Kari spitted out.  
"Oh okay," Vicky replied. "I thought I heard three voice come in. Who else is here?" Vicky asked.  
"I am," T.K. said coming out of the kitchen.  
"Oh and who are you?" She asked.  
"He's my boyfriend T.K.," Kari told her.  
"T.K. huh, that short for something?" She asked again.  
"Yea, Takeru," T.K. told in his usual happy tone.  
"Well, Takeru, it is nice to meet you. I'm Victoria," She said holding out her hand.  
"Yes, nice to meet you to. And please call me T.K. I don't like being called Takeru. Besides T.K. just easier," He said taking her hand in a shaking motion.   
"All right then T.K.," She said taking back her hand, leaving T.K. astonished by her swift motion.  
"Kari we should go," He told her.  
"You're right. Later Tai, Vicky. I'll call later alright Jordan?" Kari told her in a somewhat of a whisper.  
"Alright. Bye," She waved out. Vicky came into the kitchen to talk to her cousin. "Hi Victoria, having a nice night?" Jordan asked, trying to ignore the glare her cousin was giving her.  
"Jordan get out of here, you're ruining every thing," Vicky yelled in a whisper.  
"I won't bother you guys I was just going to hang in my room any how. Don't worry," Jordan reassured her. But Vicky was not as pleased. She grabbed her and pulled her over to the door. Making sure not to let Tai see this, she opened the door and pushed Jordan out.  
"Don't come back tonight!" She yelled again in a whisper and closed the door in her face and locked it. Since she left her keys on the kitchen counter she had no way of getting in. and she knew that banging on the door was just going to make it worse. So she did the next best thing, she left. She walked along for quite a while until she could see something lying in the middle of the road with a car coming right at it. Not knowing exactly what to do she ran in the road and blocked the car from hitting the person. The car swerved to avoid hitting her. By doing this it ran into a street lamp. Jordan just stood there in fear. Why had she done that? The asked herself. She didn't have an answer. She finally got up the courage and turned around and see whom she had saved. To her surprise it was Ken. She looked around in her bag until she found what she was looking for. Her cell phone, she got it out and quickly dialled 911. When the ringing came to a stop a woman spoke.  
"Hello, 9-1-1 how may I direct your call?" She asked.  
"Yes hello, there's been an accident, a car swerved out of control to avoid hitting me and another who is unconscious on the ground," Jordan talk quickly.  
"Okay calm down where are you?" She asked.  
"Um, I don't know I just moved here. Don't you have some sort of tracking device to find me?" She yelled.  
"Calm down. Getting upset will do nothing to help," She told her in a very calm voice.  
"A-alright," Jordan replied.  
"Okay, walk to the corner of the street and tell me what the name is, alright?" She directed.  
"Alright," She said getting up and walking towards the street corner. "Um, it s-says uh. Enniskillen Ave," She told her.  
"Okay, that's good, now can you go check on the one that is on the ground and tell me if he has a pulse?" She instructed her again.  
"Yea," She said walking her way back to Ken. She lifter his wrist and felt a little pulse. "Yes, it is very weak but he does," She told her.  
"Good. Do you think you can go and see the man in the car," She asked. Oh my god Jordan had almost forgot about him. She ran towards the banged up car and looked inside. She saw the man had lots of blood on him. She didn't want to touch him but she had to. She put two of her fingers on his wrist and tried to feel something. Then she felt a little pulse. She grabbed the phone and told her that he didn't have much time left. They needed to get their now. It only took a couple of minutes before Jordan could hear sirens. When she heard them she ran up from the street to greet them. Looking like a lunatic by waving and jumping up and down, she got the ambulances attention. The people all rushed out and went first to the man in the car, while a few went over to Ken. They put them both on stretchers and headed back to the ambulance. Jordan insisted on coming along because in a few ways this was her fault and she wanted to make sure every body was all right. Especially Ken. On the ride there she was sitting next to him. Holding his hand never wanting to let go. But she had to when the ambulance stopped and they all got out. She rushed in after him, trying not to lose sight. When she got into the waiting room, she sat down and did just what the room is called she waited. For what seemed like days. But was really only like two hours.   
In those two hours Sakura and Li, weren't doing much, just enjoying each others company. Walking around the beautifully lit city of Odaiba. As they walked they un-consciously bumped into another couple. To their surprise it was T.K. and Kari.  
"Sorry, Hey Kari," Sakura apologised.  
"Oh, oh hey, Sakura. What are you guys doing?" Kari asked.  
"Nothing much just looking around," Sakura answered.  
"Cool," Kari replied.  
"Have you seen Madison and Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
"The last time I saw them was at school and they were in a corner making out," T.K. added laughing slightly.  
"Oh really, well. What you guys up to?" Sakura asked.   
"The same as you just enjoying each others company, on the most romantic day of the year," Kari inquired.  
"Oh my gosh, THAT'S RIGHT IT IS VALENTIENS DAY!" Sakura shouted.  
"Sakura, do you have to yell?" Syaoran asked while holding his ear. "It's not like I forgot what day it is," He said while reaching to get something out of his pocket.  
"I know you wouldn't Shaoran," Sakura said looking up at him.  
"I have something for you," He said while giving her a long velvet box. She opened it and gasped at what she saw. A diamond necklace that had little pink diamond cherry blossoms around it.  
"Shaoran it's beautiful," Sakura managed to get out.  
"Not as beautiful as you my cherry blossom," Syaoran protested. As he took the necklace out of her hand and put it on her neck. It glittered in the moonlight; it made her look even more beautiful then Syaoran thought. 'No, nothing is more beautiful.'   
"Sakura that is gorgeous, and it looks perfect on you. Don't you think so T.K?" Kari asked.  
"Yes it does," T.K. added simply.  
"Oh no!" Sakura shouted again.  
"Sakura what did I just say?" Li questioned her.  
"I know I know, but I was so worried about you that I forgot to get you something!" Sakura said starting to sob a little.  
"Sakura..." Li said she looked up at him.  
"You being around me is the best gift that I could have received," Syaoran told her.  
"Oh Shaoran," She said before she ran up to him a hugged the life out of him. "Oh no I forgot, did I hurt you?" She asked after seeing a pained face on her beloved.  
"I'm fine. I just never realised how strong you are," He joked.  
"Well, now you know."  
"I sure do," He said chuckling. They talk for a little bit longer then went their separate ways.  
Jordan was still waiting patiently for a doctor or somebody to come out and tell her that he was all right. That he was just tired. But unfortunately her wish didn't exactly come true. A doctor came out to talk to her, he said that the man in the car was going to be all right he was just banged up pretty bad. Ken on the other hand, they can't figure out what is wrong with him. They did all the test that they could think of, but still came up with nothing. They said that she could go and see him, if she wish. As she walked down the hallway, to the room 354 she open the door slightly to make sure at first this was the right room. She looked around through a crack in the door and found Ken in the bed. She opened the door more and walked in, then closed again after entering. She walked over to his bed and pulled a chair by the bed so that she could once again hold his hand. She spoke to him ever so quietly, and yet he heard ever word.  
"Ken, I'm so sorry if I caused any of this. I wouldn't want this to happen to anybody," She told him lying her face on the bed.  
"You, didn't cause any of this Jordan," Ken told her.  
"Ken? Your awake!" She said hugging him softly.  
"Of course, who could sleep with an angel by their side?" He asked her.(I know I'm getting corny)   
"Ken," Jordan said blushing slightly.   
"Yes?"  
"Uh, well I was wondering what happened at the school today. I mean one minute your fine the next you on the ground, then you're up and running away from us, what's going on?" Jordan asked.  
"It's really very complicated. I will tell you but not now," Ken told her.  
"Alright," She replied.  
"So, how did I get in the hospital?" Ken asked.  
"Well, I really don't know all that much but, my cousin Victoria we live together well she through me out and I decided to take a walk since I had no way of getting back inside and I knew she wouldn't let me back in. I was walking when I saw this figure in the middle of the road. I was running up to it to see what it was and to save it from the car that was racing towards it. I don't have any idea why I ran in front of the body but I did and the car swerved into a lamp. Well that body was you, so I'm really glad I did do it. Because you're one of the best friends I've ever had. Back in Australia I didn't have many friends just maybe two or three really good ones, the rest I didn't care much about," Jordan explained.  
"Interesting, I as well did not have many friends a few years back. But that was my mistake. Just another one of the many things I will tell you later on," Ken told her.  
"Alright, I'll will wait till then though," She told him.  
"I wouldn't expect anything else." Since Jordan couldn't go home she stayed with Ken for the night. But before she knew it she was asleep. Ken hadn't realised this though and so when he looked down at her and found her asleep he got out of the bed and lifted her onto it so she would be in a better position for sleeping. After doing that he got back in. Knowing that the nurses and doctors would not be too happy to find their patient sleeping on a chair. When she awoke Jordan noticed that she was no longer on the chair. And also she couldn't figure out where she was, but after a few moments of looking around she finally saw Ken who was sleeping beside her. She remembered the whole episode that happened last night. The car crash, being locked out, you know. When Ken stirred a little she kinda jumped being lost in her own thoughts and all. Ken noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, you just scared me for a second. I was lost in my thoughts," Jordan told him.  
"Okay. Well I think that perhaps you should leave for your cousin will be worried with you not coming home last night," Ken said forgetting what she had told him last night.  
"Ken, remember I told you that Victoria throw me out. She told me not to come back tonight," Jordan said in a huff.  
"Oh right, sorry my memory is not that useful lately," Ken told her.  
"It's alright. But perhaps I should get going. Well I'll come by later to see how you are doing alright?" Jordan said as she was getting together her stuff.  
"Sure, till later," He said waving.  
"Till later," She said walking out the door. 


	19. Getting To Know You

Chapter 19  
Getting To Know You  
  
Meanwhile class was already beginning in the schools. It was now third period class, when Jordan finally arrived. She explained every thing to her teachers.  
"You see, I was walking last night and I saw a figure lying in the road, blah blah blah," We have heard this story to many times now. She went down to all her teachers that the classes that she missed and said the story about three times in a twenty-minute time spanned. Pretty good once you consider the length of the story. Once she was finished and collected all her homework she went for lunch. She spent most of her time alone when Ken wasn't around. She never was good at making friends. Most of the time when she went to new schools all the kids made fun of her because she is so quiet. They thought she was a snob because she didn't approach anybody to say hello, or to ask and hang out with. It was hard for her to do this; she never had the courage. She always waited for people to come to her. But they never did come and talk. Well every once and a while she would find a friend. But sometimes she wished that they never came into her life at all, because she knew that she would have to leave them, for her fathers job would take her some place else, and she would never see them again. Probably. So she was happy in a way that nobody came to be with her, she would have nothing to lose then when she moved away, and she always knew that she would have to. Lunch ended and she decided that she wasn't feeling very well so she went to the nurse's office. (What did I tell you, my story loves hospitals and things like it :)) After a quick visit she asked if it was alright if she went home. They said yes. So she got all her stuff together and walk off. Jordan didn't feel like going home so she decided to take a walk like she had origanaly planned last night. Until it was interupted by a little insident.   
At Sakura's school every body was surprised that Li showed up since he was hardly ever there. All day long he could hear whispers of his appearance. He didn't care much but Sakura didn't like it. She wanted to know what they were saying about her Shaoran. But every time she went to asked Syaoran held her back. She was a little pissed off of how he wouldn't let her go and investigate, but lost her anger once she looked at his handsome face. His smile was the one thing that would make any girl melt, and it did. When they first went to the school there in Odaiba, Li was having trouble keeping all the girls from not drooling over his handsome features. Sakura was getting a little annoyed by this, and so were all the other guys in the school. But Sakura can't blame them for acting like that; I mean those deep amber eyes, that unruly chestnut hair, never able to be tamed, but it looked good on him, so he never tried to change it. He is quite tall around 6'1 6'2 maybe a little shorter, but not much though. Sakura had the same problem with the guys, all ways staring at her, but again Syaoran can't blame them, I mean who wouldn't wanna stare at a Emerald eye beauty. With Auburn hair that shaped her face perfectly. Then there was her figure, every thing a girl would want. It was the same thing with Syaoran well almost, but switch the girls and guys. Syaoran could never stay mad at her for to long. Her smile was to warm, he couldn't help but smile at her. And she loved it when he smiled his RARE smile that was reserved only for her. Perhaps every now and then they may be lucky enough to see it, but it was mostly just for her.   
"Izzy!" A voice cried out. Izzy turned around to see whom the owner of the voice is.  
"Huh? Oh hi Yolie," Izzy greeted with a little peek on the cheek as she walked up to him.  
"Hi," Yolie said with a slight blush.  
"What brings you here?" Izzy asked.  
"Well nothing really I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time last night," Yolie told him.  
"Prodigious, so did I. You make very good company," Izzy commented.   
"Thank you, so do you," Yolie added. They talk for a little bit but Izzy had to get back to class so they said their good byes and headed their different ways.  
Ken was lying in his bed dying of boredom from having nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. As he lay on is bed he could feel something slowly taking him over, forcing him to sleep. Buy this is no ordinary sleep, as soon as he closed his eyes, the evil inside of him would emerge and take over. Ken was not sure if he would be able to force it back any longer. Finally Ken had no chose but to give up. He slowly lay's down and closed his eyes as soon as he did, he felt this great amount of pain going though him. He screams out of all the pain but nobody can hear because that part of Ken is no longer visible to the people of the outside world. The part of Ken that he wanted to forget and never see again is. The Digimon Emperor. Ken could see everything that he did from inside, but could do nothing to stop it. He got up from his bed, and started to walk out of the room, when he saw two figures walking towards him. He thought it would be best if he used an alternate escape rout. He went back inside his room and opened the window. As soon as he saw nobody was down below he jumped. This was from the third floor, but you have to remember this is the digimon emperor that we are talking about.   
Not too far away Jordan was still walking home from her sick day at school. As she was walking she saw this person jump out of the hospital window, and fall to the ground. She ran up to help the person. When she saw who it was she was shocked. One that he would try to get out of the hospital and two because he wasn't hurt at all.  
"Ken, are you all right?" Jordan asked him.  
"I am not Ken. I am THE DIGIMON EMPEROR. And don't you ever forget that," Ken said and then ran off.  
"Ken wait! We will get you help! Ken don't leave me," She said the last bit in a whisper.   
"Foolish girl, she thinks that she can help me. HA. That's a laugh. Nobody can help you now! HAHAHA!" Ken said as he ran.  
Jordan stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She finally finds somebody that she likes a lot. And they turn into somebody else. She couldn't take in anymore all the pain that she had been holding in, finally came out as she fell to the ground crying. Nothing could make her stop. Nothing until she thought she heard somebody coming. Nobody must me cry, she thought to herself. As the person continued to come forward, she could hear the footsteps coming closer to her. And not farther away. This was odd since she was in the middle of a field.  
"Are you okay Miss?" The voice asked.  
"Yea.... I am . thank you for your concern but every thing is fine," She said not very reinsuring.  
"I don't think so. Here let me introduce myself, my name is Syaoran Li. But you may call me Li. May I ask what your name is?" Li asked.  
"Jordan, Jordan Kazaki," She answered.  
"You have a very lovely name, may I help you get up? It will rain soon. And I don't think you want to get soaked?" Li offered.  
"Really?" She said while looking up at the sky. There were hardly any clouds, but thought hey maybe he just saw the weather channel and it said it was going to rain.  
"I know what you are thinking but trust me, in about an hour the sky will be filled with dark clouds. Come on get up," He said reaching out his hand for her.  
"Thank you," She said taking it. As this was happening Sakura was also taking a walk and saw Li, so she started to run over. But as she got closer she could see that he wasn't alone he was with another female. Rage grew uncontrollable inside her. She ran from where she was making quite a bit of noise. So Li looked up to see what was wrong. He thought that he sensed Sakura and now he knew that she was there. Her anger showed in her aura a very powerful pink. Li knew she was mad. Perhaps he was too friendly. He couldn't stand it when Sakura was mad at him. It hurt him too much. Especially when he caused it. Jordan saw this and asked.  
"Is there something wring Li?"   
"Yes, I'm afraid that my helping you has caused some misunderstanding with my girlfriend. Perhaps I should go," He said turning around to leave. But she stopped him.  
"You deserve somebody better if they get that jealous that easy!" She almost shouted.  
"No, I don't. Sakura is the love of my life. We were destined to be together," He told her.  
"I don't believe in all that destiny crap. It's all a lie!" She shouted.  
"If that is what you believe then go a head. But I must go and find Sakura now. I'm worried about her," Li said again trying to leave. This time Jordan did nothing but stand there. And then he was gone. She felt so helpless. She can't do any thing to help Ken. And people were running away from her. She was starting to fall into a deep depression.  
Sakura was still running away from the site that she saw. Li with another girl. It was all too much for her to handle. As she was running she could hear somebody coming close to her. She could sense a green aura and so she knew it was Li.   
"LI GO AWAY!" She screamed to the man running up behind her. She knew that she couldn't out run him. He was the only person that could catch up with her.  
"Sakura let me explain!" He shouted as he jumped in front of her.   
"I don't want to hear it Li!" Sakura shouted.  
"I was only helping her. She was on the ground crying. I couldn't just keep walking. You know I'm not like that anymore," Li told her.  
"I know, but why were you holding her hand?" Sakura questioned.  
"She was on the ground I was helping her up. I also suggested that she get home because it is going to rain. Perhaps we should be doing that same?" Syaoran suggested.   
"Rain?" She asked.  
"Yes, rain. Come now, I'll walk you home," Syaoran said reaching out his hand. Sakura slowly took it into her own. "Sakura I'm sorry if you thought I would ever do that to you. I could never I love you too much," He told her looking into her emerald orbs.  
"I know. It's just all those girls at school. I can't help it," Sakura shouted a bit.  
"Hey, I do too. Just think of all those guys that I have to fight back to stay away from you," Syaoran said laughing a little.  
"I guess you're right, I mean I am gorgeous," She said with a grin.  
"I know. You don't have to tell me," He told her and then stopped her and kissed her on the lips.  
"What was that for?" She said a sly grin on her face.  
"Do I need a reason?" he asked with a grin of his own.  
"Well, now that you mention it..." before she finished she reached up and kissed him back which of course got him by surprise. "How was that?"  
"It could be better," Li stated.  
"Hey," She said as she gave him playful punch in the arm.  
"Ow," He said rubbing his arm where she hit him.   
"O yea, if I wanted to hurt you would know," She said doing it again.  
"Hey quite it," He said still rubbing his arm. "So where were you going?"  
"No where special. Just a walk," Sakura told him.  
"Sounds like fun, mind if I join you?" Li asked.  
"Of course not," She said as they walked off together. 


	20. The Letter

Chapter 20  
The Letter  
  
Kari was sitting in her room, fiddling with an envelope that T.K. had given her the night before. She wanted to open it but was afraid at what she might find. What it was an apology, and then at the bottom was the words I want to break up. She wouldn't be able to stand that if it was. She couldn't stand it any more she had to see what was inside. She got up and took a pair of scissors and opened it.   
The Letter read:  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
Nothing in this world will ever be able to show you how much I love you and need you in my life. I bet you were expecting something like what Li gave to Sakura. Well at first I planned just that but it wasn't enough to show you. So instead I decided to write you this letter. This letter will always be a reminder of how much I love and care for you. No amount of jewellery can come close. You are too beautiful. It would not be fare to the world. I leave you with this sign of my love for you, have a happy Valentine's Day. And every other day for that matter. Just remember that I will always be here to protect you no matter what.  
  
Love Your One And Only  
Takeru (T.K.) Takaishi.  
  
P.S. This letter is only the beginning.   
  
  
As Kari read this tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was so lucky to of found a guy like T.K. nothing would every take him away from her. Or at least she hoped. But they didn't know what was coming next. Soon after her crying fit began Tai thought he heard something and went to investigate. He entered his room to find a crying Kari lying on her bed.  
"Kari? Are you alright?" Tai asked her.  
"Yes. I was just taken a little aback by T.K. present that he gave me," Kari told him.   
"Oh really what was it?"  
"This letter," Kari said holding out the letter that she had gripped in her hands.  
"That's all he got you?" Tai asked dumbfounded.  
"He said that nothing in this world would be able to show me, how much he loves me. So he wrote me this letter that was a symbol of his love for me," Kari told him.  
"Oh. Well that's different," Tai told her. "But why are you crying?"  
"Because it's so sweet and I'll never be able to thank him enough," Kari said crying into her pillow.  
"Kari I think he already knows," Tai suggested.  
"Perhaps, but I will find a way to show him!" Kari somewhat shouted.  
"Ah, Kari you better not be thinking what I think your thinking," Tai scolded her.  
"Don't worry. We're much to young for that. I have something else in mind. I see you later I need to go find T.K." Kari said running out of the house. And Tai repeated.  
"She better not do what I think she's gonna do."  
Kari was already half way down the block as Tai said this. When she was motivated she could run quite fast. And nothing motivates her more then seeing T.K.  
"Please be home. Please be home. Please be home. Please be home," Kari repeated to herself over and over again. Until she reached his apartment. As she walked up to his door and rang the doorbell, she again started saying. "Be there, be there, be there," Over and over again. As she was saying this the door opened and there stood a shocked T.K.  
"Kari what are you do....." He was unable to finish since Kari practically jumped on him and stopped his speech by pressing her lips on his. After a moment or two, Kari let go and said.  
"I want to thank you for the letter. It's beautiful. I couldn't have asked for anything better."  
"No problem anything that makes you act like that has to be good right?" He asked her.  
"Oh T.K. stop. I had to show my thanks some how and I couldn't think of a better way. My brother thinks it's something different though. So Shh don't tell him," Kari said whispering into his ear.   
"Don't worry my lips are sealed," He told her letting his fingers run over his lips in a zipper closing motion. "You wanna come in? My mom is out in assignment, and I don't know where Madison disappeared to," T.K told her.  
"Sure I'd love to," She said as she walked in T.K. following behind her.   
"Would you like something to drink?" He asked her.  
"Sure. What do you have?" Kari asked.  
"Um, let me look," T.K. said as he walked over to the refrigerator. "Okay, we got coke, some sort of punch, Um... ice tea," He would have went on but Kari stopped him.  
"Coke is fine T.K." She told him. He reached in and grabbed two coke cans, and brought it over to were Kari was standing.  
"Here ya go," He said giving her the can.  
"Thanks," She replied. "So what do you want to do?" Kari asked him.  
"Not sure. Anything that you were planning to do today?" T.K. asked.  
"No the only thing that I planned for today was cutting Gatomon's nails and I did that early this morning when she was still asleep. She likes her nails the way they are. But I'd been getting some complaints about them being to long. And I'll keep those people anonymous," Kari told T.K. laughing slightly.  
"Yea, I would figure that. So anything special happen with you lately?" T.K. asked.   
"Not really," She replied.  
SILENCE 


	21. Unsettling Announcement

Chapter 21  
Unsettling Announcement   
  
The two sat in silence until they heard a noise coming from T.K. room.  
"Did you hear that?" Kari asked.  
"Actually I did. For once it's not just you," T.K. told her. "It sounded like it came from my room," He said as he got up from the couch.  
"Let's go check it out," And the two walked over to T.K.'s only to find that a digital gate had opened.   
"How'd my computer turn on?" T.K. asked.  
"I'm not sure. Hey where's Patamon?" Kari asked.  
"Well he was in here sleeping. But I don't know where he could of gone," T.K. told her. "PATAMON! WHERE DID YOU GO?" T.K. shouted all over the house.  
"I don't think that's going to help, us T.K." Kari told him. Then all of a sudden a face popped up on the screen.  
"Who are you?" T.K. asked.  
"For right now that is none of your concern," The figure told them.  
"And why is that?" Kari asked.  
"Never mind that. I need your help," He started.  
"What kind of help? Because if you need mental help, try a psychiatrist," T.K. told him.  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" He screamed. "That's better."   
"What do you want with us?" T.K. asked.  
"If you would shut up then I would be able to tell you! Thank you. As I was starting to say, The Digital world is in grave danger, and it needs your help," He started again.  
"Yea, we know. But inside information told us that the people doing this are not digimon or digidestened. They have magical powers," Kari informed him.  
"I know. That's why you need help from people that have magical powers," He replied.  
"We know a few of them. But how are we supposed to get them into the digiworld?" T.K. asked.  
"I haven't figured that part out yet. But don't worry I'm working on it," He informed them.  
"What a minute. Are you a digimon? Or a digidestened?" Kari asked.  
"Neither. I am a sorcerer. But I do not have the power to help," He told them.  
"But how did you get into the digiworld?" T.K. asked.  
"I have no idea. All I know is that I was somehow brought here by somebody named Gennai," He answered.  
"He did. Why haven't we heard this before? Izzy still gets a great deal of e-mails from him. Even if most of them are chain letters," T.K. asked.  
"I'm not sure. Well is their anything you can do to help us fight these magicians?" Kari asked.  
"Not at the moment. But trust me, I will do every thing I can to help get rid of these guys. I have to run, they have probably figured out where I am. Must hide. I will get in touch with you as soon as I hear any news," He told them.  
"Thanks, but if you can't get to us then find one of our digimon," Kari told him.  
"Alright, I'll do that. Good bye," He said and then the screen went black.  
"This is weird. Now we have two problems. The crisis in the digiworld and the whole thing with Ken again," TK said to Kari as he turned around to face her.  
"That's right. And I don't know what could have taken him over this time. I mean we got rid of the dark spore didn't we?" Kari asked.  
"Not all of it Kari," TK told her. "We couldn't get it all out of him."  
"This is going to be difficult," Kari said face faulting.  
"Well perhaps you should get home. Tai will worry. He always does. Remember that one time when you were like 5 minutes late and he freaked out on you," TK said laughing a little.  
"Yea, not to mention the lecture I got when I spent the night here," She said voice getting quieter as she finished. "I'm really sorry I ruined our date back then. I didn't mean to!" She shouted the last part.   
"Kari!" She looked up at him. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again!" He shouted at her.  
"But TK!" She shouted back.  
"No buts Kari. You didn't do anything to ruin our date. In fact it couldn't have turned out better. We spent the night in each other arms," TK told her, voice going from a yell to being as quiet as a mouse.  
"TK" She said as she through her arms around him in a tight hug. After a minute of shock he hugged back. Somewhat lifting her off the ground.  
"I'll walk you home," TK said putting her back on the ground. But she wouldn't let go. "Kari? Do I have to carry you there?"   
"Only if you want too, OH!" She said as he lifter her off the ground this time fully in his arms. She nuzzled her head in the nook of his neck, and purred gently. "I love you TK," She told him.   
"I love you too," He whispered in her ear. They headed to the door when Kari told him.  
"You can out me down. I can walk you know?"   
"I know," He said as he out her feet back on the ground. It was raining out side so TK went to get an umbrella from the closet and then they were off. (See didn't Li tell you it was going to rain?) Their walk slowly came to a stop when they saw a figure lying on the ground in the distance. Of course Kari runs to help the person, despite all the cries from TK. As they got closer they could tell that it was Jordan, crying loudly. They walked up to her quietly not wanting to frighten her. Jordan heard a twig snap and her head popped up.  
"Who's there?" She asked.  
"It's TK and Kari Jordan. Why are you crying?" Kari asked.  
"It's Ken. There's something wrong with him. I went to see him today like I promised I would. I saw him jumping out of a window on the third floor. I ran over to him only to find not a single scratch on him. I called out his name and he just yelled at me and told me not to call him that, but to call him the Digimon Emperor. I don't know what's wrong with him. But every body seems to be running away from me," Jordan explained still sobbing. Kari and TK exchanged glances and then moved forward.   
"Jordan, I think it's time that we told you something," Kari started. Jordan looked up.  
"You see, there is more then one world out there. There's this one and then the Digital world. Ken was implanted with something called a dark spore witch made evil. He was a genius and excellent at sports but that was just to lure him into there plan. It took him a while to figure out that he was not being himself and to snapped out of it. But he did. And he turned into the Ken we know now," TK explained.  
"I see. So you're saying that Ken was some sort of a monster?!" She shouted.  
"In a way yes. And in another way no," Kari told her.  
"This is all so confusing. My head hurts. Just leave me alone," Jordan told them as she put her head back into her hands.  
"We're not going to leave you alone like this. Come on we'll take you home," TK said giving her his hand to get up.  
"IT WON'T MATTER IF I GO HOME!" She yelled. "Victoria will just kick me out. Like she did last night," Jordan told them.  
"Why did she do that?" Asked Kari.  
"Because your brother was over and she didn't think I was telling the truth when I said I would stay in my room. So she grabbed me from the kitchen made sure I didn't have my keys on me and pushed me out the door and told me not to come back that night. And then she closed and locked the door," Jordan explained again.  
"That's awful. Does she do this often?" Kari asked.  
"No, just when she has a friend over. Or to be more specific a guy," She told them getting off of the ground.   
"Well do you want to come to my place?" Kari asks again.  
"No thanks I think I'll just walk for a bit. Or until I think Victoria's friend will be gone," Jordan told them and walked off.  
"That's so sad TK, I wish we could help her more," Kari told him.  
"Me too. But now we know how bad the situation with Ken is," TK said looking down at Kari.  
"Yea. But we have to figure out how to help him," Kari tells TK. 


	22. New Enemy Discovered

Chapter 22  
New Enemy Discovered  
  
Ken was running towards the forest to go and find these people who were holding Wormmon captive. As he got closer he could see a faint cage with something green in it. He knew instantly that it was Wormmon. As he ran he could see nobody around him so he thought he could get him out no problem. But then this huge digimon came out of nowhere.   
"Step away or else!" The Digimon Emperor yelled.  
"ROAR" Yelled the digimon.  
"FINE!" Ken screamed as he ran up to his partner.  
"No Ken Don't!" Wormmon yelled. Ken didn't listen he just kept running. He ran until a giant bolt of light hit him right in the stomach. He was flown back and into a tree. He gasped in pain, but it didn't last long he got up still holding his stomach ran back over. He could hear Wormmon's cries for him to stop but he couldn't. They had gone too far. Sure taking over his body was bad, but taking away his best friend was over the limit. He heard him scream again, but he would not let them take him away from him. He was all he had in life. His only friend. What Ken didn't know is that he had many friends he just didn't want to believe it. He was hit again numerous times, but jumped back up like it didn't even faze him. But on the last blow, it knocked him out completely. Ken lied there practically dead. And nobody cared. Well all but Wormmon, he tried to get to him, but being bound in a cage you have limits. Especially when you don't have hands, just a bunch of claws.   
Many hours later, the monster had fallen asleep. Ken was still lying helpless on the ground not too far away from them. Wormmon had conjured a plan to help him, but still needed one thing, to be out of this cage. He decided that he would try and dig out. That did nothing, to help him. He just got tired and then what. He rested for a while and then thought of something else. He could trick him self to be set free. But how?  
Jordan walked along the sidewalk for quite some time, before she realised that she was in the forest.   
"How'd I get in here?" She asked herself aloud when all of a sudden a rather large beast came into view. "What is that?" She asked aloud fear imminent in her voice. Then it started to move. She screamed in fright. "AH!" luckily it hadn't heard her. She inched closer to it. She is much braver then she thought. As she moved closer she could see some sort of green thing in a cage. It looked horrible. Obviously mistreated. She ran towards the injured thing, she had no idea what it could be. Maybe it was from that place TK had told her about. The Digital World? Was that what it was called? She thought as she ran silently towards the cage. Trying to stay out of view she crunched down into the shadows, as she inched her way there the beast seemed to follow her movement. "This is not good," She said quietly. But continued moving. Because with her kind heart she can't stand to see anything in so much pain. When she was within talking distance she started to whisper to it. "Pst.... Pst," She didn't know why she was talking to it but thought that maybe....  
"Huh?" Wormmon said as he looked up to see what was calling him. He knew it could not be Ken. He was in too bad of shape. "Who are you?" The little bug type digimon asked.  
"I'm Jordan. How did you get your self into this?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure. I was just looking for my partner Ken when.." He was cut sort.  
"Did you say Ken?" She asked.  
"Yes. Why? Do you know him?"  
"Yea, we go to the same school," She told him looking a bit dazed.  
"Oh, Jordan. I've heard Ken mention your name a few times. It's nice to meet you. I wish it could have been under better substances. Do you think you can help me out of this?" Wormmon practically pleaded.  
"Of course. Um," She said trying to find some sort of opening. "Is there a door anywhere?" She asked.  
"It opens from the top but be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you, not after Ken told me that you mean so much to him," Jordan just blushed deeply at this but went to find a way to get him out.  
"I think I got it," Jordan said as she tried to reach the top of the cage.  
Over by Ken, he was just starting to wake up.   
"Where am I?" He asked to nobody in particular.  
"Hold on, I think I got it," Said a voice off in the far distance.  
"Who's that?" Ken asked again.  
"Hurry Jordan, he could wake up any minute," He heard another voice call.  
"Jordan? I know this name. But from where?"   
"Come on, jump!" she yelled from up top.  
"I can't jump that high!" Wormmon shouted back.  
"Wait, I know that one too."  
"Try! For Ken, Please!" She yelled again.  
"For me? Why would they be doing this for me?"   
"Alright," He said as he prepared himself to jump when somebody pushed Jordan in the cage as well and locked in once again.  
"HEY! Let us out of here!" Jordan yelled.  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not?"   
"1) Because you tried to take my prisoner. 2) I just don't like you," The voice told her.  
"I've never met you before. How can you say that you don't like me? This does not make any sense!" Jordan yelled once again.  
"It doesn't have to. All that matters is that you don't spoil my plans to take over the digital world, and this one for that matter," He told them again.  
"Take over the digital world? Why would you want to do that? It's been done to many times before. Why not try something new like.... Oh I don't know, but I'll think of something," Wormmon shouted.  
"Be quiet you repulsive worm!" He shouted.  
"Hey don't talk to him like that!" A voice shouted from behind them.  
"Ken?" Jordan asked quietly.  
"No, I'm the digimon emperor. And don't you ever forget that!" He shouted.  
"The digimon emperor," He said sarcastically. "Big deal. If you were beaten by a bunch of kids how do you plan to defeat me? One of the most powerful sorcerers in the world?" he asked him.  
"Why you," Ken said quietly, but in a tone of rage.  
"Oh look I'm getting him mad, what ever will I do?"  
"Who are you anyway?" Jordan asked.  
"Does it really matter? It's not like you'll be able to tell anybody about me. You'll be to busy being locked up in a cell," He told them.  
"NO! I will not be locked up in a cell. You can not restrain me!" Ken yelled.  
"Oh but I think I can," He said as he pushed a bottom that triggers something inside of Ken.  
"AH!" Ken screamed as he fell to the ground holding his head.  
"KEN!" Jordan and Wormmon screamed at the same time.  
"He'll be fine," The man told them.  
"What did you do to him!" Jordan demanded.  
"Nothing that wont go away. With time," He whispered. Ken was quite close to the cage so Jordan was almost able to touch his hand. But it was still out of reach.  
"Stop this! You're hurting him!" Jordan shouted.  
"And your point is?" He asked.  
"Wormmon," Somebody said in a very small voice.  
"Ken," He replied.  
"I'm sorry, I let you down again," Ken told him.  
"Ken, you never let me down. Sure I had to re-start my life but it was only a little set back. You came back to the Ken I always knew you were. Full of Kindness," Wormmon retorted.  
"Well isn't this a Kodak moment. GAURDS!"  
"Yes master?"   
"Take them to the cell."  
"Yes master," They said as they started to carry Ken and the others off. The cell was very damp and dark. Not that there are any other kinds but still. Jordan was holding Ken closely because he was still shaking from the head pain that was given to him. As she was holding him she whispered soft words that would hopefully calm him down. After around five minutes he stopped shaking. And had fallen asleep. Shortly after Jordan also fell asleep. Wormmon kept guard while his partner and his newfound friend slept.   
With the others they were all beginning to get worried since they had not found Ken. They were going to try and get him out of this stage of insanity. And tell him that he is no longer the heartless fiend called the "Digimon Emperor". But were unable to when they found that he had not arrived home yet. Getting sick with worry they set out to look for him. Tai had gotten a phone call from Vicky (witch was not unusual) but it was to ask if he had seen Jordan. She had not come home from school that day. Vicky had spent at least two hours trying to find her little cousin. Who is not that little anymore. Tai told her to come over and they would all look together. But TK and Kari weren't too sure why she cared.   
"I don't want to seem rude or anything Victoria," Kari started.  
"Please call me Vicky," She interrupted.  
"Alright, Vicky. But why would you care if Jordan disappeared?" Kari asked her, TK nodded.  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I care?" Vicky asked her as she stopped walking to look at the young girl.  
"Yea Kari, what are you trying to say?" Tai asked her as he stepped in front of her.  
"Well from what Jordan has told us, you don't seem to be very nice to her," Kari told her with a bit of a glare.  
"What exactly did she tell you. That girl has the tendency to lie. You never know if she's telling the truth," Vicky told them in a disgusted tone.  
"She said that on Valentine's day you locked her out and told her not to come back that night. And that you did this often," Kari shouted. Tai just stared at Vicky.  
"Is this true?" He finally asked her.  
"No!" She said a little to quickly. "It's all lies. I can't believe you think she telling the truth. I would never do that to Jordan, I love her as a sister, and would do anything for her," Vicky yelled.  
"Now wait a moment. I know my sister and she does not lie to me, not if it is something this serious," Tai told her a frown evident on his face.  
"I was with Kari when Jordan told us this. She was very upset, said every body was running away from her," At this Li's face went into shock.  
"Uh this Jordan girl you're is her last name Kazaki?" Li asked.  
"Yea, why?" Vicky asked.  
"Well I was with her probably not to long before you guys were. She was lying in the middle of the hospital field and I thought I should help her. But Sakura here, saw me holding hands with another girl and got upset, I sensed it so I told her that I should leave. She tried to stop me but I kept going. I didn't think that it would have had that bad an effect," Li explained.  
"Oh my gosh. This is my fault. If I hadn't gotten jealous then she wouldn't have run off," Sakura told them.  
"It's not your fault Sakura," Li said wrapping his arm around her tightly.   
"That's right Li, its not. It's your fault," Kari said pointing her index finger at Vicky.  
"I don't think so. You have no proof. And like it is in America, I am innocent until proven guilty," Vicky phrased as-a-matter-of-fact.  
Kari spoke again, "That would be true," Vicky sighed in relief. "If," Vicky look up as Kari continued. "If this where America. But it's not, it's Japan," Kari told her. Vicky was getting tired of every body nagging at her so she just decided to confess.  
"Alright, alright. I though her out when I was with Tai," Tai looked shocked. "But that was the only time. In Japan," She whispered.  
"Well, when we talked to her she had been afraid to go home. Because she knew that you would have somebody over and not let her in," Kari stated.  
"Well she shouldn't of thought that!" Vicky shouted. "Now can you all get off my back and continue searching?" She yelled. And they all started walking again. As they neared the park, Tai spoke up.  
"Guys we should be getting back. It's dark out and our parents will worry. And we need one of you to make up something so that until we find Ken, his parents don't thinks he's missing again," Tai said looking around for people to give idea's.  
"Well one of us could say he's staying at our place for the night, but I don't know how this will work on a long term basis," TK suggested.  
"That might work and it will give us more time to figure out an excuse, and keep looking for him," Tai finished as they started back their respective homes.   
Over at the Ichijouji household, Eriol was just lying on his bed when a note seemed to appear out of now where. Now to a normal person this might seem a little odd. But we are not talking about a normal person here. He thought nothing of the note just thought that maybe it was from Nakuru telling him how she and Spinal were. After he grabbed the note and started reading it his face went a bit pale. It read:  
  
Dear Reincarnation Of Clow Reed,  
  
I hope this upsets you a great deal. We have your little friend here that goes by the name Ken Ichijouji. I thought you would know him. So if his life means anything to you, and the life of his little female friend here, I should hope that you will corporate, and bring yourself, the Card Mistress and the Card Master to this area. (Shows a map) Thank you for your corporation, and I hope to see you soon.  
  
The letter had no name as to who sent it. Eriol was quite baffled, by all this. He had sensed something coming from Ken, but never thought it would be this powerful. This would prove to be difficult.  
Back with Ken and Jordan, they were still asleep, exhausted by all the stress. But not to long after Ken started to stir awake. He opened his eyes to find himself in the arms of an angel. But as he took a closer look he saw that it was Jordan. He sat and started at her for a bit until she herself started to wake. It was the early morning Ken could tell by the little amount of light that was shinning in though the little window they had.   
She greeted him. "Hello Ken," She sounded a bit to cheery.  
"Hello," He said back sitting father away from her then he had been originally. He was still the Digimon Emperor, even though this time he had a softer heart, he still dared not to get close to anyone.  
"Ken, you don't have to be afraid of me," She said smiling.  
"I'm not afraid of you! I'm the Digimon Emperor, I fear nothing!" Ken snapped.  
"If you say so. But then why are you sitting so far away, we're friends remember? I'm Jordan Kazaki. And you're Ken Ichijouji. We met at school, and we became good friends," She told him still smiling.  
"I have no friends. I only have Wormmon," Ken told her bitterly.  
"Well of course you have him but you have many others, you told me so. You were going to introduce me to all of them. I've already met TK and Kari. And you said you had many more. So again yes you have Wormmon, but that's not all," Jordan told him, coming closer every once and a while without him noticing. "And also don't forget that you have me as well," She said leaning in and giving him a small kiss on his lips. Of course Ken was a bit surprised by this, but manages to kiss her back in the end. As they parted for air, they looked up and saw their host standing before them.  
"I guessing you two are comfortable. This just won't do. GUARDS!" He screamed.  
"Yes master?"  
"Take the girl away and place her in my room," He instructed.  
"Yes master," They said grabbing Jordan.  
"No Ken!" Jordan yelled reaching out for him.  
"JORDAN!" Ken screamed trying to get to her only to be blocked by another guard.  
"Uh uh, you're not going anywhere," He said waving his index finger in Ken's face.  
"Who are you?" Ken asked.  
"If you must know my name, I will tell. Although I may regret it later. Ross, yes Ross that is my name. Are you happy now?" Ross told him.  
"Ross? I know that name," Ken said quietly, trying to figure out why it is so familiar.  
Meanwhile  
"PRODIGIOUS!" Izzy screamed.  
"Izzy? What is it? It's" Looks at his watch. "12:00 am! I need sleep," Li complained.  
"Oh stuff it will you. I just figured out a way to get you into the digital world," Izzy told him still looking at the computer. Needless to say, Li was a bit shocked. He never actually thought he would be able to do it.  
"Are you serious?" Li asked slowly coming towards Izzy's desk.  
"Did the digidestened beat the dark master's?" Izzy asked.  
"Ah, um," Li thought for a while. Then answered, "I don't know."  
"Yes we did. Come over here I need to show you how," Izzy demanded. 


	23. Adventure To a New Destiny

Chapter 23  
Adventure To a New Destiny   
  
Jordan was locked in her captor's room. It was very large and nerve racking. She didn't like that it was this dark either. She had never been to partial to the night. Since it was very quiet every little sound made her jump. Then she could hear the door opening.  
"W-who's there?" She stuttered.  
"Your prince my dear," A man with a low voice called out.  
"KEN!" Jordan shouted cheerfully.  
"NO, you imbecile," He shouted back. At hearing the one of his voice Jordan scooted across the bed, in order to get away from this maniac.  
"You stay away from me! Just stay back!" Jordan yelled at him.  
"Oh don't worry my dear. What I am going to do will not hurt at all," He said as he gradually got closer to her.  
"No, please. No!" Jordan shouted even though it was very soft.  
Back with Eriol, he was trying to get in touch with anybody that could help him at that moment. He thought about phoning some of Ken's friends, but then he remembered that he had no idea what their numbers were. But he did have the number to Li's cell. He thought he could try that because then he could tell Izzy to tell all the others. He grabbed the phone and started to dial.  
"Hello?" Li asked, still half asleep.  
"Li? It's Eriol I need your help," He started.  
"Alright, but couldn't this wait till morning I just spent two hours with Izzy and him showing me something that I still have no clue about what he was trying to show me," Li told him, as he tries to keep his eyes open.  
"If you would call saving Ken important!" Eriol shot back.  
"You mean you know where he is?" Li answered quickly.  
"Yes and no. I was lying in bed when a note appeared before me. I thought nothing of it. Just thought it was from Suppi or Nakuru. I was wrong. I don't know who sent it but who ever they are they have Ken and a friend of his. And in return of Ken and his friend they want you Sakura and me. Or as he put the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the Card Mistress, and the Card Master," Eriol told him.  
"What? Why did they call me the Card Master?" Li asked a little baffled.  
"Well, you did help in capturing them, so you have a special bound with them," Eriol told him.  
"I guess that makes sense," Li replied. "So where are we supposed to go?" Li asked.  
"Actually it is very close to where we had our picnic. I don't know how we could have missed it. We were right there!" Eriol shouted in anger.  
"Hey we did feel something. We just didn't know what back then. But now we do and we need to find them," Li told him.  
"You're right, can you tell Izzy to call every body and meet them at your place?" Eriol asked.  
"Already done," Li told him.  
"What?" Eriol asked a little shocked.  
"Izzy has something very important to show us. I gotto go. I'll see you to-morrow Eriol," Li said and hung up.  
"I wonder what it is that Izzy has to show us?" Eriol wondered aloud.   
It is now Saturday morning and Eriol was rushing over to where Li was staying. This was too important to keep hidden. As he was almost there, he rammed into somebody going in the same direction. They both ended up on the ground.  
"I'm very sorry, I'm in a hurry," Eriol apologised.  
"Yea well, just watch where you are going next time okay buddy?" The girl sassed at him.  
"Like I said I'm in a hurry, one of my friends is missing and I found some information that may help me find him, and a friend of his," Eriol told her.  
"Really? Your friend is missing? That's odd, so is my cousin and a friend of hers," Vicky told him.  
"Interesting, what is her name?" Eriol asked.  
"Jordan Kazaki, why?" Vicky replied.  
"Because my friend Ken," He was cut off.  
"Ken? Did you say Ken?" She asked him.  
"Yes, why?" He asked.   
"I was with a group of people yesterday who were looking for a guy named Ken Ichijouji right?" She told him.  
"Yes. And perhaps this girl they are talking about is you cousin Jordan," 'This is going to be hard to explain,' Eriol thought. "Well I have to go bye!" Eriol said as he ran off not even giving Vicky time to say anything.  
At Izzy's everybody was there, all the new Digidestened and the Original. It's a good thing Izzy has a large room. Eriol still had not arrived so they decided to wait because this had a lot to do with him too.   
"Have you talked to him lately Madison?" Sakura asked.  
"No, not since we saw each other yesterday. I'm starting to get worried he's always on time, he's about as punctual as Li," Madison said sadly. Li glared at her.  
"Oh yea, I talked to him last night. He says he has an idea of where Ken is," Li stopped as every body was staring at him shocked. "He told me that a note appeared in front of him when he was about to go to sleep, and told him that if he wanted Ken and a friend of his back that he would have to bring himself Sakura and I there," Li told them.  
"How come you didn't tell us this sooner!?!?" Yolie shouted at him.  
"I was half asleep when he called, I kinda forgot," Li said blushing a bit from all the attention.  
"It's okay Li, you're allowed one mistake," Sakura told him.  
"Excuse me, but I did call you all hear for something, not just idle chit chat," Izzy started. Every body shifted their positions so that they were facing Izzy. "Thank you, now I don't really want to start this with out Eriol but I may have to. Okay I have figured out a way to----"   
"Sorry I'm late!" Eriol panted as he came in the door. Izzy was starting to get annoyed. "I tried to get here as fast as I could," Eriol told them.  
"That's alright Eriol, now can I PLEASE get on with my demonstration?" Izzy asked they all nodded. "Thank you. As I was about to say," He gives Eriol an evil glare. "I have figured out a way to get you three into the digital world."  
"Are you serious?" Sakura yelled.  
"He is, so I wouldn't ask him that. He'll come back with some smart remark," Li whispered.  
"Okay," She whispered back.  
"Wait!" Meilin yelled. "You said three, that means that I can't go?" Meilin asked loudly.  
"Unfortunately no you can't. The way I have this figured out is that you have to have magical powers," Izzy said pointing to the three magicians.  
"This is so not fair!" Meilin yelled.  
"You're telling me I won't be able to tape any of it," Madison said as every body looked at her. "Oh well I still get to make your costume Sakura! Oh and I'll make one for Li too, oh and maybe even one for you Eriol," Madison squealed. Every body sweatdropped.   
"How will you be able to do this?" Sakura asked Izzy.  
"It's all very complicated but I'll do my best to explain it so you can understand," Izzy started. "Okay, I don't have all the machinery yet, but I'm working on it. What I will have to do is to tap in some of your magical energy into the computer. I need to hook a wire to you index finger, and also to you forehead. It will be exactly the same as if we went just that it will only be a copy of you," Izzy told them. He looked at them and saw a lot of confusion so he tries again. "Their body will still be in the real world but their spirit will be put into data and sent into the digital world," Izzy told them sounding very satisfied with himself.   
"Wow Izzy. You figured all this out?" Tai commented.  
"Of course. Who else would have?" Izzy asked the shocked struck Tai with annoyance in his voice.  
"Uh, nobody. Hehe," Tai told him with a sweatdrop placed on his head.  
"So when do you think you will have the equipment?" Sora asked.  
"Within the next week; or sooner. I told them I needed it as quickly as possible. So when I do get it, I will do some test on Li, to make sure it works," Izzy told them. They all nodded; all but Li that is.  
"What?" Li asked looking at Izzy.  
"Well I'm going to need somebody with magical powers to test it on. And since you're living here now, I thought you would be the perfect choice," Izzy told him. Syaoran didn't like his answer.  
"Relax Syaoran, Izzy wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Not on purpose anyway's. And besides, if he does hurt you I'll make my personal business to tear him apart," Sakura said eyeing Izzy, who gulped.  
"Well, Um, Eriol didn't you have something to tell us?" Izzy asked keeping one eye on Sakura.  
"Yes I have news on Ken's wear-a-bouts." Eriol started, "I received a note last night that told me that they had Ken and a friend. But to get him back, I need to take myself, Sakura, and Li to the forest. Right near where we had that picnic," Eriol started.  
"So do you know who this friend is?" Joe asked.  
"I believe I do. A young lady named Jordan Kazaki," Every one gasped. "Do you know the girl?" Eriol questioned.  
"Well not all that well. My brother goes out with her cousin. She has also disappeared. We were out searching for Ken and her last night," Kari told him.  
"Interesting. It has no date that we need to be there by, but I'm sure that we should get there as soon as possible," Eriol suggested.   
"I agree the faster we get there the sooner we find Ken, Oh and Jordan," Yolie exclaimed. Izzy eyed her with caution.  
"Hold it you guys!" Matt spoke.   
"What is it Matt?" TK asked his older brother.  
"We need to think this though first," Matt started.  
"Matt's right we just can't go down there and expect them to give them back. And besides he also said that in exchange he wanted you three," Tai said pointing to Eriol, Sakura and Li.  
"I guess you're right," Eriol said in defeat.   
"Right so we need to think of a plan fast!" Cody spoke up for the first time.  
"Yea but what?" Li asked.  
"Well one of us could be a type of diversion for the guards or something, then you three would go and find this guy, and a few of us would follow to try and save Ken," Tai instructed as a true leader. Davis is in the corner taking notes.  
"Davish what are you doing?" Demiveemon asked.  
"Taking notes," Davis replied. Demiveemon decided to leave it at that.  
"Alright do we start today or wait until to-morrow?" Sakura asked.  
"I think it would be best if we scope out the area today, and then if we still have time, go though with Tai's plan," Izzy stated.  
"Oh wait I can't go, I have a huge test soon and I really need the time to study, medical school can be hard you know," Joe told them.  
"Well can the rest of you all go?" Tai asked. They all nod. "Good, then let's go!" Tai shouted. As they were halfway to the forest Kari stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong Kari?" Her older brother Tai asked.  
"I'm not sure but, I can feel a very strong emotion. Like somebody's hurt. Oh my god! I think its Ken! Come on we have to find him!" Kari said as she ran off.  
"I hate it when she does this!" Gatomon yelled for the second time as she ran after her partner. Luckily thanks to Sakura's quick thinking Kari didn't get to far. She called upon the Loop Card, that way Kari would only run in circles.  
"Hey wait a minute this isn't right. I already past this tree," Kari said baffled.  
"Kari! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't run off like that!" TK yelled at her, but his voice was not full of anger, no, it was full of concern.  
"Oh TK, you don't gave to worry about me," She stopped there seeing the look on his face, like right and that incident on the beach never happened.  
"Of course I do! I love you Kari, and I can't bare anything to happen to you!" TK shouted again.  
"TK," Was all she said before flinging her arms around his neck into a very tight hug, "I love you too," She told him gently pressing her lips to his. In the back round you can hear the gagging noises coming from Davis.  
"This is a very nice scene but I think we should continue moving," Eriol stated.  
"You're right, Eriol you should lead the rest of the way, since you have the map," Izzy pointed out.  
"If you insist," Eriol said walking up to the front of the line. "It's quite close to where we had the little picnic last weekend, but a little farther up the mountains," Eriol stated as they all started walking again.  
"Are we there yet?" Yolie and Meilin protested again.  
"Will you to stop complaining!" Li shouted. He had about enough of this. They had been doing it for at least an hour.  
"Syaoran, don't be so harsh on them. They can't help it if they can't handle it," Sakura said winking.  
"WHAT!" Meilin exclaimed.   
"Well it's true, you were never really capable to handle these types of things," Li added.  
"I'll show you," Meilin said under her breath. Sakura and Li smiled at their victory.  
"So how much farther do we have to go?" Madison asked, every one sweat dropped.  
Over in the huge castle where Ross held Jordan and Ken captive, Ken was starting to wake up. After they had taken Jordan away he was beaten badly. He was still trying to figure out where he had heard that name before. Ross. It sounded so familiar. But from where? Then another concern hit him, what were they doing to Jordan? By this time Ken had almost completely pushed the darkness away. He was trying his best to keep his sanity. Wormmon. Where was Wormmon? Ken asked him self. Then he heard something scurry over to him. it was Wormmon.   
"Wormmon, are you alright?" Ken asked his digimon partner.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself," Said the little bug type digimon.   
"How can I think about my self at a time like this? I have to find a way to get to Jordan," Ken said as he went deep into thought.  
Jordan was lucky. Ross had not done anything to her. Yet. She had been hoping for that door to fling open and to see Ken rushing in. so far not luck with that. But she still prayed. Then suddenly the door chreek open. Again her hopes were destroyed when a servant came in to give her food. At least I won't stave. Jordan thought. But her thoughts were interrupted again when somebody walked in. not somebody who she wanted to see.  
"Hello my dear," Said a deep voice.  
"Leave me alone! I want out of this place!" She shouted.  
"And why would I let you go? You're fun to toy with. Besides if I let you go then you will only come back to get the boy, so there is really no point," Ross told her. Jordan started to cry softly. But it was still noticeable to Ross.  
"Don't cry my dear, it makes you look weak," Ross told her grinning.  
"I don't care. I am weak. I want to go home. I want to be back in Canada where I grow up. DAMN IT I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!" Jordan screamed obviously frustrated. Ross just left the room for her to be by herself. She fainted soon after.  
Eriol and the others were half way to the mountain area where Ken was supposedly being held.   
"This place is to dark. Do you think there could be any g-g-g-ghost?" Sakura asked shakily while grabbing onto Syaoran.   
"No Sakura. How many times do I have to tell you there is no such things as ghost," Li told her sighing.  
"That's right Sakura. Come on you're a fearless cardcaptor," Kero yelled.  
"Yea so??" Sakura asked not getting the point.   
"Come on you guys we are almost there. Just over this clearing," Eriol told them, while pointing in the direction in which they need to go. As they walked along the dark forest. Things just seemed to get scarier. Even though all the things that they were hearing are really nothing to worry about. Sakura jumped at every noise. Putting an even greater death grip on Li's arm. (Poor Li :() Then all of a sudden Li felt this great burst of magical energy. It was very powerful.   
"Did you guys feel that?" Li asked Eriol and Sakura.  
"I didn't feel anything. Do you know what it was?" Sakura asked.  
"No, but it was very powerful. We need to be careful," Li advised. After about another 30 minutes of walking they were finally at the castle. Which nobody knew was there.   
"This place is huge!" Yolie pointed out the obvious.  
"Well did you expect somebody evil to use a shack?? Sheesh," Davis said mocking Yolie.  
"Shut up Davis," Yolie mumbled. They all hid in some bushes to figure who does what.  
"Okay we need somebody to distract the guards. Who volunteers?" Tai asked. Every body looks at the new leader of the digidestened. Davis.  
"What are you all looking at me for?" Davis asked.  
"I think we should use Davis!" TK announced.  
"Thanks a lot TL," Davis mumbled.  
"I second it!" Yolie yelled.  
"What?" Davis yelled.  
"I third it!" Kari came in.  
"KARI!"   
"Every body who thinks Davis should be the decoy raise your hand," Tai instructed. Every body raised their hand.  
"FINE! I'll be the stupid decoy," Davis exclaimed.  
"That's why we choose you," TK said under his breath.  
"What was that TC?" Davis asked the blonde.  
"N-nothing," TK stuttered.  
"Okay so the rest of us are going in to find Ken and Jordan," Tai whispered. "We should have somebody stay here with Davis just incase he screws up. Yolie how 'bout you stay?" Tai suggested.  
"What? Oh fine. I won't be a bad sport like Davis. What do I have to do?" Yolie asked. Davis grumbled.  
"Just watch his back. And if it looks like he is in any kind of trouble-" Yolie cut Tai off.  
"Leave him and run for my life?" Yolie suggested.  
"No, get him out of there fast. And try to find the rest of us. E-mail us if you have to," Tai instructed. "Now for the rest of us, we wait until Davis starts," Tai said as they all shrunk in the bushes. The started to talk again, "I think it would be a better idea if you two went back home," He said pointing to Madison and Meilin.   
"What why?" Meilin asked.  
"It's not safe and you guys don't have any way to protect your self," Tai told them.  
"Show's what you know," Meilin mumbled.  
"Meilin I agree, we can't have you putting yourself in danger." Li told her.  
"Kero will go with you to make sure you get back okay," Sakura told them.  
"Fine! If you don't want me here then I will leave," Meilin said as she stormed away.  
"Meilin Wait!" Madison yelled.   
"Kero follow them and make sure they don't get hurt," Sakura told the guardian beast.  
"WHAT?! Fine!" Kero grumbled as he flew off.   
"I'll go with them to make sure they don't get lost," Cody said as he ran off after Madison Meilin and Kero.  
"Now that that's settled, let get ready," Tai said once again being hidden in the bushes.   
'I'll show them, I'll be the best damn decoy they ever saw!' Davis thought proudly.   
"Okay Davis NOW!" Tai said as he pushed Davis out of the bush.  
'Okay Davis, you can do this,' Davis thought. To his luck the guard was the giant digimon that had attacked Ken earlier. "HEY LOOK AT ME! YOU HOO! MOSTER THING!" Davis said jumping up and down and all around. At hearing a voice the digimon started to chase after Davis. "AAAHHH!" Davis screamed as he ran away from the rather large digimon.   
"Okay guys lets go!" Tai yelled from the bushes, after seeing an opening. They ran for the opening and got inside. It was a very dark castle.  
"Great, why does all evil have to live in dark castle?" Kari asked.  
"It's part of their job description, right after destroy all thing that are good," TK joked.  
Back with Davis he was still running for his life. Yolie was laughing her head off in the bushes. But stopped abruptly as Davis started to run in her direction.  
"Davis what are you doing? Run the other way!" Yolie yelled. But it was too late. So instead she ran for her life with Davis trailing behind her. "Davis you idiot! Why did you run right where I was?"   
"I don't know I wasn't thinking," Davis was cut short.  
"Well that's nothing unusual," Yolie added.  
"I wasn't thinking," Davis started again. "Because there is a fifty foot monster running after me and in am getting tired," Davis complained.  
"DAVIS YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Yolie screamed as she continued to run for her life.   
Over with the others they were sneaking their way around the castle for any signs of Jordan or Ken. After only 10 minutes of walking they could hear somebody approaching them. All ran into an empty crevasse except the two cardcaptors and the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
"INTRUDERS!" The guard yelled. He would have thought that the three would have started to run since they'd been caught but they just stood their ground. 


	24. Discovering the Truth

Chapter 24  
Discovering the Truth  
  
"We were called upon by you master. Take us to him now," Eriol instructed. They just stared at him wondering if this was a trick or not. But then they remembered that their boss had told them that three visitor's would be coming some time soon. So they figured that these were the people. They grabbed one of each of their arms and were taken to a large room.  
Jordan was just waking up when she heard foot steps in the hallway. There were many of them. So she got off the bed and went to the door and started banging on it hard while screaming.  
"HELP ME!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She continued to scream.  
"That sounds like Jordan," Kari stated.  
"Yea it does," TK agreed.  
"Then she must be behind this door but how do we open it? If she can't get out on her own then it must be locked," Tai stated.  
'Great observation Tai,' Izzy thought to himself sarcastically. "Okay what we have to do is," Izzy started as he signaled for them all to come close and then started whispering the plan to them.  
"That's a great idea Izzy!" Tai exclaimed.  
"I know. Now lets put into action," Izzy said as he hooked up his lab top to the lock on the door. (It's one of those locks that needs a key pad and a code just to let you know) Within minutes after the redhead started typing he had the code, and the door was unlocked.   
"Prodigious!" Izzy yelled.  
"You have it already?" Matt asked.  
"Of course," Izzy said with confidence. "The door should be unlocked. So you can open it," Izzy instructed. Tai walked up to the door and gentle twisted the handle.  
"Will you hurry up, man?" Matt asked.  
"Will you wait?" Tai snapped.  
"Calm down Tai," Kari told her brother. Tai continued to turn the handle on the door. Soon enough it opened and Jordan came flying out.  
"THANK YOU!" Jordan screamed as she ran for the room. Running towards the first person in sight to just hold onto. That person just happened to be TK. Needless to say he was a bit shocked, but soon got over it after seeing what kind of state she was in. It was worse then the last time he saw her. Kari could feel a tinge of jealousy in her, but it soon paced as she thought about all the things that could have happened to her. Whether they did or not was not the point. The point was that she needed to be comforted and in her eyes, TK was the perfect person for the job.  
"Shh, calm down Jordan. It's all right, you're okay. Every thing is going to be fine," TK said as she sobbed into his shirt.  
"Kari? Aren't you going to stop her from going all over TK? Aren't you jealous?" Cody asked her.  
"No not really. I know TK wouldn't do anything like that for another woman or for anybody for that matter, unless he thought they were really hurt. TK has a kind heart. He would never hurt me," Kari told her younger friend.  
"Are you sure?" Cody asked uncertain.  
"Positive. You watch Cody. One day when you find the person you really love. You'll understand."   
Ken was still pondering over what to do when his cell door opened. But to his surprise it was not Ross nor and of his lackeys. Nope it was his digidestened partners. Along side of them still gripping onto TK's shirt tightly was Jordan.  
"Jordan?" Ken said quietly.  
"Ken?" Jordan said just as quiet. Then without any warning she ran over to him and rapped her arms around his neck. She started crying again, so Ken took to soothing her.  
"Shh it's alright. We're all right. No harm will come to us. Shh," Ken whispered in her ear.  
"Ken I was so worried about you. And about what he might do to me...." Her voice trailed off.  
"What do you mean 'might do to you'?" Ken asked slightly pulling away to look her in the face.  
"Well he brought me to his room. And I wasn't sure. Oh I don't know," She said tears falling again.  
"We better get out of here you guys before we get caught," Tai decided.   
"He's right, come on you two. We can talk more once we get out of this damn creepy castle," TK said as he shuddered from the cold air the surrounded that place. Ken grabbed hold of Jordan's waist and pulled her out of the room to follow the rest of the group.  
While all of this was happening Eriol, Li, and Sakura were taken into a large room that looked a bit like a throne room kings and queens had back in the middle ages.  
'WOW,' All three thought at the same time.  
"Do you like my castle?" A shadowed figure asked.  
"Who are you!?" Li demanded.   
"You don't recognize my voice?" He asked again.  
"Wait. That voice is familiar," Sakura pondered. "But from where?"  
"I'll give you a hint, hospital room, you just waking up--" He was cut short.  
"Ross?" Sakura asked.  
"Ah congrats for getting it right," Ross said clapping his hands in approval.  
"Wait, Sakura, what do you mean, hospital room, you just waking up?" Li asked quite angry.  
"I guess I should not be surprised that you don't remember me. You were on the brink of death. Didn't have much of a conversation. Well oh well, can't have it all can we?" Ross asked not really expecting an answer.  
"I've never talked to you in my entire life!" Li shouted. "I've had enough of this," Li said as he drew his sword. "Force know my plight, release the light, LIGHTNING!" Li yelled as lightning bolts came through his sword. But to no avail because Ross just put a shield around himself for protection.  
"You think you can defeat me with such pitiful magic?" Ross said as he laughed. This was not good for Li to try to keep his anger down.  
"Why you--" Li started but Sakura interrupted.  
"Syaoran calm down. We came here to talk. So let's talk. You summoned us here, why?" Sakura asked.  
"Because I need you power to take over the digital world. Then after I'm done there, I'll take over the real world. Oh then there are so many possibilities, so many different worlds so little time," Ross said again while laughing.  
"WE WOULD NEVR HELP YOU!" Li shouted.   
"Oh wouldn't you? I think that I may be able to persuade you to," He said while some guards came up behind him and tried to tie him up with some rope.  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" Li shouted once again.  
"Oh I don't think so. You are too much handle right now. Take him to the cell," Ross instructed.  
"SHAORAN! No let him go! PLEASE! I'll do," before she could finish Eriol placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up quickly.  
"Don't say it. Do not say that you will do anything. That is what he wants you to say to pull you into this evil," Eriol told her. Sakura understood and fell silent.   
"What are you going to do with him?" Sakura asked, fear imminent in her voice.  
"Oh nothing really. I need him in my plan so if I kill him it will be later," Ross told her. A soft cry was heard from Sakura as a single tear streamed down her face in defeat.  
As Li was being dragged to his cell he could feel the strong magical aura every where. It was an unsettling feeling since it was evil. Cold shivers were sent up and down his spine.   
As all the digidestened were about to leave the two guards came in with Li.  
"Let Me Go!" Li screamed for what had to be the thousands time.  
"Hey somebody's coming we better get out now!" Cody suggested.  
"Wait a moment," Izzy said holding up his finger.  
"God Let Me Go!" Li screamed again.  
"I know that voice," Izzy commented. "Oh my gosh, it's Li!" Izzy whispered.  
"Well what's he doing over here, and if he's here where are Sakura and that Eriol kid?" Tai asked.  
"I don't think he is being brought here from his will Tai. He's screaming 'Let Me Go!'" Izzy informed Tai.  
"Oh."  
"We got to get him out! We can't just leave him here! Besides my mother is expecting us home for dinner," Izzy told them.   
"Well if we stay for Li then we have to stay for Eriol and Sakura as well. We can't take one and not find the other's," Ken instructed.   
"He's right, we got to find them," Izzy said then went back to hiding.  
"This is the one," One of the guards commented, as they throw Li in the cell.  
"Hey Watch It!" Li yelled as he got up to dust himself off.  
"Fraid not," The guards laughed then went off on their rounds of the castle. Not even noticing that the other cellmate was not in there.  
"Great now what am I supposed to do?" Li asked.   
"Come on this is our chance," Izzy instructed as they all sneaked back towards the cell witch Ken was just held in. "Li? Li is that you?" Izzy asked.  
"Izzy? Where are you?" Asked Li while looking around for the source of the voice.  
"Behind the door. What are you doing in there?" Izzy asked.  
"Um, well, I kinda hehe tried to fry the guy in charge. Hehehe," Li told them as he laughed nervously.  
"Okay."  
"Are you going to get me out of here or what?" Li asked getting impatient.  
"Yea just hold on..... There," Izzy said as he opened the cell door.  
"Thank goodness. Now come on we got to go and get Sakura!" Li said as he started to run in the direction that he came from. But somebody grabbed him.  
"Hold on there," Matt said as he held onto Li shirt.  
"Hey let me go!" Li yelled.  
"You just can't go back there, we need to think of a plan first, then we can go back and get them," Matt told him.  
"Fine!" Li said as he got out of Matt's grip.  
"What do you want with us?" Eriol asked.  
"I told you already, I need you in my plan---" He was cut off.  
"Yea, yea, to take over the digital world then the real world. You've told us this, but what is our purpose. Why are we so important?" Eriol asked again.  
"Oh well, if I were to tell you that it would ruin the surprise," Ross said in a mocking voice.  
"I don't care! Just tell me or I will destroy this place right now!" Eriol yelled.  
"OH really? You think you can destroy my castle that easily? I don't think so," Ross told them laughing at their stupidity.  
"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed. You do not know the limit of my power," Eriol told him getting annoyed.  
"Oh sure I do, and don't think I don't know that you've lost most of your power," Ross told him, Eriol was shocked.  
"Lost most of my power? What are you talking about?" Eriol asked bewildered.  
"Oh didn't you know? You lost most of it after the battle with the void card," He told them.  
"Wait how do you know about that?" Sakura asked speaking for the first time in a while.  
"I know all, my dearest," Ross told her. Sakura looked away in disgust.  
"Don't call me that!" Sakura yelled at him.   
"Getting back to the point. You have little of your power left. I'm surprised you have any at all," Ross told the now very shocked Eriol.  
"This can't be, it just can't be," Eriol whispered to himself.  
"Oh I'm afraid it is," Ross said in a mocking type of sympathy.  
"They took us over there," Li said as he pointed to the door of which his Sakura was being held. Oh and Eriol of course.  
"Okay does every body know the plan?" Tai asked. Every body nodded. "Okay then, let's go!" he said as their plan went into action.  
Out side the castle the giant digimon finally gave up the case and went back to sleep at its post. Yolie and Davis were resting by a tree. They were a little tired after running for oh I don't know, 50 minutes, maybe longer.  
"Davis did I tell you that you're an idiot?" Yolie asked panting heavily.  
"Not in the last 3 minutes," Davis answered panting just as hard.  
"Well, I'm telling you again. YOU'RE A FREAKIN IDIOT!!" Yolie screamed as she grabbed Davis' neck and started to choke him.  
"Yolie, ack, can't ack breath," Davis got out slowly.  
Vicky was a little worried after that talk with Eriol. So she decided that she would follow him to where ever he was going. Unfortunately she had lost track of him in the forest. She now she was going on pure instinct. As she walked through the forest, she could have sworn that she was being followed. But later just figured that she was being paranoid. But what she didn't know is that in truth she was being followed.   
"Who's there?" Vicky asked as she quickly turned around to see what the noise was. It sounded a bit like footsteps coming closer every second. "Don't come any closer!" She yelled as the footsteps continued to move closer. "I'm warning you!" then all of a sudden two bodies' came out of the bushes and...  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The all screamed.   
"Wh-who are you?" Vicky asked shaken.  
"I'm Davis and this is Yolie. Who are you?"   
"Vicky. And what do you think you were doing sneaking around in the bushes like that?!" Vicky yelled.  
"We....Um.....Ano...Scavenger hunt. Yea that's it. We were on a scavenger hunt. Right Yolie?"   
"Uh...Sure. Hey wait don't I know you? Oh wait aren't you Tai's girlfriend?" Yolie asked adjusting her glasses.  
"Yea. Who'd you know that?" Vicky asked a bit taken aback of how she could possibly know this.  
"We're friends of Tai's. what are you doing here?" Yolie asked.  
"Searching for my cousin. And Tai for that matter. I ran into somebody that thinks he knew where Jordan is and I was trying to track him down. But I lost my way. And I'm new here so I don't know my way around."  
"Oh well we can help you find them. Were here with them so, and we need to find them too. Come on" Davis said as he started to walk in the opposite direction that the castle was.  
"Davis the castle is this way," Yolie instructed pointing in the other direction.  
"I knew that," And with that they headed off to the castle to find the others.  
"Eriol are you going to be okay?" Sakura asked as she walked over there and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Fine, I just don't know how I never noticed it. But now that I mentioned it I have been feeling a little weak lately," Eriol told her.  
"You can build your strength back up. Then you'll be the all-powerful reincarnation of Clow Reed again. Every thing will be fine," She said in a small voice so that Ross hopefully wouldn't hear.  
"I hope you right."  
"Are you two done yet? I'm getting board!" Ross said impatiently.  
"What is it that you want? You still haven't told us what are purpose is!" Eriol demanded.   
"Very simple, I need your power to go to the digital world. Well not yours really more like your little boy friend and the Emperor. Or should I say Ex-Emperor? Yes I think that suits it more."  
"What are you going to do with Syaoran?" Sakura demanded.  
"Oh nothing, much just zap all of his magical lineage out of him. But don't worry I promise to make it as painful as possible." Ross told her smirking.  
"No, Li," Sakura whispered.  
"Will you make up you mind on what his name is! It is starting to get annoying!" Ross yelled.  
"I will not let you do this to my decanted!" Eriol threatened.  
"Oh you won't will you? Well what do you plan to do about it? You can't do much you know. I bet you don't even have the ability to fly any more," Ross told him.  
"I have more power then you can imagine!" Eriol shouted.  
"Like I said before, you don't have any."  
Yolie, Davis and Vicky have finally neared the castle and were about to walk in when a guard came charging at them.  
"Hey you! What are you doing here?" He demanded.  
"Um, looking around," Davis said shyly.  
"That's it you're all coming with me!" He said as he grabbed Davis' and Vicky's arm. But couldn't get a hold of Yolie's.   
"Yolie run and find the others! GO!" Davis instructed.  
"Alright! I'll get you guys out don't worry!" Yolie said as she ran off.  
'I hope she can find the others without getting caught,' Davis wondered.  
"Jordan are you sure you're up to this?" Ken asked concern written all over his face.  
"Of course, we have to do this," She told him.  
"Alright. Lets go."   
Mean while back at the Kamiya apartment Mimi was waiting for Tai to get home. She had planned a surprise visit and had called Mrs. Kamiya and asked if she could stay there for the time being.  
"Mrs. Kamiya? Do you know where they all went?" Mimi asked her.  
"Well last I heard they all went over to Izzy's. And then I think they were going to the park or something. I'm not quite sure. But I think Joe's is at his dorm room. Maybe you would like to go visit him?" Mrs. Kamiya suggested, Mimi's eyes lit up.  
"That's a great idea! Do you know where his dorm room is?" Mimi asked.  
"Oh I'll get Tai's address book, it should be in there," She said as she walked out of the room. Seconds later she came back with Tai's telephone book.  
'Wow Tai actually knows where his phone book is now. Impressive,' Mimi thought to her self.  
"Here you do. You can just take the book and bring it back the next time you visit. Tai should be home for Dinner. As well as Kari and Sakura, so you can see them then," Mrs. Kamiya told her.  
"Sakura?" Mimi asked bewildered.  
"Oh didn't Tai tell you? We took in an exchange student from America. She is a very nice girl. And has a very handsome boy friend," Mrs. Kamiya told Mimi.  
"Oh cool. Well I should be going, I'll see you later Mrs. Kamiya. Thanks for every thing," Mimi said as she headed out the door.  
"Bye Mimi!"  
As Mimi walked down the streets of Odaiba she was in awe at how much she missed living there. As she was looking around and not looking where she was going she bumped into a young man. (Hmm who could this be? *Smirk* :))  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Mimi apologised.  
"It's okay, I wasn't looking either," He said. As he looked up to see who he bumped into he gasped. "Mimi?" He asked. Then Mimi looked up.  
"Joe?" Mimi asked. "Oh my god Joe!" Mimi said as she jumped into his arms. Joe was to say the least shocked, but eventually was able to hug her back. "I'm so happy to see you again. I missed you so much," Mimi said through her tears.  
"I missed you too Mimi. I know that I may never get another chance to say this so here it goes. Mimi I love you," Joe told her. Mimi stared at him in shock then quickly recovered and hug him tighter.  
"I love you too Joe. I always have," She said as she pulled back from him a little and kissed him. Again Joe was shocked but got over that and kissed her back. "Joe I don't want to leave you again, I've missed you too much over these past years," Mimi told her love.  
"I've missed you too Mimi. These past years since you moved to America have been Hell for me," Joe told her. They stayed like that for a while then finally decided to go to Joe's dorm and talk for a while.  
"So where are all the others? Mrs. Kamiya said that they were at Izzy's then they were going to the park or something. Do you have any idea where they went?" Mimi asked Joe as they walked down the street.  
"Um yea, they kinda went to rescue Ken," Joe said blankly.  
"What happened to Ken? Nothing to do with the digimon emperor I hope," Mimi pouted.  
"Actually, it kinda did, but---" But before he could finish Mimi exclaimed.  
"WHAT! I thought the new digidestened defeated him. And brought the old Ken back? This is confusing," Mimi pouted again.  
"It wouldn't be if you had let me finish, I would have went on to say that I think that his friend Jordan brought him back out. I think those two like each other. I've never seen them together but I've heard TK, and Kari talk about it," Joe told the now relaxed Mimi.  
"That's a relief. For once I wanted to have a relaxing vacation here. Every single time I come back I end up fighting. Is that really fair? I don't think so," Mimi pouted once again. (Man she does that a lot :))  
"No, I don't think so," Joe giggled. "well this time they have some help. Did Mrs. Kamiya tell you about the exchange students?" Joe asked her.  
"Yea, she told me they took one in, but how can they help? Are they digidestened?" Mimi asked.  
"No but they have other abilities. Well three of them do at least," Joe told them.  
"Really? Like what? Tell me Joe?" She begged.  
"Well I guess there is no harm I mean all the rest of the digidestened know about this," Joe started.  
"Joe will you just tell me already!" Mimi said getting very impatient.  
"Alright, alright, they have magical powers," Joe told her. Mimi started to laugh.  
"Hahahahaha, you have got to be kidding me? Magical powers? What can they do turn me into a frog?" Mimi laughed then thought. 'Ew hope not!!!' Mimi thought.   
"No Mimi, it's hard to explain and we all know I'm no Izzy so we'll wait until they come back from getting Ken and his friend Jordan," Joe told her as they reached his dorm.  
"Alright Joe," She said leaning on his shoulder.   
"I'm tired of talking to you two right now. You bore me. And besides I told you all you need to know so now it will be very simple to destroy you since you are weakest now. GUARDS! Take them to the cell with there little friend. NOW!" Ross demanded.  
"Yes Master," The said as two of them went a grabbed Sakura and Eriol.  
"Hey! Let me Go!" Sakura demanded. But only to make them grip her tighter. "OW!"  
"Un hand me! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Eriol threatened.  
"I'm sure we do. Some punk kid with blue hair and glasses. Oh I'm scared." One of the guards joked.  
Meanwhile the digidestened where getting in position for there attack. Tai was standing behind Ross' throne ready to pounce on him. Matt was on the left side close to the door to get one of the guards; Izzy was on the other side. Kari and TK were waiting on the sidelines to get the two magicians out of there fast. Right after Matt and Izzy jumped the guards. Now Li was supposed to be waiting out side the door with Jordan and Ken for Kari and TK to come out but he had an idea of his own. And well, we all should know Li is not the type of person to follow the rules.   
When all the action was about to be put into place the doors flew open and Davis and Vicky were thrown in.   
"Vicky!" Tai whispered.  
"I found these two wondering around out side. There was a third but she got away," The person told Ross.  
"Oh goody new slaves, well take them and look them up as well with these two," Ross ordered.   
"Yes Sir." They said as they started to take all four of them out. All the digidestened look at Tai for their Que. Then he gave them the signalled and Matt and Izzy jumped the three guards with great difficulty. After seeing this Ross shot up from his seat and went to find more guards. (What did you think somebody of his superiority would help them fight? Sheesh) after seeing him get up Tai got ready to take him down but then out of no where Li came tumbling down on top of Ross. Beating him as soon as he touched him.   
"Li! What are you doing? That's my job!" Tai yelled at him.  
"Little busy right now! Can't talk!" Li yelled back while still punching Ross several times a minute.  
"Li this wasn't the plan! I know that's Sakura that he has over there but, THIS ISN'T WHAT WE HAD PLANNED!" Tai yelled a little frustrated at what had happened. And worse yet, Li didn't seem to be listening. Then he remembered that he could help get Vicky out of here. Li hadn't even noticed Tai's ranting, but when he did, well he still didn't care. He continued to beat Ross, even though Ross was putting up an equally good fight. It wasn't good enough. Matt and Izzy, were busy trying to get the guards to let go of Sakura and Eriol. Well and now Davis and Vicky. This was proving to be more difficult then they had planned.  
"Matt! I can't hold off for much longer. We need help!" Izzy yelled.  
"No Duh Izzy!" Matt yelled back at him.  
"No need to be sarcastic!" Izzy retorted.  
"Hey guys? Need a hand?" Tai asked as he ran up to them.  
"Tai!? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be..." Matt trailed off having looked in the direction where Li was beating Ross to the ground. "Never mind. YES!" Matt yelled after.  
"Okay!" Tai said as he ran up to one of the rather large guards. "Hiya!" Tai yelled as he kicked one of the guys in the back. As the large man turned around, Tai all of the sudden felt a rush of regret fill his body. This guy was HUGE! And he looked it even more when you were facing him. "Okay, Got to go!" Tai yelled as he ran across the room. The man started to run after him and soon caught him. matt and Izzy were not very successful at getting the guards to let go off the group of four. Well it was more like they got caught them selves.   
"Hey Let Me Go!" Matt yelled as he was grabbed from behind.  
"Hey Let Go Of Me!" Matt heard somebody yell, and to his dismay, found it to be TK.  
"TK! You let him go!" Matt ordered. (Yea like they were gonna listen to him.)  
"Ah! No! Let go!" Somebody else yelled. Later found out to be Kari. Ross now had Li under him, pinned to the ground. They were both panting hard from the endless fighting.  
"I can't destroy you now. You are to precious to my cause. I'll have to do that later. In the mean time. GUARDS!" Ross yelled. Several men ran up to him.   
"Yes Sire?" They asked.  
"Take them all to the dungeon. I will deal with them later. Oh but keep that one chained over there," Ross instructed as he pointed to Li and then to the chain rack beside him.  
"Sure thing Boss," The said as they grabbed every one (More guards came in as the fight started) and dragged them out of the room. All but Li that is. He was kept in the room and chained up.   
"Why are you doing this to me?" Li questioned.  
"Because you are one key part to me plan," Ross answered.  
"Yea but what is it about me that makes me so special? Why not take Eriol! He has more power then I do!" Li yelled. Even though he never liked to think that that was true.  
"Don't be too sure about that," Ross told him. This confused Li a little.  
"What do you mean?"   
"You mean to tell me that you didn't know either? He has hardly any magic left. If he knew how too I bet he couldn't even get your little laizen board to work," Ross told him in a humph.   
"Yea right, you're just telling me this so I will lose doubt in him that they won't be able to get out and get me," Li told him. Although most people know that he doesn't have much faith in the magician any ways.  
Back with Ken, and Jordan they were wondering when everybody was going to get out of there, and over to where they were.   
"Where do you think they are?" Jordan asked Ken.  
"I don't know," Ken answered then all of a sudden the door burst open and four maybe five large men come out careering screaming people in there arms. That's when it hit them that it was there friends. They both gasped in surprise, at seeing something like this happen. I mean sure there plan had not been fool proof but it was pretty good. At least they thought so.   
"What are we going to do?" Jordan asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I know that we have to save them before something terrible happens," Ken told her as they started off to follow the guards.   
"You better let me go!" Davis threatened.   
"You heard him, let him go." Vicky yelled, "And while you at it let me go to!" She added.  
"Sorry we only follow the master's orders. Not the demands of little children," The guard laughed.  
"Hey! I am not a child! I am almost twenty-two! Do you hear me? Twenty two!" Vicky yelled. But before she could continue they were all thrown into a dark and damp cell. This area of the castle was becoming all too familiar for some. Again as they left they had not noticed the absents of their first prisoner.   
"Now what do we do?" Kari asked as she went into a sitting position on the hard cold cell floor.  
"I don't know. I guess we just have to wait for Ken, and Jordan to come and get us out of here," Tai said in defeat. Something you don't hear from him often.  
"You're just going to give up Tai?" Matt asked as in disbelief. "This doesn't sound like you at all Tai." Matt stated. " Something has got to be wrong with you. You always have some sort of plan up your sleeve. I mean come on; we've been in tougher spots then this before. We beat the Dark Master's we can get out a cell no problem," Matt told him. Vicky was a bit confused.  
"Dark Master's?" Vicky asked trying to get some sort of explanation for all that she just heard.  
"We'll explain later Vic. Right now I got a plan to get us out of here," Tai told them.  
Still in the cell Eriol was trying to comfort Sakura. So far nobody had noticed she had started to cry. She couldn't figure out why he'd kept Li there and not her and Eriol or just one of them. She was afraid that he was going to hurt him to get what he wanted. And they still had no idea what that was. In a short silence Sakura let out a quiet sob so that nobody would worry about her. But unfortunately it was loud enough for the people close to her to hear.  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Kari asked being the closest person to her. Besides Eriol that is.  
"N-nothing. I'm just worried about Syaoran that's all," Sakura told them. Forcing a smile.  
"Why? He's not in danger is he? Where is he any ways? I thought he was with us," Yolie asked thoughtfully.  
"No, he was left behind. Ross wanted to talk to him or something. He was not all that clear on why he wanted Li to stay," Eriol told them.  
"Hmm.... This is very interesting information." Izzy pondered. "I wonder why Li is so important," Izzy asked aloud.  
"Also Ken," Davis added. "Why does he need Ken so much to?" Davis asked. Directing the question Sakura and Eriol.  
"Why are you looking at us?" Sakura asked timidly.  
"You were the ones who got to talk to him. Did he give you any information that would be useful in a time like this?" Izzy asked.  
"No. Just that he needed us to take over the digital and the real world. And said that we were an important part of that plan. But he wouldn't specify on what part we played. He kept saying it would ruin the surprise." Sakura told them again.  
"He did say something else. But it is of no help to you," Eriol added looking at the ground.  
"What did he say? I think it's up to us to decide whether it's of use or not," Davis piped up.  
"Really you guys it has nothing to do with what's going on. Just don't push it," Sakura persisted. Eriol looked at her and smiled in appreciation. And this was a real smile. Not an evil smirk like he usually wears.  
"Like Davis said we'll be the judge of that," Tai said getting impatient. "Tell us what he said? We need to know."  
"Tai what did I---" Sakura began but was cut off.  
"You really want to know what he told me?" Eriol asked.  
"Yes we do," Tai answered for very body.  
"Fine. I'll tell you. But as I said and as Sakura said it will not help you." He paused for a moment. "He told me that I have lost most of my powers," Eriol told them quietly. A little more loudly he said, " Are you happy now?! He told me that have almost lost ALL of my POWERS! I will no longer be the powerful reincarnation of Clow Reed!" Eriol yelled at them. "I will just be Eriol Hiiragizawa. Nothing. Nothing," Eriol whispered.  
"Eriol," Sakura said as she hugged him. " Are you happy now? We told you it had nothing to do with what was going on," Sakura whispered as she held her friend close. The other's just looked a bit stunned. They had not been expecting that.   
"Eriol.....I'm sorry, I didn't mean---" Tai would have continued but his sister stopped him before he could.  
"Don't Tai. It won't help," She told him. He nodded understanding. Everybody was silent. They had totally forgotten that they should be finding a way out. Nobody was brave enough to break the silence until.... 


	25. Getting Syaoran Back

Chapter 25  
Getting Syaoran Back  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!" Somebody screamed.   
"What was that?" TK asked.   
"I don't know," Matt answered.  
"I know that scream," Sakura said as she stared to turn pale. "It's Syaoran!" Sakura said in a panic. "What is he doing to him? Why is he hurting him?" Sakura rushed out.  
"Calm down Sakura. You don't know for sure that that was Li. Don't jump to conclusions," Eriol told her, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.  
"I know that was him! I know his scream!" Sakura persisted. "We have to go and help him," Sakura continued to yell.  
"We can't help him. So far we're still stuck in here," TK told her. All of a sudden they all heard a...  
"Prodigious!"   
"What do you want from me?" Li demanded trying to ignore the pain in his chest.  
"Nothing much. Just your magic," Ross told him.  
"My magic?" Li asked bewildered. 'What on earth would he need my magic for? From what I can tell he is more powerful then I am. Although I would never admit that aloud,' Li thought to himself.  
"Yes your magic," Ross repeated.  
"Why?"  
"Because.....You are more powerful then you think," This definitely stumped Li. He was more powerful then he thought? How was this possible?   
"How can that be?" Li asked quietly. But Ross still heard.  
"Easily. You come from a long line of magician's. you are the only son of the head of the Li Clan. Your father was one of the most powerful magicians alive. Did you know that?" Ross asked. But before Li had the chance to answer he continued. "I didn't think so." He went on. "And since you are his son. His only son, you have possessed most and a lot more of his magical ability. Since you are not fully-grown yet. You do not realise this fact," Ross stated. The whole while wearing a smirk.  
"How do you know of my father?" Li asked weakly.   
"Who doesn't?" Ross shot back. Li fell silent. Just for fun, once again Ross got his whip and slashed it at him.   
"AAAHHH!" Li cried out in pain.   
"Izzy, what is it?" Tai asked.  
"Look out side the cell door," Izzy instructed. Every body went to look. What they found brought smiles to all their faces.   
"Ken!" Davis and Yolie exclaimed.   
"How do we get you guys out?" Jordan asked.  
"I'm almost positive this is the same cell that Li and you were in. and I think I can remember the code to get us out. Other wise I'll have to some how hook my lap top up in side the cell to get the code," Izzy thought for a while then finally came up with the code. Ken pushed it in and the cell door unlocked.  
"Alright! Let's get out of this castle!" Davis yelled as soon as he got out of the dreary cell.   
"We can't go yet! What about Shaoran!" Sakura yelled. Most of them had completely forgotten about their still captive friend. Then all of a sudden Sakura could hear Li faintly trying to talk to her. Once again she zoned out.  
'Sakura.'  
'Shaoran! Are you all right!?' Sakura asked in a panic.  
'I'll be all right my Cherry Blossom,' Li told her calmly. 'Sakura you have to get out of this place. I'll be fine. He needs me. He won't kill me. You're all tired. And I know that Madison and Kero are getting worried. So please leave Sakura! I know you'll come back for me. You just need to regroup. Remember that I'll always love you. No matter what. And I promise that when I see you next I'll tell you again. Just go. I love you my Cherry Blossom,' Li said as he stopped talking.  
'Shaoran! No! don't go! Please don't leave me again! Syaoran!' Sakura thought desperately. As Li went she fell to the ground sobbing. "Syaoran please don't go," She cried violently.  
"Sakura it'll be okay. We'll get Li I promise. But right now we should go home. Our parents will start to worry if we're not home for supper," Kari told Sakura. Sakura just looked at her in awe.  
"That's exactly what Syaoran said," Sakura told her.  
"I knew Syaoran was a smart guy," Kari said smiling. Izzy looked thoughtful.  
"Uh guys. Sorry to break this up but...." Izzy started.  
"What is it Izzy?" Matt asked.  
"Well.... What am I going to tell my parents. They are kinda going to expect Li to be coming back with me," Izzy told them.   
"That does cause a problem," Ken spoke up. Every body once again went deep into thought.  
"How about we just tell them the truth?" Davis suggested.  
"I don't think that would be a very good idea. My parents are very over-protective--" Izzy began but was cut off by Davis.  
"But, Li isn't their kid--" Davis started but was stopped as Izzy cut him off this time.  
"Really? Well they sure act like it. Come on you take a kid into your home for any length of time and you start to grow a bond with them. Unless the child is very disturbed. The way my mother fusses over Li is, well it's just as much as she fussed over me when I was his age, and younger, well to come to think of it. Still to this day. And I am sure that Tai's parents and Yolie's parents. And especially Ken's parents are probably doing the same thing. Am I right?" Izzy asked looking at his fellow Digidestened.  
"Yea, our parents love Sakura. They treat her like she does Tai and me," Kari told them.  
"Well my parents find Meilin to be another me. And I guess they think that's a bad thing. But they treat her like me or any of my other brother or sister's," Yolie told them.  
"What about you Ken? How do your parents like have Eriol around?" Izzy asked.  
"Well, I guess they like having another kid around the house. I guess it's kind of like getting Sam back," Ken stopped. "But like all the rest they have loved him just as they have loved me, and Sam," Ken said slowly.   
"Ken? Who's Sam?" Jordan asked.  
"I never told you about him?" Ken asked her. She shook her head no. "Well he was my older brother. He was a genius," Ken started.  
"Like you Ken? It must run in the family," Jordan said with a smile.  
"No, not really like me. Sam was the true genius. I was just a puppet in somebody's plans," Ken said as he started to grow angry at all the harsh memories.  
"Ken, it's all right. They won't harm you again," Kari told him. Trying to calm him down.  
"You said that the last time," He said quietly. "And yet I was still taken over," He said a little louder now. "But I won't let that happen again. No matter what," Ken said his voice once again very soft.  
"You can tell me more later. I can tell this upsets you," Jordan whispered in his ear. Ken nodded and every body started to walk out of the castle.  
"Joe, do you know when ever body is going to get back?" Mimi asked walking over to his sofa and sipped her drink.  
"No idea. But it should be soon. I don't see how it could be that difficult." Joe told her.  
"Yea," Mimi said as she let her head rest on Joe's shoulder once again.  
It was almost midnight and all the digidestened were at home safe. Same as the CCS group. Well all but Li. They had finally decided to tell Izzy's parents that Li was going to be staying over at Ken's for a few nights. It would have been odd for him to stay with any of the other's. Since Eriol is staying there it just made more sense to them all.   
That night Sakura had a hard time sleeping. Images of what might be happening to her Li kept re-playing inside her head. Once she did get to sleep it didn't last long.  
"AH!" Sakura screamed as she awoke from her nightmare. After hearing the scream Mrs. Kamiya ran to Sakura's room to see what happened.  
"Sakura what's wrong," Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"Sorry, I just had a nightmare. Sorry to wake all of you," Sakura apologised.  
"No need to be sorry dear. We all have nightmares. Will you be alright?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.   
"I'll be fine. Thank you," She told her with a smile.  
"No problem dear. Sweat dreams," She said and left. Un-known to her mother Kari had also come to see what was the matter. And seeing that her mother was no longer in the room went to see what happened.   
"Sakura?" Kari asked as she walked into the room.  
"Yea?" Sakura asked back.  
"You alright? What happened?"   
"I'm fine, just a bad dream," Sakura replied sighing.  
"What was it about?" when she didn't get a reply Kari figured it had to been about Li. "It was Li right?" Sakura nodded in reply. "Wanna talk about it?" Kari asked.  
"Not right now. But I'm just so worried about him, you know? I don't want to think about what Ross might be doing to him," Sakura said sighing.  
"It'll be alright. We'll find a way to get him back. This I promise you," Kari told her smile. Sakura smiled back.  
"I know."  
After Ross left, he left Li in the huge throne room still in the chains. Most of the wounds that were afflicted were starting to scab over from all the blood, so they won't get infected. As Li was starting to wake up he found himself no longer in the large throne room.   
"W-where am I?" He asked no one in particular.  
"The testing room," A voice answered.  
"Who are you? And why am I in a 'testing room?'" Li asked the voice as he tried to get up but couldn't because he was strapped down.  
"I am not able to answer that question. But as for whom I am.... That you don't need to know. For you won't be seeing me for long," The voice said as he stepped out of the shadow with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.  
"What do you mean I won't be seeing you for long? What do you plan to do to me?" Li asked, starting to get freaked out by what this man was telling him.  
The next day was a school day and every body was off for another day of school. But for most they had something else on their minds. Some on how to get rid of this guy Ross. Others on how to get Li out of there safely. And some just wished that they hadn't forgotten their lunch (Thought I'd try to lighten the mood :)).   
"Sakura, are you sure you'll be alright?" Kari asked. "Because you can stay home... I know this is hard for you..." Kari trailed off.  
"I'll be fine.. I know he'll be alright. Shoran is brave... and tough, he can get through anything Ross throws at him..." 'I hope,' Sakura thought.  
"I hope you're right," Kari said quietly.  
"Sakura!" Somebody screamed. Sakura looked behind her to find Madison running up to her, waving her arms all over the place.  
"Madison! What's wrong?" Sakura asked as her friend got closer.  
"Nothing with me but how are you?" She asked as she drew her friend into a hug.  
"I'll be alright. It's Shoran we have to worry about," Sakura told her.  
"I know. I was trying to get a hold of you guys yesterday, but I couldn't get through," Madison told her.  
"That stupid Tai, he was on the Internet practically all night, sorry 'bout that Madison," Kari apologised.   
"It's okay, I'm just glad you guys are all safe."  
"So you, Meilin, Kero, and Cody got back alright?" Sakura questioned.  
"Yea. Meilin was a little pissed but I think she's over it now. She finally figured it was for our safety. But now she's just worried about Li, as much as every one else." Madison said letting go of Sakura.   
"This guy is gonna have a hard time keeping his grades up," Davis told them smiling as he walked up to the group.  
"Davis be quiet," Kari scolded.  
"Sorry," He muttered. "Yea, well at least he wasn't chased by a two hundred pound monster thing," Davis said under his breath but Sakura heard.  
"No he wasn't! But he might be beaten to death!" Sakura yelled at him, causing several people to look at her. Davis winced at her words.  
"Sakura calm down. I'm sure the fool didn't mean anything by it," Eriol told his half daughter, glaring at Davis.  
"You're right Eriol. I'm sorry Davis. I didn't mean to yell at you... I just ... I just... I can't be here!" Sakura said as she ran off away from the school.  
"Sakura wait!" Madison yelled after her. Ready to run but Eriol held her back.  
"She needs time. She'll be back. Don't worry. And she get into trouble she has the cards to protect her," Eriol comforted his girlfriend.   
"I know but still..."  
"Come on you guys we better get inside or we'll be late," Kari told them as they all started to run inside the school.  
Sakura kept running until her legs collapsed. She found her self in some sort of school ground. Since she was still getting used to this town she didn't know what school it was. When she felt she could walk again she got up and walked around the large schoolyard.  
Ken was taking a break from all the work in school and decided to walk around the grounds. As he was walking he saw someone that wasn't from his school since she did not have his uniform on.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" He yelled out to her. Hearing some one calling out to her Sakura turned around to see Ken running up to her. " Sakura? What are you doing here?" Ken asked as he got closer look at who it was.  
"Oh, nothing, sorry if I'm not supposed to be here. I just kinda ended up here. It's amazing where running at high speed can bring you," Sakura joked.  
"You ran all the way to Tamachi?" Ken asked bewildered.  
"Um..... Ya, is that far from my school?"   
"Ya, to get to your part of town I usually take a train," Ken told her.  
"Really? It didn't seem that long a run," Just the Sakura realised how tired she was and started falling to the ground. Luckily Ken caught her in time.  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Ken asked her concerned.  
"Yea. I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. Too much on my mind I guess," Sakura told him.  
"I understand that your worried about him, but he's strong I know he'll be all right. You can trust me on this," Ken told her as he helped her up.  
"How can you people just continue to say that!" Sakura shouted. " You don't know that it's true! I know that Syaoran is strong! But lately he's been very vulnerable! You people don't understand! Something happened to him when he went back to Hong Kong! But he won't tell me what! And I have no way of helping him!" Sakura cried out then once again fell to her knees.  
"Sakura," Ken said as he bent down to comfort Sakura. "It's okay it's okay," He told her soothingly. Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer so she just gripped Ken's shirt and cried.  
As this was happening Jordan was just walking out side to see if Ken was there. But she didn't expect to see this. Right in front of her eyes was Ken hugging another girl. And to her dismay that girl was Sakura. What she didn't see was that Sakura was crying. And was just using Ken for comfort. After seeing this she ran back into the school and locked herself into a bathroom stall and sobbed.  
"How could he do this to me?" She asked herself over and over again.   
"Sakura didn't come back. I'm really getting worried about her Eriol," Madison told him.  
"I'm sure she's fine," He said hugging her.  
"Hey guys what's up?" Yolie asked. "What's wrong?"  
"She's just worried about Sakura. She ran off this morning and never came back," Eriol explained.  
"Really? How come?" Yolie asked without thinking.  
"Because of Li, she's so worried about him. She can't take it. And to tell you the truth, so am I. I know that Li is strong. But since he came back from Hong Kong, He's been well different. I'm not sure how to explain it. He used to be cold hearted and mean. But by the time he left for Hong Kong he had let down his barrier a bit. But not this much. Something must have happened to him. But he won't tell us. And if Meilin knows, she's not speaking either." Madison explained pulling away from Eriol.  
"Oh, I see," Yolie said.   
"Help! Get me out of here!" Li screamed to no avail. There was nobody there. He was all alone in this 'Testing room' He still didn't like the sound of that name. What would they be doing tests on his for? This was all so confusing. Just as Li started to calm down a shadowed figure walked into the room.  
"So how's my patient?" He asked.  
"I want to know what you plan to do with me now!" Li demanded.   
"I'm afraid I can't do that, sorry. You'll find out when it happens," The figure told him. Li was getting pissed.   
"I want you to tell me now! I don't care what it is just tell me!" Li once again demanded.  
"Sorry," He said and then left.  
"I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet," Sakura said as she let go of Ken, and wiped her eyes.  
"It's nothing don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you feel better. Do you want me to walk you home?" Ken offered.  
"Thank you, that would be nice. I don't want to be alone right now," And with that the two of them got off the ground and started to head for the train station. After the semi-long train ride the two of them got off and started to walk to the Kamiya residence.   
"Hello?" Sakura called. "Is any body home?"  
"I guess every body is still out," Ken pointed out.  
"Yea, would you mind staying, I really don't think--" Sakura started.  
"No problem," Ken cut in.   
"Sakura!!" Kari yelled as she ran into her apartment.  
"Yea?!" She yelled back.  
"Sakura! You're all right! I've been looking all over for you," Kari told her.  
"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay there," Sakura told her.  
"Yea but--" She stops. "Ken? What are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
"I found Sakura in front of my school," Ken explained. "After she calmed down I brought her back here."  
"How did you get to Tamachi?" Kari asked.  
"Um..... I ran?" Sakura told her shyly.  
"You What!" Kari exclaimed.  
"Ran?" Sakura repeated.  
"Tamachi is all the way across town!"   
"I know that now, but it's amazing where legs will take you when you have no idea where you're going," Sakura told her.  
"I was as dumbfounded as you are now when she told me. But it's not all that unbelievable," Ken told Kari.  
"And why's that?"  
"I'm not sure but it just is," Ken explained.  
"Oh,"  
"So? What are you doing home?" Sakura asked.  
"School was let out early. Why? I don't know but it was. Every body is worried sick about you Sakura. You shouldn't have done that. Run away from us like that I mean. You left Madison in a mess," Kari explained.  
"I'm sorry, I really am. But I couldn't stand being around people. I didn't even mean to find Ken. I'm still new to this place. I didn't know that's where he lived. I only new from Eriol that he lived father away," Sakura told them.  
Knock Knock  
It was the door. Kari walked over to answer it.  
"Madison? Eriol? What are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
"Is Sakura here!" Madison asked in a panic.  
"Yea she is--"  
"Sakura!" Madison yelled pushing Kari out of the way and getting into the house.  
"Sorry about that," Eriol said as he held out a hand to help Kari up.  
"Thank you,"  
"Madison!" Sakura yelled back. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh god Sakura I was so worried about you. Don't do that to me ever again," Madison sobbed as she hugged her best friend.  
"I'm sorry Madison. I didn't mean to worry any body. I just had to get away," Sakura explained.  
"It's all right, just don't do it again," She told her while letting her out of the hug.  
"Ken? What are you doing here?" Eriol asked as he walked into the kitchen area where every body else was.  
"I helped Sakura get home. I found in front of my school," Ken explained.  
"You ran all the way across town?" Eriol asked in udder disbelief.  
"Well ya..." Sakura trailed off.  
"Tai, we have to think of some way of getting Li back soon. My parents are getting suspicious. They would have thought he would have been home after school today, you know to get extra clothes and things. And I'm running out of excuses for them," Izzy complained.   
"Izzy calm down. We'll think of something, and soon, so just calm down," Tai said in attempt to comfort his friend.  
"Ya come on Iz, we'll get him back, we promise," Matt added.  
"I know. But you guys don't know my parents," Izzy mumbled.  
"Come on we better get to my place. Last night was pretty hectic," Tai explained. They were on their way home from school. Right in front of their collage.  
"Why? What happened?" Izzy asked.  
"It's Sakura, she had like three nightmares. You can guess what they were all about," Tai told them.   
"I would suspect so. They really love each other. And what they might be doing to him.... I don't even want to think about it," Izzy said shuddering.  
"Yea," Matt agreed.  
Li had fallen asleep quickly after the 'Doctor' left him. He was almost afraid to get up. What did they want with him? What did Ross mean when he said that he was going to use his magic? These were some of the thought that were running though his head at the moment. He was awoken suddenly when he heard a large crash.  
"Wha? What's going on?" Li asked to whom ever was there.  
"Shh... it's all right I'm going to get you out of here," Whispered the figure in a black cloak as it undid all of his ties.  
"Who are you?" Li asked once he was able to stand but barely since he is very weak at the moment. The figure took off the hood of its jacket to reveal.... 


	26. Reunited

Hey Minna-san! Long time no talk ne? well just thought I would remind you that I don't own anything but Jordan, Vicky, Ross, and the guy in the computer, oh and Meilin's cute guy from her lit class that gets mentioned once....and of course the story! Okay remember I don't own anything else.....   
ENJOY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
Reunited   
  
"Who are you?" Li asked once he was able to stand but barely since he is very weak at the moment. The figure took off the hood of its jacket to reveal Vicky. "Victoria?" Li asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. It's me. Come on we can discuss this later we need to get you out of here. Can you walk?" Vicky asked.  
"Yes I should be fine." And with that they made their way to try and get out of the castle safely.   
A few minutes later the amazingly got out of there with nobody noticing them.  
"Vicky, why did you help me?" Li asked once they were a safe distance away.  
"Why wouldn't I? We are all friends aren't we? And besides I had the day off on all my classes," She grinned at him.  
"Well any ways, thank you. I don't want to find out what Ross would have done to me," Li said as he shuddered.  
"Neither does any body else. So what did he say to you in there?" Vicky asked.  
"He talked about my father. Like he knew him," Li told her. "He said my father was one of the most powerful magicians in the world. And since I'm was his only son, I'll gain most of his power."  
"Interesting. You guys still haven't filled me in on all this but Tai promised to so I'll wait, you need to rest. Come on I'll bring you to Izzy's," Vicky told him. Li stopped dead in his tracks. "What's wrong?"  
"I have to see Sakura," Li told her firmly. Vicky just smiled.  
"Of course. We will both go to Tai's then. Come on," She said grabbing his hand and dragging him to get him moving again.  
TK was just sitting at his desk doing some homework when all of a sudden his computer flashed on.  
"What the?" TK said in amazement. Then the screen started to show a familiar face. "Oh it's you again."  
"What I thought you would be happy to see me? I've figured out a way to get the magicians to the Digital world," He told TK.  
"Yea, so have we," TK replied.   
"You have? So I went to all that trouble for nothing?" The person asked in astonishment.  
"Well we're not sure if it'll work yet, Izzy still has to do some test, but we're all really certain that it will work," TK told him.  
DING DONG  
"Sorry got to go, somebody's at the door. Bye," And with that TK shut off his computer. "Who is it?" TK asked looking through the peephole.  
"Its Madison let me in."   
"Okay hold on," TK said as he went to unlock the door. "So, did you find Sakura?" He asked once Madison was fully in the apartment.  
"Yea, she some how found her way to Ken's school," Madison told him. And if TK had a drink he probably would have spit it on the floor by now.  
"She got to Tamachi? Without a train? How?" TK asked completely bewildered.   
"She ran," Madison told him simply. "Ken found her in front of his school and brought her home, he just left with Eriol."  
"Wow, I knew she was a good runner but I didn't think she was that good."  
"I know, she's still very worried though. And I don't think that it will subside any time soon. At least not until we get Li back," Madison said putting her backpack down.  
"I know."  
Li and Vicky were in the elevator going up to Tai and Kari's place when, the elevator stopped moving.   
"What happened?" Li asked.  
"I think we're stuck," Vicky said in defeat. Li wasn't giving up that easily. He started to pound on the doors for them to open. And oddly enough they did. "Wow, didn't think that would work," Vicky said astonished. Li just smirked.   
"Well lets get going!" Li yelled as he ran out of the elevator.   
"Li! Wait up! I don't think this is the right floor!" Vicky said while sweat dropping.   
"Oh...." Sure enough Li looked at the numbers on the doors and started heading for the stairs. Wasn't going to take any chances this time. And started running up them, Vicky behind him trying to keep up.  
"LI! Wait! You're too fast!" She said while panting.   
"Oh sorry," Li yelled over is shoulder but left no sign of slowing down. When they were finally at the right floor, Li lunged for the door, and was about to knock when it opened.  
"AH!" Both screamed. Li looked ahead at whom opened the door and saw his precious Cheery Blossom.   
"Sakura!" Li yelled and took her in her arms. Needless to say Sakura was a bit freaked out. "I missed you so much," At this whisper she knew who it was in an instant.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled and grabbed him back into a hug. Kari, Tai, and Izzy, (Matt had to get ready for rehearsal : P) ran to the door to see what all the screaming was about. There in the doorway stood Sakura with somebody in her arms with Vicky standing behind them.   
"Vicky what are you doing here? And who is Sakura hugging?" Tai asked as he got closer. "Li?" Li pulled back from Sakura to greet every body.  
"Hi," was all he said as he let the initial shock wear off.   
"How did you get out?" Izzy asked breaking the silence that had fallen.  
"Vicky got me out," He told them. Tai gasped.   
"Vicky? This Vicky?" Tai asked not believing what he was hearing.  
"Yea me, got a problem with that?" Vicky asked getting annoyed.  
"No!" Tai answered quickly.   
"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried about you. I tried calling you but you never answered," Sakura told him while taking him back into her arms.   
"I couldn't Sakura, I was knocked out most of the time, and when I was awake I had to close my mind off to anything but my own thoughts on how the hell I was supposed to get out of there," Li told her while stroking her hair. She stared sobbing quietly. "Shh, Sakura it's okay, I'm okay, don't worry about any of that right now, just us," He whispered softly into her ear. Her sobbing slowly stopped and every body moved out of the hall way and into the living room.   
"So what is it that he wanted to do to you Li?" Izzy asked as every got comfortable.   
"I'm not sure, he never really told me. Just that he needed me for my power, said that once my power is to it's full extent I would be one of the most powerful magicians on the planet," Li started the paused. "He said something about Hiiragizawa, something about him not having much power? Sorry my mind is a little fuzzy, hadn't had anything to eat or drink since we left, yesterday was it?" Li asked. Every one looked at him. Sakura raised her head from its position on his lap and asked.  
"You haven't eaten or had anything to drink since yesterday morning? Syaoran!" She yelled, Li winced at her tone. "Why didn't you say something! I would have made you something! That's it! You're going into that kitchen and eating something right now!" She ordered. Li looked around for help but got nothing.   
"Alright, come on," Li said getting off the couch, heading for the kitchen.   
TK and Madison were at the dinning room table doing their homework when the phone rang.  
"Mushi, Mushi?"   
"TK?" a young woman asked.  
"This is he. Who's speaking?" He asked.  
"TK, you don't even recognise my voice over the phone? I'm very disappointed," Kari told him laughing.  
"Sorry, Kari, guess my minds else where. So how's every thing over there?" TK asked laughing as well.  
"Wonderful."  
"Wonderful? That's not exactly the answer I was expecting. What happened?"   
"You won't believe who came to our house today," Kari told him.  
"It better not have been Davis, cause if it was I'll have to kick his butt later. I told him to stay away from you!"   
"No! TK! It wasn't Davis!"  
"That's good, now are you going to tell me or do I have to come over there and see for myself?" TK asked getting annoyed at his girlfriend's game.  
"Come over," was all she said before she hang up.  
"KARI! Arg! That girl can really get on your nerves," TK said flopping back into his chair at the table.  
"What's wrong?" Madison asked him.  
"Do you want to come with me to Kari's? Apparently they have a special visitor but she won't tell me who, so she told me to come over," TK told her. "You want to come with me?" TK repeated.  
"Sure, I could see how Sakura's doing in the process," And so they closed their books and headed out the door.   
Ross walked into the 'Testing Room' to see how his prisoner was. But was not happy to find him missing.   
"WHERE IS HE!!"   
Back at the Kamiya's every body was in the kitchen talking, except Syaoran and Sakura.   
"Do you think we should wake them?" Kari asked peering into the living room where the two card captors where sleeping soundly in each other's arms.   
"Naw, let them sleep. My mom doesn't expect me home for a while any ways," Izzy told her peering over her head at the view. "And besides, they both need a good sleep."  
DING DONG  
"I'll get it!" Kari yelled as she ran to the door. "TK!" She yelled again as she jumped into his arms. Shocked TK managed to hug her back.  
"Hey sweet heart, so what is this mystery that you wouldn't tell me over the phone?" TK asked once he let her go.  
"And is Sakura okay?" Madison piped up from behind TK.  
"She's fine. Never better actually," Kari said giggling.   
"What do you mean?" Madison asked. Kari pointed towards the living room couch. TK and Madison walked over only to be shocked out of their minds. There was Syaoran and Sakura sleeping. "Kawaii!" Madison squealed.  
"How did he get out?" TK asked once there were back into the kitchen with every one else.   
"Vicky got him out," Tai said hugging his girlfriend's waist.   
"How did you manage that?" TK asked.  
"Well..... it wasn't easy, let's just say that," Vicky said smiling shyly.  
Jordan was at home still crying over the site she had seen that afternoon. She couldn't believe it. Maybe she had seen wrong. Maybe what she thought she saw really wasn't what she saw at all. Ken loved her. He had said so. He wouldn't do this to her. Her mind was taken away from her thoughts by the ringing of the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Jordan? What's wrong? You sound troubled over something," Ken asked his girlfriend.  
"N-nothing," Jordan said to try and get him off the subject. But Ken was persistent.   
"Something is wrong Jordan! Now why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" Ken asked sadness evident in his voice.  
"I don't know," Jordan answered quietly.   
"You 'don't know'?" Ken asked in udder shock.  
"No, I don't."  
"What would make you think you couldn't trust me? I would never do anything to hurt you. Not when I'm aware of what I'm doing. What did I do?"   
"I saw you with Sakura," Jordan said simply. Ken processed this for a minute then started to laugh a little. Jordan grew confused. "Why are you laughing?" She demanded.  
"Because, of how easily you jump to conclusions," Ken told her then continued. "I was helping Sakura. She somehow ran all the way to our school this morning when she couldn't take the pressure anymore. Of you know, the whole Li thing," Ken whispered so he would be heard by anyone but her. "She was a mess and needed comfort. Just like you do sometimes," Ken finished. Jordan sighed in relief.   
"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I tend to do that. I don't deserve somebody like y--"   
"Don't say that!" Ken yelled over the phone. "I deserve you as much as you deserve me, don't you understand? I would still probably be the Digimon Emperor if you hadn't of come into my life. I need you by my side. You and nobody else," Ken explained getting softer as he finished.   
"Thank you Ken, I should probably go though, its getting kinda late," Jordan started.  
"Aw, come on! It's not late! It's only about 7:30 PM. You can talk to me a little while longer can't you?" Ken asked sporting a pleading voice.  
"Alright!" and so they talk for about 2 more hours.  
Sakura was starting to stir from her slumber when she felt what she was lying on stiffen suddenly. She looked up at his face and saw that he was still asleep. He was sweating as if he had been running for a while also he had a pained look on his face. What could be hurting him? Sakura thought to herself as she got out of his warmth. He let out a silent whimper. Smiling she drew him on her just as he had done for her, and laid back onto the couch. Although Syaoran looked more at peace he still had a pained expression on his face. What could be wrong? She thought it best if she woke him to ask him. As she was about to tape his shoulder to wake him his eyes started to open. He looked around in a daze, wondering where he was.  
"Syaoran?" Sakura questioned silently. Looking up at her face he could see the worry in her eyes. And wondered what she had to be worried about. He was back. Safe and healthy, yet this was not enough...  
"Mm?"  
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing's wrong Sakura. What would make you think that something was wrong?" He asked completely confused.  
"Well.... When you were sleeping, you looked as though you were in pain. And well, I thought that maybe when they had you captive they might have done something to you," She told him. Worry written all over her face.  
"Not that I know of. They didn't do anything to me Sakura. So don't worry about me. I'm fine. Let's go see where the others went," He said as he got up off of the couch and Sakura. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it thankfully and they both headed for the kitchen.  
The rest of the group was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some tea while they waited for the two Card Captors, to wake up.  
"I hope they get up soon, my mom's going to freak if I'm not back 9:00 PM," Izzy mumbled more to himself but loud enough for them all to hear.  
"Give them a break, they've both been though a lot. Li still has to recover. It probably would have been wise to have brought him straight home after you got him out Vicky," Kari pointed out.  
"Hey, I tried. He wanted to come here. And who can resist those amber eyes," Vicky said dreamily. Tai shot her a look. "I mean, the defeating scowl," She said as she cleared her throat and smiled at Tai.   
"Yea, that better of been it," Tai mumbled.  
"Hey guys," Somebody greeted from the kitchen doorway. There was Sakura standing beside the aforementioned Li Syaoran, looking as tired as ever.  
"Hey Li, I think I should get you back to my place. You look beat," Izzy offered as Syaoran took a chair at the table.  
"Sounds great," His voice muffled from its position on his arms.   
"Alright, come on get up!" Li slowly got back up from the every comfortable chair and started for the door. Not forgetting to give Sakura one last kiss before he left. "I'll see you later guys!" The all waved at the two retreating forms.  
As Izzy and Syaoran walked out the door, Izzy grew more and more concerned for the younger boy.  
"Are you sure you're all right? Because you don't look so good, you're pretty pale," Izzy told him as Syaoran just tried to keep himself from falling to the ground.   
"I'm fine, really, just really, really tired. I didn't get any restful sleep at the castle. Actually I didn't get any sleep at all. I was to um.... Well afraid at what might happen," Syaoran whispered the last part hoping that Izzy wouldn't be able to hear it. No such luck.  
"It's okay Li. I'm not going to make fun of you, if that's what you think, just because you were afraid. You had a right to be. You had no idea what they might have done to you. Neither did we. And I don't know about you but I don't want to find out."  
"That makes two of us. Oh... Izzy?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Call me Syaoran," Li said as he started to walk a bit faster in front of Izzy. Izzy was in shock. Apparently Li oh sorry Syaoran trusted him enough to call him by his first name. He couldn't help but slime at this.  
Back at the apartment, Sakura still couldn't get over what she had seen back in the living room.   
"Sakura? What's on your mind?" Her best friend Madison Taylor asked.   
"Oh, it's nothing Madison. At least I don't think it is. It's just that when Syaoran and I were in the living room, I had woken up before him because I could feel him stiffen beneath me. I don't know why, but his face was so pain filled. I couldn't bare it. When I asked him what was wrong, he had no idea what I was talking about. It's as if he didn't know that he had just been in pain a few minutes before," Sakura explained. Madison looked thoughtful, as did the rest of the group.  
"Is it possible that they had some how implanted something in Li? I mean kinda like the dark spore?" TK asked after a sort silence. A few gasped could be heard.  
"No way TK! You can't really believe that?" His girlfriend asked in disbelief.  
"It is possible Kari, who knows what that guy is capable of," TK stopped then started again. "Oh, Kari do you know who I got a visit from today?" TK asked.  
"No who?" She asked curiosity flying.  
"Remember that guy that came to us from my computer?"   
"Yeah, he never did give us his name. He found you again today?"   
"Yea, he said that he found a way to get Sakura and the others to the digiworld. But the door bell rang so I just kinda turned off the computer with out really talking to him," TK said shyly.  
"TK, he could have help!"   
"But Izzy has a way! We don't need him!"   
"But!" Kari was cut short from her brothers yelling.  
"Will you two mind filling us in on what the hell you're talking about?!" Tai yelled frustrated about being left out of something so important.  
"Okay, well a while back, well maybe only last week, I was at TK's and all of the sudden this guy comes up on his computer. He wouldn't tell his name or anything, so we don't know much about him. Anyways, he said that the new evil in the digital world is neither Digidestined, nor digimon. But we knew that already, and he told us that he was a magician, just like the new evil, I'm guessing, and asked if we knew any magician's. He told us that he would try and help us find a way to get Sakura and them to the digital world, that's all he told us," Kari explained.   
"So let me get this straight, a guy some how appeared on your computer," Tai says pointing at TK. "And tells you that he will help us?"   
"That's pretty much it, we didn't think it was important enough to tell you guys about," TK told them. Kari nodded her head in agreement.  
"Tai?" Vicky asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You still haven't explained all this to me yet," Vicky told him.  
"Explain what? Oh right, you don't know about any of this, sorry. Okay it all one fateful summer at summer camp," And Tai tells her the whole story.   
It was almost midnight and every body had already gone home, Tai decided that it was to late for Vicky to go home after telling her everything about the digital world that he insisted that she stay the night. Sakura lay peacefully in her bed until she heard something crash.  
CRASH  
"HOE!!" She screamed while jumping out of the bed. "What's going on?" She asked once she got to her feet and started to walk out side. She walked into the kitchen and saw the fridge door open. As she stepped closer she could see a flying yellow stuffed animal. "Kero!" Sakura said in a harsh whisper, as to not wake any body else up. The guardian beast turned his attention to a very mad Card Mistress.  
"Uh, oh. Um Good Morning Sakura," The beast said shyly.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura demanded.  
"Eating?"   
"Kero, you can't just go around and eat like this in other peoples homes, it's not right," Sakura said as she walked over to the fridge and assets the damage. She sweat dropped. The fridge was almost bare. She grabbed her guardian and ran back to her room as quietly as possible before any body else woke up.  
In the morning everything was peaceful until...  
"TAICHI!!"  
The aforementioned Tai leaped out of his bed at the sound of somebody screeching his name.   
"Wha!? What happened?" Tai groggily asked as he emerged from his bedroom.   
"Did you eat all the food in the fridge?!" His mother, Mrs. Kamiya demanded.  
"What? NO! I didn't! I was busy all last night and asleep after that! I didn't eat it!" Tai yelled mystified at why they would blame him. Sure he ate a lot, okay more than a lot, but that was no reason, whoa, Tai stopped his thoughts dead at the site of the very bare refrigerator.   
"Wha, where did it all go?" Tai asked in shock as to where all his lovely food could have gone.  
"That's what I've been asked you. Were you sleep walking again? Or should I say sleep eating?" Mrs. Kamiya accused.   
"It wasn't me!" Tai yelled once again, waking the rest of the household.  
"What's going on out here?" Vicky asked walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Kamiya looked at her. She was too old to be a friend of Kari, or Sakura's. Then who was she?  
"And you are?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Victoria Tackanishi, Tai's girlfriend," Vicky said as she reached out her hand.   
'Oh, you just had to say you were my girlfriend didn't you,' Tai thought.   
"His girlfriend? Well I don't think Taichi has ever mentioned you. May I asked what you are doing here so early?"  
"I spent the night," Vicky replied like it was nothing at all.  
'Here it comes,' Tai thought.   
"You spent the night?" Mrs. Kamiya said slowly. "And were did you sleep?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. By now you could see the smoke in her ears.  
"With Tai," Vicky told her again as if it were nothing.  
"'With him'? as in the same bed? And sheets? And mattress?"   
"Well ya," Vicky said not getting the point. Then something very unexpected happened.  
"Tai! I'm so happy you finally got over Sora! Now Victoria, you seem like a nice girl but no more sleepover's alright?" Mrs. Kamiya said after letting her death grip on her son go.  
"Sure," Vicky said unsure of anything else to say.   
"Great, you two grab a seat and I'll start on break fast," Mrs. Kamiya said as she shoed them out. From the doorway you could hear snickering. Tai looked over to find his sister and Sakura laughing at him.   
'They will pay,' Tai thought.  
Ken awoke to find the phone still next to him. Still on.  
"I guess we fell asleep while we were still talking," Ken told himself aloud.   
Jordan was sleeping soundly with the phone still next to her ear. Suddenly she heard a soft noise coming from it.  
"Jordan, love, wake up," Ken whispered into the phone. She awoke slowly.   
"Hmm.." She said sleepily.  
"Come on Love, wake up," Ken said a little louder.  
"What is it?" Jordan asked slowly. Still dazed from sleep. "Ken? Where are you?" She asked confused.  
"At home. We fell asleep before we could turn off our phones. Sleep well?" Ken asked as he heard her stifle a yawn. Ken chuckled. "You're to cute you know that?" Ken couldn't see but Jordan turned an involuntary shade of red.  
"Thanks," She mumbled. "I should go though, got to get ready for school," Jordan said sighing.  
"Alright, I'll see you there, till then."  
"Till then," And he hung up. Jordan sighed and flopped back onto her bed. 'Life is good.' 


	27. Mishaps

Fordina: Alas! The next chapter to my story! Sorry to who ever is actually reading this that I took so long! I promise to have the next chap up as soon as possible!  
  
Syaoran: Yea it's about time!  
  
Fordina: Hey when did one of my muse's start talking in this?  
  
Ken: Since now!  
  
Fordina: Ken! When did you get here?  
  
Ken: About a few minutes ago....   
  
Fordina: Oh okay.....  
  
Syaoran: Fordina does not own Digimon or Card Captors.... Although she seems to think that she owns us...  
  
Fordina: That's because I do! :)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
Mishaps  
  
Tai and Vicky were on their way to the University. Tai still had a shocked look on his face.   
"Honey, calm down, so your mother didn't have a fit with me staying over, I would have thought this was a good thing?" Vicky told him while playfully hitting his shoulder.   
"Hey, watch it, I'm trying to drive here," Tai growled as he glared at her. He's not in a good mood this morning.   
"Sorry," They were silent for the rest of the ride. As he pulled up into one of the student parking spaces he turned to her and said.  
"Look, Vicky, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just not a good morning," Tai told her giving her that oh so wonderful smile.   
"It's okay," She gave him a quick kiss then got out of the car. Tai, who was still in the car, realised that he was late.  
"Shit!"  
Mrs. Izumi walked into Syaoran's room to wake him when she noticed that he was thrashing about his bed.  
'Must be a bad dream,' Mrs. Izumi thought as she walked closer to the sleeping boy. But as she got closer she noticed scars all around his neck and arms. 'Those weren't there before,' She thought as she got even closer to the boy. She reached out a shaky hand to wake him when he suddenly shot up right. He was panting hard, almost hyperventilating. She sat on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Li, it's all right. Shh, just calm down. Tell me what happened," She tried to soothe. Syaoran look up at her, eyes full of fear. Mrs. Izumi reached over and pulled Li into her embrace. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed and let her hold him. After a while Syaoran calmed down completely and fell back to sleep. Mrs. Izumi made her way out of his room, and over to the phone to call the school to tell them that Li would not be there to day.   
"Hey, mom, is everything all right?" Izzy asked his mother as she came out of Li's room.  
"I'm not sure, I've never seen a child so frightened before. Do you think something could have happened to him at one of the sleepover's?" She asked her son. Izzy looked hesitant in answering but finally said.  
"Ah, no, I don't think so, I mean he said anything to me, so maybe?" He stopped. "Well I got to go, I have an early class, I'll see you later mom!" And with that he rushed out of the door.  
"Odd." Mrs. Izumi thought.  
Jordan was getting ready to head out for school when she remembered she forgot something in her room. As she was looking for her notebook Jordan grew annoyed at how long this was taking.   
"How hard is it to find a note book?" She said as she through her arms in the air in defeat. But as she did this a flower vase that was on her dresser exploded. When she heard the glass fall to the floor she turned around quickly only to find that the lamp on her bedside table blew up. "What's going on?" Jordan asked shakily. "Why is this happening?" she asked as she sunk down to the floor.   
Ken who was already at school was waiting by Jordan's locker to walk her to her first class. When she never showed Ken grew worried.  
"I wonder what could have happened?" Ken asked aloud as he walked to his first class.   
"Mr. Ichijouji you would be the last person I would suspect for skipping class," Ms. Yuruko, the principal scolded.  
"Sorry, Ms. Yuruko, I was just wondering were Ms. Kazaki was, she hasn't shown up yet," Ken told her.  
"She hasn't? Ms. Kazaki isn't one to skip either. Perhaps you should go and see if she is sick," This was something Ken wasn't expecting. Actually permission to skip class. It's like a dream for any kid.  
"Of course, Ms. Yuruko. I hope to be back shortly," Ken lied as he walked back to his locker to put his things away.   
After putting everything away, Ken headed out the door hoping to run into Jordan on her way to school.   
Vicky was sitting in her History class when she suddenly felt something.   
'Jordan, she's afraid. Ah! Her powers are coming!' Vicky screamed in her head. "I have to get to Jordan," Vicky told herself quietly aloud.  
Tai leaned over and whispered, "Vicky what are you talking about?"   
Startled she replied, "Nothing, I just haven't seen Jordan in a while."  
"Oh, okay, well we can go see her at lunch if you want," Tai offered.  
"It's okay, I'll wait till she gets home from school," 'I wonder what her first power will be? I hope it's not as frightening as mine was,' Vicky wondered.  
  
~*~FLASH BACK~*~  
  
Vicky was playing hind-and-seek in her back yard when she heard her mother calling her.   
"Victoria! Come inside now! It's time to eat!" Her mother called.  
"I don't want to go inside," Vicky said quietly. "I still haven't been found yet. I'm winning!" She whined. 'Sometimes I wish I could just disappear!' She wished silently. Vicky could hear the voices of her friends drawing closer, so she went father into the tree stump where she was hiding. 'They'll never find me here,' Vicky told herself. The footsteps were getting closer she could see her friend's feet as they ran around to find her. She let out a low giggle.   
"Did you guys hear that?" One of her friends asked.  
'Uh, oh.'   
"Yea, it came from the tree stump. She must be in there!" And they all came running. Vicky thought for sure that they would find her.   
"1, 2, 3 on Vicky!" The seeker yelled as she peered into the stump. But found nobody. "Hey guys, she's not here!" She called to the rest of them.  
"What are you talking about! I'm right here! Can't you guys see me?!" Vicky yelled. But no one heard her.   
"Wonder where she could be hiding?"  
"I don't know, but I was sure that I heard someone laughing. Do you think it could have been a g-g-ghost?" The seeker asked shakily.   
"There's no such things as ghost! Now come on we have to find Vicky!" And they all ran off. Victoria came out of her hiding place and watched as all her friend's ran away.  
"Where are you guys going?! Why can't anybody see me?!" She started to cry when she felt warm arms rap around her.  
"Calm down Victoria. Hush now. You're gaining your powers, isn't it wonderful?" Her mother asked.  
"Powers? What powers?" Vicky asked.  
"You see dear, all members of out family have some sort of gift, some have more then other's, I have two. I'm able to see things that no others can. That's why I can see you, also I can move things with my mind. That one is a very common gift. You my dear have the ability to become indivisible, and you will have many more come to you over the years," Her mother explained.   
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Vicky, hey Vicky!" somebody called while poking her.   
"Wha?" She said as she came back to reality.   
"Class is over, you missed the whole thing, come on, I don't have class for another two hours how about you?" Tai asked as they started out of the classroom.  
"Next hour, so what did you want to do?"  
"Not sure but what had you so spaced out in there? You were in a pretty good trance," Tai asked as they left the building.  
"Oh not much, I was just thinking," Vicky lied. 'I can't tell him now, maybe soon but not now.'  
"Okay." Tai sighed.   
Ken had walked the entire way to Jordan's house and had not seen her walking.  
'I wonder what could have happened. She seemed fine this morning,' Ken thought as he approached her door.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
No answer.   
"Jordan! Are you home?!" Ken yelled in hopes that she might hear him. Ken decided to try the door to see if it was locked. To his luck it wasn't. "Jordan?" Ken called again, this time more quietly. "Jordan are you home?" He called as he walked through the house. Everything looked fine. He walked up to her room and opened the door. There in the corner was Jordan huddled together in a tight ball. "Jordan, what happened?" He asked softly as he walked over to her.  
"I don't know how it happened, I was just looking for my notebook and I got mad and the vase blew up and then the lamp and, and, and I don't know what's wrong with me!" Jordan cried hysterically.  
"Jordan, Shh, it's all right, okay, calm down, there is nothing wrong with you, okay?" Ken soothed as he took her off the floor and into his arms.   
"I don't know what's happening, I mean the vase then the lamp..." Jordan went on babbling through her hysteria.  
"Jordan, just calm down, we'll figure out what happened, okay?"  
"Yea, okay," She said as she calmed down a bit.  
It was lunchtime and DD gang at the high school were all eating lunch outside.  
"I thought that Li kid was back, how come he didn't come to school?" Davis asked as he got out his rather large sandwich.   
"I guess he's still not feeling all that well, he did go through a lot. Sakura, do you think that they might have done something to him?" Kari asked as she turned to face Sakura.  
"I don't know. I'm starting to think so, last night when we fell asleep in the living room, I woke up before him, and he didn't look so good, almost like he was in pain. He was really pale and was breathing really hard. But I really don't know," Sakura sighed.  
"It's okay, we'll figure this out," Madison told her as she patted her back. Sakura smiled.  
"I know."  
"So Izzy, how's Li doing?" Matt asked as they headed out for lunch.  
"Not so good I'm afraid," Izzy answered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I don't think he got much sleep last night, and another thing, this morning he woke up screaming and shaking. I think those guys did something to him. But I can't be sure," Izzy sighed. "I just wish I could help more."  
"Hey, you're doing all you can, that's all we can ask for. And besides, Li's a tough kid, he'll get through it," Matt reassured.   
"I know you're right but I just can't help but worry. He's finally opening up a little, I don't want that to close back down."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know how he doesn't let anybody call him Syaoran except Sakura?" Izzy asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Last night he told me to call him Syaoran."  
"You serious?" Matt asked bewildered.  
"Very, I don't think that Li got much attention from his parents when he was younger, if any at all. It must be strange being around my mom if you're not used to it," Izzy laughed.  
"Must be," Matt agreed. "So, what do you think they might have done to Li?"   
"To tell you the truth I'm not sure, but I know that it can't be good. Something that makes a kid that strong actually start crying has to be bad."  
"You're telling me."  
"So on to a lighter subject how's your life been going lately Matt?" Izzy asked looking up at his friend.  
"My life?" Matt nodded. "To tell you the truth not much. Got a gig coming up though."  
"Really? When, I would like to come."  
"Um.... I think it's two weeks from now. The fifth of March. Nothing big, just at a local club. Only bad thing about that is that nobody under eighteen can come and watch it. My brother is going to have my head because of that," Matt smirked.  
"More then likely. I saw how he reacted the last time not a pretty site if you ask me," Izzy shuddered.   
Syaoran was lying on his bed trying not to sleep. With sleep brought nightmares and he didn't want any more of those. After much battle Li's eye lids closed and he fell asleep.  
  
~*~LI'S DREAM~*~  
  
Syaoran was once again lying on the cold table in the so-called 'Testing Room'. They had giving Li some sort of drug so that he wouldn't wake up. (In other words, the dream shows what they did to Li when he was asleep.) The 'Doctor' came into the room pushing a tray that had what looked like surgical tools.   
He whispered. "Now, don't worry child, you won't feel a thing. Yet!" He laughed. He took what looked like a large dagger and brought it closer to the back of Li's head and cut it a little. After taking a small device off of the tray and carefully placed it in the back of Li's head. "There all done," The 'Doctor' Said then broke out into laughter.   
Ross came in soon after wards to inspect the job that had been done on his 'Patient'.  
"Did you implant the tracking system?" Ross asked him.  
"I did, anything else you would like me to do?"  
"Not at the moment. I'll call you if anything else needs to be done," and he turned and walked away. "Now young warrior, if you escape I'll always be able to find you. As well as torture you!"   
  
~*~END DREAM~*~  
  
Syaoran woke and jolted upright.  
"Wha, what happened to me?" Li asked as he felt around the beck of his head. It didn't feel as if it had been opened and then closed again. "Magic," Li mumbled. "Sometimes you can be a real pain," Li said as he flopped back on his pillow. There was a knock on his door.  
"Li? Are you awake?" Mrs. Izumi asked peeking her head in the door.  
"Yes, I just woke up."  
"Oh good, I made lunch would you like some? You should get some food in you, might make you feel better," She told him smiling.   
"Sure, I'll be out in a second."  
"Alright," She said as she closed the door. Syaoran got up to get changed from his PJs. As soon as he stepped out of the bed did he feel a serge of pain go through him.   
"Ahh!" Li yelled as he grabbed the back of his head.  
"Li! Are you all right?" Mrs. Izumi asked as she came rushing into the room.  
"I'm fine, I-I just hit my head, that's all," Li lied. 'What's wrong with me?' Li asked myself.   
"Are you sure, because you screamed pretty loud and--" Li stopped her.  
"I'm fine Mrs. Izumi. Really, I just hit my head," Li lied again.  
"Alright, let's go eat then," She said as she helped Li out of the room.  
The school day was over and Vicky was running home as fast as she could. As she reached her and her cousin's apartment she hurriedly reached for her keys and once unlocked (Ken had locked after he came in) flew the door open and ran to her room.  
"Jordan!" Vicky yelled. On the bed she could see two figures holding each other.  
"Vicky?" Jordan asked timidly.   
"Oh Jordan, I was so worried! I knew I felt something!" She stopped and looked around the room. "What happened here?"  
"I've been trying to figure that out since I got here this morning but I couldn't find a reasonable answer," Ken told her.  
"Ken? What are you doing here?" Vicky asked.  
"Jordan didn't come to school, and I had just talked to her this morning so I knew she was fine, but I was worried, so I came to see if something had happened," Ken explained.  
"And did something happen?" Vicky asked.  
"Yes, although I'm not all the sure on what. She told me that she was looking for something but couldn't find it, so she was getting frustrated, and threw her arms in the air, and that vase over there blew up, and when she turned around to see what happened the lamp also blew up. And since I've been here the mirror over the vanity smashed, I think I heard a few things in the kitchen blow up as well," Ken explained. "What's wrong? Why is this happening?"  
"Alright I might as well tell you now, you're all going to find out eventually anyways. Jordan? Jordan are you listening to me?" Vicky asked. Jordan nodded her head. "Good, okay there is a reason as to why all this is happening. You see our family has these powers, kind of like Li and them but different. I have them too. And when I first got mine it was just as frightening as this is for you, Jordan, you see I can make my self disappear. Watch," Vicky concentrated and soon started to fade until there was nothing there. Ken and Jordan sat there their mouths gaped open. Vicky started coming back into focus. "See? I was only seven when I figured out I could do that. I can also move things. Watch," She concentrated once again and the hairbrush that was on Jordan's desk on the other side of the room came floating over.   
"How?" Was all Jordan could get out.  
"Like I said before all our family has magic but we all get it at different times in our lives, I was seven, mom was fourteen, and now, you're getting it now, when you're almost seventeen," Vicky told her.  
"Destruction is my power?" Jordan asked tears threatening to spill again.  
"No, well sort of, from what I can tell you can make things blow up," Vicky grinned.  
"I don't like this power, I don't want any powers, I just want to be normal, just like every one else," Jordan said as she started to cry once again.  
"I felt that way too," Vicky told her.   
RING, RING  
The phone rang and Vicky went into the living room and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Vicky?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Its Tai, what's wrong? You just flew out of class. I would have phoned sooner but I had soccer practice," Tai told her.  
"Everything is fine, Jordan hadn't been acting like herself lately, and I hadn't seen her that much in the past day or so, so I really wanted to see if she was alright," Vicky told him. She wasn't really lying. She was worried about Jordan, and see hadn't seen her in a few days...  
"Oh, okay. So is everything okay?"  
"Better, but I think what my dear cousin needs is a night out, what do ya say Tai? Are you with me?"   
"Sure, sounds great. When do you want me to come and pick you up?"   
"Um.... I guess around eight should be good, I'll see ya then love, bye."  
"Bye," And they both hung up.   
Vicky walked back to Jordan's room and asked. "Hey you two, do you guys want to come with Tai and me tonight? We're gonna have some fun. So whada ya say?"  
"I don't think I should, my parents would kill me, besides we have school to-morrow. It is only Tuesday," Ken told her.  
"Aw, come on you guys! It'll be fun! We can invite the whole gang! Say yes!" Vicky chimed.  
"Sorry, but I'll have to pass. But thanks for asking. And I really should be getting home, it's getting late, I'll see you to-morrow Jordan," He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well," He said as he left the apartment.  
"Man, what a party pooper. So you're coming right?" Vicky asked as she took a seat on the bed.  
"I don't think so. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere," Jordan said as she lied down on her bed.  
"Man, you guys are no fun," Vicky pouted.  
While all of this was happening, the CCS gang decided to go pay Syaoran a visit. TK, Kari, Davis, Cody, and Yolie came along to see how he was doing as well as give directions to Izzy's.  
"We're almost there guys, just around this corner," Kari told them. When they reached their destination Sakura went up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to a very odd looking Izzy.  
"Izzy? What happened to you?" TK asked.  
"Me? Oh nothing, I was just doing some cleaning, you wouldn't believe how messed up our back room is. But hey, what are you guys doing here?" Izzy asked confused.  
"We wanted to know why Li didn't come to school," Kari told him.  
"Oh, yea he was in pretty bad shape this morning. Oh what was I thinking? Come on in you guys," Izzy said getting out of the way so they could pass.  
"What do you mean, 'Pretty bad shape?' he was fine yesterday!" Sakura asked in a huff.  
"Calm down, and yes last night he seemed fine, but he wasn't this morning. And from what my mom has told me he didn't get much better through out the day. I tried to get him to tell me what happened, but he won't say anything. Mom said he's been like this since after lunch," Izzy sighed. Before he could say anything else Sakura was running down the hall looking for Li's room. "Sakura! Wait!" Izzy yelled as Sakura opened the door that led to the bathroom. Inside was none other then Li Syaoran stepping out of the shower. When Syaoran heard the door open he lifted his head up and just stared at Sakura in disbelief.   
"Oh my god I'm sorry! I'm so, sorry, I'm so, so, sorry," Sakura repeated over and over again as she covered her eyes, but surprisingly she never made an effort to more, either that or she couldn't.   
After calming down, Li slowly completely got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and moved closer to her.  
"Sakura," He said gently. She slowly started to remove her hands from her eyes.   
"I'm so sorry," She told him again.  
"It's no big deal Sakura," He told her, then a little bit more quietly. "It's not like it wouldn't have happened sooner or later," He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. A very noticeable blush formed on her face.   
"I told her not to go in there," Izzy sighed again. (Man, he does that a lot in this story! :))  
"Who's in there?" Madison asked.  
"Syaoran," Izzy smirked.   
"Oh my god! And I missed it!" Madison pouted. The other's sweat dropped.  
"Izzy, since when do you call Li by his first name?" TK asked.  
"Since last night," Izzy told them.  
"He actually told you to call him that?" Eriol asked in udder disbelief. The only person he allowed to call him that was Sakura, not even Meilin called him that. Although she did it just to bug him.  
"Yea, he did. Trust me I was just as shocked as you are."  
"He's only known you for almost two weeks and tells you to call him Syaoran but it takes him practically a year and a half to tell Sakura that. Odd," Madison said thoughtfully.   
"You're telling me," As this was said a very red Sakura came walking out of the bathroom.   
"Sakura are you okay?" Madison asked.  
"Uh, yea," Sakura replied numbly. Laughter could be heard across the room at that point. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sakura yelled.  
"Sure it's not!" Meilin and Yolie yelled at the same time. Sakura just glared at them. By this time a very sick looking Syaoran came walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed.   
"Li, you don't look so good. Everything all right?" Madison asked concern evident in her voice. Li looked up and glared at her.  
"I'm fine Taylor, god why does every body think I'm just going to snap?!" Li yelled at her. Then saw the hurt in her eyes and added. "I'm sorry Madison, I don't know why I said that," Then shook his head and walked to his bedroom.   
"He hasn't called me 'Taylor' since the forth grade," Madison said in udder shock. Eriol put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Madison, he meant nothing by it, he's been through a lot. And people have been fussing over him, he's probably not used to the attention. From what I've heard of my descendants, emotions are strictly forbidden. Especially love," Eriol told them.  
"That would explain it. But what I don't understand is why? I mean it's not a big deal to show emotions," Izzy commented.   
"True, but you don't know my descendants, it's a very hard way to grow up," Eriol added.  
Through out all this Sakura slip away to Li's room to see what was bothering him. She peeked her head into his slightly open doorway and asked.  
"Shaoran? Can I come in?" Li looked up and nodded his head. She entered and closed the door behind her. "Shaoran, what's wrong? You seem tense," She said as she sat beside him on his bed. He didn't speak. "Shaoran, talk to me, please," She begged. He moved his head so he was facing her.  
"Sakura," He said quietly, then stopped and looked away. Then said, "I think they did something to me," This was said so quietly that Sakura almost didn't hear.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I had a dream, it was of when I was still in the castle. They did something to me Sakura! They put something in me! I just couldn't make out what it was. And you can't even tell because it was sewed up by magic, so there's no scar or anything to prove that it had been done. It hurts," He whispered.  
"Oh Shaoran," Sakura said as she brought him into a hug. He tensed at first but then relaxed into her warmth. "It's okay, what ever happened will figure it out together," She whispered in his ear.   
"Thank you," He replied quietly. He brought her head up from his neck and slowly traced her jaw line with his thumb. Leaning down slowly he brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss. However it didn't last long before because the door opened interrupting them.   
"Sorry to interrupt you guys but we have to go Sakura, my mom is going to flip if we're not home in thirty minutes, so pull your self away from your lover and come on," Kari urged her.  
"I got to go, phone me tonight," Sakura told him, as she gave him one last kiss before leaving.  
"I'll do that," He replied as the door closed softly behind her. Just as the front door closed and every body was gone a sharp pain erupted from the back of Syaoran's head to his fingertips. "AHH!" Li yelled. Izzy came rushing in as soon as he heard him scream.  
"Syaoran! Are you all right? What happened?"  
"I'm fine, just a small pain in my head, it's nothing," Syaoran told him through gritting teeth.   
"You call this a small pain? I could have heard you scream down the block, I'm surprised Sakura didn't come rushing back in here. Tell me what's wrong!" Izzy demanded.   
"They did something to me! I don't know what! But they put something in me! I can feel it! And it hurts damn it! It hurts like hell!" (Oh, Shaoran likes to swear. Remind me to up the rating) Syaoran yelled.  
"Okay, just calm down, take deep breath's, where did they put this thing?" Izzy asked.  
"In my head, but you find anything there, it was re-sealed by magic, no scar or anything! Magic can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," Syaoran mumbled. Izzy however disregarded what Li just said and started to feel around Li's head to see if he could feel anything.   
'Nothing, Li was right, stupid magic,' Izzy sighed mentally.  
"I told you," Li mumbled.   
"How did you know I didn't find anything?" Izzy asked.  
"Huh? You said 'Nothing, Li was right, stupid magic' didn't you?" Li asked.  
"Yea I did. But not out loud. I said it in my head. How could you have heard me?" Izzy asked.  
"I don't know, the only person I've been able to trade thoughts with is Sakura. I don't know how this could have happened," Li told him.  
"I'll have to look into this. In the mean time, get some rest you'll need it for school to-morrow," Izzy told him getting off the bed.   
"Yea, thanks Izzy," Li said lying down.   
Everybody had already been dropped off and now it was just Kari and Sakura heading home.   
"So Sakura, what did Li tell you?" Kari asked as they turned a corner.  
"Well he told me that when he was captive in the castle that they did do something to him, they put something in him," Sakura sighed.   
"Don't worry we'll figure it out. Come on," They had reached the apartment and walked in. "I'm Home!" Kari yelled once they walked into the flat.   
"Oh, hey Kari, Sakura," Vicky said as she walked out of the kitchen.   
"Vicky, oh hey, where's my brother?"  
"In the kitchen," She replied.  
"Oh, god, he's not cooking anything is he?" Kari asked stunned.   
"No, not that I know of. Why?"  
"My brother is not allowed in the kitchen without adult supervision. Not since my birthday 8 years ago," Kari told them sighing. "Or was it that Christmas when I was twelve.....?"   
Mimi was sitting in her hotel room thinking.   
"Does anybody but Joe and Mrs. Kamiya know that I'm here?" Mimi asked herself. She decided to call Sora to see.  
"Sorry, I'm not in at the moment, please leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you," Sora's voice was heard in the recording.  
"Damn it Sora! Just when I want to talk to you you're not there," Mimi cursed.   
BEEP  
"Hello? Sora? It's Mimi. I know you think I shouldn't talk long but it's okay 'cuz I'm in JAPAN! And nobody has seemed to notice. Well I'll make this sort machines all ways cut you off, call me at the StarGate hotel Sora, talk later. BYE!" She said and hung up.  
It was dinnertime at the Kamiya's when something popped into Tai's head.  
"What a minute, Matt said that Mimi was coming in sometime. I would have thought that she was here by now," Tai said thoughtfully.   
"Oh that reminds me," Mrs. Kamiya started. "Mimi got here on Saturday."  
"What?!" Tai yelled. "And you didn't tell me?"  
"I guess it slipped my mind. She came over when you all went over to Izzy's. She was here for almost two hours. Then I told her that I didn't think that Joe went and she went looking for him," Tai's mother explained.   
"Poor Mimi, she must feel completely left out," Kari sighed.   
"Do you know where she's staying?" Tai asked.  
"Yes that StarGate hotel."  
"I should have known Mimi to pick the most expensive hotel in town," Tai groaned. "Okay, we'll go say 'Hi' to-morrow."  
Eriol tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.   
'You're not worthy.'  
'Weak! Weak!'  
'You have no power!'  
'You don't deserve life!'  
'Die! Die! Die!'   
"No, no!" Eriol screamed. Ken came rushing in.  
"Eriol what is it?" Ken asked.  
"Huh? Oh it's nothing, just a bad dream, is all," Eriol told him.  
"You okay?"  
"I'll be fine yes," Eriol answered.  
"Want to tell me what happened?" Ken asked.  
"Not right now, thank you Ken."  
"For what?" Ken asked confused, as he was about to walk out the door.   
"For caring," Eriol replied as he closed his eyes. Ken smiled and closed the door the rest of the way.  
'Why is this happening to me? I don't want these powers; I just want to be normal. I just want to die,' Jordan thought to herself.   
Jordan had been huddled on her bed crying for hours now, hasn't even made a move to leave the room. Just then some one opened the door.   
"Who's there?!" Jordan yelled out. No one answered. "Victoria! Is that you?!" she yelled out again. Again no answer. Slowly she got up off her bed and made way to the door. Opening the door slowly she peered out looking towards the front door.  
"What ya doing?" A voice screamed.   
"AHH!" Jordan yelled.  
"Whoa, Jordan, calm down it's just me!" Vicky shouted.  
"Then why didn't you answer me before?!" Jordan demanded.  
"I didn't hear you! Don't you start yelling at me cousin! I didn't do anything wrong except scare you!" Vicky protested.  
"You didn't scare me!" Jordan shot back.  
"Right! And I suppose that's how you greet every body when they say hello? By screaming in their ears!?" Vicky yelled.  
"I'm sorry you just scared me that's all," Jordan replied quietly.   
"Hey it's okay kiddo! I was just teasing ya! Don't get all upset about it! Listen you still upset about your power thing? You'll get used to it. I promise," Vicky told her cousin. "I'm starving! You want anything to eat Jord?" Vicky asked.  
"No thanks, I think I'm going to go to bed. G'night Victoria," Jordan said as she walked to her room.   
"G'night Jordan," Vicky said quietly as her cousin closed her door. "Cheer up kid, life will get better I promise."   
  
  
  
Fordina: Wow.... Who woulda thought that Jordan and Vicky had powers.....  
  
Ken: I did!  
  
Syaoran: So did I!  
  
Fordina: How did you guys know?!  
  
Ken: *Holds up a sheet with letters scribbled on it*  
  
Fordina: My notes!! Oh well you guys helped me figure most of that out anyways.... Well till next chap!  
  
Syaoran: And don't forget to review! 


	28. Another Power?

I'm back! I said that I would have the next chap up sooner! And here it is! Well hope you like it.... I worked ever so hard on it!  
  
Syaoran: Sure you did *sarcasm*  
  
Fording: I did! I did a lot more then you!  
  
Ken: What about me?  
  
Fordina: You did more then Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: What? I don't think so!  
  
Ken: What's the matter jealous that Fordina likes me more then you?  
  
Syaoran: She does not!   
  
Ken: Does too!  
  
Syaoran: She does not!   
  
Ken: Does too!  
  
Syaoran: Does not!   
  
Ken: Does too!  
  
Syaoran: Does not!   
  
Ken: Yes!  
  
Syaoran: No!  
  
Ken: No!  
  
Syaoran: Yes!  
  
Ken: Ha! I'm glad you agree!  
  
Syaoran: Why I *Fordina covers Syaoran's mouth*  
  
Fordina: I'm pleased you both want to be my favorites, but I love you both the same.   
  
Ken & Syaoran: Okay.  
  
Fordina: Now, I don't own Digimon or Card Captors but I do own Jordan and Vicky, as well as Ross-  
  
Syaoran: What ever happened to that guy?  
  
Fordina: I'm not going to tell you! That would ruin the story!  
  
Syaoran: Oh.   
  
Fordina: *sighs* as I was saying I do own Jordan, Vicky, Ross and the guy in the computer. Enjoy!  
  
Ken: And review!!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
Another Power?  
  
The next day nothing eventful happened in the morning. But in the afternoon at Kari's school they had a small accident in the Chemistry lab.   
"Look! I already told you it was an accident!" Davis yelled as they walked out of the school.  
"Yea well we're just lucky you didn't burn the room down like last time," TK grumbled.   
"Lighten up TK! We get out of school! This is a good thing!" Cheered Yolie. "Hey! I got an idea! Let's go to the University!"   
"Yolie the only reason you want to go there is because you know Izzy will be there," Kari giggled. Yolie blushed.  
"So what if it is? He is my boyfriend!" Yolie said proudly. "Besides, they have the best café next to it! We could go there for lunch!"  
"What do you think Sakura?" Kari asked.  
"What? Sorry I wasn't listening," Sakura told them.  
"Something wrong?" Kari asked.  
"No, I just thought Syaoran might have been back at school today that's all," Said Sakura.  
"Cheer up Sakura!" Madison chimed. "Li will be fine! Come on he's the toughest kid we know!"  
"Madison's right! My cousin won't let anything bring him down!" Meilin cheered.   
"Not even you eh Meilin?" Madison said elbowing her in the ribs. Meilin blushed.  
"That was a long time ago Taylor, I was just a kid... what did I know? I thought I was going to marry him. So I was a little possessive, who wouldn't be? This is Syaoran we're talking about!" Meilin practically yelled.   
"You were engaged to your cousin?!" Yolie shrieked. "That's disgusting!" Meilin just shrugged.  
"What can I say? I don't live in a normal family. But we aren't direct cousins either. Distant, I think we're third cousins or something. (this may not be true... but for this story it is!) Any ways, Li did everything in his power to get out of the betrothal and to say the least he has a lot of power. But it wasn't easy; the elders were very skeptical to let him be with Sakura. Even though she is the Card Mistress, she was out of the bloodline, and that's forbidden. But he finally got them to agree and then he was allowed to go back to Readington. To 'His' Sakura," Meilin smiled as Sakura blushed.   
"Wow," Yolie breathed. "He went through all that... just to be with Sakura?" Yolie paused for a moment. Then shrieked "That's so ROMANTIC!!!" Then stopped. "I wonder if Izzy would go through the same thing for me?" Yolie wondered. "Of course he would!" The others laughed.   
"Yolie you're too much!" Kari laughed.   
"What?" Yolie asked. The others just laughed harder.   
At the café Tai and Vicky were having a short lunch since they both had classes in thirty minutes.   
"So Tai, what do you have planned today?" Vicky asked after taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
"Huh?" Tai asked looking up from his well LARGE burger. "Oh, a friend of mine came in from America. She actually got here on Saturday... but my mother forgot to tell us so she's been waiting around with nothing to do. Well she did say that she went looking for Joe," Tai said thoughtfully. "But even if she did find him.... It's Joe, how much fun can he be?"  
"Oh, okay. So who is this girl?" Vicky asked a bit of resentment in her voice. Tai noticed.  
"Her name is Mimi. She's another Digidestined. And don't worry she's just a friend. She's a bit to obsessed with pink for me," Tai said laughing a bit. "Besides, why would I want any body else when I already have you?" Tai asked a grin on his face. Vicky blushed.   
"Tai," She said looking away. Just then a group of teenagers came in the door.   
"Hey look its Tai!" Davis yelled. Tai looked up at the mention of his name.  
"Oh hey Davis, Kari, everybody," Tai greeted.  
"Hi," Every one chimed.   
"What are you guys doing out of school so early? It's only lunch and you guys don't have enough time to come here eat and go back again," Tai asked.   
"Well ah," Davis stuttered.  
"You see someone almost blew up the Chem. lab again," TK said pointing his head in Davis' direction.  
"It was an accident!" Davis practically yelled getting a few stares at the people in the café.  
"We know Davis. You've only told us about three hundred times!" Yolie said exasperated. Kari giggled.  
"Calm down Yolie," Kari told her.   
"I' calm, I'm calm," Yolie told her.   
"I see, so you guys wanna join us? We have to leave soon for classes but for the time being," Tai offered.  
"Sure!" Davis exclaimed after seeing food on the table.   
Jordan and Ken where quietly eating lunch in the cafeteria when some one came up to them.   
"Hey Ken," The voice said. Ken looked up.  
"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Ken asked as Izzy sat down in front of them.   
"Oh just thought I would stop by, I don't have classes for another two hours or so, so I thought I would pay you a visit," Izzy told him.   
"Oh, okay," Ken replied. "Jordan, you know Izzy right?" Ken asked looking over at her. She nodded mutely.   
"It's nice to see you again Jordan," Izzy said reaching out his hand. Jordan was hesitant to take it, fear of moving to quickly and blowing something up. Izzy looked at her quizzically, but shrugged it off. It was none of his business anyways. Just then the bell rang, singling that lunch was over.   
"Well we should be going, it was nice of you to come by Izzy, especially when the University is on the other side of town," Ken told him.   
"Like I said I have two hours or so. But there is something I would like to ask you before you go," Izzy said as he took Ken aside. "I need to you bring Eriol over to my house today," Izzy told him.   
"Sure, but why?" Ken asked.   
"You know, to see if my product really works and I can get them unto the digital world," Izzy said in a low voice. "I would use Syaoran for testing, but.... Well he's not well right now, and I don't know what it would do to his system," Izzy explained.   
"Sure, I'll get him over to your place. Say maybe around five?" Ken asked.  
"That would be great. Okay I'll see you guys later!" Izzy said as he walked towards the door. Ken then walked back over to where Jordan was waiting for him.   
"Come on Jordan, let's go to class," Ken said as he put an arm around her waist.  
"Okay, but what did Izzy want?" Jordan asked.   
"I just need to bring something over to his house later, that's all," Ken told her.   
"Oh okay," Jordan replied.  
"Hey you okay?" Ken asked as they turned a corner then into their next classroom.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," Jordan replied looking at him.   
"You sure? Because you don't seem fine to me," Ken told her.  
"I'm fine Ken, really, I just need to get used to it," Jordan told him quietly.   
"If you say so," Ken said as they sat down.  
All the Digidestined went over to the Kamiya household so they would all get to go see Mimi.   
"I can't wait to see Mimi again!" Yolie cried.   
"Me neither.... It seems so long since we last saw each other... but I think it's only been a year," Kari told them.  
"So who is this Mimi girl?" Madison asked.   
"She's one of the original Digidestined. She's from Japan but her parents made her move to America to get away from all the 'monsters' which we're Digimon on the loose," TK explained.   
"I see..." Madison trailed off.   
"So when are we going to see this Mimi?" Meilin asked.   
"As soon as my brother gets here. Then we can go... unless you think we should call any one else? I don't know if Joe's seen her yet and I know he would want to..." Kari trailed off.   
"Yea, and what about Izzy?!" Yolie cried. "He's not here! I think we need to call in all the Digidestined in Japan to come with us! Well at least the ones that know Mimi," Yolie finished.   
"Okay then go call them!" Davis yelled as Yolie stormed off to phone every one.   
"Does Yolie seem a little..." Madison trailed off.   
"PMS," Meilin told her. "Defiantly PMS." Meilin giggled  
"Ken?" Jordan asked quietly as she leaned on his shoulder.   
"Yes?" Ken said putting his arm around her.   
"Do you think I'll ever get used to it?" Jordan asked her voice small.  
"I'm sure you will... it'll just take some time alright?"  
"Okay... you... you won't leave me will you?" She asked her voice now trembling.   
"Of course not! What would ever give you the idea that I would?"   
"I'm not sure... I just wish it all would stop!" Jordan exclaimed. When Ken didn't answer her she looked at him. "Ken? What's wrong?" She shook him and he didn't move, just fell over. "Oh Gods! Ken! Ken! What's happening?" Jordan cried.   
"Sakura did you feel that?" Eriol asked.  
"Yes I did, it was very powerful magic. But it's to far away to have any affect here," Sakura told him.   
"What are you guys talking about?" Meilin asked irritably.   
"We felt strong magic, probably strong enough to freeze time," Eriol told them.   
Jordan looked around the room only to find every thing was frozen still.   
"Why isn't the clock moving? Why is everything so quiet?" Jordan asked then looked back down to Ken. "Oh Gods Ken! What have I done to you?" She asked as she caressed his cheek with her hand. "Why won't you comeback to me?" She asked, Ken slowly started to move. "Ken!" She yelled as she hooked onto him.   
"Wha what happened?" Ken asked sitting back up.   
"I don't know everything just stopped moving! The clock stopped! Even the fish stopped moving! Ken what's going on?" Jordan cried as she pressed herself to his chest. Ken began to rock her softly.  
"I don't know Jordan... maybe it's another one of your powers growing. It's okay, it's okay," He told her.   
"I hope so," Jordan cried softly.   
"Eriol, it's gone," Sakura told him.   
"I know, it wasn't there for very long. This person must not know how to use the power or didn't need it any longer," Eriol told them.   
"Okay you guys are starting to freak me out," Davis told them.  
"No kidding, all this talk about magic is weird," Yolie piped in.   
"You guys just aren't used to it," Madison told them smiling.   
Syaoran sat on his bed thinking.  
"What's going on with me? What did those bastards put in me?" Li sighed. "They're making me go back to school to-morrow, only good thing about that is that I get to see more of Sakura," Syaoran smiled. "My love." 'Sakura? You there?' Syaoran asked telepathically.   
'Shaoran?' Sakura asked.  
'Sakura! My love you are there, I've missed you.'  
'I've missed you too Shaoran! You're coming to school to-morrow right?'  
'Yes,' Li sighed.  
'You don't sound to happy about it,' Sakura told him.  
'That's because I don't want to go,' Syaoran told her.  
'But why Syaoran?'  
'I don't feel like myself... ever since I found out that those people put something in me... I just... I don't know feel weird I guess...'  
'Well don't worry Shaoran, we'll find a way to get that thing out of you. I'm sure of it,' Even though they couldn't see each other Li could see her smiling. 'I should go Shao, We're all going over to see one of the Digidestined friends that's in for a visit. So I'll see you later okay?'  
'Okay, bye Sakura.'  
'Bye Syaoran,' And they both signed off.   
"I almost forgot!" Ken cried.   
"What?" Jordan asked.   
"I need to get a hold of Eriol and get over to Izzy's. Can I use your phone?" Ken asked getting up.  
"Sure, it's over there," She said pointing to the hallway.  
"Thanks," Ken said grabbing the phone.   
"Hello, Ichijouji residence," A women's voice spoke.   
"Hi Mama."  
"Oh Hi Ken! What can I do for you dear?"  
"Is Eriol there? I need to talk to him," Ken told her.   
"No dear he isn't, I haven't seen him since this morning, but I'm sure he'll be back soon," She told him.   
"Thanks Mama, but I got to go, I'll see you at home bye," Ken said as he hung up.  
"Bye dear."  
"Hmm that's strange..." Ken thought out loud.  
"What's strange Ken?" Jordan asked walking up to him.   
"Eriol isn't home, maybe he's with the others, I'll try Davis' cell phone," Ken said as he dialled another number.   
"Hello?" Davis asked.   
"Hey Davis, it's me Ken."  
"Oh Hey Ken!"  
"Hey, is Eriol with you guys?" Ken asked.   
"Yea he is, why do you wanna talk to em?" Davis asked.   
"I would, thank you," Ken answered.  
"Hey Eriol!" Davis called.   
"Yes?" His voice answered.   
"Ken wants to speak to you," He said handing him the small phone.   
"Oh? Hello?"   
"Eriol? I need you to come with me over to Izzy's at five," Ken told him.   
"Why do you need me?" Eriol asked.   
"He want's to start experimenting with getting you to the Digital World, he would use Li but he's still in bad shape and doesn't think it wise," Ken told him.  
"I don't know how much help I'll be though... considering I don't have much magic left..." Eriol trailed off.   
"You'll be lots of help! I already promised Izzy that we would be there at five, it's four now so we have time, I'll take the bus over there--" Eriol cut Ken off.   
"Where are you? You at home?"  
"No, I'm at Jordan's," Ken told him.   
"Oh really?" Eriol grinned. "And what pray tell may you be doing there?"  
"Eriol please! Jordan's going through a tough time right now," Ken looked at Jordan and saw her waving her hands. "What?" Ken whispered covering the phone with his hands.   
"Don't tell them! Please! I don't want any one to know!" Jordan whispered back.   
"Ken? You still there?" Eriol asked.  
"Yes, I am," Ken answered. "Where are you now?"  
"I'm at Kari's, I think I can get to Izzy's by myself, I pretty sure I remember the way from the last time we were there visiting Li," Eriol told him.   
"You sure? I don't want you getting lost."  
"I'll be alright, how long do you think it'll be before you get there?" Eriol asked.   
"Maybe around an hour, maybe less, I guess it depends on how busy the subway is," Ken told him. "I should get going if I'll be there in time, see you there!"  
"Alright, bye!" Eriol said hanging up the phone.   
"Jordan I need to go, I promised to meet Izzy at his place at five," Ken told her.   
"You sure?" She asked.   
"Yea, I promised at lunch, but I'll phone you when I get home okay?"  
"Okay," She smiled and pushed her glasses back up her nose.   
"I'll see you later then," He said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
"Bye," Jordan replied closing the door behind him.   
"Thanks Davis," Eriol said handing him back the phone.   
"So what did Ken want?" Davis asked putting his phone back into his pocket.  
"He told me that he's going over to Izzy's and that I need to come with him. So I'm going to walk over there," Eriol told them.  
"Why do you have to go?" TK asked.   
"He said that Izzy wants to start experimenting with getting us," Eriol said pointing to Sakura and him. "To the Digital World."  
"Oh, okay. But do you remember how to get there?" Kari asked.   
"I should be able to get there in one piece," He told her smiling.   
"Didn't he say he was going to get Li to help him?" Cody asked.  
"He was but he doesn't think Li is in the best condition to be helping with this sort of thing right now," Eriol explained. "Well I should get going, better to be early then late eh Sakura?" Eriol said giving a grin. Sakura blushed while Madison and Meilin giggled.   
"Shut up," She told him hitting him lightly on the arm.   
"I'll see you to-morrow sweet Madison," Eriol said as he kissed her softly on the lips.   
"Okay," She said floating.   
"Bye Eriol!" Every one chimed.   
Syaoran walked out of his room and into the kitchen where Izzy was making a snack.   
"Hey Syaoran," Izzy greeted.   
"Hey," Syaoran replied.   
"Well I'm glad you decided to come out of your room, Eriol and Ken are coming over in a little while to help with getting you guys to the Digital world," Izzy told him.   
"But I thought I was going to help you with that?" Li asked.   
"Well yeah but I didn't think you would want to..." 'Besides I don't think you're in any condition to be experimented on,' Izzy thought.   
"I'm perfectly healthy Izzy!" Syaoran shouted.   
"I didn't say you weren't!" Izzy shot back defensively.  
"Yes you did! You said you didn't think I was in any condition to be experimented on!" Li told him.  
"But..." Izzy was dumbfounded. "How did you hear that? That's the second time you've done that!" Izzy cried out.   
"Done what?" Li asked confused.   
"Read my mind! Like you do with Sakura!" Izzy told him.   
"I'm what?"  
"You're reading my mind Li, I don't know how but you are," Izzy was going to continue but then there was a knock at the door.   
  
Well that's another chapter! Hope you liked it!  
  
Syaoran: I want to know what happened to Ross! I want him to pay for what he did to me!  
  
Fordina: Patients Syaoran, patients.   
  
Ken: I don't think he knows that word.  
  
Syaoran: I do too! I just want to know that's all!  
  
Fordina: Hopefully you'll find out soon enough.... Tune in for the next chapter!  
  
Ken: Review! 


	29. To the Digital World

Hey Hey! What's up people! I'm back! Oh come on you know you love me! And if you don't then go home! Haha! Just joking! Stay! I need reviews! So far there has only been ONE Nice person to be nice enough to read all of my story! ArticFlames I love you! I can't thank you enough! You've reviewed this story and practically every thing else I've written! You're the best!  
  
Syaoran: Suck up!  
  
Fordina: Shut up Syaoran!  
  
Syaoran: Who told you, you could call me that?!  
  
Fordina: I don't need to ask permission! I just can!  
  
Ken: Guys... do you always have to fight?  
  
Fordina/Syaoran: Yes!  
  
Ken: *Sigh* Fordina does not own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura... But she does own Jordan, Victoria, Ross, and the guy in the computer!   
  
Fordina: Thank you Ken! ^-^ Oh! Don't forget the Evil 'Doctor' Hehe. I can always count on you! Now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
To the Digital World  
  
"Hey Izzy," Ken greeted as he walked past the door and took his shoes off.   
"Hey Ken, where's Eriol?" Izzy asked as they both walked into the kitchen where Li was sitting.   
"Eriol should be here soon, he was with all the other I think they're going to see someone... maybe Mimi? Not sure. But he said he's going to walk over here," Ken told him.   
"He knows the way?"  
"He said he should be able to find it from the last time he was here. Oh hi Li," Ken said as they walked into the kitchen.   
"Hey Ken," Li replied.   
"How are you?" Ken asked sitting down beside him.   
"As well as I can be for someone that was violated," Syaoran mumbled.   
"What do you mean 'violated'?" Ken asked.  
"You didn't tell them?" Syaoran asked directing the question to Izzy.   
"I didn't know if you wanted me to or not, so I thought best not tell," Izzy told him.   
Syaoran sighed. "When I was held captive Ross and whoever else was there put some sort of device into my head. I don't know what the purpose of it is for but.... It has something in it to give me pain... a sharp pain in the back of my head and over my entire body," Li explained.   
"I see, well it seems I'm not the only one that wants revenge on these people now," Ken told him.   
"You got that right," Syaoran grumbled. "Did you say that Eriol was coming too?" Li asked Izzy.   
"He's coming in a little bit. Hopefully he'll find my house with no problem," Izzy told them.   
"He's walking here alone?" Li asked.   
"Yea, he was with the others who are going to see an old friend I think, so he's just going to walk over here. He said that he could remember where my apartment was." Izzy told him.   
"Oh, I see," Li said.   
Just then there was another knock at the door.   
"That should be Eriol," Ken told them. Izzy walked towards the front door and opened it.   
"Hey Eriol! Come on in, hope you didn't get lost on your way here," Izzy commented.   
"Thanks and no I didn't get lost... I found it quite easily actually," Eriol told him.   
"Okay. So should we get to work?" Izzy asked. The other nodded and proceeded over to Izzy's room.   
"What do you need me to do?" Eriol asked.   
"Just to sit down for now.... I have a few more adjustments to make first," He nodded and did as told.   
"How does this thing work again?" Ken asked.   
"Well I'm taking these wire and placing them on various places on Eriol's body. That will send small shocks of electricity through his body.... Also it will fuse his magical energy through the wire and back to the computer therefor sending his 'Magical Spirit' into the digital world," Izzy explained. Ken nodded while Eriol looked pale. Syaoran just smirked.   
"So if something goes wrong Eriol could get electrocuted?" Syaoran asked smirk still in place. Eriol nodded his head also wanting to know the answer... also he wasn't as happy about it as Li was.   
"Well.... I'm not too sure... that's why I need to use you to see what happens. But don't worry nothing too serious should go on," Izzy assured them. Eriol sighed with relief while Syaoran sighed with frustration. "There done," Izzy said getting up from his chair and walking over to Eriol. In his hands he had six wires. "Now I'm going to put these on various parts of your body," Izzy told him. "Actually I need you to take off your shirt for this Eriol," Izzy said. Eriol did as told. Izzy placed one wire over Eriol's heart and another on the other side. The next one went on his right index and middle finger. Two more on each side of his temple and the last one on his left wrist. "There," Izzy said walking back to his chair. "Now just a few more codes..." Izzy mumbled. "Done, Oh wait! Ken I need you to open the Digi port for me...."   
"No problem," Ken said walking over to the computer. "Digi port open!" He yelled and watched as red turned to green telling them that it worked.   
"Great! Now we just have to wait," Izzy said leaning back in his chair. About five minutes had already passed and nothing had happened.   
"Izzy, I hate to say this but I don't think..." Izzy cut Ken off.   
"It'll work! Just give it time!" Izzy yelled back. Ken sighed.   
"Alright." Just then something happened. Eriol all of the sudden just screamed.   
"Ahh!" He yelled and then went limp. Like there was nothing inside him to keep him up.   
"Eriol! Eriol are you alright!?" Ken yelled running over to him. Izzy however just smiled.   
"Prodigious!" He yelled. Syaoran and Ken looked at him.   
"Izzy! Look at Eriol! How can you be saying 'Prodigious' at a time like this?!" Ken scolded.   
"Because all my hard work was a success! He's in the digital world!" Izzy cried. Ken and Syaoran gasped.   
"Where am I?" Eriol asked looking around. "I don't think I'm in Odaiba anymore," Eriol sighed.   
The other had called up Matt and Sora as well as Joe to come with them to go see Mimi. They called Izzy as well but he was already busy with Ken and Eriol. Tai had came along not long after Eriol left.   
"Why do we have to wait for them?" Tai said impatiently.  
"Tai has anyone ever told you patience it a virtue?" TK asked.   
"What does this have to do with patience?" Tai asked. TK sighed.   
"Never mind..." Just then there was a knock at the door. Tai ran over to get it. It was Matt and Sora.  
"'Bout time!" Tai said as he grabbed his coat and started out the door.   
"Tai!" His sister yelled.   
"What?!" Tai yelled back annoyance clear in his voice.  
"We still have to wait for Joe," She reminded him.   
"Damn it!" Tai yelled flopping back on the couch.   
"Didn't Joe tell you?" Matt asked.   
"Tell us what?" Yolie asked.   
"He needs to study so he was going to meet us later. Just to ring him up on his cell and tell him where we are," Matt told them.   
"Great! Then we can go!" Davis cheered just as antsy as Tai.   
"Alright!" Tai said jumping up and running once again towards the door.   
"Is Tai really this excited to see Mimi?" Matt whispered to Kari.   
"Not really.... He just had two bags of sugar covered candy," Kari sighed.   
"I thought we were going to keep him away from sugar after what happened the last time he was on a sugar high?" Matt asked.   
"I tried..." Kari sighed. "But somehow he found it in the cupboards. I didn't even know mom bought it. She usually doesn't let us eat candy unless we buy it our selves."  
"Come on you slow pokes!" Tai yelled poking his head back into the doorway where Matt and Kari were still standing.  
"We're coming Tai!" Kari yelled chasing after him.   
"Jordan you okay?" Vicky asked walking into her cousin's room.   
"I'm fine," She answered.   
"I don't think so kiddo, what happened today?" Vicky asked sitting next to her on her bed.  
"It happened again today Victoria..." Jordan answered.  
"What did you blow up this time?" Vicky asked as a joke. It didn't work how she liked though.   
"I didn't blow anything up!" Jordan exploded.   
"Whoa! Calm down Jord! I was just kidding!" Vicky said putting her hands up defensively. "So tell me what happened?"  
"I was sitting with Ken in the living room... he was comforting me... and all I said was a wanted it to stop.... And he froze... nothing moved.... The clock stopped.... The fish stopped moving too... I didn't know what happened!" Jordan said as she started to cry again.   
"Jordan! Don't start to cry again!" Vicky said as she took her hysterical cousin into her arms. "It's just another one of your powers! You can stop time Jord!" Vicky whispered into her ear.  
"I can what?!" Jordan shrieked.  
"Stop time," Vicky repeated.   
"You're serious?"   
"For the last time Yes!" Vicky yelled.  
"Oh my god!" Jordan cried. "I can't believe this!"  
"Wow! You sure are taking this a lot better then the last one!" Vicky cheered. Jordan just blushed.   
"Eriol is in the Digital world?!" Ken screamed.   
"Yes!" Izzy cried. "All my hard work is a success!"  
"And we got rid of Eriol!" Syaoran added. Ken glared at him. (Of course not as intense as Syaoran's! ^-~ )  
"Well not really Syaoran, he's still here, his spirit is in the Digital World," Izzy corrected him.   
"I know! And that's the best part! He can't torment me now!" Syaoran cried.   
"Izzy how do we get him back?" Ken asked.  
"Simple I just have to type in all the codes backwards, open the Digi port and he should be back," Izzy explained.  
"Should?" Ken asked wearily.  
"Well like I said this is an experiment.... Not fool proof..." Izzy shrugged. "He should have known that when he agreed to do it."  
"I can't believe this!" Syaoran cried out again.   
"I know! It's the stupidest this I ever heard!" Ken cried as well.  
"No, no! That Eriol might not come back! The stupid reincarnation of Clow Reed may not come back! My life will be heaven!" Syaoran yelled.   
"Li this isn't a good thing!" Ken yelled at him.   
"It isn't?" He asked confused.  
"No! He's your friend! You would just let him die in the digital world? Do you know how dangerous that place is?" Ken asked.   
"Well no.... It's not like I've ever been there...." Syaoran trailed off.  
"Exactly.... Izzy and I have been there. We know the dangers. So we need to get him out of there!" Ken told them.  
"Don't worry! I'll get him out!" Izzy said as he once again began typing on his computer. "Okay, Ken open the Port!" Izzy told him as he walked over and said the three magic words.   
"Digi Port Open!" Ken yelled as the red light once again flashed green.   
"Now we once again wait," Izzy told them. It had not only been three minutes when Eriol started to shake and glow slightly.   
"It's working..." Ken whispered. Then Eriol all of the sudden jolted up taking most of the wires of him in the process.   
"Wha-what happened?" He was as Ken helped him back onto the bed.   
"You just came back from the Digital World," Izzy told him.   
"That was the Digital world?" Eriol asked. "It seemed so bare... lifeless," Eriol told them.   
"I know.... Something has happened to it and that's why we need you guys to help us," Izzy told him.   
"After seeing it for myself you can count on me," Eriol told them. "Ahh there's my cute little descendent!" Eriol cried as Syaoran tried to hide behind the door.   
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Syaoran cried.   
"That you did," Eriol grinned. "But that doesn't mean I listened," He heard Syaoran sigh in defeat.   
"I think we should be getting back home Eriol. My mom will be expecting us back soon," Ken told him.  
"Alright," Eriol said as he put his shirt back on. "I guess we'll see you all to-morrow!" Ken and Eriol said as they walked out of the door.   
"Is he gone?" Syaoran asked peeking his head from behind another door.   
"Yes he's gone Syaoran! I don't know why you're always hiding from him!" Izzy told him.  
"You'd be surprised at all the things that stupid magician has done to me," Syaoran grumbled while Izzy laughed.   
While all this was happening the others had made their way over to Mimi's hotel room. Tai was still on his sugar high so it was hard to keep up with him.   
"Tai calm down!" Sora yelled as she tried to hold him back.  
"This is going to be a long night...." Matt sighed. They got to Mimi's room and knocked.   
"Hello?" A high pitched voice asked through the door.   
"Mimi! It's us let us in!" Sora called. Seconds later the door was open.   
"Oh my god!" Mimi squealed. "It's so good to see you guys again!" She said as she hugged Sora.  
"Yolie! Oh I love that shirt!" She yelled as she hugged her. "Kari! My girl you're so beautiful!" Mimi complemented while she gave her a hug.   
"Thanks Mimi," Kari said while blushing.   
"Matt! Oh you look great!" Mimi squealed again as she gave him a hug as well.   
"So do you Mims," He said as he hugged her back.  
"Tai," Mimi said looking over at the boy that was practically bouncing off the walls. "Who gave him sugar?" Mimi asked.   
Kari sighed. "I have no idea where he could have gotten it."  
"Davis! It's good to see you!" Mimi told him.   
"You too Mimi!" Davis grinned back.   
"TK!" She cried Hugged him then whispered. "Have you asked her out yet?"  
"Yes!" TK replied.   
"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two! Have you kissed yet? How far have you gone? Have you--" Mimi was cut of by a hand covering her mouth.   
"That's quite enough Mimi!" Matt told her letting his hand drop.   
"Oh all right!" Mimi whined. "Cody!" Mimi squeaked as she ran over to him. "Or you're just so adorable!" She said while pinching his cheeks. "So cute!"  
"Mimi! You're hurting me!" Cody said as he blushed. Mimi looked up to see three girls she had never seen before.   
"Who are you?" She asked forgetting about the cuteness of little Cody.   
"Mimi these are our friends that are staying with us for the student exchange program," Kari explained.  
"Oh! I heard about you guys! Hey wait where's Izzy?! And Ken?!" Mimi yelled.   
"They had something to work on.... But I'm sure that they'll come and see you soon," TK explained.   
"Oh okay.... So what are your guys names?" Mimi asked the CCS girls.   
"Well I'm Sakura Avalon! I'm staying with Kari and Tai; this is my best friend Madison Taylor! She's staying with TK," Mimi gave TK a look.   
"I didn't know I was getting a girl!" He cried out defensively.   
"And beside, I have a boyfriend!" Madison cheered.   
"And this is Meilin Rea! She's staying with Yolie," Sakura finished. "There're two other boys that came with us but both are at Izzy's, Syaoran Li, my boyfriend, is staying with Izzy, while Eriol Hiiragizawa, Madison's boyfriend is staying with Ken."  
"Oh I see, well cool! Are you the ones with the magical powers?" Mimi asked.  
"How did you know?" Sakura asked her.   
"Joe told me the first day I got here," Mimi told them.   
"So you've already seen Joe?" Sora asked. Mimi nodded. "And?"  
"And I told him," Mimi told her.  
"Mimi that's great!" Sora said hugging her, as well as Kari and Yolie.   
"Told Joe what?" Tai asked finally coming somewhat down from his sugar high.   
"That I love him," Mimi said simply.   
"You love Joe!?" Tai asked incredulously.  
"I do, and he love's me back!" Mimi squealed yet again. (Man can that get annoying to write... to cheerful)  
"Mimi that's great!" Yolie squeaked. Mimi sighed.   
"So where is he?" Mimi asked.   
"He still had some studying to do, said he'd meet up with us later," Matt told her.   
"Oh! He such a work-a-holic! I mean I'm only going to be here for three weeks!" Mimi cried out.   
"You're here for three weeks?!" Tai shouted.  
"Yes I am."  
"How are you going to keep up on all your school work?" Kari asked.   
"School? I don't go to school," Mimi told them.   
"You mean your not going to collage?" Cody asked.  
"Of course not! I'm done with it! Thirteen years is enough for me!" Mimi said, then gestured them inside. "Come on in you guys! It can't be comfortable standing around out in the hallway!" She said as every body started to walk into her hotel room. They chatted for hours.... But soon every one had to go back home, promising that they would all get together soon.   
The next day Izzy caught up with Tai at their collage.  
"Tai!" Izzy said as he ran up to his best friend.   
"Hey Iz, what's up?" Tai asked placing his trusty soccer ball under his arm.   
"My experiments were a success!" Izzy cried. Causing several people to look their way.   
"Experiments for what Izzy?" Tai asked clued out to what his friend was talking about.   
"My experiments to get Syaoran and them to the digital world! I worked on Eriol last night... he agreed to help me with it, I don't think Syaoran is up to it yet," Izzy explained.   
"Hey that's great! The sooner we all can get there the sooner we can get rid of what ever evil might be lurking!" Tai said.   
"I know.... I still have a few more details to work out but that shouldn't take me too long, maybe a week or two.... Then I'll try it again, this time on either Syaoran or Sakura, since I know that it will work on Eriol."  
"Okay, take all the time you need Iz, we don't want you sending them to another dimension!" Tai said jokingly. Izzy didn't think it was funny.   
"My god you're right! I need to make sure this is full proof!" Izzy exclaimed. "This could be more complicated then I thought...." Izzy mumbled.   
"Izzy, I was just joking," Tai told him.   
"You might have been... but you brought up a very good point! Do you know how likely it is that that could actually happen?" Izzy asked, Tai looked dumbfounded.   
"Um... likely?" Tai said carefully.   
"Very," Izzy sighed. "I may need more time now... I don't want anything to happen to them.... I don't have any more classes so I'm heading home and start working on it. I'll see you later Tai!" Izzy said as he turned and started to run down the street.   
"Bye Izzy," He mumbled.   
Over at the high school, Sakura, Syaoran, (Yes, Li actually went to school! ^-^ It's amazing!) Eriol, Madison, and Meilin were all out side during lunch, just chatting.   
"So Eriol, what did Izzy do to you last night?" Madison asked.  
"He just had a bunch of wires tied up to him and sent him off to a strange land that we weren't sure if he could get back from," Syaoran shrugged answering for Eriol. "No big deal really," Then added mentally. 'Only we weren't lucky enough to get rid of him.' Sakura giggled having heard his thoughts.   
"That's so mean!" She said as she hit him on the arm playfully.   
"So what was the Digital World like?" Meilin asked.   
"It was very blank... there was nothing there. Izzy said that that's because of the evil force that is lying in there. So now that I've seen it for myself I know that we have to help them save it. It might have looked dead, but I know that it still has it's beauty somewhere hidden," Eriol explained.   
"Then we'll all just have to get there and save it!" Meilin cried jumping up.   
"Meilin, you and Madison are not going there!" Syaoran yelled.   
"Why not?!" Meilin demanded. Syaoran sighed.   
"We went over this! You can't get into the Digital World! You don't have any magical lineage!" Syaoran cried. Meilin sat down with a 'Hmph'  
"Don't remind me."  
"Okay so, did Izzy say when we were actually going?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head.  
"Not for a while, he said that he still needed to run a few more test on it to make sure it's really safe for us, he said it may take up to two weeks."  
"Shouldn't he test this on Kero too?" Madison asked. "Since I assume he will want to go along."  
Sakura sighed, "You're right."  
"The stuffed animal cannot come! He'll just get in the way!" Syaoran cried.   
"You won't be able to keep him away, the only way for him not to come is if it's not possible at all. But since he is a magical creature I assume that he should be able to," Sakura stated. Syaoran sighed. TK walked up to them.   
"Hey guys!" He said as he sat down. "What are you talking about?"   
"Not much, just discussing the Digital world and Izzy's experiments," Madison told him.   
"Oh yeah. How did that go last night anyways?" TK asked looking over to Eriol.   
"Quite well, I was there... for about a minute..." Eriol told him.   
"Really? I'm glad it worked. So what did you think of it?" TK asked.   
"Well like I said I was there for only a minute but from what I saw it was beautiful. But you couldn't see the beauty... it was covered in darkness to put it frankly. It was dead," Eriol told him. TK nodded his head in agreement.   
"I know, last time we went it was so cold.... So evil," TK said. Madison could hear a small amount of pure hate when he said the word 'Evil'.   
The bell rang so they couldn't continue their conversation any longer. They all got up and headed over to their next class.  
It was after school and Ken and Jordan where walking home.   
"Jordan... did you figure out what happened last night?" Ken asked slipping his arm around her waist.   
"Actually yeah, I did. Victoria said that it was another one of my powers," Jordan told him smiling.   
"Really? What is it?"  
"I can freeze time," She told him. Her smile getting bigger by the minute. "I can freeze time!"  
"Well, I'm glad to know that you're taking it better this time. I was beginning to worry about the depression you were slipping into," Ken told her.  
"Oh don't worry so much about me.... I slip into a depressing state all the time. It's just how I am.... But I don't stay there, don't worry, I always come out of it," She said as they reached her apartment.   
"Okay, but I have to worry, I love you," He said as he leaned down and kissed her.   
"I love you too," She said once they parted. She turned around and walked into her apartment building. Ken began to walk home as well.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
And that's it! That's all for chapter 29! Man you must be wondering when this is going to end! Well the answer is never!! Haha! Actually I have no idea... I'm surprised this is even making sense!  
  
Syaoran: Who said it was?  
  
Fordina: Didn't I tell you to shut up?  
  
Syaoran: Yea... I'm gonna listen to you *Sarcasm*  
  
Ken: Be nice! The both of you!  
  
Fordina: Okay!  
  
Syaoran: Your pathetic!  
  
Fordina: Oh come on Syao-kun! You know you love me!  
  
Syaoan: *Blushes* Don't call me that!  
  
Ken: *Snicker* He's blushing!  
  
Syaoran: Am not!  
  
Fordina: Oh don't tease him Ken! It's not nice!  
  
Ken: *Pouts*  
  
Syaoran: *Smirks*  
  
Fordina: Okay! Until next chap! Please if you're reading this then review! I know you are articflames! And I love ya for it! But if some one else is reading this fic then PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!! 


	30. Happy Birthday

At long last I have my next chap! I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed! Mainly to hikari! Sars! Kiki and Co! Empress Yue! JD! C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity! arcticflames! And of course Xaira!  
  
Syaoran: 'Bout time you got this chap up! You've been lazy lately!  
  
Fordina: I know I know… I'm trying! But I'm getting stuck really easily…  
  
Ken: S'okay Fordina… You work hard.  
  
Syaoran: Why do you always pick her side?  
  
Ken: I don't.  
  
Fordina: That's true… Sometimes Ken-chan you can be so mean to me!  
  
Ken: *Shrugs*  
  
Syaoran: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Fordina: All right! So it's time to start the fic! Yay!  
  
Syaoran: Fordina does not own Card Captor Sakura or Digimon…  
  
Fordina: But I own Jordan and Vicky! Oh! And Ross and the 'guy in the computer'!  
  
Ken: You really got to think of a name for him.  
  
Fordina: I know… But he's always like… "Who I am is of no importance." So I've been like… Meh… he doesn't need a name!  
  
Syaoran: *Sigh* Just read the fic!  
  
Fordina: And review! ^o^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
Three weeks later some of the Digidestened were setting up for Ken's surprise party. They had called Jordan and told her about it. She was over in a minute (Well longer then that since she had to take the subway…). Ken hadn't even told her his birthday was coming up!  
  
"I can't believe Ken didn't tell me his birthday was this soon!" Jordan yelled exasperated.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Ken's just like that! He didn't even tell us! We had to find out from his mother!" TK told her.  
  
"Oh…" Jordan sighed. "I wish he would tell me more," She mumbled.  
  
"Ken's one of those people that doesn't tell you anything unless you tell him something, or unless it's absolutely necessary," Kari explained.  
  
"I know, so am I," Jordan sighed again. "Perfect match eh?" She grinned.  
  
"Oh defiantly," Kari agreed giggling. "Besides this party isn't just for Ken, it's for Eriol, Meilin and Sakura too, All their birthdays fall around the same time, Even though Sakura's is next month, It's just easier to do it all now!"  
  
"So what did you tell Ken?" Jordan asked, putting up some streamers.  
  
"Oh not much, just asked if he wanted to come over today, to discus how the progress with Izzy's experiments are going," Yolie told her. Sighing a bit when she said Izzy's name. (That's Yolie for you! ^o~)  
  
"What about the others? Doesn't Sakura live here?" Jordan asked.  
  
"Madison took all of them out for a very long walk. They've been gone since this morning," TK replied.  
  
"Hey Yolie can you give me a hand with this! Whoa!" Davis cried as he fell from a stepladder.  
  
Yolie ran over to him. "Davis you idiot! You should have moved it closer to the wall!" Yolie scolded.  
  
"My god Yolie! No matter what happens you always seem to find a way to make it my fault!" Davis yelled pissed off.  
  
"What can I say?" Yolie grinned. "It's a gift." The others laughed. Just then Tai walked in with Vicky.  
  
"Oh hey guys. What are you doing?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai, I told you that we were throwing a surprise party for Ken, Eriol, Meilin and Sakura! How could you forget?" Kari asked her older brother.  
  
"I don't remember you even telling me about this!" Tai yelled. "Any ways, it doesn't matter, Vic and I have dinner plans. I just came home to get my wallet," Tai said as he started to walk to his room. Vicky walked over to Jordan.  
  
"So, what did you get him?" Vicky asked her blushing cousin.  
  
"Nothing much…." Jordan said turning her head away hoping she could hide her coloured cheeks.  
  
"Oh… so it's one of those I'll give it to you later type of gifts?" Vicky grinned. "You go Jord."  
  
"No! It's not like that! It's… it's… oh I don't know anymore!" Jordan said walking over to the balloons. Vicky just laughed. Just then Tai came back into the room, wallet in hand.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late," Tai said wrapping an arm around her waist. "See you guys later!" Tai called as he and Vicky walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Madison!" Sakura whined, "Can we please go back to Kari's now?!"  
  
"In a little while! I just need to check out these new lenses!" Madison squealed as she looked at all the photography equipment.  
  
"You said that an hour ago Taylor!" Meilin cried. "My feet hurt!"  
  
Syaoran, who was fully aware of what was going on whispered to Madison, "I think we should be okay, it'll take us at least an hour to get back to Kari's. They should have everything set up by then," He whispered.  
  
"You're right," Madison said as she reluctantly put the zoom lenses down. "Let's go." And with that they all headed over to the Kamiya's.  
  
Cody, who had been appointed look out, noticed five bodies moving closer to the apartment. Being outside the apartment Cody ran back up the stair to tell every one they were here.  
  
"They're here! But Ken isn't with them!" He yelled. (Didn't I tell you?)  
  
"Quick everyone hide!" Davis yelled.  
  
"But what about Ken?!" Jordan hissed.  
  
"He'll be here! Don't worry! He's coming a bit later because he has to help his mom with something!" Yolie screamed at her with annoyance. Every one crouched down somewhere where they think they wouldn't be seen…. They were hoping anyways.  
  
Sakura reached for the door expecting it to be locked. She turned it just to make sure… but found that it was open. Surprised she opened the door and the five of them walked in. Turning on the lights they were all surprised (Well… not Madison or Syaoran… but you get the picture! ^o~) to see everyone jump up and yell.  
  
"SURPRISE!!! Happy Birthday!!" Sakura, Eriol, and Meilin were all shocked.  
  
"Happy Birthday you guys!" Madison cheered along.  
  
"Oh my god! Its not even our birthdays! Well Eriol's and Meilin's are a lot closer then mine! You guys didn't have to do this!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Speak for your self Avalon!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Well this party isn't just for you guys," Jordan piped in. "It's actually Ken's birthday today… so it's for him too," She told them. Just then Ken popped his head in the door… which was still open.  
  
"Um… hi?" Ken called. They all looked over to the door.  
  
"Oh my god! Ken! Happy birthday!" Jordan cried running over to him.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" The other cheered.  
  
"Wha-" Ken said as he was toppled over by Jordan.  
  
"I can't believe you never told me that your birthday was today! I had to learn from your friends!" Jordan cried…. While hugging him.  
  
Blushing slightly Ken replied, "Well…. I… just never thought that it was important enough to tell…. I guess…" Ken answered. He looked around the room. "And you guys really didn't have to do this… it wasn't necessary at all."  
  
"You're are friend Ken… Of course we're going to celebrate your 18th birthday! I mean come on! You're now considered an adult in some places!" Davis cried. (I don't know when the legal age is in Japan so… Bare with me..) "I wish I was an adult!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Davis! It ain't gonna happen!" Yolie Exclaimed. Davis 'Hmphed.'  
  
"Now come on! Let's party!" Madison cried running over to the stereo.  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura. "May I have this dance?" He asked extending his hand while bowing.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Why of course," She said taking his hand and curtseyed back. They both laughed and went into the living room where you could already find Madison and Eriol dancing to the beat.  
  
"Come on TK! Let's go dance!" Kari said as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wha? Okay!" He said as he was pulled over to where the others where.  
  
Soon every one was dancing…. All but Ken that is. In seeing this Jordan went over to him and sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Hey Ken, why aren't you dancing?" She asked.  
  
"Well… I don't really like to dance all that much… and besides, I'm not all that good…" Ken stammered.  
  
"Oh come on! Everyone can dance!" Jordan cried. Suddenly a slow song came on. "Come on! Just this one! Please!" Jordan begged with the puppy dog eyes. Ken smiled.  
  
"You know I can't resist those."  
  
"I know… that's why I used them!" She said as she dragged him up off the couch.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Over with Izzy, he was researching more into his experiment. So far everything he had double check was okay. It was safe to bring the others into the Digital World. Getting ready to sign off an instant message suddenly popped up. Not recognising the address Izzy clicked on it. A viewing screen came up and a mans face appeared.  
  
"Um... hello?" Izzy asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hello, are you Digidestined?" Asked the blurry image. Izzy was shocked, how could this person know about them?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Izzy asked.  
  
"That's not important at the moment," He told them. "Are you Digidestined?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Good, I need your help."  
  
"We'd like to help you but right now we're trying to save the Digital World," Izzy informed him.  
  
"That's what I need your help with."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for throwing this party guys…. I know I appreciate it," Ken said blushing in embarrassment.  
  
"Ken, dude, your our friend! We're not going to forget your birthday!!" Davis cried.  
  
"Well we might forgot about yours Davis, but that's different," Yolie put in. Davis growled.  
  
"This was really great you guys!" Sakura exclaimed. "I've never been to a party this fun before!"  
  
Yolie smiled. "I see you've never been to one of Mimi's parties," The Digidestined laughed. The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Well this was great but Madison and I should be getting back home… mom was expecting us home about two hours ago!" TK laughed as he walked up to Kari and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you to-morrow," TK whispered, Kari nodded.  
  
Madison walked up to Eriol and kissed him. "I'm glad you had fun Eriol."  
  
Eriol smiled. "I'll always have fun when you're around." (A/N: OMG! How Cheezy can I get?!)  
  
Madison blushed. Meilin walked up to them, "Alright you two! Quit it with the mushy stuff!"  
  
They said they're respective good byes and both walked out of the apartment.  
  
"We should get going too," Yolie told them, referring to herself Meilin and Cody. Again goodbyes were said and they left.  
  
Ken was next to announce that he had to leave. "Eriol? Are you coming?" Ken asked as he was heading to the door.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "No, I'm spending the night at Li's, do you think that would be alright?" He asked.  
  
Ken thought for a second. "I don't think that's a problem. You guys don't have school to-morrow anyways," Ken told him. "So I'll see you to- morrow, later everyone!" He said as he walked out the door.  
  
Jordan had just gotten out of the bathroom when she saw the door close. "Who left?" She asked walking up to the now small group.  
  
"Ken," Kari told her.  
  
Jordan gasped. "He, he left without me?!" She ran to the door put her shoes on and ran out the door without saying good bye to the others.  
  
Jordan ran down the street at top speed until she saw what she was looking for. Dark blue/black hair hardly noticeable in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Ken!" She yelled, stopping where she was, not being able to run any longer.  
  
Ken turned around to find his girlfriend floating about three inches above the ground.  
  
"Jordan!" Ken cried as he ran over to her to pull her down. It seems that Jordan has yet to notice that she is a few inches in the air.  
  
Looking back up to find Ken running towards her she looks down and suddenly screamed. "Ah!"  
  
Reaching her Ken grabbed for her hands which where flailing in every which direction. "Jordan! Calm down! Just grab onto me!" Ken yelled.  
  
Getting some nerves back Jordan reached out for him.  
  
Ken tried to soothe her. "Shh, it's okay Jordan…. Calm down…. That's it… come on…" Ken said soothingly as he pulled Jordan back to the ground, thankful that it was pretty much deserted at this time of the night.  
  
Once on the ground Jordan clung onto Ken like nothing else. "Oh god! Why do they keep coming?!" She shrieked.  
  
"I don't know… Shh… it's all right now…. It's just another one of your powers… hush…. It's all right…. You'll learn to live with them…. Trust me…." He held her for some time before he thought it not safe to stay standing in the streets.  
  
They walked the rest the way to the train station got on and had a very silent ride. Just the odd stifled sob from Jordan.  
  
Finally in front of Jordan's apartment Ken slowly brought her inside where she pulled out her key and turned the lock.  
  
She turned to Ken. "Ken?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" Ken looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ken was shocked. She was apologising? Why?  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Ken asked gently. Caressing her face lightly.  
  
She reached into his touch. "For everything," She looked like she was on the brink of tears again.  
  
"You have nothing to apologise for," He told her. "I wouldn't trade it for the world," He leant in closer to her, his lips right next to her ear. "I love you to much to regret it," He nibbled on her earlobe. Jordan had to stifle a moan as her tears faded away.  
  
Just then the door opened and Tai had to stop him self from bumping into them.  
  
"Whoa!" Tai yelled as he stopped. "Sorry to interrupt!" He said laughing.  
  
Ken glared at him. Tai stopped laughing. Jordan spoke up. "I'll see you to-morrow Ken," She said as she slipped into her apartment. Ken sighed.  
  
"You okay there buddy?" Tai asked draping a friendly arm over the slightly shorter Ken.  
  
Ken sighed again. "I'm worried about Jordan. And I'm worried about everything in general. What if we can't defeat this guy?" Ken asked turning his head to look at his fellow Digidestined.  
  
Tai gave him his ever-famous grin. "We'll beat him. And he will pay for everything he put you through again," Tai promised. The grin gone by the end of his statement. It was a sincere statement. Then again, when Tai puts his mind to something, it's always a done deal.  
  
Ken smiled. "Thanks Tai."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Inside the apartment Vicky was lying on the couch when she heard the door close.  
  
"Victoria?" A small voice asked.  
  
Sitting up Vicky looked around. "Jord?" She spotted her in the corner. "Jordan!" Getting up quickly Vicky ran over to her cousin. "Jordan what's wrong?" She asked as she brought her into a hug.  
  
At first Jordan didn't reply. Then slowly… "A-an-no-th-er o-one…." She was shaking visibly.  
  
Vicky looked at her understandably. "Jordan, they're going to come, and I'm sorry but we have no way of telling when it will end, they stopped coming for me when I was 14. I have five, and you never know if another one will just show up," She pulled Jordan away from her. "So you have to expect them. Okay?"  
  
Jordan whipped away her tears. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Vicky smiled. "Good, now it's late! Off to bed!!" She told Jordan.  
  
Jordan did a mock salute. "Yes Ma'am!" Jordan said as she walked, no marched over to her room, in a whole better mood.  
  
"G'night Jord!" Vicky yelled, as Jordan was about to close her bedroom door.  
  
"'Night Victoria!" Jordan yelled back as she closed her door.  
  
"You'll be okay Kid…. It'll just take some time…." Vicky said as she watched the door close.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Izzy was lying in bed still wide-awake, he kept thinking about that conversation her had with that guy…. He wouldn't give him his name…. But that didn't really matter… what he said kept replaying over and over in his mind.  
  
~^~^~FLASHBACK~^~^~  
  
"And how can I help you help the digital world?" Izzy asked.  
  
The man sighed. "Your one of the smart ones right?" Izzy nodded. "Good then you should be able to understand what I'm talking about…" He paused. "The Digital World is being taken over by very powerful magicians."  
  
"That much we knew," Izzy told him.  
  
"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, the Digital World is being taken over by powerful magicians, to have any chance at all in defeating them you need the aid of the magicians which I know you have. And I know that you will be able to get them to the Digital World… But what you don't know is the dangers of taking them there," He stopped. Izzy looked confused. He had checked everything… he was sure it was safe. "I know what you're thinking. 'You've checked everything and you're sure it's all safe' but it's not. I've done many studies on this. And I know that you have to, but I am in the Digital world," His picture shook. "I… I don't have much time… Just know to be careful! The Digital World is in your hands!" And he faded away.  
  
~^~^~END FLASH BACK~^~^~  
  
"I don't understand this…. What does that guy mean?" Izzy asked himself aloud.  
  
"What does what guy mean?" A voice asked from the doorway. Izzy looked up.  
  
"Oh hey Syaoran, Eriol," He greeted as he sat up. "How was the party?"  
  
"The party was fine… but the shopping was tiring…" Li sighed as he flopped down on Izzy's bed.  
  
Izzy smiled. "That's good. What about you Eriol? What did you think?"  
  
Eriol leaned against the door jam. "It was great. But you guys didn't have to give us a party."  
  
"Yeah well… we're nice people so…." Li told him.  
  
"Right…." Eriol said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Izzy lay in bed still wide-awake trying to decipher what that guy meant.  
  
"I've done everything…. I've done tests… And it all was fine… So how come this guy is telling me that it can't be done?" Izzy asked himself aloud. "Perhaps… Perhaps I missed something…. Something vital to this whole mission… I need to figure out what that is… And I'll need help… Damnit where's Willis when you need him…" Izzy cursed as he slowly let sleep consume him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well… Here ends another chap! Yay! Hope you guys liked it! Because I worked hard on it!  
  
Syaoran: Yeah… Sure…  
  
Fordina: I did! If I wasn't working so hard do you think it would have taken this long to finish?!  
  
Syaoran: Yes.  
  
Fordina: Urg!  
  
Ken: Oh dear… I think we should end this… Um… Hope you liked the chapter… And… Review!!  
  
Fordina: Oh yes please! I need the reviews! ^o^ 


	31. Every Body’s Hurting

*Beams* Yay!!! Another chap done!!!  
  
Syaoran: So?  
  
Fordina: So? So?! This is a GREAT accomplishment and all you can say is 'So'?!  
  
Syaoran: Yeah so?  
  
Fordina: *Holds head and screams* AHH!!!  
  
Syaoran: What?  
  
Ken: She's had a very stressful week.  
  
Syaoran: Stressful week doing what?!  
  
Fordina: Worrying about my clay head for art!! That's what! It took a lot of energy out of me!!  
  
Ken: *Nods*  
  
Syaoran: Sure, sure…  
  
Fordina: Anyways… You know the drill.. I don't know Digimon… Or Card Captors… But Monol knows how much I do…  
  
Syaoran & Ken: Monol?  
  
Fordina: Yes… I don't feel like explaining… So if you don't know who he is… Email me and I will explain then… But for now… Guess…  
  
Syaoran: Why aren't you the helpful one?  
  
Fordina: Will you stop being so sarcastic?! C'mon! I'm putting up another chap in your story!! Which I FINALLY have a name for!!!! ^o^  
  
Ken: He's had a stressful week.  
  
Fordina: Ken-chan?  
  
Ken: Ford-chan?  
  
Fordina: Never mind…  
  
Ken: Shouldn't we start the fic?  
  
Fordina: Yes… Yes we should. You should know who I own! If you don't… Go look in the other chaps!! Then you will know… But you should know by now… So… On with the fic!! ^o^  
  
[A/N: Oh yes… I almost forgot… This will be my last chap for a while… I'm going on Vacation so I won't be here… And I don't think I'll have access to a computer… *Sigh* And even if I do… I don't think I'll be able to get anything up… So this will be the last chap for at least a month… Hope you will all wait for me! ^o^]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CenterA Year to Remember  
  
By: Fordina  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Every Body's Hurting/center  
  
Four and a half weeks later and after much more research Izzy thought it safe to call everyone in and tell them that it was safe to go to the Digital World. At least he hoped. Calling forth a 'Digi-Meeting' everyone hurried over to Izzy's house for updates.  
  
"So come on Iz! Spill it already!" Tai cried.  
  
"Tai will you hold on?!" Izzy yelled back. "I just have to finish something!" He said as he typed something up on his laptop.  
  
"Izzy… Don't you think it would have been wise to do your homework Ibefore/I you called us all over?" Matt asked; looking more then a little perturbed.  
  
Izzy sighed. "I'm not doing my homework! I'm typing in some final calculations!" Izzy told him.  
  
"Come on Izzy!" Li whined. "Just tell them why they're here already! If you don't then I will!" Li threatened.  
  
"There," Izzy said satisfied. "Done," He turned back to the others. "Now, I've called you all here for a reason," He started.  
  
"I would hope so… I'm missing a soccer game to be here!" Davis complained.  
  
Izzy glared at him. "As I was saying…. I called you all here to tell you that after much research I've found it safe for you three," He said pointing to Li, Sakura, and Eriol. "To go to the Digital World."  
  
Tai looked confused. "Um… Didn't you already check that?"  
  
"I did… But after re-checking I found some faults," Izzy told them. Eriol paled.  
  
"Ahh…. Faults?" Eriol asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. But don't worry… You weren't there for a long enough time to have had anything happen to you. But when you stay there for as long as you'll have to… I'm still not sure what would have happened," Izzy explained. "But now that I've made some minor calculations I know that you'll all be fine," Izzy reassured.  
  
"But you're sure that we can't come?" Meilin asked. Referring to herself and Madison.  
  
Izzy shook his head. "'Fraid not. I need some sort of magical boost. Or a digivice. And since you don't have either… You can't go."  
  
"Oh well… I guess we'll just have to help from the real world…" Madison said.  
  
Yolie nodded. "Yeah. We'll need some people here to help sort things out."  
  
"When are we making our first trip to the Digital World?" It was Cody who asked the question.  
  
"I'm hoping that I can get us there sometime next month," Izzy told them.  
  
"Next month!" Tai cried. "Who knows what kind of damage that guy could have done in that amount of time! We have to go now!"  
  
"That's not going to happen Tai… It would be too dangerous. We need to figure out a plan and I still need to work some things out," Izzy told him.  
  
"Izzy's right," Sora piped in. "We need to think this through first."  
  
Mimi nodded. "Right. We'd be no good if we didn't know what we were doing…" She stopped to think. "Even though that's what happened the first time… And the second time really…"  
  
"Mimi hush. We get the point," Joe told her softly. She nodded.  
  
"Hey I just noticed…" TK said. "Where's Ken?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Jordan!" Vicky yelled as she tried to get her hysterical cousin off the ceiling. "Oh god… I can't do this myself…" She said as she ran over to the phone.  
  
Ken was just on his way out the door to go to Izzy's when he heard the phone ring.  
  
"Great…" He mumbled. "Not like I already wasn't late…" He picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Ken!" A voice yelled.  
  
"Vicky?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes!" She yelled again. "I need you to come over here right away!"  
  
"Why? What's going on? Is Jordan all right?" Ken asked hurriedly.  
  
"No! She's not! She on the ceiling and I can't get her down! Please! I need you to come over here!" Vicky pleaded. "She'll listen to you!"  
  
Ken wasted no time. "I'll be right over."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ken ran out of his apartment and rushed his way the few blocks it took to get to Jordan's. Apartment block in sight he quickened his pace and was there in record time. Getting to her door he didn't bother knocking and just walked in.  
  
In the living room was Vicky, who was on a chair reaching up to the ceiling, and there was Jordan, who was on the ceiling and was what Vicky was trying to get down.  
  
Hearing the door open Vicky jumped off the chair and ran over to him.  
  
"Ken! Please help me get her down! She'll hurt her self!" Vicky pleaded.  
  
Not paying any heed to her Ken ran straight into the living room to find a hysterical Jordan clinging to the stucco ceiling with all her might. Climbing onto the chair to get more height he reached out for Jordan.  
  
"Jordan?" He asked softly. She looked at him with a tear-streaked face. His face softened even more. "Come here. I'll catch you, you won't fall, don't worry honey," Ken said soothingly.  
  
Jordan looked at him with her tear-streaked face. "I-I can't… I just can't!" She cried.  
  
Ken reached out a little more. "It's okay Jordan… It's not that far… It'll all be all right once you get down… Come on now… Come on…" He said in a soft voice. Looking down at Ken Jordan slowly released her grip on the stucco and moved into Ken's arms. As soon as Ken had a good grip on her he slowly climbed down off the chair. Once they were on the floor again Ken let go of Jordan a little.  
  
"No!" She screamed as she started to float again.  
  
Grabbing back onto her, Ken held her tightly for a few minutes and when he felt that she wasn't floating anymore he let go a little. Crying out again Ken pulled her back into his arms and started to whisper soothing words to her.  
  
"Shh… It's okay Jordan… Shh shush now… You're safe… It's all over… All over now… Shh…" Jordan pushed away from him and started screaming.  
  
"It's not okay! It'll never be okay! I want to be normal! Normal!! These powers will never go away! I'm stuck like this forever!" Running out of the living room and into the kitchen Jordan grabbed a knife and slashed her wrist. Ken who was right behind her on her sprint lashed forward and grabbed the knife just as she made the deep gash. Vicky ran in moments later.  
  
"Oh my god! Jordan what have you done?!" Vicky yelled falling to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It's been an hour and a half since the meeting started at Izzy's house, and nobody could understand why Ken wasn't there.  
  
"I haven't really seen him today," Eriol explained. "I've been with Madison since the morning."  
  
"I haven't even talked to him in a few days!" Davis said pouting. "He's always with that Jordan chick!"  
  
"Well duh! She's kinda his girlfriend!" Yolie pointed out.  
  
Davis looked at her. "I know what! But that doesn't mean he has to put the rest of us on the sidelines!"  
  
"Last time I really talked to him was when he was dropping Jordan off at her place, when I was leaving the night of the surprise party," Tai told them. "He said that he was worried about her. I don't know why though… He didn't say much just that he was worried about her and everything in general," Tai looked at everyone. "I think turning into the Emperor again really shook him up."  
  
Matt nodded. "I would think so. I mean when he came out of it the first time he pretty much shut down, and losing Wormmon didn't help. And he almost lost the little guy again… It's gotta be tough…"  
  
"Don't I know it," Everyone turned to TK. "Losing your Digimon is like losing a life time friend or a sibling…" TK trailed off.  
  
"Ken's had a hard life," Joe said. "And the worst thing of it all is that he puts all the blame on himself."  
  
"Wow…" Sakura said slowly. "I never knew any of this…"  
  
"Don't worry," Kari said. "Not many people know Ken… The real Ken Ichijouji," She explained. "They just think they know, but they only know, 'Ken Ichijouji boy genius'. They don't know and they don't care about the kind, caring side of him."  
  
"That's why we're all happy to see him with someone," Yolie said. "He's always been so lonely… I mean, a few years ago I would have jumped at the chance to have what Jordan has now…" Yolie blushed. Izzy grunted. "But I wouldn't be as happy as I am now with my Izzy…" She said leaning against him. Izzy blushed. [A/N: Man… So much blushing going on… This could get interesting… I don't know what I'm saying… -_-;]  
  
"Calm down Yolie," Meilin teased. "So are we done here? I want to go shopping," Meilin asked.  
  
Izzy nodded. "I think I've covered everything that I needed to," He stood up. "I appreciate all you guys coming over, otherwise this explaining thing would have taking years…" He sighed.  
  
"Only because everything you say is so complicated that no one can understand it," Mimi laughed, as did the others.  
  
"I understand it," Li said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked confused.  
  
"You can actually understand the mumble jumble that comes out of Izzy's mouth?" Tai asked incredulously.  
  
Li nodded. "Yeah, it's not hard, you just have to listen."  
  
"I always listen!" Davis yelled. "And I've never, ever been able to understand what Izzy talks about! But, who's up for a game of soccer!?" Davis cheered.  
  
The group nodded and started heading out. Just as the last person walked out of Izzy's room Li screamed out in pain, falling to the floor in agony.  
  
"Ahh!!" Izzy and Sakura came rushing back in to see who was yelling.  
  
"Shaoran!" Sakura yelled crouching beside him.  
  
Li was on the ground holding his head as if he was to let go his head would fall off. Izzy crouched on the opposite side of him. Taking his wrist Izzy checked his pulse.  
  
"His pulse is fine. Just a little higher then it should be. Syaoran, just take deep breathes, you'll be all right…" Izzy told him.  
  
"God… It hurts… Make it stop… It hurts…" Li said feebly.  
  
"It's going to be all right Shaoran… It's okay…" Sakura said as she took one of his hands and kissed it softly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It had been around a half an hour when Li finally calmed down. He's now sleeping peacefully on Izzy's bed.  
  
Sakura and Izzy were watching him from the other side of the room in silence.  
  
Breaking the silence Sakura asked. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Izzy looked at her. "I really don't know how to help him… Unless we can find someway to get whatever it is out of Syaoran's head then he's going to continue to have these attacks…" Izzy paused. "I've been thinking… Do you know if certain things cause his attacks? Or do they just happen at random?"  
  
Sakura thought for a second. "I don't think they have a pattern…"  
  
"It could be possible that someone is able to control it… And it's more then likely Ross…" He paused again. "But I don't understand why he's so bent up to get Syaoran… Although Syaoran did say that Ross told him that he would be very powerful… Because of his father…"  
  
Li stirred in the bed across the room. Sakura was over there in a second.  
  
"Shaoran?" She asked gently.  
  
Li opened his eyes a little then shut them because of the light. "It's too bright in here…"  
  
Sakura looked at him confused. "Shaoran… There's aren't any lights on…"  
  
Li opened them once again but winced visibly and closed them quickly.  
  
"What are you talking about?! It's like some sort of bright lamp store in here!"  
  
Walking over to his window Izzy closed the blinds; then he carefully made his way over to Li.  
  
"It's practically pitch black in here now Syaoran… Open your eyes again…" Izzy nudged gently.  
  
Cracking one eye open Li peered around the room. For some reason… He could see everything as if the lights were on.  
  
"Izzy you're rooms a mess," Li said for humour.  
  
Izzy looked at him. "How can you tell?"  
  
"I can see everything in your room… It's still pretty bright in here…" Li said sitting up slightly.  
  
Izzy continued to stare at him. 'This is… This is unbelievable… Something is definitely going on with Syaoran…' Izzy thought.  
  
"You got that right…" Li muttered.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"What?" Li asked back. "I was agreeing to what Izzy said."  
  
"Izzy didn't say anything though…"  
  
"No I didn't…" Izzy said. Then added. "Out loud…"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Jordan? Jordan?" Ken asked gently.  
  
Opening one eye slowly Jordan looked up at him.  
  
"K-ken?" She asked.  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah honey… It's me…" He smiled at her sadly. "God Jordan… Why?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know… I guess it was all just so over whelming… I just… I just can't take this anymore…" She started to cry again.  
  
"Oh Jordan… It's okay… It's all alright…" Ken said as he hugged her gently. Once she had calmed down a little Ken let go. "You worried Vicky half to death," Ken told her.  
  
"Is she okay?" Jordan asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yeah," Ken nodded. "She's fine."  
  
"Ms. Kazaki?" A nurse asked walking into the room. [A/N: No! Not the nurses! Evil! Evil! JK! This ones good! … Or is she…?]  
  
"Yes?" Jordan said.  
  
"Visiting hours are over, and you need your rest, young man you'll have to leave," She said. Ken nodded.  
  
"I'll be back to-morrow," Ken said as he kissed Jordan gently.  
  
"Please don't go…" Jordan pleaded softly.  
  
"I'm sorry love… I have to… I have school to-morrow, so I'll be by right after school… Just rest… And get better…" He kissed her one more time then slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"Ms. Kazaki?" The nurse asked. Jordan raised her head to acknowledge her. "It's time for you medication dear," She told her.  
  
Jordan shook her head. "No, I don't want any…"  
  
"But Ms. Kazaki… I have to give it to you, it's your doctors orders," Sighing, Jordan just nodded and swallowed the pills with water. "Now sleep dear, you'll see him again to-morrow…" Nodding her head Jordan slowly fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It's after school and Ken had stopped at home first to tell his mother where he would be. Just as he was about to leave the phone rang. Not bothering to pick it up Ken continued to put his shoes on when his mom called him.  
  
"Ken! There's someone of the phone for you!" She called.  
  
"One second Mama!" Ken called back slipping his shoes back off and walking towards his mother. Putting the ear piece to his ear he said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ken!" A cheery voice asked. "Where were you yesterday? You never came to the meeting."  
  
"Something came up Davis…" Ken said slowly.  
  
"I bet it had to do with that Jordan chick…" Davis mumbled, not meaning for Ken to hear, but he did.  
  
"Yes it did have to do with Jordan," Ken stated. "Is there something wrong Davis?"  
  
"Yeah there is!" Davis yelled. "You're always with her! You never have time for your other friends anymore!"  
  
Ken was taken aback. "Davis… I'm… I'm sorry, I never knew I was…"  
  
"Yeah whatever…" And he hung up.  
  
Ken stared at the phone, unbelieving.  
  
"Who was that Ken?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.  
  
"Davis, Mama," Ken answered. "Listen I have to go, I'll be at the hospital, be back around six!" Ken said as he ran to the door.  
  
"Ken! Wait! The hospital? Why are you going there?"  
  
"That's where Jordan is!" He answered before walking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Davis put the phone down with a 'hmph'. "Stupid Ken… Spends more time with his girlfriend then with his best friend," Davis sighed.  
  
"Davish? What's wrong?" Demiveemon asked.  
  
Davis looked at him. "Nothing Demiveemon, just had a fight with Ken," Davis walked over to the corner and picked up his soccer ball. "C'mon! Let's go and play some soccer!"  
  
"Yay! Soccer!" Demiveemon said as the two of them ran out of the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"TK?" Cody asked as they walked home from school.  
  
"Yeah Cody?" TK asked looking towards his DNA Digivolving partner.  
  
"Do you really think it's safe to bring the others to the Digital world?"  
  
TK nodded. "I do, also we don't really have any other choice. If we don't bring them then we're sure to lose, and the Digiworld will never be safe."  
  
"Oh…" Cody sighed.  
  
"And besides, it'll be cool to bring some new people there, so that hopefully somewhere in the future this world and the Digital one can unite and we can all live in peace," TK explained.  
  
"Yeah… I guess you're right TK…" Cody said.  
  
"Hey! TK! Cody! Wait up will ya?!" Yolie yelled as she ran to catch up with them.  
  
TK and Cody stopped. "Sorry Yolie, we didn't hear you," TK told her.  
  
"No kidding! But come on, let's get home!" Yolie said as she started to walk again. "So what were you guys talking about that had you so caught up you didn't even here me?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Nothing really," Cody said.  
  
"Suuuure…" Yolie slurred out. "What ever you say Cody!" She said slapping his back a little.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Vicky? You okay? You've been really quiet today…" Tai said as he pulled Vicky closer to him. They were at her house and Tai had expected Jordan to be home by now… But she was no where to be seen. "And by the way… Where's Jordan?" Tai asked.  
  
Vicky held back a sob. "J-jordan's in the hospital…" She said quietly.  
  
"She's where?!" Tai practically yelled.  
  
"She in the hospital…" Vicky replied just as quietly.  
  
"Why is she in the hospital?" Tai asked gently stroking her back.  
  
"God… She… She…" Vicky stuttered.  
  
"Shh… It's okay…" Tai said as he kissed a tear that fell on her cheek.  
  
"She tried to kill herself…" Vicky said in a whisper, but it was loud enough for Tai to hear.  
  
"Oh god Vicky…" He said as he hugged her tighter. "Why?" He asked kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I… I can't tell you… Not yet…" She stuttered. "Y-you wouldn't understand…" She started to cry.  
  
"Hey… Shh… It's okay… Shush… You tell me where you're ready okay?" Tai asked. Vicky nodded. "Now sleep… You're tired… Shh…" Tai said as he continued to whisper soothing words in her ear. Soon he could her breathing soften and knew she had fallen asleep. "Don't worry Vic, she'll be alright…" Tai said as he carefully laid her down on the couch. "It'll all be alright," Tai said more to himself then to the sleeping angel [A/N: Yeah! With a tainted halo!] that he had in front of him. Bending down he kissed her cheek lightly then proceeded to leave the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Tai…" Vicky moaned as she rolled over… Only to fall on the floor since she was still on the couch. "Ow…" She said rubbing her head. "Tai?" She asked as she looked around the flat. "Where did he go…?" She asked to no one in particular.  
  
Getting up she walked over to the kitchen where she found a note. Picking it up she read…  
  
Vic,  
  
Hey love… You're probably wondering where I went… I didn't want to bother you so when you fell asleep I just left. Hope you don't mind, but you needed the rest.  
  
See you later. Love you, Tai.  
  
Once Vicky finished reading it she dropped the note back onto the table and started to cry again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next week Izzy was in his room, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Why don't you just buy her some clothes?" Syaoran suggested.  
  
Izzy shook his head. "That's a horrible idea! I don't know what size she is! If I get her something to big then she'll accuse me of thinking that I think she's fat! Something too skinny something that she's not!" Izzy was fretting over what he should buy Yolie for her birthday. It was in two days.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. He had given Izzy every suggestion he had. "Just a thought. That's what I do with Sakura… But then again I always have Madison with me and she always knows what size Sakura is…" Syaoran shrugged again.  
  
"This is driving me nuts… What do you get a girl that never tells you what she wants?!" Izzy cried.  
  
"I don't know… Girls these days seem to be into Candles and such… Maybe you can get her that?"  
  
Izzy shook his head. "No, that won't work… She's allergic to most candles…" Izzy sighed and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Then I'm all out of ideas… Well why don't you ask that girl…? Um… What's her name…? Mimi?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Izzy said jumping up and running towards the phone. Dialling a number he quickly started speaking. "Mimi?…Hi it's Izzy… yeah I know it's been a while… Yeah I miss you too… But we just saw each a few weeks ago… I know your back in America… Look I need some advice… No not that kind!… Okay… Mimi… Are you listening?… Good… What should I get Yolie for her birthday?… Why are you laughing?… Mimi… Mimi stop it… C'mon! I need your help… Thank you… Uh huh… Uh huh… Great! Thanks Mimi! Yeah… Call you soon… Uh huh… Yeah miss you too… 'Kay… Mimi… If I talk for any longer my mom is going to kill me for the phone bill… yeah… Okay… Talk with ya later… Okay… bye…" He hung up the phone. "Well… Mimi said to buy her clothes…"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"You hush!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Heheh… I love that part!!  
  
Syaoran: I'm sure you do.  
  
Fordina: Admit it! You like it too!  
  
Syaoran: I will not admit anything until you tell me what's going on with me?!  
  
Fordina: If I did that I would ruin the surprise! And not to mention the ending of the story! So… NO!  
  
Ken: Actually… I wouldn't mind knowing what's going to happen as well…  
  
Syaoran: *Looks through Fordina's drawer for her authors notes*  
  
Fordina: Hey!! Get out of there!!  
  
Syaoran: Found them!!  
  
Ken: Lemme see!  
  
Fordina: You guys! Give me those back!!  
  
Emperor: Now isn't this a predicament.  
  
Fordina: *Gasps* What are you doing here?!  
  
Emperor: Why am I not here?  
  
Fordina, Ken & Syaoran: What?  
  
Emperor: *Shakes head* Never mind…  
  
Fordina: Well… I guess it doesn't matter if you're here or not because this chap is OVA!!!  
  
Syaoran: Um… Yay.  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* I just can't get any excitement out of these guys… Well stay tuned for another chap! No matter how long it takes!!  
  
Ken: What are you talking about?  
  
Fordina: Didn't I tell you? I'm going away for summer. I won't be able to post.  
  
Ken: Y-your leaving me?!  
  
Fordina: *Gasp* Heavens no!! You're coming with me!! All my muses are!! I need you so I can still write while I'm gone!!  
  
Syaoran: If you can write why can't you post?  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* Because all the writing I do will be in a book. Not on the computer. So till I post next! Ja ne!!  
  
~^Fordina^~ 


	32. Home Again

Well… Another chap! Yeah! This one was fun to write… Well not saying that all of them aren't fun to write but you know what I mean. 

Syaoran: No we don't.

Fordina: Syaoran… You're a smart boy. You figure it out. 

Ken: Not as smart as me. 

Fordina: No one is honey. 

Syaoran: I resent that. 

Izzy: So do I!

Fordina: Izzy?!

Izzy: Who were you expecting? The tooth fairy?!

Fordina: Okay you know what? You've been spending to much time with Syaoran. I think I may separate you two in the next chap.

Syaoran: That's fine. Maybe then you can actually GET somewhere in this fic. 

Fordina: Hey! I'm getting somewhere! It's just coming along slowly!

Syaoran: You're on chapter 32 and you're still just getting somewhere?! God you are pathetic. 

Fordina: Alright… You know what Syao-kun? *Stops*

Syaoran: What?

Fordina: I don't know… That's as far as I got. 

Syaoran: Pathetic… 

Fordina: *Sigh* He'll never learn to like me will he? 

Ken: Sure he will. 

Fordina: Thank you Ken. And now for the disclaimers. I don't own Digimon or Card Captor Sakura. No matter how much I would love to. 

Syaoran: If you owned CCS Syaoran Li would be no more!

Fordina: But… But why?!

Syaoran: Because I would refuse to work with you!

Fordina: You're working with me now…

Syaoran: Do you call being tied up to a w—

Fordina: *Covers mouth* *Whispers* You hush! *Louder* Okay! But I do own Vicky, Jordan, Ross, and the guy in the computer ^o^

Ken: Still don't have a name for him?

Fordina: Nope! But that's okay! Well… Oh with the fic!! ^o^

Chapter 32

Home Again

"I want out! Get me out of here!" Jordan yelled as the doctors tried to give her more medication. 

"Ms. Kazaki! You need to calm down!" Her doctor yelled. 

"I will *not* calm down! Ken! Ken where are you?!" Jordan yelled. A nurse tried to grab her arm. "No!" A vase went crashing across the room. 

"Ahh!" The doctor screamed as he ducked, hearing it break into a thousand pieces behind him. 

"Get away from me!" Jordan flung her arms around; a needle from a near by tray went flying and scarcely just missed the nurse. 

Jordan, who would have been terrified if she knew what she was doing, just kept flinging her arms around. Which in turn made all breakable things fly across the hospital room, as well as some not so breakable things. 

~~~~~~

Ken was walking down the street on his way to the hospital to see Jordan. It has been a week since the 'incident'. 

_'God Jordan… Why did you do it to yourself?'_ Ken asked. 

As he got farther down the road Ken caught sight of something, _'What the…'_ Ken thought. _'Isn't that…? No, it's can't be…'_ "Can it?" Ken asked himself. 

"Can what?" A voice asked behind him. 

Spinning around Ken saw it to be Yolie. "Oh, hi Yolie. Nothing, I just thought I saw something…" 

"Oh, then who or what did you think it was?" Yolie asked slinging an arm around Ken's shoulder. 

"I… I thought I saw Jordan… But it couldn't have been…"

"Why couldn't it? Is she out of town or something?" Yolie asked confused. 

Ken looked at her. "You don't know?"

Yolie shook her head, "Know what?"

"Jordan's in the hospital."

"What?!" Yolie yelled. "Why?" 

Ken sighed. "She tried to kill herself." It was almost a whisper. 

"She what?" Yolie's voice quietened up a bit. 

"Tried to kill herself." A little louder this time. 

"Oh god," Her free hand flew to her mouth. "Why?"

"I don't know… She won't tell me," Ken lied. "I was actually just on my way to see her, did you want to come with?"

"You sure I wouldn't be intruding on your time with her?"

Ken shook his head, "Absolutely not, I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

Yolie smiled. "You've twisted my arm! Lead the way!"

~~~~~~

"But Li! I'm bored!" 

"Get Yolie to take you Meilin! I'm not going shopping with you!" Syaoran sighed. 

"She went for a walk! I don't know where she is! So please! Please, please, please, please, please!" Meilin whined. 

Li sighed again, "Meilin I said no!" 

"Fine!" And she stormed off. 

"Girls…" Syaoran groaned. 

"What about us?"

"Huh?" Syaoran spun around. "Oh, Madison, it's you."

"What's up?" Madison asked as she sat down beside Li on the bench. 

"Not much. Just… Thinking. I've been thinking a lot lately."

"What about?"

Syaoran looked at her, "Everything."

Madison laughed a bit, "Mind being a little more specific?"

"Everything! The Digital World, Sakura, what ever the hell is wrong with me…" He placed his head on his fists. 

Madison smiled, "Okay, let's start with the easiest one; Sakura."

"You call that the easiest one? I thought it was one of the most difficult. But you have known her longer," Syaoran reasoned. 

"Right, so what were your worries there?"

Syaoran just sighed. 

"You know… You kinda gotta help me a little if I'm gonna be able to help you at all." Madison told him. 

"Well maybe I don't want your help."

"Well that's just to bad because I'm going to give it to you whether you want it or not."

Syaoran sighed again, "Figured as much," He smiled. 

"Great! So what's wrong with Sakura?"

"Nothing, Sakura's wonderful. She's my perfect angel."

"Then what's the problem?" Madison asked confused. 

"I love her."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya… But everyone kinda knows that," She giggled.

"No, I mean I really love her. To the fullest extent of this world and any other world that may be out there."

"That's sweet Li."

"And I want her to be my wife…"

"That's great! … Wait, your what?!"

"My wife, by the end of this trip I plan to ask Sakura to marry me," Syaoran replied nervously. 

"Oh Li… That's great!" She hugged him. 

"Thanks."

~~~~~~

"Jordan?" Ken asked quietly as he knocked on the door. 

"Hmm… Come in…" Came a mumbled reply. 

"Hey Jordan, I brought someone to see you."

"Yeah? Who is it?" Jordan asked tiredly. 

"Hey Jordan, how ya feelin'?" Yolie asked as she walked into the room. 

"Oh, hi Yolie. I'm… Disorientated. The doctors just gave me more drugs so I'm a little out of it," She smiled slightly, then turned to Ken, "Can't you tell them that I don't need them anymore? I'm better, really I am. I just want to go home…"

Ken took her hand and kissed it," I know you do but…"

"But?" Jordan asked.

"But, you need to stay here a little while longer."

"Ken's right Jordan, you should stay in the hospital for a little while longer," Yolie said. 

Jordan sighed [A/N: Man, there has been a lot of sighing going on here!], "I hate you all."

"We love you too Jordan," Ken told her.

Yolie giggled, "Well, I'm sorry to cut my visit short, but I got to get going, have some things to do," Yolie declared.

"Oh? Well okay, thanks for coming down with me Yolie. I'll call you later," Ken told her. 

"Sure, get better soon Jordan."

"Thanks Yolie. See you later," Jordan said. 

"'Kay, bye!" And she walked out of the room. 

~~~~~~ 

"Oo that Li makes me so mad!" Meilin cursed as she stormed down the street. "I mean, is it so hard to take a poor girl to the Mall?! Of course not!" She answered her own question. "It's not like he couldn't use some new clo—Yolie!" Meilin yelled down the street. 

"Oh, hi Meilin! Where ya headin'?" Yolie asked as Meilin walked up to her. 

"Down to the Mall, wanna come?" Meilin asked. 

"Sure, maybe I'll catch Izzy buying me my birthday present," She rubbed her hands together evilly. 

"It's your birthday?!" Meilin screeched. 

"In two days."

"Oh, now we have to go to the Mall! You are going to pick something out and I'm going to get it for you!" 

"Meilin you don't have to! It's not necessary!" 

"Of course it is! You're putting up with me for a full year! This is the least I could do! Now come on!" She started to drag Yolie in the direction of the Mall.

~~~~~~

"This one? No… How 'bout this one? No that won't do either… That one? Of course not! She would never wear it!" Izzy cursed at his lack of clothes knowledge. 

"Shopping for your girlfriend?" A store employee asked. 

Izzy turned around, and sighed, "Yes, and I have no idea what I should get her."

The girl smiled, "Why not go the safe route and buy jewellery? It's a lot easier then fretting over what size she is." 

Izzy broke into a grin, "Prodigious! That's a great idea!" 

She laughed, "C'mon, I'll help you pick something out."

Izzy nodded and followed her to the jewellery section. 

Once there she stepped behind the counter. "Now, when's her birthday?" 

"April 23" Izzy answered. 

"Ahh, so it's a birthday present. Well I would suggest something in crystal, since it's her birth stone." Izzy nodded and looked at the selection of rings. 

"This one is nice," He said pointing to a sterling silver, ring with a small gem in the middle. 

"It is. But I bet you anything that she'll love you even more if you consider this one," She said and pulled out a section of rings. She took a ring; it looked like it would be for the pinkie, because of the smaller size, it had seven small crystals around it. And it sparkled like nothing he'd ever seen. 

Izzy knew it was perfect. But now he had to ask the dreaded question, "How much?"

She smiled, "Normally, one fifteen dollars," Izzy gulped. After all he was just a collage student. "But for you, sixty-five," She winked at him. Izzy blushed. 

"T-thank you. Yolie will love it," He paid and she gave him a box.

"I know she will. Good luck," She waved him away. 

Outside the shop Izzy spotted two girls walking in. They were talking loudly so it was hard to miss them. 

"And then the Numemon said, 'Not over my slimy body!'" Was the ending do the joke the girl with glasses was telling. [A/N: Just thought I would tell you… This little pun is from Soccer Chicka's story! So it's not mine! But it's also in Desperate Days! Syaoran: Stop advertising!] 

"Yolie?" Izzy asked himself. 

The girl beside her laughed. "That's rich Yolie! Who told you that one?" Meilin asked as they two girls entered the Mall. 

"Tai did. I don't know where he got it though!"

"Doesn't matter! It's funny!" 

"True, true," Yolie said. 

__

'Hide Izzy!' Izzy told himself. He couldn't let the girls find him, especially Yolie. If she saw him, she would know right away why he was here. And then she would bug him until he gave her his gift. So he had to hide. 

__

'Hey, that looked like Izzy…' Meilin thought to herself as she saw a figure hide behind a wall. Not very successfully she might add. 

Izzy peeked around the corner. His eyes caught Meilin's and Izzy sent her what he hoped to be a pleading look. 

__

'He doesn't want Yolie to see him… Why? … Oh! He has her present!' Meilin too, knew that if Izzy were caught, he would be badgered until he gave up her present. 

"Oh Yolie! Let's go and get some food! I'm starved!" Meilin said as she turned and stood in front of her friend, blocking her view. 

"Did you see the thing jump behind the wall?" Yolie asked. "It kinda looked like Izzy…" 

Meilin shook her head, "Of course it wasn't! Izzy is somewhere off with Li! I remember Li telling me that… So what do you say? Food? My treat?" Meilin teased, as she slowly turned Yolie sideways, towards the food court. 

"But I could of swore…" Yolie started. 

"You could have but you didn't! He's off with Li somewhere I'm sure of it! So c'mon! I need some food!" Meilin said as she practically dragged Yolie into the food court. 

Izzy wiped his brow. "Phew… That was close… Good thing Meilin got the message…" Izzy slowly crept away from the wall and ran like hell towards the exit/entrance of the Mall. 

Just as Izzy was running down the hall Yolie had turned her head slightly. "It was him! Izzy!" Yolie yelled. 

Izzy slowed slightly but didn't stop running. He saw Yolie wave, so he waved back but then continued to run like hell out the doors. 

"Huh… That's strange…" Yolie said. 

"What is?" Meilin asked. 

"I just saw Izzy run out of the Mall…"

"No you didn't. I told you Izzy is with Li right now!" 

"But he waved at me!"

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!" 

"Yes!"

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Meilin screamed causing the whole Mall crowd to look at her. She flushed slightly. "Well I'm not hungry anymore are you? Good, then let's get to shopping!" She said as she dragged Yolie out of the food court. 

~~~~~~

Jordan lay asleep in her bed, Ken was sitting on a chair right next to her, her hand in his. 

"Oh Jordan… What am I going to do with you Hon?" Ken asked stroking her hand and laughing softly. He sighed, "I thought I was trouble… But I couldn't love any one more than I do you…" He kissed her hand and smiled. 

Jordan stirred but didn't wake up. 

"I know you don't like this place… To tell you the truth neither do I. But you have to put up with it for a little while longer okay? You should be able to go home soon… Don't you worry… And I'll be here… I'll always be here for you…" 

Looking in through the window by the door, Vicky stood, like a statue frozen in time. 

"How could you do it Jord? How?" Vicky asked trying her best to keep back her tears. 

"She'll be alright," A voice whispered as strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She leaned into them. 

"She better be Tai… I don't know what I would do without her… She's all the family that I have left…" Vicky sighed, finally letting a single tear slip down her cheek. 

Tai's grip became stronger, "I thought you travelled with Jordan's mom and dad?"

"We did… In Australia. They both died three months before we came here…"

"Oh Vic…"

"And my parents were killed in a fire when I was seven… Both our fathers were only children… Our mothers were sisters… They had no other siblings." She took a deep breath. "She's all I have left."

"That's not true Vicky," Tai told her, turning her around. He looked her straight in the eye, "You have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Tai…"

"Ms. Tackanishi?" A voice asked from behind. 

"Yes?" Vicky asked. It was Jordan's doctor. 

"If I may have a few words with you… In privacy."

"Of course. I'll be right back," She told Tai. 

"I'll be here."

Vicky followed the doctor around the corner. 

"Ms. I'm afraid that Ms. Kazaki may need psychiatric attention," The doctor told her. 

Vicky looked at him. "No, I don't think she does. She fine. She was just having a hard month."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't take any chances after this mornings episode."

"Episode?" Vicky asked. 

The 'good' doctor nodded, "Yes, we were only doing what was best, and yet she pushes us away. She needs medication. But refuses to take it. This morning it took us two hours to get her to take it… And during that time… Odd things happened…"

"Odd things? Mind clarifying that?"

"Yes of course… Objects flew across the room… There were many damages done to the room… And a few of the nurses including myself were almost injured. I request for Ms. Kazaki to be sent to a special ward… There she would be…" Vicky stopped him. 

"You will do no such thing! Jordan is NOT going anywhere! If she's going anywhere she's going home! And personally doctor… I think Jordan could have went home last week… I have no idea why you kept her here so long. So be warned Doctor, she's going home to-morrow," Vicky told him and marched off.

Tai hadn't really moved from the spot he was in when Vicky left, so when he saw her come back so soon he asked, "Hey Vic, is anything wrong?"

But Vicky didn't seem to hear him. She just walked right past him and into Jordan's room. Looking at the bed she saw that Jordan was somewhat awake. 

"Hey Jord, how ya feeling?" She asked walking over to her cousin. 

"I'm all right, really tired," Jordan told her. 

"How'd you like to come home tonight?" Vicky asked. Jordan's face lit up. Ken gave a look of concern. 

"Really?!" Jordan squealed. 

"Victoria… Don't you think she should stay here a little while lon--" But she didn't listen to him. 

"Yes, really! You don't need to be here anymore! So, I'll help you get changed and we'll head out!" She looked at Ken. "Excuse us."

Ken looked at her. "Victoria I really think she should…" But again he wasn't listened to… Just 

pushed out the door. 

Ken stood in front of the now closed door and sighed. 

"What are they doing in there?" Tai asked as Vicky shut the blinds for the window. 

"She's going home," Ken said simply. 

"Did the doctor say she was allowed too?" Tai asked. 

"I have no idea. I doubt it… I kept making objections but Victoria just kept on going… Not even listening to me… I really think she should stay here for a little while longer… But I guess finally word comes from her cousin right?" Ken asked. 

"Yeah, considering Vic's her guardian," Tai said. 

Ken looked at him. "What do you mean? Did her father give guardianship to Victoria when the two of them left for here?"

Tai shook his head, then nodded… "I'm not sure… But those two gals only have each other… Both of their parents are dead…" Tai said sadly. 

Ken paled visibly, "Oh god… I never knew…"

"I know, neither did I," Tai said, just then Vicky opened the door and called to Tai. 

"Tai come in here for a sec," She said waving him in. Tai walked over to the door and walked in. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I need you to carry Jordan out of here for me. I can't do it… And I don't know if Ken would be able to carry her… So… Please?" Vicky asked. 

"Sure," Tai said. 

"Hey! I can walk fine! See?" Jordan said as she got up off the bed and started walking. As she reached Tai her legs gave out, but Tai caught her before she was able to hit the ground. 

"Whoa there… Take it easy Jord…" Tai said as he picked her up. 

Jordan was about to object but saw no point so she closed her mouth. 

"Wise decision," Tai laughed. 

Walking out the hospital room door Ken once again tried to voice his opinion on the subject. 

"I really don't think…"

"Ken…. Shush… I want to go home…" Jordan said as she leaned against Tai. Ken sighed in defeat. 

As they walked by the front desk the secretary started to question what they were doing but they were already out the doors before she could get anything out. 

~~~~~~

Well… There ends that chap! Yeah!! Hehehe… Hope you all liked it! And make sure you tell me what you think in a review!

Syaoran: Yeah… You never know what she might do if you don't review her… 

Fordina: Syaoran! I do not know what you are talking about!

Syaoran: M-hm… Sure you don't! 

Fordina: *Sigh* Either way… Review… Even if you didn't like it… Which I know you did… Review! And until next time! ^o^


	33. Losing Control

Well, this took me a little while to post… I'm sorry everyone. 

Syaoran: You should be. 

Fordina: Will you hush! I'm a case of major writers block here! I can hardly work on anything! 

Syaoran: M-hm… 

Fordina: -_-** I'm going to ignore him now. Well, as you know Digimon and Card Captors isn't mine… The Gods know how much I do want them to be though… And you should know who is mine. If you don't… then I should have written it somewhere in one of these chapters… I mean… I do have 33 of them now… :: rambles on… :: 

Chapter 33

Losing Control 

"Kari you will not believe what Izzy got me for my birthday!" Yolie squealed over the phone. 

"He gave you your present already? I thought we were going to do that tonight at your party?" Kari asked.

"I guess he wanted to give it to me before everyone else… And so that I can show it off at the party!" 

The two friends continued to jabber on the phone until Kari heard the front door slam shut. 

"Yolie? Can you hold on for a sec?" Kari asked. After hearing the confirmed 'sure' she put the phone back down on the cradle after pressing the 'hold' button. "Tai? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," Came the grunted reply. 

"What's wrong?" 

Sighing Tai fell down to the couch. "You'll know soon… Everyone's coming over. Emergency Digimeeting," He wiped his brow.

"Emergency Digimeeting?" Kari asked walking over to him. 

"Yeah… Weren't you on the phone?" Tai asked looking up at her. 

"Oh! Yolie!" Kari ran back over to the phone. "Sorry Yolie. Tai just came home. Uh huh… Yeah I know he just told me. Joe just called you? So you'll be over here soon then? All right. Okay, see you then. Bring the gift. Okay, okay. Bye," She hung up the phone. "Tai…? Why are we having an emergency Digimeeting? Did something happen?" She sat down beside him. 

"You'll know soon Kari."

"What about Sakura and the others? Are they coming too?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea to have them come."

"Why? Oh god nothing happened to Sakura did it?!" Kari asked worriedly. 

"No, no Sakura's fine. It's… It's Li," Tai said finally. 

"Li? Tai… what happened?" Tai just sighed and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~

Syaoran ran determinedly through the Digital World. Since he had no idea where he was going he was running blindly until he ran into something… It looked like a dark tower of some sort. 

"The guys said that the Digital World was a mess… But I didn't think it to be this literally," Looking around him all he could see was destruction and disarray. 

Walking up to the tower, Syaoran placed his left hand on it, only to have it almost pushed back from whatever power was coming from within. 

"What the…" Closing his eyes he could feel the dark energy radiating from it. "Where's all its energy coming from? There's… There's nothing here, but thousands of these towers… They couldn't be getting the energy from each other…"

"Precisely," Spinning Syaoran found himself face to face with someone he'd hope he would never see again. "Glad you could join us Syaoran."

Ross stood smiling smugly above some sort of flying creature. 

"What… what is that?!" Syaoran yelled stepping back slightly.

"This?" Ross said referring to the creature he was standing on. "This is an Airdramon. They do come in quite handy, when you need a lift!" Ross laughed at his own joke. 

"What are you doing here?!" Syaoran asked.

Ross sighed, "It is hard to be liked these days… I've tried to make you see dear Syaoran! But you just don't listen!"

"Make me see?! Make me see what? This destruction that you've caused? Well I see it now! And--" Ross cut him off. 

"No, no, my dear boy! Not the destruction! That's just an upside!" His smug smile grew. "I need you to see this!" With a snap of his fingers a hole opened up underneath Syaoran's feet.

"What the—?! Ahh!!" He yelled as he fell through. 

"If you had only listened…" Ross said shaking his head. 

~~~~~~

~^~FiveHoursEarlier~^~

Syaoran lay on his bed clutching his head in agony. 

"God… Why… why does it hurt so much!?" He sat up in his bed, only to fall once more because of the pain it caused. "Aaaarrrrgggg…!!!!!" He screamed. 

Reaching over to his bedside table he grabbed the phone and dialled a number. "Pick up!" 

"Hello? Kamiya residence?" A female voice said. 

About to answer all Syaoran got out was a loud scream of pain. 

"Who is this? Why… why are you screaming?" Mrs. Kamiya asked. 

Before giving up he said very quietly, "Sakura… I'm sorry…" 

"What? Did you want to talk to Sakura? Can I ask who's speaking? Hello? Hello?" But the only answer she got was the dial tone. 

Getting up slowly he made his way over to the door and walked out, clutching the wall to keep him steady. Finally getting to Izzy's room Syaoran walked over to all his equipment for his machine to get them to the Digital World. 

"I'll fix this myself…" Remembering everything that Izzy had told him, he typed in everything, then hooked himself up to the machine. "Okay… here goes nothing," And he pressed enter. 

~~~~~~

"Mom! I'm home!" Izzy yelled as he walked into the apartment. He had just come back from giving Yolie her birthday present. He decided it couldn't wait until that evening. 

"Can you check on Li? He hasn't left his room since this morning and I thought I might have heard screaming a little while ago… But I didn't know if I should have bothered him or not…" Mrs. Izumi said as she walked out of the kitchen and over to her son. 

"Sure thing mom. I need to ask him something anyway," Izzy said as he walked over to his friend's room. "Syaoran?" Izzy asked peeking in the door. "Li?" Not getting an answer he opened the door wide and walked in. "Where could he be…" Walking out of the room he went to his own only to stop dead in the door way. "Oh god… Oh god no!" Running over to the slumped over body that lay on his bed Izzy fell to his knees and began to shake him, even though he knew it would be no use. "Damnit Syaoran! How could you do this?!" He stopped his shaking him and moved away from the still, still body. Walking over to the phone Izzy called up Tai and told him to get over there right away. 

"But Iz, you just left, like, three hours ago! You can't miss me that much already!" Tai joked. 

"Just get over here!" Izzy hissed hanging up the phone. 

~~~~~~

"Uh… Mom?" Tai asked walking into the kitchen. 

"Yes Tai?" She asked drying a plate. 

"I'm… going to go and see Izzy for a little while…" 

"But didn't you just see him this morning?" Mrs. Kamiya asked confused. 

"Yeah I did… But I guess he can't be away from me for too long!" Tai joked again. This time he got a small laugh from Mrs. Kamiya. 

"I'm sure that's it. Alright, just be home for dinner."

"Okay, thanks," With that he walked out the front door. Walking to the elevator he couldn't help wonder why Izzy sounded so desperate. "I wonder what happened…" 

~~~~~~

Sakura and Madison had been walking around the park when Sakura suddenly fell to the ground. 

"Sakura!" Madison yelled crouching beside her. 

Sakura sat there clutching her chest over where her heart should be. 

"Sakura? Sakura what happened? Are you okay?" Madison asked hurriedly. 

"Syaoran… Something's happened to him!" Sakura cried getting back up. 

"Calm down Sakura! I'm sure nothing has happened to Li!" Madison said getting up after her friend.

"No, no you're wrong Madison. Syaoran is in trouble and I have to help him."

"Sakura, you don't even know that something _has_ happened to Li! You're probably just throwing yourself into danger!" Madison said grabbing Sakura's arm. 

"You don't understand!" She screamed getting out of her friend's grip. "You'll never understand that bond that we share! I can feel him! I can hear his thoughts! I know when he's in trouble! You'll never understand!" That said Sakura ran down a path she hoped would lead her to Syaoran. 

"Sakura…" Madison said as she watched her friend's figure run out of sight. 

~~~~~~

His eyes slowly opened as he tried to get up. 

"Where am I?" Syaoran asked, looking around, and trying to remember what exactly he did. "Shit! What the hell was I thinking coming here on my own?!" Syaoran cursed himself. 

Standing up, he circled the area he was in. "Nothing but sand…" Reaching down he cupped one palm and piled some sand into it, seeing if it's any different from his world's sand. "Feels the same…" Just then something small and green came out of the sand. "Ahh!" Syaoran yelled in shock. "Wh-what are you?" He asked, carefully coming closer to it. 

"Whoa! A human! We haven't had one of those around here in a while! Unless you count the other guy…" The green blob mumbled. 

"O-other guy?" Syaoran asked. 

"Yeah… Big guy… real big… evil too…" 

"So… um… What are you? Are you a… a… a Digimon?" Syaoran inquired. 

"Sure am! Numemon's the name!" 

"H-hi… I'm S-Li," Syaoran told it. 

"Pleasure to meet ya!"

"Yeah… Now… You said something about not having seen humans in a while? What kind of humans have you seen?" Syaoran asked suddenly very interesting in this little green thing. 

"Well the Digidestined of course!" He cried. 

"The Digidestined? You mean like Izzy, and Tai?" 

"Who else would I mean?" It asked angrily. 

"I—I don't know," Syaoran said slightly surprised at it's temper. 

"Well… Um… I… I should go now… Um… See ya!" The Numemon said as he crawled back into the sand.

"Hey wait!" Syaoran cried. But soon turned around as he heard the angry growl. "Ahh… Hey there…" Syaoran said nervously as he turned around slowly. The giant creature took a step forward. 

"You do not belong here. Leave now, before I destroy you," The Digimon said giving fair warning. 

"O-of course!" Syaoran said as he got up and started to walk away, then as he felt he was at a safe distance he broke into a run, not stopping until he saw an unusual tower…

~~~~~~

Tai walked into Izzy's apartment and headed up to his friend's floor. Once there he knocked on the door and was started when he was practically pulled in and over to Izzy's room. 

"Iz! What are you doing?!" Tai hissed, wrenching out of his friend's grip. 

Izzy glared at him; "There's no time for that! Look!" Izzy said frustrated as he pointed to a still body lying on his bed. 

Tai looked at it confused, "Why is Li sleeping on your bed Iz?" 

Izzy sighed, "He's not sleeping! He's pulled himself into the Digital World!" 

Tai looked confused, "But I thought you said you still had something's to work out on that thing…" 

"I was nearly finished everything… I just had a few more calculations to do and then it would have been safe… But then he goes and runs off on his own!" Izzy yelled.

"Ah… Iz? How did he know what to do anyway?" 

"Because, he's been helping me work on everything, so he knows how to work it all," Izzy sighed, "I just don't know what could have provoked him to do this…" Just then there was a loud knocking on the front door. Izzy sighed once again and walked over to it. Opening it he was bombarded by Sakura who rushed into his house. 

"Where's Shaoran?!" She demanded. 

"S-Sakura!" Izzy stammered. "S-Syaoran? He… he's not here right now… come back la—" Sakura cut him off. 

"What happened to him?! I know something happened to him!" She yelled, clutching at Izzy. 

"Sakura, calm down!" Tai said walking up to them from behind. "Yes, something happened to Li, and Izzy is trying his best to find a way to get him back," Tai told her. 

"Get him back?! Where did he go?! What happened to him?!" Sakura cried. Izzy rubbed his face in frustration. 

"Sakura, for some reason Syaoran went to the Digital World. We're still not sure why… I just came home and I found him in my room… hook up to the machine that I built…" He told her. "I—I'm not sure how I'm going to get him back. But don't worry… we will get him back. No matter what."

Sakura smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Now," Tai started, "since we're here and have a lot of work to do… Izzy?" Izzy looked overat him, "Where's the kitchen?" Izzy sighed and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Even though he _knew_ for a fact that Tai knew where it was. Tai knows where every kitchen in every house was. 

"Thanks!" Tai said running over. 

"Tai? Why do you even ask anymore? You know where it is, and well… you know where it is!" Izzy cried. 

"Just being polite," Tai told him. Izzy sighed again. 

~~~~~~

"Ken…?" 

"Hmm?" 

Jordan looked up at him from where she sat, her head placed softly on his lap. "Why do you waste your time with me?" 

Ken looked down at her. So it was back to this again, every once and a while she would ask this question. It never failed, "You know why," He told her. 

She shook her head slightly; "No I don't…"

"Yes you do, we've been over this maybe a hundred times Jordan… I love you… you and only you," He told her firmly. 

She looked at him with flashing eyes, she had tears in them already, "No you don't…" 

He brought a hand down to her face and gently pulled lose hairs away from her eyes, "Yes, I do. I love you more then anything Jordan, you have to know that," He caressed her cheek lightly. "I need you to know that."

Jordan sighed and closed her eyes, "I know you do… I just don't understand why."

Why? Ken could answer that in many ways… but he knew that none of those answers would mean anything. Though they meant the world to him… "I don't know how to prove it to you Jordan… I've tried so many times… I—I just don't know anymore…" Ken stammered. 

Jordan looked up at him, raised one hand and cupped his cheek, "I'm sorry I'm making being with me so hard…" Ken was about to object but she kept going, "And I'm sorry I make loving me so hard…" She outlined his lips with her thumb. "I don't mean to you know? It just… kinda happens…" She leaned in closer to him, "I've tried to make myself better… for you… for Victoria… But I haven't been very successful have I?" She laughed bitterly, and placed a finger on Ken's lips as he was about to talk. "Don't talk… Just listen. Please." He nodded. She smiled, "That's one of the things I like about you Ken… You're so kind… so considerate. You'd do anything for me if I asked wouldn't you?" Ken nodded again. "I thought so… I still don't understand why though… I mean… am I really worth it? I never thought so… But you seem too… And so does Vicky… the others may too… but I really don't know… I don't particularly care either… I mean… I only do what I do to make you and Vic happy… to be what I think you would want…" 

"You are what I want Jordan," Ken cut in before she could stop him. 

"I know that's what you say… but is it really what you mean? Maybe you're just trying to spare my feelings… maybe you never wanted me and you were just humouring me when you asked me out that first time… Maybe—" Ken cut her off by leaning in the rest of the way between them and capturing her lips on his own. 

Jordan's eyes shot open then closed as she let herself be pushed down. Now lying on her back, Jordan's fingers found their way into Ken's hair, intertwining with his soft strands. 

Ken's hands where on her shoulders and moving steadily lower when the phone rang. 

Sighing a little Ken decided to ignore the annoying machine and continued on his way… 

"K-Ken… Ken you sh-should get the ph-phone…" Jordan managed to get out. 

Sighing again Ken gave Jordan a peck on the cheek and got up and walked over to the phone. 

"Hello?" Ken asked more then a little irritated. 

"Hello? Ken?" 

"Izzy?" 

"Yeah, it's me… um Ken? We have a problem… I need you to come over to my place as soon as possible. And you should probably bring Eriol with you," Izzy informed him. 

"Eriol's not here… I think he's over at TK's… It's just me and Jordan over here," Ken blushed. 

"Ohh… well I have to phone TK anyway so I'll see if he's over there."

"What's the big emergency?" Ken asked. 

"It's to complicated to explain over the phone… I'll explain everything to everyone once they get here." 

"Izzy what's going on?" 

"I have to phone the others Ken… I'll see you when you get here."

"Izzy!" Ken yelled, but all he heard was the dial tone. 

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked as Ken walked back into his room. 

"I don't know… but I have to get over to Izzy's. I'm sorry," He smiled sadly and kissed her once again. 

"It's fine… really. Hey Ken?" 

"Hmm?" He looked up at her. 

"Can I come?"

~~~~~~

"Oww…" Syaoran moaned as he sat up, cradling his head. 

"I see you've finally awoken."

Syaoran's head snapped up but he regretted it right after as a throbbing pain shot through him as he did so. 

"Now, now… Don't rush yourself," The voice whispered again. 

"Where are you?!" Syaoran yelled. 

"Careful now… I know how much those falls can hurt."

"You know nothing! Tell me who you are!" Syaoran slowly stood up. 

"Now what fun would it be if I just told you when you asked me to…? No fun at all I say," The voice teased. 

The voice was familiar… strangely familiar… "Ross?" Syaoran asked quietly. 

"Yes?" The voice whispered back. 

"What do you want with me? Why did you bring me here!?" Syaoran yelled turning in circles trying to decipher where the voice was coming from. 

"I didn't bring you here… you came on your own."

"I fell through a hole that _you_ somehow made!" 

"Oh that… well yes, _that_ was me."

"It's your fault in the first place that I'm here! You did something to me!" 

"Smart boy…" He teased. "Give this boy his prize!" 

"Stop taunting me…" 

"But it's fun!" 

"I mean it… you have _no_ idea of what I can do!" 

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea." 

Growling Syaoran spun in another circle, this guy was starting to really piss him off… "I want to know what you want with me…"

"Well that's easy. You're the main part of my plan!" 

"What plan?!" 

"This one," as he said that a table popped out underneath Syaoran causing him to fall upon it. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Syaoran yelled as he was suddenly restrained down to the table. 

"I'm showing you my plan!" Ross replied happily. Syaoran struggled with the restraints as a shadow made it's way over to him. "Now just calm down boy… this won't hurt… me."

"What are you going to do to me?!" Syaoran yelled, trying to keep a brave face. 

"Nothing that you have to concern yourself with…" the shadow said as he walked over. He turned suddenly and made his way over to another table that Syaoran hadn't noticed before, he picked something up, and it looked vaguely like a needle. A needle? 

"What are you going to do to me?!" Syaoran repeated, fear starting to slip into his voice. 

The shadow walked back over to him, "Nothing you have to concern yourself with…" He repeated as he stuck the needle into Syaoran arm. 

Syaoran closed his eyes from the pain and tried not to scream out. He was unsuccessful though when the shadow started to inject whatever it was that was in the needle. 

"Sakura!" 

~~~~~~

"I bet you're wondering why I've called you all over here." Izzy started as he paced the floor in the Kamiya apartment. 

"Some of us were curious yes," Davis told them. 

Izzy sighed and looked over at Sakura, who was barely able to keep her tears in, "Well… it's… something happened. When I came home today, my mom asked me to go and check on Syaoran… she hadn't heard anything from him in a while so… I went over to his room, but he wasn't there…" Izzy paused. "When I went over to my room I saw… I saw Li hooked up to the machine that I had made for Sakura, Eriol and Li. He was gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Eriol asked. 

"What I mean is… he did the same thing you did. He went to the Digiworld."

"Well then you could just bring him back like you did Eriol couldn't you?" Joe asked. 

Izzy shook his head, "Something happened to the machine after he went in… I think it may have blown a fuse. That's not too hard to fix… I just don't know if what happened to the machine would have affected Syaoran in anyway. So… I don't know if I should risk it. But this is a dilemma that needs to be solved soon. Who knows what kind of dangers he could face alone in the Digiworld…" 

"Then we'll just have to go to the Digiworld and get him back," Matt suggested. 

"Yeah! C'mon you guys! Let's go tot he Digital World!" Davis exclaimed excitedly. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea…" Jordan mumbled quietly. The others hadn't even noticed that she was here with them. 

"Jordan? What are you doing here?" Kari asked. 

Flushing Jordan replied, "I asked Ken if I could come too… I'm sorry if I shouldn't be here…" 

"No, no. It's fine. We need all the suggestions that we can get." Izzy told her. "Why don't you think it's a good idea?" 

"Well… you don't even know where he is in the Digital World… for all you know you could be walking the Digital World for years and not be able to find him…" Jordan told them quietly. 

The others stared at her for a second, which caused her to flush more and turn her head towards the ground. 

"You prove a good point Jordan," Izzy told her. 

"Yeah, we can't just rush in there either… who knows what that Ross guy will do. If he's even there that is," Yolie added. 

Tai stood up and walked over to where Izzy was still standing. "I'll take over Izzy," Tai told him and practically pushed the poor red head over to where he was sitting. "Okay you guys, we need a game plan. Izzy?" Tai asked. The boy in question looked over at Tai annoyed. "Can you try and figure out where Li is?" 

"I could try. But since he doesn't have a Digivice or anything, I can't promise that I'll be able to find him though." 

"Okay, if we can find him then obviously we'd go and get him. If we can't though…" He sighed. "Well, then we might just have to wonder around the Digital World for years on end. I mean… it would only be a few days here anyway…" Tai joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tai's right, we need to get Li back, this isn't his home like it is for most of us. He has a family back in the States," Sora told them. 

"His family all lives in Hong Kong," Sakura added silently. 

"Hey!" Meilin yelled angrily.

"Well, except for Meilin, and Wei…" Sakura finished. 

"Right… then we have to get him back for you," Sora added. Sakura smiled. 

"Right then… is everyone clear on what they are supposed to do?" Tai asked. 

The others all sweatdropped. "Um… not really Tai. You didn't really explain anything," Matt told him.

"What are you talking about?! All we have to do is see if Izzy can pinpoint Li's exact location and if not we go looking for him! Dead easy!" Tai stated proudly, grinning like an idiot. 

"Ah…" Izzy started. "Tai… I don't think it'll be that easy… we should plan how we're going to handle Ross first, then we'll go and try to find Syaoran," Izzy suggested. 

****

Pouting Tai replied, "Yeah, yeah… I guess that's a better plan…" Grumbling Tai sat down beside Matt on the couch. 

"Well?" Kari asked, "When do we get started?" 

~~~~~~

Well, shall we see how long it takes me to post the next chapter? 

Syaoran: Yes. 

Fordina: You hush. I don't think we should… with the way I've been going lately… -_-** :: sigh :: I'm going to apologize right now so I don't have to later. Well, 'till next chap! And don't forget to review! ^o^ 


End file.
